The Art of Hidden Persona's
by Cassis Blake
Summary: xx Traduction xx Fruit d'une 'erreur' de sa mère, Harry grandit à l'orphelinat et apprend très jeune à cacher sa sombre intelligence sous un masque de façade. Adopté par une sorcière fugitive, les traditions des Sang purs lui sont enseignées. Futur HP/LV.
1. Exactement ce que je voulais

Disclaimer: ni les personnages d'Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Auteur: whitedwarf**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

* * *

Il était tard. L'unique source de lumière dans l'étroit corridor provenait d'une lanterne à chandelle suspendue au haut plafond. La minuscule flamme pouvait difficilement emplir l'espace de lumière et elle le savait. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisit de trouver refuge à cet emplacement particulier de la maison, désirant s'isoler pour réfléchir. Les ombres enveloppaient sa frêle silhouette. Elle trouvait du réconfort dans cette obscurité qui la masquait, réconfort qui se dérobait inévitablement à elle quand elle se mouvait en pleine clarté.

Le silence fut brisé par un éclat de voix soudain et désespéré, à demi étouffé dans un sanglot. La belle sorcière rousse se couvrit prestement la bouche d'une main pâle et tremblante tandis qu'elle enserrait sa taille de son bras libre avec suffisamment de force que pour laisser des bleus.

« Lily ? » appela une voix, indiscutablement mâle. Cet appel, tantôt distant, amplifiait en intensité au fur et à mesure que le propriétaire de la voix se rapprochait de la femme qui pleurait silencieusement.

Sachant qu'elle ne disposait que de peu de temps pour reprendre contenance, Lily laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps avant de s'obliger à prendre plusieurs longues inspirations, s'efforçant ainsi de réguler sa respiration saccadé et de ravaler ses larmes.

« Lily ? » la voix se rapprochait dangereusement maintenant et elle savait que l'homme n'avait plus qu'une envolée de marches à gravir avant de pénétrer dans son sanctuaire.

« Respire, Lily. Respire calmement. » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même avant d'adopter une posture altière et d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à l'homme.

« Où suppose tu qu'est Maman, petit Cornedrue ? » La question de l'homme, énoncée sur un ton taquin, suivit du gazouillement joyeux d'un bébé firent se raidir la femme et vinrent effriter son expression soigneusement étudiée. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu cette intonation aimante dans sa voix.

« En haut ? Tu crois, hein ? Et bien, qui suis-je pour ignorer la sagacité d'un tel petit génie ! » L'homme éclata d'un grand rire théâtral avant que des craquements ne se fassent entendre comme celui-ci grimpait les escaliers.

Lily leva rapidement sa baguette et effaça toute trace de son accès de dépression, ses yeux rouges et gonflés avaient maintenant disparus et sa peau avait perdu sa teinte grisâtre. Cependant, même la magie était impuissante à ramener le feu dans ses yeux d'émeraudes.

« Lily ? » la voix de l'homme était plus douce à présent qu'il se tenait à moins de trois mètres d'elle, bien que totalement inconscient de sa présence. Lily prit le temps d'étudier l'homme. Séduisant. Elle sourit tristement. Une tignasse de mèches noires perpétuellement en désordre ornait sa tête tandis que des yeux noisette sondaient les ombres hypnotiques et changeantes de la pièce avec méfiance.

Le bébé ressemblait principalement à son père mais il possédait ses cheveux roux et son nez aquilin.

Avalant difficilement en raison de la boule qui lui comprimait la gorge, Lily s'astreint à quitter l'étreinte protectrice que lui fournissait l'obscurité. « Je suis là, James. » dit-elle posément.

L'homme devant elle scruta de son regard perspicace sa silhouette émergente, l'intelligence dans ses yeux particulièrement perceptible à cet instant.

Le couple se faisait face silencieusement, ignorant les babillements enthousiastes de leur enfant comme ils s'observaient mutuellement.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaiterais me dire Lily ? » s'enquit calmement James, guettant chez sa compagne le moindre raidissement ou signe de tension nerveuse.

Lily leva le menton. « Sirius, Remus et Peter sont-ils toujours là ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il.

Lily prit une profonde inspiration et ses épaules furent secouées de tremblements. Elle observa avec joie l'inquiétude poindre dans les yeux noisette. « Une fois qu'ils seront parti et que Landon sera endormi, je désirerais te parler… si ça ne te dérange pas. » dit-elle, et la tournure formelle de sa phrase la fit tressaillir douloureusement.

James et elle avaient des problèmes depuis quelques temps.

L'homme hocha muettement la tête et tourna les talons pour entamer sa descente. Il s'immobilisa sur la première marche et Lily ne pu qu'attendre stoïquement, pleine d'espoir et le cœur à l'agonie pour que l'homme qu'elle aime se mette à parler.

« Nous rejoins-tu ? »

Sa respiration s'interrompit momentanément.

« … Le désires-tu ? »

Ce fut l'inattendu et totalement non familier ton de sa voix où perçait la timidité, plus que quoique ce soit d'autre, qui le fit se tourner dans sa direction. Le silence s'installa alors qu'il attendait qu'elle lève son regard vers lui et quand elle le fit il vit son mépris d'elle-même, l'insoutenable culpabilité et la misère briller dans ses yeux et pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il fut capable de la regarder sans ressentir des griffes de feux et de glace lui lacérer impitoyablement le ventre.

« … James ?… » Il regarda sa femme, habituellement si fière, chuchoter son nom d'une voix cassée.

« … Oui. » dit-il doucement avant de faire volte-face et de descendre les escaliers sans plus se retourner.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de James. Ses amis étaient partis plus tôt dans la soirée. Landon leur fils, s'était finalement endormi une heure auparavant et ils se tenaient assis là, baigné dans un silence que ne venait perturber que le crépitement des flammes de la cheminée, depuis vingt minutes.

Lily se sentait nauséeuse.

La raison pouvait en être imputée au repas terriblement inconfortable qu'ils avaient partagé. Il y avait en effet de grandes chances pour que ce soit la cause de son malaise. Elle ferma étroitement les yeux et pressa son poing fermé contre son ventre. Quelque chose lui disait néanmoins que ce n'en était pas la raison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lily ? » dit James, sa voix monocorde ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion et elle savait que s'il avait daigné la regarder son regard aurait été glacial.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fini par la refermer à nouveau ne sachant quoi dire.

Elle buvait des yeux la vision de beauté masculine qu'offrait son mari, s'enivrant avidement de sa présence de là où elle était assise. «… James, » son nom était en lui-même une supplication. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Lily ne pouvait simplement pas se résoudre à prononcer les mots.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? » rétorqua brusquement James, la fureur et l'amertume palpables dans ses mots.

En dépit de son attitude intimidante, Lily sentit l'espoir enflé en elle, sa colère était mieux que la froide indifférence et le dégoût qu'il lui avait montré depuis deux mois maintenant.

« Je-je ne sais pas. » Menteuse. Elle se tordit nerveusement les mains dans son giron tout en ignorant les vagues de nausées grandissantes qui lui tordaient l'estomac. « Je sais que c'est impossible… ,» elle se mordit la lèvre dans un effort pour stopper celle-ci de trembler, « mais je veux ce que nous avions avant. »

James quitta soudainement sa chaise et se leva d'un coup, arpentant furieusement la pièce de long en large, ses yeux noisette brillants intensément.

« Merde… » jura-t-il explosivement pour lui-même avant de rediriger son attention sur la forme exténuée de sa femme, « _pourquoi_ Lily ! _POURQUOI_ as-tu fais ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » s'écria-t-elle pathétiquement. Mais elle le savait. Elle ne savait que trop bien pourquoi elle avait trompé James.

« Je n'arrive même pas à te regarder ! » hurla James à sa compagne misérable, « … savoir que tu t'es donné à un autre homme, bien que l'idée me soit presque insupportable, je pense que je peux vivre avec … mais les conséquences de ton acte ! C'est juste… MERDE ! »

« Je t'aime sincèrement… » chuchota Lily.

La colère de James sembla s'évaporer. Tournant son regard vers sa femme, il su qu'il l'aimait toujours. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas été si surpris quand elle lui avait tout révélé, car elle l'avait fait. Lily lui avait d'elle-même parlée de son aventure. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre c'était le pourquoi… Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très présent mais il connaissait Lily… elle l'aimait. Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle avait onze ans.

« As-tu été contrainte ? » s'enquit impassiblement James, sans manifester la moindre émotion.

L'espace d'un instant, Lily songea à répondre que oui mais elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pourrait jamais se sortir de ce mensonge.

« S'est-on joué de toi ? »

« D'une certaine manière. » murmura-t-elle.

Le front de James se plissa. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Lily haussa les épaules. S'expliquer ne l'aiderait en rien.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Non ! »

James pondéra soigneusement sa réponse tandis qu'il la considérait, observant ses pupilles se dilater sous le choque et l'horreur assombrir le vert de ses iris.

James soupira. Elle ne voulait rien lui dire. L'identité de l'homme. Pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Le temps qu'avait duré leur aventure. S'il y avait une raison derrière celle-ci. Rien !

« Est-ce que tu regrettes ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Lily regarda son mari et pensa à leur fils, endormi à l'étage, et réalisa à quel point il avait besoin d'une réponse à cette question. Et il n y en avait qu'une qu'il accepterait.

« Oui. »

Elle le vit batailler intérieurement et fléchi un peu. « James. Il y a une raison qui fait que j'ai fait... ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais amoureuse de lui ou même que j'avais ne serais-ce qu'une once d'affection pour cet homme. Ce-cette… chose qui grandit en moi me révulse pour ce qu'elle représente. » poursuivit Lily.

James secoua la tête et ses yeux noisette étincelèrent de haine quand ils se posèrent sur le ventre de sa femme.

« Je ne peux pas l'élever Lily. Je m'y refuse. »

En dépit de ses déclarations précédentes, Lily sentit son estomac se nouer. Sa main couvrit son ventre presque protectivement avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle était en train de faire et ne ressente du dégout à ses réactions instinctives dictées par son subconscient.

« James. Je t'aime… mais je dois savoir, peux-tu me pardonner ? » C'était une approche très directe mais elle avait besoin de connaître la réponse à cette question.

James la sonda du regard et su qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Elle avait une raison. Ces mots continuaient à faire écho dans sa tête.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa les lèvres pleines et douces de Lily, pour la première fois depuis deux mois.

« Je te pardonne. » chuchota-t-il.

Lily se jeta sur lui, entourant sa nuque de ses bras fins et enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou comme elle se mettait à pleurer.

James sourit alors qu'il caressait la splendide chevelure de sa femme, attendant patiemment qu'elle s'apaise. Quand ses sanglots s'interrompirent et que son corps ne fut plus secoué de tremblements, James plissa les yeux et sa voix claqua dans le silence.

« Je ne tolérerais pas l'enfant Lily. »

Il la senti se raidir légèrement avant qu'elle n'acquiesça silencieusement, hochant la tête contre son épaule.

« Dés qu'il sera né, je remplirait les papiers nécessaires en vue de son adoption. » dit-elle.

« Non. »

Toute la rage et la rancœur de James Potter face à la trahison de sa femme s'était dorénavant focaliser sur l'enfant qui grandissait en elle. Le problème, c'était l'absence de solution.

Lily s'écarta légèrement de son époux pour l'interroger du regard.

« Ce sera comme si cet enfant n'avait jamais été porté par toi. Nous n'avertirons personne de ta grossesse. Personne. » annonça James et Lily ravala son malaise grandissant, sachant que c'était la seule façon pour elle de récupérer sa famille, son mari et son fils… son fils unique. « Je paierais une sorcière qualifiée pour donner naissance à cette chose et ensuite je modifierais sa mémoire. Tu ne prénommeras pas l'enfant. Il sera confié à un orphelinat éloigné de chez nous. Personne ne saura rien, la grossesse peut être cachée. Je veux que ce soit comme si cet enfant n'avait jamais existé. »

James ne voudrait pas en démordre. Il pouvait se montrer cruel et bien qu'elle sache qu'il était mal de considérer l'enfant comme l'origine et la cause de tous leurs problèmes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante que son esprit ait séparé les choses de cette façon. En y réfléchissant, ce serait pour le mieux si sa grossesse n'était jamais connue et que l'enfant disparaissait dans l'obscurité. _Il_ ne saurait jamais rien. Et elle n'aurait plus jamais à faire face à son erreur.

« Oui James. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. » agréa-t-elle calmement.

Le sentant se détendre à ces mots, Lily souhaita désespérément lui prouver qu'il avait prit la bonne décision en lui donnant une seconde chance. Inclinant légèrement la tête elle pressa des baisers légers sur sa nuque avant de porter son attention sur son oreille. Ignorant la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'elle cherchait également une distraction à la culpabilité qu'elle se refusait à avouer, Lily mordit gentiment le lobe de son oreille, appréciant la façon dont ses muscles se raidissaient sous ses doigts ou encore la manière dont son souffle s'accélérait.

Faisant tomber une pluie de baiser semblable à une trainée de feu le long de sa mâchoire, Lily termina par un léger baiser sur ses lèvres à l'instant même où elle pressait sa hanche droite contre la preuve de son désir. James grogna contre les lèvres de sa femme et enserra fermement de ses mains la taille de celle-ci. Quand Lily s'était jeté dans ses bras tout à l'heure, ils étaient tombés au sol, Lily assise dans son giron, une position qu'il souhaitait désespérément quitter. Sans cesser d'embrasser sa femme, il incita silencieusement celle-ci à bouger, ses mains la guidant alors qu'elle soulevait lentement les hanches dans sa direction et se replaçait pour que ses jambes soient de chaque côté de lui. Délibérément, elle exécuta un mouvement de va-et-vient contre James, engendrant ainsi entre eux une délicieuse friction. Stoppant leur baiser passionné, James commença à déboutonner la simple chemise blanche qu'elle portait, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau découverte tandis que la jolie rouquine continuait de l'aguicher en se mouvant amoureusement au dessus-de lui.

James cessa abruptement tout mouvement.

« James ? » questionna Lily, le souffle court comme elle tentait d'éclaircir ses idées, le désir envahissant son corps tout entier.

James lui était occupé à regardé le léger renflement du ventre normalement plat de Lily avec une expression indéchiffrable. Ses mains tenaient toujours la fine chemise dont il lui restait à défaire le dernier bouton mais son regard restait fixé sur sa femme.

Lily s'empourpra violemment et se dégagea lentement de James, refermant sa chemise aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

« De combien de mois es-tu enceinte ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et soupira de soulagement quand elle vit que James ne l'examinait pas, elle, avec révulsion mais… Elle regarda vers son ventre et ferma prestement le dernier bouton.

« Trois mois. » répondit-elle doucement.

James fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de se relever d'un mouvement gracieux.

« Peux-tu le masquer maintenant ? » s'enquit-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils, confuse. Il n y avait personne aux alentours qui pouvait voir.

« Je-je ne peux pas te faire l'amour Lills quand c'est juste en face de moi. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. » expliqua-t-il.

Bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi, ce commentaire lui fit plus de mal que tous les autres qui l'avait précédé. Elle détestait voir cet arrondissement d'elle-même quand elle s'observait dans le miroir. C'était compréhensible que James se sente comme cela. Elle approuva de la tête et plaça le glamour sur elle-même, surprise quand James fut instantanément sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément et sans aucune retenue.

Plus tard, alors que James dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, Lily quitta leur lit, enfilant rapidement un négligé pour couvrir sa nudité avant que ses pas ne la guide jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là, dans la protection que lui offrait sa solitude, Lily fit face au miroir et dissipa le glamour. Observant le minuscule mont que formait son ventre, elle s'autorisa pendant un moment à ressentir un élan d'amour inévitable pour le bébé, s'autorisa à réaliser son innocence dans tout cela.

Soupirant, Lily se détourna et d'un geste de sa baguette éteignit les lumières avant de retourner dans la chambre. Tirant les couvertures de côté, elle se glissa dans la chaleur des draps et ferma les yeux, laissant l'amertume, les manipulations et le mensonge qui entourait la conception de l'enfant l'accabler à nouveau.

Elle replaça le glamour et se tourna sur le flanc avant de se blottir contre James, souriant quand ses bras encerclèrent sa mince figure pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

- xxxxxxxxxxxx (6 mois plus tard) xxxxxxxxxxxx-

« Ahhhhh ! » hurla Lily alors que la sorcière accoucheuse l'enjoignait à pousser plus fort.

« Je peux voir sa tête, ma chère ! Cela ne devrait plus être long maintenant. Concentrez-vous uniquement sur le fait de pousser et vous verrez bientôt votre adorable bébé pour la première fois. » L'encouragea chaleureusement la femme d'âge mûr.

« Gardez vos commentaires pour vous, Madame. Personne ici n'a envie de les entendre. » gronda James, les mots de la femme ne réussissant qu'à amplifier sa haine de la chose.

A ces mots, la sorcière à la physionomie avenante se raidi, l'air profondément offensée. « Ma parole… » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Dépêchez-vous de terminer cela ! » répliqua impatiemment James.

Lily essayait désespérément de focaliser son esprit sur l'accouchement mais ses pensées tourbillonnaient confusément dans sa tête. Elle n'aurait pas la possibilité de connaître cet enfant. Elle ne pourrait même pas le toucher. Elle sanglota alors qu'elle était prise d'une nouvelle contraction, que ce soit sous le coup de la douleur physique ou sous le coup de ses pensées négatives elle ne savait plus.

« C'est ça trésor, vous y êtes presque.. et, oui ! » Les pleurs d'un bébé se firent entendre tandis que la sorcière accoucheuse coupait le cordon ombilical et adressait un sourire béat au nourrisson.

« C'est un garçon ! » chantonna-t-elle joyeusement à la belle sorcière qui reposait exténuée sur le lit avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Voudriez-vous tenir votre fils, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, sûre que l'attitude discourtoise de l'homme un peu plus tôt n'était que le fruit de son inquiétude pour sa femme et son enfant.

L'expression de l'homme devint orageuse, « Ce n'est pas mon enfant ! » cracha-t-il avant de diriger sa baguette vers la femme dans l'intention de lui faire tout oublier.

« James ! Le bébé, fais attention ! » s'écria Lily.

James lui décocha un regard noir, sa patience étant parvenue à sa fin.

« Veux-tu que nous fassions cela Lily ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne ressentais que de la haine pour cet enfant, maintenant nous pouvons nous en débarrasser et reprendre le cours de nos vies. C'est ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily resta un moment immobile avant d'hocher lentement la tête. « Oui. Oui, c'est ce que je veux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se… ? » La bienveillante sorcière accoucheuse fut subitement interrompue comme James effaçait brutalement de sa mémoire tout souvenir de l'enfant avant de lui ôter le bébé des bras sans ménagement.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer promptement et de s'obliger à se détourner vers la fenêtre, ne voulant pas voir son mari apparaître au loin avec son fils.

La sorcière accoucheuse cligna stupidement des yeux avant d'examiner les lieux, pleine de confusion.

« Par Merlin ! Où suis-je donc ? Madame, mada-… » mais Lily resta sourde à ses interrogations trop occupée qu'elle était à se justifier ses actions pour se soucier de la femme en détresse.

* * *

« Prenez-le, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à cette chose. » James grimaçait alors qu'il tendait l'enfant silencieux à la jeune femme qui était venu lui ouvrir la porte de l'orphelinat.

« Quoi ? M-mais…pardonnez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas juste… Monsieur, monsieur ! » appella frénétiquement la jeune femme de vingt-trois ans mais comme elle arrivait à la jonction des deux rues, il avait disparu et il n y avait aucun signe de lui aux alentours.

« Seigneur… » Elle réajusta son étreinte sur l'enfant toujours silencieux tout en observant nerveusement les rues désertes, « que vais-je faire de toi ? » dit-elle doucement au bébé.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand la plus enchanteresse paire de yeux verts qui lui ait jamais été donné de contempler cligna délicatement des paupières à son attention. Recouvrant ses esprits, elle adressa un doux sourire au magnifique bébé.

« Et bien, en voilà un splendide petit bonhomme ! » dit-elle en riant.

Tournant les talons, Megan revint lentement vers l'orphelinat tout en s'inclinant protectivement vers la minuscule figure nichée entre ses bras.

« Un être aussi éblouissant doit avoir un nom tout aussi captivant, pas vrai ? » Elle rit avec délice, elle n'avait jamais prénommé quelqu'un auparavant, « Je pense avoir trouvé… Hadrian t'ira comme un gant petit gars, Hadrian Walker. »

* * *

« C'est fait ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est derrière nous. En fait, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose qui ne requièrent pas la parole. »

« James… »

« Cela suffit Lilly. C'est fini maintenant nous allons reprendre le cours de nos vies. Juste toi, moi et Landon. »

« … exactement ce que je voulais. »

* * *

« Et tu dis que l'homme t'a simplement remis l'enfant avant de s'en aller, Megan ? »

« Ouais, il a dit qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l'enfant. »

« Et bien, il ne peut pas rester ici, il n y a aucune chambre de libre. »

« Où ira-t-il alors ? »

« Pas besoin d'affiché cet air anxieux, petite. J'ai un ami qui dirige un orphelinat pas loin d'ici, à Londres, je suis sûr qu'ils auront de la place pour cet enfant. »

« Quoi ? M. Shields ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas… c'est-à-dire… Je n'ai pas toujours entendu les meilleures choses à propos de Blackborne, Mme Phillips. »

« Balivernes, ce ne sont que d'affreux ragots, sans aucun fond de vérité. Il sera bien traité là-bas. »

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez cette traduction. Je rendrais compte de vos avis à l'auteur (qui ne parle pas un mot de français.. je servirais ainsi d'intermédiaire à ceux qui ne parlent pas un mot d'anglais.. xd :)) a+++


	2. Humeurs mercuriennes

Disclaimer: ni les personnages d'Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Auteur:**** whitedwarf**

**Traductrice:**** Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

Note : attention dans ce chapitre il y a une tentative d'abus sexuel sur mineur. Lecteurs, vous voilà prévenus.

* * *

Un petit garçon, qui ne pouvait être guère plus âgé que six ans, était assis sur un étroit mur en pierre, seul. Il balançait ses pieds chaussés d'une paire de tennis abimée contre l'herbe boueuse en dessous de lui. La pluie qui tombait n'était pas particulièrement forte mais elle ne manquait pas pour autant d'intensité. C'était le genre de pluie qui semblait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter et qui trempait vos vêtements plus vite que ne semblait le faire une averse en plein orage. Le genre de pluie qui était froide. Pourtant le garçon était assis là, tête baissée, avec rien d'autre autour de lui que de l'herbe détrempée et de denses fourrés d'arbres qui auraient pu lui servir d'abri s'il l'avait souhaité.

L'enfant s'essuya les joues d'une main délicate. Bien qu'âgé de six ans à peine, ses larmes l'embarrassait. Seuls les faibles pleuraient. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure avant de gémir de douleur comme ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la fraiche coupure qui ornait celle-ci. Le corps du garçon était recouvert de multiples écorchures et égratignures en tout genre, celui-ci arborant notamment un imposant œil au beurre noir. Le petit garçon tenta vainement de se débarrasser de la boue qui semblait le recouvrir tout entier tout en se refusant obstinément à céder aux larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux bien qu'il n y ait pas une âme aux alentours pour les voir.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux au ciel pour savoir qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il aurait déjà dû être rentré à Blackborne. Conscient de ce fait et de la punition qu'il recevrait immanquablement à son retour, il ne pu cependant pas s'obliger à bouger. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il détestait l'orphelinat et tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Il détestait les autres enfants qui ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille et préféraient s'amuser en le tourmentant. Il détestait que la maigre nourriture qu'on leur donnait soit toujours froide et il détestait M. Shields. Il haïssait le rictus sinistre de l'homme et son nez qui coulait tout le temps donnant à sa lèvre supérieure une moiteur permanente. Il détestait le léger claudiquement de l'homme et la manière dont cinq épaisses mèches noires venaient recouvrir son crane autrement chauve. Il haïssait la manière dont les yeux porcins de l'homme scrutaient les filles et les garçons lors du diner, choisissant celui ou celle qu'il prendrait à part pour la nuit.

Harry frissonna et tenta intérieurement de se convaincre qu'il tremblait en raison du froid et non pas parce qu'il était effrayé par l'homme en charge de son avenir. S'obligeant à se mettre debout, Harry se mit à courir en direction de Blackborne tout en veillant à garder son poignet aussi immobile que possible. Le tonnerre gronda au dessus de lui mais Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Il y était habitué. Ce terrain vague peuplé d'herbes folles et de son ancien mur de pierre était son refuge depuis qu'il avait quatre ans. Il courait s'abriter ici dès que les autres enfants se mettaient à le railler cruellement. Parfois, ce n'était pas si grave, ceux-ci se contentaient seulement de le traiter de tous les noms et riaient à ses dépens, le poussant une ou deux fois au sol. Mais à d'autres moments… Harry secoua la tête comme il courait, faisant prudemment courir ses doigts le long de son œil enflé.

Grimpant agilement le haut portail en fer forgé de l'orphelinat, Harry traversa rapidement la coure avant de s'arrêter devant une fenêtre d'aération qui était toujours ouverte. Se trémoussant pour rentrer à l'intérieur, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il vit le dernier enfant de la file pénétrer dans la salle-à-manger et il rejoignit prestement la fin de la queue. Si l'enfant avait prêté une plus grande attention à son entourage, il aura vu l'œillade intéressé que lui avait envoyée M. Shields qui l'observait intensément alors qu'il grimpait a travers l'étroite fenêtre dans le hall d'entrée désert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » Harry leva les yeux de son livre et vit Marcia, la plaie de ses six années d'existence, se tenir devant lui.

Harry reporta son attention sur son livre. « Non. »

La fillette blonde prit un air boudeur avant de sourire malicieusement et de lui arracher l'ouvrage des mains, considérant celui-ci avec curiosité.

« Hey ! Rends le moi ! » s'écria Harry tout en essayant de récupérer le livre qui était pour lui un trésor sans prix.

La fillette éclata de rire et repoussa sans peine ses mains.

« C'est un livre à chapitre ! » s'exclama Marcia, surprise.

« Oui, je suis au courant. » grommela Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas lire ça ! Les enfants plus âgés n'y arrivent même pas! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant que tu peux ? » demanda la blondinette avec tout le dédain et l'assurance que ses sept ans lui procuraient.

« Rends-le moi ! » cria à nouveau Harry tout en sautillant futilement pour essayer de récupérer le livre que Marcia tenait juste au-dessus de lui mais sa petite taille n'était pas comparable à celle de la fillette plus âgée. « Et je _sais_ lire ! »

« Tu mens ! »

« Non, je ne mens pas ! Je peux lire ce livre ! » Harry chassa les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux verts comme il tentait à nouveau sans succès d'attraper le livre et que tous les enfants autour d'eux riaient méchamment.

« Arrête de te conduire comme un petit morveux Walker, personne ne te crois. » ricanna Daniel Morrhead, l'un des plus grands garçons âgé de douze ans.

« Je ne mens pas ! » rétorqua Harry, la voix tremblante de colère et les yeux embués de larmes.

« Oh, pauvre petit Hadrian, mentant et jouant les pestes pour attirer l'attention. Fiche le camp gamin, personne ne veux de toi ici. » se moqua cruellement Tommy Steep, le meilleur ami de Daniel.

A ces mots, Harry se recroquevilla comme s'il avait été frappé et il le regretta immédiatement. S'il avait apprit une chose durant sa courte vie c'était que face aux railleries incessantes et quotidiennes des autres enfants, il ne fallait jamais faire preuve de faiblesse. Jamais leur montrer que ce qu'ils lui disaient le blessait ou l'affectait d'une quelconque manière.

Tom sourit d'un air excité, ses yeux bruns brillant d'un plaisir anticipé. « J'ai touché à une corde sensible Walker ? Personne ne veut de toi tu ne savais pas que c'était vrai ? Tu as été abandonné quand tu étais bébé parce que personne ne pouvait supporter d'être autour d'un enfant aussi bizarre! »

Les yeux bleus de Marcia allaient anxieusement d'Harry aux autres enfants, désireuse de l'aider mais trop effrayée qu'ils ne s'en prennent à elle en représailles alors elle baissa la tête et détourna le regard, ignorant ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le sentiment d'être cerné par les rires et les railleries moqueuses était oppressant.

Harry s'enfuit.

Quand quelqu'un lui jeta une chaussure qui l'atteint à l'arrière de la tête, il trébucha et tomba tête la première dans la boue, criant de peine comme il se réceptionnait sur son poignet douloureux. Les enfants rirent de plus belle tandis qu'il se relevait du sol boueux et sprintait vers son endroit secret.

Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser affecter par leurs mots, il en était parfaitement conscient ! Mais Marcia l'avait accusé de mentir sur sa capacité à lire et il ne mentait pas ! Il pouvait lire ! Il s'enorgueillissait d'être plus intelligent que tous les autres enfants ici, c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il avait pour lui et elle avait jugé ce trait de sa personnalité comme insignifiant et sans valeur !

Oomph !

Harry fut brutalement projeté en arrière comme il entrait en contact avec une surface solide. Cognant sa tête contre une pierre dans sa chute, il ravala ses larmes. Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas à cause d'eux ! Mais aussi intelligent et éveillé qu'il était, il restait avant tout un enfant de six ans et les larmes se mirent à cascader le long de ses joues.

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? » Une voix rauque et distinctivement féminine sortit Harry de sa misère comme il relevait les yeux sur une femme d'un âge avancé, réalisant qu'elle était la 'surface solide' qu'il avait heurté.

Reniflant un petit peu tandis qu'il s'essuyait prestement les yeux, Harry se remit debout tout en s'excusant du mieux qu'il le pouvait auprès de la femme.

La femme éclata d'un rire profond, « Et bien, en voilà un jeune homme poli. Quel est ton nom ? »

Harry plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux, « Quel est le votre ? » demanda-t-il.

Les lèvres de la femme esquissèrent un sourire amusé avant qu'elle ne consente à répondre au garçon, « Raven Nadine, et toi ? »

«…Hadrian Walker. » répondit-il doucement en retour.

Le front de la femme se plissa un instant en signe de confusion et Harry cru l'entendre chuchoter 'Moldu ?' et 'magie du garçon' avant de tourner son regard contemplatif sur l'enfant confus.

« Tes parents savent-ils où tu te trouve Hadrian ? » s'enquit gentiment la femme et Harry pouvait dire qu'elle essayait de le rassurer en paraissant moins menaçante. Il adressa à la femme un regard ironique, laquelle sembla surprise puis enchantée, avant de lui répondre.

« Je n'ai pas de parents. Je suis orphelin, je vis à Blackborne. » Au nom de l'orphelinat, il se remémora son enfer quotidien et sa bonne humeur disparu abruptement.

« Tu ne te plais pas là-bas ? » devina-t-elle et Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ne pas dévoiler de faiblesse surtout pas auprès de potentiels ennemis. Harry se rappelait bien cette leçon il l'avait appris à l'âge de quatre ans.

La dame paraissait intriguée par le jeune garçon qui lui faisait face. Voyant du sang agglutiné à ses cheveux elle sortit sa baguette et guéri le cran sur son cuir chevelu de même que le poignet qu'elle l'avait vu tenir précautionneusement.

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Harry contempla la femme, bouche bée. « Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » chuchota-t-il d'un ton émerveillé.

Elle le toisa d'un air condescendant avant de lui adresser un sourire mystérieux. « Tu trouveras la réponse le jour de ton onzième anniversaire. »

Harry se renfrogna, dépité. Il haïssait les secrets. Particulièrement ceux dont il n'était pas au courant.

La femme rit à nouveau, visiblement charmée par l'enfant, « Allez, nettoyons toute cette boue de ton visage et de tes vêtements, hmm ? » Harry n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à cet instant que son visage tout entier était recouvert de boue séchée et il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

Souriant avec indulgence, Raven fit disparaître d'un rapide coup de baguette toute la crasse qui le souillait.

Harry leva les bras devant son visage et vit avec exaltation que sa peau était parfaitement propre et blanche. Il releva les yeux avec un sourire, désireux de remercier la femme, mais se figea devant son air choqué et incrédule.

« Madame Nadine ? » appela doucement Harry que le regard étrange de la femme déconcertait.

Quand soudain il se retrouva menacé d'une baguette au visage alors que l'expression de la femme se faisait méfiante, belliqueuse et froide.

« Qui es-tu enfant ? Quel est ton vrai prénom ? » dit-elle de sa voix cassante sur un ton menaçant.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient écarquillés comme il regardait la femme empli d'une confusion craintive.

« Je vous ai dit mon nom ! » Harry s'évertuait à garder une voix calme et à ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur mais comme il plongeait les yeux dans son glacial regard violet, il su qu'elle n'était pas le genre de femme à faire preuve de miséricorde.

« Ne me mens pas mon garçon, tes traits sont clairement aristocratiques et je peux sentir ton aura magique alors tu dois être un sang-pur. A quelle famille appartiens-tu ? Parle enfant, avant que je ne perde patience car ça ne me gênera pas de te jeter un sort. » cracha-t-elle.

Harry sentit à son tour la colère monter en lui à l'idée d'être traité une fois de plus de menteur, c'était l'une des rares insultes qu'il ne pouvait tolérer.

« Je ne vous mens pas ! » hurla Harry, « Je n'ai pas de parents, ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Je vis à l'orphelinat de Blackborne depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne et mon nom est Hadrian Walker ! » Harry, en manque d'oxygène à la fin de sa tirade, chercha son souffle.

Pendant quelques instants la femme le sonda de son regard de lynx et Harry fut convaincu que sa vie arrivait à son terme quand un évènement des plus étrange ce produisit. Sans aucun avertissement aucun, la femme paru subitement rayonner d'exaltation, arborant un large sourire qui seyait agréablement à son visage buriné. Harry en fut abasourdi, incapable qu'il était de suivre les humeurs mercuriennes de la femme alors que celle-ci replaçait sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe.

« Et bien, je suis terriblement désolé jeune homme, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent. » chantonna-t-elle joyeusement mais Harry crut discerner une lueur de compréhension entendue dans son regard.

Harry faillit s'asseoir de soulagement mais cela aurait été faire preuve de faiblesse, ce qui était inacceptable.

Raven Nadine n'était pas de celles qui étaient sujette à des décisions impulsives mais quelque chose lui disait de prendre ce jeune garçon sous son aile. Elle aimait son intelligence aigüe, son évident orgueil, le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même et son caractère bien trempé. Sans oublier l'impressionnant pouvoir qu'elle sentait émaner de lui par vagues. La seule chose qui faisait défaut au garçon était un joli verni. Son talent et ses dons naturels feraient de lui un incroyable sorcier un jour, elle en était sure…mais si elle lui apprenait à danser… elle sourit sombrement… à manipuler et à se jouer des politiques… il pourrait devenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle en était certaine.

« Que penserais-tu de venir vivre avec moi Hadrian ? » s'enquit-elle sans détour. Inutile de tourner autour du pot.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant les humeurs changeantes de la femme avec laquelle il conversait avant de grimacer.

« Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. » rétorqua-t-il mais il ne put empêcher l'espoir de naitre et de gonfler dans sa poitrine, même s'il ne croyait pas l'étrange dame.

« Je ne mens pas. » répondit-elle simplement en rien offensée par le ton insultant et l'expression incrédule de l'enfant de six ans.

« Je ne vous connais pas et vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse ! » se moqua Harry.

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui attrapa le menton de ses doigts avant de l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. « Je suis mortellement sérieuse. »

Harry dégluti.

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota le garçon d'une voix presque trop basse pour être audible.

Raven se redressa et scruta longuement celui-ci afin de lui laisser voir l'absolue sincérité de sa requête.

« Tu es un être exceptionnel Hadrian Walker… et je t'apprécie. » Sa déclaration solennelle se termina par un sourire espiègle.

« … » Harry ne pouvait que la contempler, bouche bée, et se sentant affreusement stupide. Quand elle se contenta d'arquer à son attention un sourcil amusé, il rougit, embarrassé, et baissa légèrement la tête.

« …Tout le monde m'appelle Harry. » dit-il docilement, choqué de réalisé…qu'incroyablement…il la _croyait_.

Maintenant ce fut au tour de Raven de se moquer et elle sourit gentiment au garçon, « Je préfère de loin Hadrian. C'est un nom qui convient à la lueur de sauvagerie que je vois scintiller dans tes yeux. »

Harry sentit la base de sa nuque lui bruler intensément comme il rougissait de plus belle à ce commentaire, se sentant horriblement gauche et timide.

Nadine laissa échapper un 'tst tst' désapprobateur. « Ca, il faudra que cela change jeune homme, la confiance en soi est toujours une vertu. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec espièglerie et scruta la femme entre ses paupières à demi-closes, « Et en ce qui concerne l'arrogance, Madame ? »

Raven en resta un moment surprise avant d'émettre un gloussement d'appréciation le garçon était brillant. « L'arrogance, Hadrian, n'est détestable que chez ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens de s'en targuer. » Elle sourit, amusée. Harry se sentit sourire en retour avant que son visage ne tombe sous le coup d'une terrible réalisation.

« Une fois à l'orphelinat vous verrez les autres enfants et vous ne voudrez plus que je vive avec vous. » déclara Harry d'un air misérable, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine face à ce qu'il savait être la vérité. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller à espérer, cela se finissait toujours en amère déception.

« Ah, mais Hadrian, je ne veux pas un autre enfant. Je te veux _toi_. » dit Raven d'une voix qui ne tolérait pas d'opposition et Harry sentit un sourire naître à nouveau sur son visage. « Maintenant, où se trouve cet orphelinat ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

« Maintenant ? Vous voulez m'adopter…_maintenant_ ? » Harry sautillait presque d'excitation et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il agissait comme il seyait à son âge.

« Oui, Hadrian. Maintenant montre moi le chemin. Nous quitterons cet endroit ce soir même. »

Harry pouvait difficilement contenir sa joie comme il était assis sur le banc en bois inconfortable de l'area d'accueil, observant Raven Nadine arguer avec M. Shields et le reste du personnel éducatif à propos de son adoption.

« Mais surement l'un des autres enfants de notre orphelinat serait plus à votre convenance ? Harry est un enfant à problèmes, qui nécessite une poigne de fer et qui peut par moments se révéler un absolu cauchemar. » dit Mme George et Harry garda à grand peine une expression calme et composée bien qu'il voulu fusiller du regard la femme à l'apparence quelconque.

« C'est _Hadrian_. » dit Raven avec un tel dégoût dans la voix et d'un ton si aristocratique que Mme George se ratatina littéralement sur place, apparaissant petite et insignifiante devant l'intimidante présence charismatique de la femme plus âgée.

Harry masqua son rire sous une quinte de toux et observa Raven alors qu'elle lui envoyait un clin d'œil complice.

Les papiers de l'adoption arrivèrent enfin et Harry ne chercha pas à cacher son sourire cette fois comme elle signait la multitude de documents administratifs.

« Harry ? » Hadrian tourna son attention sur le visage contemplatif de M. Sheilds et réprima difficilement un frisson.

« Oui monsieur ? »

« Un mot s'il te plaît. »

Harry consulta Raven du regard mais celle-ci lui fit un geste de la main accompagné d'un 'ne soit pas trop long' qu'il avait bien l'intention d'observer.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de présence des autres, M. Shields posa une main lourde sur l'épaule d'Harry et l'emmena à travers la foule d'enfants plus loin dans le bâtiment. Comme ils s'approchaient d'une porte très familière, M. Shields se décida enfin à parler. « Reconnais-tu cette pièce Harry ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte et la refermait promptement derrière lui.

« Non monsieur. » répondit Hadrian en observant l'homme avec suspicion, suspicion qui se transforma rapidement en malaise quand il vit celui-ci verrouillé la porte avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« Tu en es sûr Harry ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton nonchalant, ses lèvres s'incurvant en un sourire sinistre, « Je suis sûr de t'avoir vu grimper par cette fenêtre pas plus tard que la nuit derrière. »

La respiration d'Harry se bloqua brutalement sous le coup de l'horreur d'avoir été découvert mais il se souvint rapidement que Raven l'adoptait en ce moment même et que l'homme en face de lui ne contrôlait désormais plus sa vie.

« Crois-tu qu'il me faille informer Mme Nadine de tes actes de rébellion face à l'autorité ? Je suis sûre qu'elle n'en serait pas impressionnée et qu'elle pourrait en définitif décidé qu'un autre enfant serait un meilleur choix. » Il posa la main sur la tête de Harry, ses doigts explorant doucement la nuque de celui-ci avant de tracer d'un doigt ses lèvres tremblantes, s'enivrant de la peur perceptible sur le visage magnifique du garçon.

« Elle ne choisirait pas quelqu'un d'autre, » gémit Harry que la sensation de ces mains courant intimement sur son corps paralysait sur place. « Elle a dit qu'elle me voulait moi. _Moi_. »

Harry émit un son plaintif quand les mains de l'homme plongèrent subitement sous l'ourlet de son tee-shirt, palpant son torse et pinçant la peau sensible qui s'y trouvait.

« Peux-tu te permettre de perdre cette chance Harry ? » dit cruellement l'homme qui riait à voix basse.

Mais Harry avait finalement vaincu l'état d'apathie qui régnait jusque là sur son corps et il commença à se débattre frénétiquement. Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand M. Shields le gifla durement au visage tandis que de son bras libre il lui enserrait sauvagement la taille.

« Tu feras ce que je te dis gamin, ou je ferais en sorte que Mme Nadine ne puisse jamais t'adopter, » éructa-t-il avant de baisser sans ménagement le pantalon de Harry et d'étouffer de sa main le hurlement effrayé du garçon. M Shields fit usage de son autre main pour ouvrir sa propre ceinture alors qu'il observait d'un œil avide de convoitise le corps exposé de l'enfant de six ans.

« J'étais prêt à attendre quelques années de plus jusqu'à ce que tu sois plus âgé Harry, mais je ne peux pas laisser partir une aussi jolie chose que toi sans y avoir d'abord goûté. » L'homme éclata d'un rire vicieux comme il abaissait finalement son propre pantalon et contraignait Harry à s'allonger sur le sol. Le froid pinçant de la pierre contre le dos d'Harry envoya des ondes de peine à travers le corps de celui-ci.

Harry essayait désespérément d'échapper à l'homme et pour la première depuis longtemps il ne chercha pas à refouler les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues tandis qu'il mobilisait toute son énergie pour asséner des coups de pieds et de poings à l'homme qui l'étouffait sous son poids. Il voulait être libéré du corps au-dessus de lui! Il était tellement lourd !

« Tu as toujours eut une âme rebelle Harry, toujours si passionné. Tu te démarque de la foule avec tes lèvres rouges, » à ce moment l'homme donna à l'enfant de six ans, terrifié et hystérique, un baiser qui lui meurtri les lèvres, souriant comme un maniaque comme il se détachait du garçon, replaçant vivement sa main sur la bouche d'Harry quand il vit celui-ci prendre une profonde inspiration pour crier. « ta peau blanche si pale et tes lumineux yeux émeraudes. » Là l'homme se recula un peu et toisa du regard l'enfant qui gisait en dessous-de lui, « Tu as toujours eu cet air supérieur dans les yeux quand tu regardais les autres, comme si tu te croyais meilleur que nous. Et bien je vais te montrer, petit monstre, que tu n'es rien. Personne ne veut de toi. Personne ne se soucie de toi. Tu ne vaux rien à part une bonne baise. »

La main de l'homme écarta les petits bras qui essayaient vainement de repousser l'assaut de ses mains en souriant d'excitation à la vue de l'enfant qui, conduit par la terreur, tentait de se défendre avec frénésie.

Harry pouvait à peine respirer sous la pression de la main de l'homme sur son visage et sa vision était perpétuellement trouble à cause de ses larmes. Il pouvait sentir la main libre de M. Shields le toucher avec avidité, lui disant quelle putain il était et combien il aimait ça, mais il n'aimait pas ça ! Il ne voulait pas ça !

« Tu n'es rien, rien qu'un corps bon à baiser souviens-t-en mon garçon. » lui ricanna au visage M Shields, ses yeux sombres brillants d'un feu sauvage.

Soudainement ce fut comme si tout ce figeait sur place, puis l'instant d'après, les yeux d'Harry se mirent à scintiller furieusement, d'un feu vert volcanique et inquiétant.

« Merde qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'exclama M. Shields et ces yeux verts sans émotions se posèrent sur l'écœurante et avide créature pressée contre le corps d'Harry.

Il voulait qu'il dégage !

M. Sheilds fut soulever par une force invisible et balancer violemment contre un mur à l'opposé de la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici… ? » demanda Raven Nadine alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce avant de s'immobiliser net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Hadrian était complètement nu et tremblant dans un coin de la pièce et ses lumineuses orbes émeraudes, tourbillonnantes de pouvoir, transperçaient la forme avachie de M. Shields.

« C'est un monstre ! Une abomination ! » cria l'homme d'une voix stridente avant de laisser échapper un hurlement de douleur et de crainte, son corps convulsant violemment et formant des angles improbables comme d'invisibles poings le battaient sans merci.

Assemblant rapidement ce qui c'était passé, les yeux violets de Raven s'assombrirent de rage et une aura noire commença à tourbillonner autour de sa silhouette élancée. Les ombres se mouvant à travers la pièce enveloppèrent le jeune garçon pour lequel elle avait déjà une grande affection dans une étreinte protective et rassurante. Alors qu'Hadrian disparaissait dans un cocon de ténèbres bienveillante, l'attaque que subissait l'homme qui lui faisait face commença à se dissiper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule finalement au sol à l'agonie, sanglotant pathétiquement contre la pierre froide.

« Qu'-qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? cracha l'homme à travers l'horrible souffrance qui était la sienne. Il souffrait d'une multitude de cotes cassées et ses muscles semblaient être en feu la douleur était si forte qu'il faillit s'évanouir.

Raven sourit d'un air vicieux et sa voix de velours fit bondire le cœur de l'homme dans sa poitrine. Cette femme était dangereuse. « Regrettablement, je ne serait pas votre bourreau ce soir M. Shields, j'imagine qu'Hadrian voudra revendiquer ce plaisir pour lui-même un jour… » songea-t-elle à haute voix pendant que l'infâme petit homme la considérait avec une terreur grandissante, « Cependant, je vais vous faire don de deux cadeaux qui nous rappellerons à votre bon souvenir. Je ne voudrais pas que vous oubliez les actions qui vous conduirons à votre mort. »

« S-s'il vous plaît, le garçon…Harry…il était juste troublé. I-il voulait…il…s'il vous plaît, ne me f-faites pas de mal ! » geignit l'homme.

« Crucio ! » grogna Raven en direction de celui-ci, ses yeux lançant des éclaires en direction du pathétique lâche qui hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales tandis qu'il se tordait au sol, sujet à une douleur indescriptible. Saleté de moldu, il était faible et amer, abusant des enfants sous sa charge parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à être plus faibles que lui. Leur souffrance et leur terreur hystérique lui procurait un sentiment de toute puissance alors qu'il les dominait brutalement.

Elle leva avec une grande réticence le sortilège impardonnable et observa pendant un moment l'homme gémir et balbutier des propos incohérents avant de sourire sombrement.

« Et maintenant, voici mon cadeau. » murmura-t-elle.

Raven pointa sa baguette vers l'homme et sans l'ombre d'un remord lança sur le moldu sans défense une malédiction extrêmement illégale. Il revivrait chaque nuit son pire cauchemar et cela pour le restant de ses jours, dépérissant dans un continuel tourment, incapable d'avoir un moment de paix. Sans s'arrêter elle le châtra prestement, son expression inchangée si ce n'était pour le rictus qu'elle arborait alors qu'elle se délectait de ses hurlements de souffrance.

Personne ne faisait de mal à son fils.

Elle aurait aimer en faire plus mais elle savait qu'Hadrian avait besoin d'elle en cet instant.

S'avançant de quelques pas hésitant vers les ténèbres impénétrables qui flottaient au cœur de la pièce, elle rappela lentement à elle sa magie et observa le garçon redevenir visible graduellement.

« Hadrian ? » appela-t-elle doucement et d'un mouvement de baguette il fut à nouveau vêtu.

Raven avait constaté avec soulagement, si tôt qu'elle avait figuré ce que l'homme avait tenté de faire, que le viol n'avait pas été consommé et elle remerciait Morgane pour cette petite preuve de miséricorde. Non, le misérable petit homme n'avait pas pu violer Hadrian…il avait juste fait tout le reste, pensa-t-elle sinistrement.

Prenant le corps frêle de l'enfant dans ses bras elle chuchota gentiment à son oreille, « Viens Hadrian. Partons de cet endroit. »

Ses brillants yeux verts la considèrent pendant un long moment avant de juger de sa sincérité et de son intégrité puis de se voiler. Hadrian se tourna dans ses bras et posa le front sur son épaule, cachant ses larmes silencieuses au reste du monde. Raven fit tendrement courir sa main noueuse dans les boucles d'encre de l'enfant et l'enveloppa plus protectivement encore de ses bras. Elle ne jeta pas un dernier regard à la pathétique créature qui geignait à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de transplanner hors de ce trou à rat en tenant serré contre elle son précieux enfant.

* * *

Voilà, je corrigerai les fautes plus tard, je suis sincèrement désolé si cela vous pose un désagrément lors de la lecture.


	3. Ça semble difficilement juste

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient.

**Auteur:**** whitedwarf**

**Traductrice:**** Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

* * *

L'homme soupira de plaisir alors qu'il reposait sur le dos, les yeux empli d'une satisfaction non dissimulée. Son amant était étendu à ses côtés, le souffle court, sa peau satinée trempée de sueur à la suite de leurs récentes activités. Il ronronna presque devant cette vision délicieuse, se tournant de côté et s'accoudant au lit alors qu'il scrutait avec plaisir le corps du jeune homme à ses côtés.

De brillants yeux verts se rivèrent brièvement aux siens, captant ainsi son inspection lubrique, et des lèvres parfaitement dessinées s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur avant que le jeune homme ne se lève gracieusement du lit en quête de ses vêtements épars sur l'élégant tapis. Il l'observa avec admiration, profitant du spectacle séduisant qu'offrait le corps nu exhibé sans pudeur aucune devant ses yeux. Tandis que le beau jeune homme se rhabillait négligemment, il sortit du lit et encercla de ses bras la taille de celui-ci.

« Dois-tu vraiment rentrer à Poudlard demain Hadrian ? » dit-il d'une voix de velours aux intonations lascives comme il posait une main taquine sur le torse du jeune homme.

Hadrian grimaça devant les efforts de l'homme pour lui témoigner de l'affection et il échappa aisément à l'étreinte de celui-ci.

« Tu sais que j'y suis obligé. Je n'ai reçu l'autorisation de quitter le château que pour le week-end il reste encore un mois avant la fin de ma sixième année. » répondit calmement Hadrian devant l'expression boudeuse qu'affichait le visage ordinairement stoïque de son compagnon.

Le jeune homme blond renifla fort peu élégamment à l'idée d'Hadrian demandant la permission pour quoique ce soit et, avec sa grâce de sang-pur habituelle, il prit place dans une bergère de velours rouge foncée.

« Et quelle excuse as tu inventé pour tromper tes Professeurs cette fois Hadri ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix traînante.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir lui adressa un regard amusé, « Les meilleurs mensonges, M. dalton, sont ceux qui contiennent une part de vérité en eux. J'ai simplement dit au Professeur Rogue que ma tutrice avait requis ma présence à un quelconque diner. » Hadrian sourit narquoisement et ses yeux scintillèrent de plaisir. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si le directeur de la Maison Serpentard me juge si peu digne de son attention qu'il a seulement répondu favorablement à ma requête afin de se débarrasser au plus vite de moi. »

Le blond secoua la tête, le front légèrement plissé en signe de confusion. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne te conduis pas comme toi-même à Poudlard, Hadrian; il y a de réelles connections à établir au sein de cette maison. Je suis toujours… surpris quand tu en parles. »

Walker haussa les épaules, enfilant sa chemise alors qu'il parlait, « Raven s'est assurée que je sache comment jouer dans l'arène politique Gabriel. J'ai beaucoup d'alliés et de relations dans les plus hauts échelons de la société sorcière en dehors de l'Angleterre. Je t'ai répété maintes fois auparavant que je souhaitais que mon existence et mon influence dans les hiérarchies reste cachées et ne soient connues que de quelques uns auxquels je fais confiance. »

« Ils n'ont aucune idée de qui tu es où de ce dont tu es capable Hadrian, » dit doucement Gabriel l'intelligence et le désir brillant intensément dans ses yeux bleus glacés, « Cela semble difficilement juste. » Il sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Je dois garder un profil bas Gabriel, je ne peux pas être remarqué. Cela gâcherait tout. » murmura doucement Hadrian.

« Et tu refuse toujours de me l'expliquer, pas vrai ? » marmonna le blond et Hadrian resta silencieux feignant ne pas avoir entendu.

Gabriel laissa tomber le sujet et se tût, laissant le silence s'étendre entre eux tandis qu'Hadrian se mouvait avec grâce et fluidité à travers la pièce pour rassembler lentement ses affaires, inconscient de la bataille intérieure que menait le blond. Finalement, quand Hadrian eut terminé de s'habiller, les sentiments de Gabriel l'emportèrent sur son habituellement froide logique et il prit la parole.

« Quand te verrais-je à nouveau ? » il mit en pratique ses dons d'acteurs pour s'assurer que la question soit posée de la manière la plus indifférente que possible.

Une sensation de froid envahi ses membres et l'anxiété fit battre son cœur à tout allure quand le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se figea instantanément et pivota sur ses talons pour lui faire face. Il aurait dû ne rien dire. Les yeux verts émeraude étaient perçants alors qu'il détruisait méthodiquement le masque de feinte indifférence de l'autre comme le maître manipulateur qu'il était, ses yeux s'étrécissant de déplaisir face à ce qu'il avait découvert.

Sans un mot, Hadrian se détourna et traversa la pièce pour récupérer le dernier de ses effets, une coûteuse cape de couleur noire. Et le jeune homme blond réalisa avec panique qu'il mettait clairement un terme à leur relation.

« …Hadrian ! » l'homme détestait voir à quel vitesse le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même avait disparu mais…. « s'il te plaît…ne fait pas ça. »

Hadrian soupira et laissa retomber sa main de la poignée en laiton de la porte pour faire face au jeune homme.

« Gabriel, cela ne faisait pas parti de notre marché. » Et le blond frémit devant la maîtrise de soi absolue que le jeune homme avait sur lui-même. C'était l'une des choses qui l'avait attiré dès le début chez Hadrian, cette confiance en soi inébranlable, cette assurance et cette grâce mortelle.

Gabriel dégluti difficilement et opina de la tête, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien, pas d'attachement. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années mais ce n'était que depuis l'été dernier que leur relation avait évolué. Hadrian lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas à la recherche d'une relation stable et il l'avait accepté mais…il…il était tombé amoureux du jeune homme. Il aimait tout chez lui sa beauté sombre, son esprit vif et sa brillante intelligence l'avait totalement captivé.

« Nous ne sommes pas forcés d'y mettre fin Hadri. » plaida-t-il alors qu'il plongeait le regard dans ces yeux verts.

Hadrian regarda l'homme séduisant qui le suppliait du regard, ses yeux brillants d'espoir et d'amour, pendant un long moment, observant silencieusement alors que les flammes du feu de cheminée formaient des ombres dansantes sur les pommettes aristocratiques du blond.

Il traversa prestement la pièce voyant l'espoir s'intensifier dans les yeux de l'homme avant qu'ils ne s'amenuisent devant les regrets exprimés dans les yeux d'émeraudes. Hadrian prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et le gratifia d'un tendre baiser avant de s'écarter lentement et de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Si, nous devons y mettre fin, Gabe. Tu es l'un de mes plus proches amis et je comprends maintenant que je n'aurais jamais dû initier tout ça. » Hadrian leva une main pour empêcher le blond de l'interrompre comme celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour protester, « Non Gabe, je n'aurais pas dû. » Hadrian caressa la joue pâle et satinée de l'homme avant de sourire tristement, « parce que je savais que tu serais blessé si tu développais des sentiments pour moi quand je n'ignorais pas que je ne pourrait pas les retourner. »

Gabriel prit une inspiration saccadé, sentant son cœur se briser.

Fermant étroitement les yeux devant la culpabilité qu'il ressentait Hadrian pressa son front contre celui du blond les faisant respirer le même air. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser son ami. « S'il te plaît…pardonne-moi. » chuchota Hadrian.

Le blond sourit avec difficulté avant de se contraindre à regagner son contrôle de lui-même. Il était un sang pur, puissant et séduisant, héritier d'une des plus grandes et ancienne famille noire de France. Il était connu pour être charmeur, hautement intelligent, rusé et impitoyable. Il était respecté pour son influence et ses choix politiques avisés.

Mais Hadrian…il remplit lentement ses poumons d'air, reconstruisant soigneusement son masque d'impassibilité.

« Il n y a rien à pardonner Hadrian. Tu m'a dis dès le départ comment tu te sentais… ce n'est pas ta faute. » Sa voix tremblait un peu mais elle était cependant mesurée tandis qu'il tenait Hadrian proche de lui, désirant prolonger leur contact le plus longtemps possible.

Hadrian laissa l'ordinairement intimidant et dominateur sorcier le serrer étroitement dans ses bras, sachant qu'il devait bien cela à son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe gentiment leur étreinte quand il sembla que Gabriel ait regagné tout son self-control.

« Vas-y. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier cours. » Hadrian sourit devant l'arrogance coutumière de sa voix avant d'opiner silencieusement de la tête et de se diriger vers la porte sachant pertinemment que son ami avait besoin d'être seul à cet instant.

Refermant l'une des doubles portes blanches avec un léger cliquètement, Hadrian s'adossa à la lourde porte en bois, laissant les regrets l'envahir. Il haïssait être la raison pour laquelle Gabriel souffrait en ce moment.

Etouffant un grognement d'agacement, Hadrian marcha vivement vers l'un des plus petits boudoirs du manoir. Refermant la porte derrière lui, Hadrian sortit sa baguette et commença à construire son masque. Tapant sa baguette sur la minuscule rune dessinée sur son biceps gauche, Hadrian se sentit rétrécir, passant d'un respectable 1.76m à 1.68m. Son corps mince bien que musclé avait disparu et était remplacé par des bras et des jambes à la constitution osseuse et manquant de toute force physique. Murmurant une incantation pour donner à sa peau blanche une teinte grisâtre, Hadrian enchanta ensuite ses yeux pour qu'ils soient d'un vert terne et ses cheveux d'un brun foncé à la place de leur noire d'encre habituelle.

Prenant un moment pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, Hadrian entra rapidement dans l'âtre de la cheminée et prononça le nom de sa destination.

« Quartiers du Professeur Severus Rogue. »

Hadrian sentit le feu l'éjecter et força son corps à choir maladroitement au sol. La grâce était l'une des nombreuses qualités qui faisait défaut à sa personnalité Poudlarienne. Harry entendit plusieurs éclats de rires moqueurs et un juron dégouté poussé derrière lui avant qu'il ne soit remit durement sur ses pieds par des mains calleuses qui agrippèrent le dos de son uniforme de Poudlard. Harry émit un gémissement de surprise et de douleur intentionnel face à ce dur contact et réprima agressivement son tempérament bouillonnant.

Il n'aimait pas se conduire comme cela maintenant, pas après ce qu'il venait juste de découvrir. Néanmoins, le choque ne l'affectait pas suffisamment pour perturber sa personnalité complexe, il l'avait élaborée depuis longtemps et la connaissait par cœur.

« Tu es une telle chiffe-molle Walker. » dit Blaise Zabini d'un ton dédaigneux depuis la bergère de velours noire où il était élégamment allongé.

Hadrian s'écarta –intentionnellement– du sorcier d'un pas craintif, adoptant une attitude de soumission et attendant pathétiquement jusqu'à se qu'il entende Zabini éclater d'un rire moqueur avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide de derrière sa frange de cheveux bruns et d'observer les réactions et expressions de chacun. Greengrass posait sur Blaise un regard inexpressif, si peu soucieuse de lui qu'elle se mit aussitôt à étudier ses ongles en signe d'ennui. Malfoy se contenta de retrousser les lèvres de dégout devant la couardise d'Hadrian avant de reporter son attention sur son devoir de Métamorphose . Le professeur Rogue grimaçait comme s'il ne parvenait pas à concevoir pourquoi Hadrian avait été réparti à Serpentard avant d'ouvrir l'entrée du portait et de pousser sans ménagement Hadrian dans le couloir, propulsant celui-ci contre le mur en pierre.

Se redressant en époussetant ses robes, Hadrian se dirigea calmement vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'assister à son premier cours. En toute honnêteté, si Zabini et Malfoy ne prenaient pas un malin plaisir à le tourmenter il serait totalement invisible au château. Ses résultats scolaires étaient toujours en dessous de la moyenne, il s'en assurait toujours soigneusement, se classant invariablement à la septième, sixième ou cinquième place en partant de la fin, jamais à une autre position. Son apparence physique était on ne peut plus banal et son apparente lâcheté ne lui attirait aucune sympathie, en conséquence de quoi, personne ne manifestait la moindre envie d'apprendre à le connaître. C'était parfait. Après avoir gradué si, par miracle, on l'évoquait au cours d'une conversation il serait le garçon dont personne ne se souviendrait du nom. Levant une main pour cacher son sourire satisfait il prétendit essuyer sa lèvre supérieure tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle et se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se montrer trop maladroit, cela attirerait l'attention.

Tendant la main vers le plat d'œufs brouillés, Hadrian vit le pichet de jus de citrouille tout proche et haussa mentalement les épaules, se disant 'pourquoi pas' ?

Le hurlement outragé de Pansy Parkinson alors que le liquide éclaboussait ses robes résonna dans ses oreilles durant plusieurs jours. La vie continua de façon monotone pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent, ses examens terminés les étudiants l'ignorant encore plus qu'à l'habitude leurs esprits empli d'excitation à l'approche des vacances tandis que lui…. s'ennuyait.

Hadrian grogna, la tête plongé dans son livre d'enchantements. Il comprenait l'importance de son masque de façade. Il le comprenait très bien, Raven s'en était assurée. Mais cela n'empêchait pas son esprit de s'évader et sa magie de ramper sur les murs à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. C'était durant sa seconde année à Poudlard que l'ennui qu'il ressentait était finalement devenu insupportable. La nouveauté de Poudlard et la vigilance qu'il devait observer en permanence pour maintenir son masque intact durant sa première année avait été suffisant pour le garder occupé mais en deuxième année…il frémit en repensant à son état d'esprit de l'époque, il avait vraiment cru devenir cinglé. Raven avait faillit l'étrangler à plusieurs reprises quand il était revenu à la maison pour les vacances de Noël cette année là, exprimant toutes les émotions qu'il s'était efforcé de réprimer à l'école.

C'était son idée d'étudier plus profondément la magie à Poudlard pour devenir aussi polyvalent qu'il en avait désespérément besoin, mais c'était Raven qui avait trouvé le moyen d'achever cet objectif. Cette année là, elle lui avait donné en guise de cadeau de Noël une petite boite qui avait la propriété de pouvoir transporter des objets instantanément par l'intermédiaire de sa jumelle. Depuis lors, Hadrian envoyait quotidiennes à Raven une liste des livres qu'il voulait lire au moyen de cette boîte et celle-ci s'assurait immanquablement de lui fournir ces bouquins chaque samedi matin. Ceci expliquait pourquoi il était considérablement plus avancé que ses pairs, ridiculement plus avancé, et cela commençait à l'agacé.

« Hey ! Ferme là tu veux, certains d'entre nous essayent de travailler. » Et, bien sûr, il y avait aussi le garçon qui avait survécu pour ennuyé Hadrian Walker.

Celui-ci faisait environ un mètre quatre-vingts et arborait une crinière de cheveux roux crollé et des yeux bleus-bruns qui, de l'avis d'Hadrian, étaient remarquablement similaires à ceux des lutins de Cornouailles qui étaient d'un répugnant bleu terreux. Néanmoins, Hadrian admis à contrecœur que le garçon était plutôt séduisant. De ce qu'il avait entendu, ses parents étaient tous deux doté d'une physionomie attirante, il était donc compréhensible que leur fils ne ressemble pas à un ogre.

« Pardon. » s'excusa-t-il docilement et il vit avec satisfaction le garçon se détourner à nouveau en l'ignorant complètement.

Hadrian saisit l'opportunité de réfléchir, pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois, à sa haine anormale pour le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu Landon Potter. Le garçon n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui excepté en quatrième année où il lui avait cassé le bras par mégarde en envoyant valser au sol son corps frêle alors qu'il courait frénétiquement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Hadrian ricana intérieurement. Le garçon l'agaçait juste immensément avec son égo sur-dimensionné et son arrogance mal placée, mais…il observa à nouveau le garçon avant de détourner le regard et de ranger ses livres, il ne pouvait pas nier que Landon Potter était un puissant sorcier.

* * *

Le matin suivant à l'heure du petit déjeuner, la chouette de Raven vint se poser devant lui et il se saisit rapidement de la lettre, anglant celle-ci de manière à ce qu'elle soit illisible dans l'éventualité peu probable où un autre étudiant essaierait d'en lire le contenu.

_Mon cher Hadrian,_

_Si tu n'es pas contre cette idée, je pensais que nous pourrions passer les vacances à Copenhague, qu'en dis-tu ? Nous avons, bien entendu, la possibilité de répondre à l'invitation que nous a envoyé, depuis fort longtemps, Demetrius mais ma préférence va néanmoins au Manoir Nadine. J'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs récemment….et celles-ci prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur. J'ai le sentiment que nous aurons tous deux besoin de ces vacances pour survivre à l'année qui s'annonce, mon fils._

_Viens directement au Danemark Hadrian. Le plus tôt sera le mieux._

_Ta mère aimante,_

_Raven._

Hadrian jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux personnes attablées à ses côtés et, voyant que personne ne lui témoignait la moindre attention, il mit le feu au parchemin.

Les mots de sa mère le déstabilisaient. Prenant son gobelet en main, il posa un regard contemplatif sur les mines conspiratrices des Serpentards plus âgés. Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui se tramait. Tournant d'un geste machinal le liquide orange dans sa main, Hadrian pensa à ses pairs de Serpentards. Ses ternes yeux verts s'étrécirent légèrement et sa mâchoire se serra quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Ses camarades de classe étant finalement arrivés à un âge _d'apparente_ maturité, ils commenceraient à être introduits dans l'arène impitoyable, volatile et dangereuse des sang-purs Européens.

Hadrian se leva de sa chaise de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas vif. Ils feraient mieux d'espérer, pour leur propre bien, que leurs parents les protégeraient de l'été à venir. Hadrian sourit sombrement et ses yeux d'un vert ordinaire s'illuminèrent brièvement avant de redevenir ternes sous l'effet du glamour. L'élite de Serpentard découvrirait rapidement que leur supériorité en Angleterre n'avait guère de poids face à la crème de l'aristocratie française, germanique, russe et espagnole entre autre. Ils devraient prouver leurs valeurs et leurs pouvoirs tout comme leurs parents avant eux.

Raven devait être au courant de ce qui se passait, décida-t-il. Le Danemark était l'un des pays les moins actifs politiquement parlant en Europe, ils n'attireraient donc pas autant l'attention là-bas. Hadrian prononça rapidement le mot de passe de la salle commune et pénétra promptement à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Il avait soigneusement évité l'élite des sangs-purs anglais par le passé, ne voulant pas que quiconque vienne fouiner dans son passé. Ses amis savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas le mentionner et il leur faisait confiance pour garder le silence. Aussi longtemps qu'aucune autre variable n'entrerait en ligne de compte, il était confiant que ses deux personnalités, son masque poudlarien et son vrai caractère, resteraient divisées et secrètes.

* * *

Hadrian lança un regard furieux en direction de la forme recourbée de Landon Potter de là où il se tenait dans l'ombre. Dumbledore, Rogue et sa Directrice de Maison était tous regroupés autour de lui et bien que toute l'école semblait être présente sur le terrain de Quidditch posant un regard plein de choque, de confusion et de peur sur la silhouette ensanglantée et abattue de leur sauveur, il était quand même capable d'entendre ce que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu criait.

« Il est revenu ! Il est revenu ! Voldemort ! Je me suis battu contre lui ! Voldemort est de retour ! »

Les yeux d'Hadrian s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choque et son esprit se mit à fonctionner frénétiquement.

Il ricana et se détourna de la scène des étudiants sceptiques, des Serpentards excités et des professeurs apeurés avant de disparaître dans les donjons.

Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour.

De brillants yeux verts brillèrent dans l'obscurité tandis que le glamour qui entourait ses yeux se brisait.

Voilà qui pourrait être problématique.

* * *

Hadrian parcourait le train de long en large, en quête de ceux qu'il cherchait, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une heure de Londre et il serait damné s'il n'obtenait pas toutes les informations qu'il désirait au sujet du retour du Seigneur Noir avant de descendre du train.

Avec la résurrection de Voldemort, un nombre important de ses secrets et de ses manipulations pouvaient être aisément révélés au grand jour. Nul doute que l'homme chercherait à rassembler rapidement et secrètement ses anciens alliés. Nul doute non plus qu'il commencerait à recruter en masse de nouveaux serviteurs. Vu la stupidité du Ministère anglais qui niait farouchement son retour, le Seigneur sombre aurait largement le temps de regrouper ses forces et Hadrian savait que l'une des premières choses qu'il ferait serait de prendre connaissance de ce qui avait changé en son absence. Il serait stupide s'il ne se rendait pas à Moscou cet été, au cœur de monde sorcier ténébreux, dans le but de rétablir son influence.

Cela ne serait pas très difficile pour l'homme. D'après ce que Raven lui en avait dit, Voldemort était brillant et un maître manipulateur. Non, il regagnerait rapidement un contrôle absolu, utilisant cet été pour renforcer de vieilles alliances et prendre connaissance des nouvelles forces en présences de manière à pouvoir planifier et comploter en prévision de la guerre à venir.

Hadrian grimaça. Il avait confiné ses actions dans l'arène des sangs-purs à un strict minimum au fil des années mais il n'avait aucun doute que son nom finirait par intervenir au cours d'une conversation. Bien que peu de chose soit connu sur lui, il était néanmoins _connu_ et vu comme une énigme.

Son esprit et ses pensées fonctionnaient donc à plein régime depuis deux jours.

Ses camarades de Serpentards pouvaient entendre parler de lui en passant cet été mais ils ne bénéficiaient pas du pouvoir et de l'influence nécessaire pour fouiller dans son passé et découvrir ses secrets. En revanche, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rentrait dans une toute autre catégorie. Voldemort, il en était certain, le trouverait rapidement pour un peu que son intérêt ait été piqué.

Hadrian respira profondément, obligeant son cœur à revenir à un rythme normal. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le verrait comme indigne de son attention et l'ignorerait…sinon…il n y avait que peu de doute dans son esprit qu'un hideux tatouage serait brûlé sur son avant-bras gauche quand débuterait sa septième année.

Là. La Sang-de-bourbe Hermione Granger, venait juste d'entrer dans un compartiment, trois compartiments plus loin de là où il se tenait, et là où un tiers du « Golden Trio » était vu, les deux autres étaient inévitablement tout proches. Elle n'avait pas encore refermé la porte mais pouvait le faire à tout moment, rendant ainsi sa tâche infiniment plus difficile.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours et, ne voyant personne, tapa le sommet de son crâne de sa baguette, lançant sur lui-même un sortilège de désillusion très avancé.

Appréciant pour la première fois la petite stature de sa personnalité poudlarienne, il passa en dessous du bras de Granger et vint se positionner le plus loin possible des trois Griffondors. Il observa avec attention la fille aux cheveux broussailleux refermer la porte du compartiment, arquant un sourcil devant le niveau de difficulté des sortilèges qu'elle lança pour verrouiller la porte et tenir leur propos à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ils étaient définitivement au dessus du niveau de septième année, il les reconnaissait et pouvait les lancer lui-même, bien sûr, mais il se demandait où la Sang-de-bourbe les avaient appris.

Hadrian reporta son attention sur Weasley comme celui-ci prenait la parole.

« Très bien Landon, dis-nous ce qui s'est passé. »

Potter inspira profondément et adressa un sourire plein de gratitude à Granger quand celle-ci lui prit la main en signe de réconfort, faisant grimacer Hadrian qui se sentait nauséeux d'avoir à assister à cette tendre scène.

« Souviens-toi que nous sommes là pour toi, » dit Granger avec force et Hadrian posa sur elle un regard plein d'aversion. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter cette agaçante mademoiselle-je-sais-tout.

« C'était le Vif d'or, ils l'avaient transformé en Portoloin. Je m'entraînais seul sur le terrain de Quidditch… »

« Oh, Landon, tu sais bien que tu ne devrais pas… »

« Hermione pas maintenant. » Ron interrompit la Sang-de-bourbe dans ses boniments tandis que Hadrian fermait les yeux en s'exhortant à la patience. Douce Morgane, on aurait pu croire qu'on les torturait pour obtenir ces informations au vu de la vitesse d'escargot à laquelle tout cela avançait.

« Les gars, laisser-moi parler à mon rythme d'accord ? » les deux larbins de Potter opinèrent promptement du bonnet en signe d'assentiment, « Quand j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or, celui-ci m'a emmené dans ce cimetière, »

Un cimetière ? Quelle ironie.

« Et…Queue-de-ver, » le garçon crachait quasiment de colère, « le même rat qui nous a vendu auprès de Voldemort, » ah, cela expliquait tout, « i-il a prit mon sang et un peu des ossements du père de Voldemort et…et Pettigrew il…il a tranché sa propre main ! »

Roulant des yeux devant le pathétisme que lui inspirait la figure traumatisée de Potter, l'esprit d'Hadrian fonctionnait à plein régime, il savait qu'il avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet… Passant en revue et à une vitesse impressionnante les différents concepts et principes qu'il avait mémorisé en raison de sa connaissance considérable de la magie, ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement de compréhension et sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire. Le sang du père, le sang de l'ennemi prit par la force et le sang d'un allié librement donné, Hadrian ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné, c'était un plan très bien élaboré.

Potter dégluti, « Ensuite Voldemort est sorti du chaudron. » murmura-t-il, ses yeux sombres se souvenant de l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie à cette vision. « Il a utilisé la marque des ténèbres de Queue-de-ver pour appeler les autres Mangemorts. Lucius Malfoy était là, Roberto Greengrass, Crabbe et Goyle Seniors…il y'en avait plus, une vingtaine environ. Il les appelaient son cercle intérieur, » Potter émit un rire étranglé. « Il a dit que ceux qui lui étaient le plus fidèles n'étaient pas présents, et quelque chose à propos de lui rectifiant cette situation… Je ne sais plus. »

Les trois adolescents échangèrent des regards anxieux avant que Potter ne fronce légèrement les sourcils en se remémorant quelque chose, « Cela étant dit, il était…il était presque charmant…je sais, c'est ridicule, nous étions dans un putain de cimetière par Merlin ! Mais…il n'était pas du tout comme je me l'étais représenté. »

Hadrian plissa les yeux, le regard rivé sur le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » s'enquit Granger, confuse.

Potter fit courir une main dans ses boucles rousses, « Je ne sais pas…il était tout ce qu'ils ont dit qu'il était; manipulateur, cruel, sadique, brillant ! D'une manière effrayante… » Potter soupira, « Mais il était aussi…envoûtant. » Potter semblait dégoûté par ces propres mots.

Hadrian avait envie de frapper le garçon. Bien sûr que l'homme était envoûtant! Comment croyait-il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait rassemblé tant de loyaux serviteurs ? En les torturant tous à coup de doloris? L'homme était un maître manipulateur et un brillant politicien. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir été charismatique et charmeur en plus d'être inimaginablement puissant pour avoir les alliés et l'influence qu'il détenait.

Et dire que les adeptes de la magie blanche plaçaient tous leurs espoirs sur _ce_ sorcier.

Ron semblait révolté par la troublante description de son meilleur ami mais Granger se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air entendu.

« Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que c'est un séducteur… » déclara-t-elle à voix basse et il y avait une méfiance craintive dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle parlait ce qui piqua son intérêt. « Ils disent… que si le Seigneur Noir à les yeux rivés sur vous, » elle éprouvait des difficultés à parler, Hadrian inclina la tête de côté tandis qu'il contemplait la sorcière avec une suspicion grandissante, « s'il vous veut comme serviteur, peut importe les croyances que vous aviez auparavant… parce que vous finirez ultimement par devenir sa propriété. » Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que cela lui arrive compris soudain Hadrian avec une jubilation malsaine, ses yeux s'éclairant de ravissement. Oh, la Sang-de-bourbe n'avait aucune raison d'entretenir cette peur particulière. En dépit de l'importance qu'elle s'accordait à elle-même, il y avait bien d'autres sorciers et sorcières qui étaient plus doués qu'elle.

Intéressant.

Il quitta le compartiment aussi facilement qu'il y était entré, descendant d'un mouvement fluide sur le quai neuf 3/4.

Hadrian regarda Potter courir vers ses parents et son parrain prenant soigneusement note des « gardes » qui entourèrent instantanément le groupe. Repérant le fameux auror Alastor Maugrey, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se fondit immédiatement au sein d'un groupe de cinquième année de Poufsouffles. Damnation. Si Dumbledore comptait garder ce sale enquiquineur aux alentours, il aurait besoin de mettre à jour les enchantements qui masquait son apparence physique. Maugrey ne pourrait pas voir au-delà des effets de la rune mais le glamour de ses yeux, bien qu'avancé magicalement parlant, ne tiendrait pas contre son œil magique.

La horde de Griffondors quitta vivement le quai en traversant la barrière et les yeux d'Hadrian restèrent fixés sur leurs silhouettes jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre eux ait disparut dans le monde moldu. A cet instant seulement il s'autorisa à s'avancer hors des ombres protectrices.

Il ferait mieux de partir. Pivotant vivement sur ses talons, il enchanta ses affaires scolaires, les faisant rétrécir et les plaça dans sa poche avant de se tracer un chemin au travers des autres étudiants et d'emprunter la barrière. Se cachant dans un familier recoin sombre, désormais caché aux yeux d'éventuels passants, Hadrian se piqua le doigt et dessina une minuscule rune sur sa baguette. Il sourit de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la trace magique que le ministère avait sur sa baguette et qui leur permettaient de détecter la magie des sorciers mineurs disparaître.

Il disparut dans un _pop _silencieux songeant à l'élégant Manoir Nadine à Copenhague.

* * *

Hadrian laissa échapper une exclamation de peine tandis qu'il entrait en collision avec le lourd bureau en chêne…qui n'était définitivement _pas_ censé se trouver là !

Massant gentiment ses côtes meurtries, il se remit debout et s'en fut de la pièce à la recherche de sa tutrice.

« Raven ! » gronda-t-il dangereusement en direction de la femme assise dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir brun dans un des salon formel du manoir. « Pourquoi éprouves-tu le besoin de réarranger toutes mes fournitures chaque fois que je suis absent ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ton seul grand plaisir de l'année ? »

Oui, il était susceptible.

Elle sourit, feignant d'être contrite, « Je suis désolé, chéri. Assieds-toi et prend un verre. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Il émit un 'humph' dédaigneux avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Il pivota pour s'asseoir dans le siège opposé à celui de Raven pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci était… occupé.

« Hadrian » Demetri inclina la tête en signe de salutation, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

« Oh, cette semaine peut-elle être pire ? » grogna Hadrian avant de prendre place gracieusement dans le sofa couleur crème entre les deux autres occupants de la pièce.

Raven émit un « tst tst » devant la grossièreté de son fils mais Demetri prit la parole en premier.

« J'admets, que ce n'est pas là l'accueil enthousiaste que j'attendais mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en suis pas offensé. » Le grand brun séduisant sourit, ses yeux noirs prenant un éclat rieur.

« Oui, » dit Hadrian à l'homme d'une voix traînante, « parce que j'étais _vraiment _très inquiet à ce sujet. »

Raven posa sur son fils un regard rempli d'affection avant d'afficher une expression réprobatrice, « Hadrian, je te prie d'enlever les enchantements qui pèsent sur ta personne, ils commencent à blesser mes yeux sensibles. »

Il sourit devant la discrimination ouvertement affichée par Raven envers les personnes aux physiques ingrats.

« Bien sûr, Raven. » Il permit au rythme et au velours naturel de sa véritable voix de se faire entendre alors qu'il se défaisait prestement de son déguisement complexe.

« Ah, bien mieux mon enfant. » dit-elle et Demetri opina en signe d'agrément.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Demetri ? » Hadrian s'étira d'un mouvement languide, appréciant la sensation d'être à nouveau dans son propre corps.

Raven décocha un sourire moqueur en direction du sorcier Russe alors que celui-ci ne quittait pas des yeux la vision enchanteresse qu'offrait son fils, observant avec amusement Demetri s'éclaircir la gorge puis détourner à contrecœur le regard du plaisant spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il soupira tout en faisant courir une main dans ses boucles brunes. « J'ai été appelé à Moscou. » dit d'une voix douce Demetri en plongeant le regard dans les lumineux yeux verts de son ami.

« Je m'y attendais. L'homme _est_ vif. » Hadrian eut un sourire narquois, se sentant en dépit de lui-même impressionné malgré les désagréments que cette nouvelle ne manquerait pas de lui occasionner.

« Et en ce qui concerne Gabriel ? Je serais surpris s'il n'était pas parmi les premiers à avoir été appelé. » dit Raven.

« Je ne sais pas. Dalton est resté silencieux depuis le mois dernier. »

Raven pondéra attentivement ces propos avant de tourner les yeux vers son fils, Hadrian avait après tout passé sa dernière nuit avant de retourner à Poudlard avec le sorcier.

Hadrian ignora le regard entendu de Raven qu'il sentait peser sur lui, ce qui était arrivé entre Gabriel et lui ne concernait que les deux d'entre eux, personne d'autre.

« Je suppose qu'il aura également reçu une requête pour sa participation. » dit Hadrian et Demetri sonda son ami d'un regard spéculateur avant de hocher la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

« …Combien de temps ? » demanda Demetri, d'une voix contenue, cachant l'anxiété et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Hadrian.

Hadrian observa le feu pendant un long moment avant de répondre, sa voix douce et mesurée, perdu dans ses propres pensées. « … Si l'homme est aussi doué que je crois qu'il l'est…pas très longtemps. »

Raven plissa ses yeux violets et adopta une expression songeuse. Il n y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait son enfant, en fait, elle voyait l'intérêt de Voldemort pour celui-ci comme inévitable. Mais si ses soupçons à l'égard des origines de son fils étaient fondés, le recrutement d'Hadrian placerait celui-ci dans une position très précaire.

Malheureusement, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était attendre.

Attendre, jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres frappe à la porte.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Désolé pour cette longue attente mais avec les examens et tout ça, c'était inévitable (vraiment inévitable, je le jure…) Encore une fois je m'excuse pour les fautes qui doivent être omniprésentes dans ce chapitre, j'éditerai tout cela dans les prochains jours.


	4. Douces Ténèbres

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient.

**Auteur:**** whitedwarf**

**Traductrice:**** Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

* * *

Demetri garda un visage impassible tandis qu'il contemplait de l'endroit quelque peu isolé où il venait d'apparaître à l'ombre des conifères, l'impressionnante propriété des Rookwood. Il faisait sombre et le bal avait débuté depuis plus d'une heure. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû être en retard mais il avait voulu profiter de la compagnie de Hadrian le plus longtemps possible. En dépit des ténèbres qui nimbait la forêt environnante, rendant celle-ci quelque peu hostile, la lumière qui filtrait de la multitude de fenêtres étroites du bâtiment se reflétait sur la neige qui tapissait l'immense cour d'enceinte, fournissant plus de lumière qu'il n'en fallait pour qu'il se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la propriété sans encombre. Il pouvait entendre la rumeur des voix au travers de l'air glacé et il hâta le pas, n'appréciant pas de se sentir aussi exposé, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les larges portes d'entrées.

« P-puis-je prendre votre manteau Monsieur ? »

Au son de cette voix aigüe, Demetri baissa les yeux sur un elfe apeuré et il renifla d'un air dégouté il ne pourrait jamais comprendre la raison pour laquelle Hadrian traitait avec respect ces petites nuisances.

Sans dire mot, il jeta son coûteux pardessus en laine noire à la figure de la créature, indifférent au fait que celle-ci tanguait dangereusement sous le poids inattendu du manteau avant de s'en aller prestement.

Il pénétra dans la pièce où se tenaient tous les invités et scruta rapidement celle-ci du regard. Une centaine de sorciers et sorcières, tous richement vêtus, se mêlaient les uns aux autres et dansaient, certains étaient assis autour des tables pourvues par leurs hôtes et festoyaient tandis que d'autres parlaient à voix basses, leurs visages arborant une expression impénétrable, en faisant tourner l'alcool dans leurs verres de cristal.

Un spectacle des plus agréables.

Demetri sourit d'un air satisfait.

Il parvint facilement à localiser sa petite sœur parmi la foule et se traça un chemin jusqu'à elle avant de s'immobiliser en entendant le sujet de la conversation à laquelle elle prenait part.

« Alors aucun d'entre vous n'est jamais venu à Moscou auparavant ? » dit sa sœur de sa voix douce alors qu'elle interrogeait ses compagnons.

« Et bien, nous somme évidemment déjà venu en Russie, nous avons tous des propriétés familiales ici, mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment… interagi avec les autres. » Le garçon aux traits angulaires et aux pales cheveux blonds semblait parler pour l'ensemble des jeunes gens. Alors que sa magnifique sœur arquait les sourcils en signe de surprise et ouvrait la bouche pour les questionner plus encore, il s'insinua habilement dans la conversation.

« Bonsoir Marionnette. Je m'excuse pour mon arrivée tardive mais celle-ci était… inévitable. » Demetri s'exprimait d'une voix onctueuse mais ses mots étaient aisément discernables. Au son de sa voix, la menue jeune femme aux longs cheveux acajous se tourna vers lui avec ravissement, le gratifiant d'une étreinte rapide que toute ses bonnes manières de sang pur ne purent réprimer.

« Demetri, je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais pas. » Son ton était taquin mais il pouvait facilement lire le soulagement dans ses yeux bleus sombre. Une injonction à comparaître telle que l'avait reçue leur famille ne pouvait être ignorée sans en subir de graves conséquences. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue pâle en un signe affectueux de réconfort, faisant disparaître ses peurs, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers leurs compagnons qui affichaient des mines curieuses ou contrariés.

« Peut-être que des présentations s'imposent, » dit-il d'une voix assurée, sa posture laissant paraître sa grande confiance en lui. « Je suis Demetri Cartus, Héritier de la Noble famille des Cartus. Marionnette est ma sœur. »

Daphné Greengrass fut la première à retrouver sa voix et à reprendre contenance devant la rapidité à laquelle l'homme était passé du frère aimant à un individu froid et calculateur, ce qui les avaient tous stupéfiés.

« C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance Demetri, voici… » elle commença à désigner du bras quelqu'un à sa droite mais une voix coupante et un regard glacial l'interrompirent.

« …Je préférerais que vous vous adressiez à moi en m'appelant M. Cartus, s'il vous plaît. »

Daphné fut d'abord confuse devant cette brusque interruption avant de sentir mortifiée par l'humiliation. Elle avait oublié qu'à moins d'avoir eu la permission préalable d'user du prénom d'un autre, on n'était jamais autorisé à faire preuve d'une telle familiarité. Ses joues rougirent de honte devant son faux pas social mais elle parvint à reprendre suffisamment contenance pour offrir d'une voix ténue une excuse polie à son interlocuteur avant de poursuivre les introductions.

« … voici, en partant de la droite, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy. Quand à moi, je suis Daphné Greengrass. »

Demetri se senti envahi d'un mélange de curiosité et de répugnance devant les noms qui lui était familiers. Hadrian n'avait fait que les mentionner en passant en soulignant leur incompétence mais ça avait suffit pour qu'il prenne la pleine mesure du profond dégoût qu'entretenait son ami pour ces gens. C'était suffisant pour confortée sa première impression peu favorable des cinq jeunes gens. Mais il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait interagi avec la personnalité de façade de Hadrian auparavant…et c'était _cela_ qui retenait son attention.

Ce n'était cependant pas le bon moment pour se laisser aller à satisfaire son intense curiosité. Il avait de bien plus pressantes préoccupations.

« Charmé, vraiment. » dit Demetri d'une voix traînante en observant avec amusement le bref froncement de sourcils irrité de la sorcière blonde. Posant la main contre le velours bleu qui recouvrait le dos de Marionnette, il l'enjoignit à s'éloigner du groupe, « J'espère que vous apprécierez Moscou. » Il leur adressa un sourire narquois « Cela devra constitué une expérience des plus enrichissante pour vous. » Sur ces mots, il se fondit dans la foule entraînant avec lui Marionnette, qui ne protesta pas, loin des adolescents inexpérimentés et quelque peu confus.

« Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » marmonna Blaise d'une voix farouche. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié M. Cartus.

« Oh Blaise, n'en sois pas offensé. Je suis sûr que l'homme à des personnes à saluer et avec lesquelles il est tenu de converser… après tout, la famille Cartus n'est peut être pas aussi riche et politiquement influente que certaines autres mais ils sont bien connu pour engendrer des sorciers et sorcières très intelligents. Et puis, ils font également partie des plus grands fabricants de baguette au monde. » expliqua patiemment Theodore Nott, bien qu'il ait le sentiment que s'il y ait pu s'agir là de la vérité, l'homme avait aussi voulu échapper à _leurs_ présences.

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. » dit doucement Daphné et les autres se tournèrent vers elle pour la gratifier de regards interrogateurs. « Je n'ai pas pris au sérieux les avertissements que Père m'a donné. Je pensais qu'il était juste…juste…oh, je ne sais pas. » La sorcière à la chevelure brune laissa échapper un soupir de frustration tout en laissant courir son regard vert sombre au travers de la salle de bal. Elle n'entendait que des propos anodins et était frustrée de savoir que presque chacune des conversations renfermaient un sens caché… qu'elle ne pouvait percevoir. Et pour la première fois, elle en fut ennuyée.

* * *

« Demetri, » chuchota Marionnette d'une voix dure alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin dans la foule, « tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour expliquer ton retard. »

Il gloussa à voix basse. « J'en ai une. Je parlais avec Hadrian. »

Les yeux couleur de saphir de Marionnette étincelèrent de colère à ce nom et tout son corps se raidit. « C'est pour cela que tu étais en retard ? A cause de lui ? » Elle parvint à peine à réprimer son cri d'indignation et elle gratifia son frère d'une œillade furieuse à son frère comme celui-ci la couvait d'un regard désapprobateur. « Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre parfois, Demetri. Honnêtement, on pourrait penser que les évènement actuels auraient constitué une priorité pour toi, sans compter la sécurité de notre famille mais non, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton traînant et plein de sarcasme tout en ignorant la lueur d'avertissement qui brillait dans les yeux de son frère, « Hadrian, ce _pathétique_ rien du tout est plus important à tes yeux ! »

Demetri garda son calme. Ses paroles cruelles qui masquait mal sa jalousie quand il s'agissait de Hadrian n'avaient rien de nouveau pour lui. Bien qu'il aimait et chérissait sa sœur, il n'était pas aveugle à ses défauts. Elle aimait être le centre de l'attention. Elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns, ses yeux d'un profond bleu saphir, sa peau pale sans aucun défauts et sa menue stature. Elle était désirable et se délectait de l'attention positive qu'elle recevait où qu'elle aille. Marionnette savait que la nature l'avait pourvue de certains de ses meilleurs atouts beauté, intelligence, esprit, habiletés, talents.

Demetri soupira devant le côté vindicatif et immature dont elle faisait preuve quand Hadrian Walker était ne serait-ce que mentionné. Elle avait de prime abord été excitée de rencontré l'ami de son frère, bien sûr, un ami qu'il tenait en si haute estime, mais lorsque celui-ci était entré dans la pièce…

Il était plus charmeur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais espéré l'être, plus attirant, plus exotique, plus intelligent, plus talentueux. Marionnette ne se montrait meilleure que son paire, car ils avaient le même âge, qu'en politique et en étiquette des sangs purs. Mais Madame Nadine s'était promptement assuré que Hadrian rattrape son retard et soit à son niveau avant qu'il ne la surpasse de très loin.

Malheureusement, Marionnette n'avait jamais été habituée à être seconde derrière qui que ce soit et elle devint une vraie harpie quand Hadrian et elle se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

« Marionnette… » la voix de Demetri trahissait son exaspération mais elle n'y paya aucune attention.

« …Alors, que voulait le petit prince _cette_ fois ? Un précieux artefact ? Des informations sensibles ? Après tout, nous devons tous nous incliner devant l'être supérieur qu'est Hadrian Walker. » dit-elle d'un ton venimeux, absolument furieuse que le petit crétin ait été la raison derrière le retard de Demetri. Cette petite horreur ne savait-elle pas que son frère pouvait être en grave danger si leur association était jamais découverte ?

« Alons, allons, Marionnette, tes cornes sont visibles, » Une voix sirupeuse, rauque et féminine flotta jusqu'à eux les faisant sursauter et interrompant leur discussion animée.

« J-Jade, » bafouilla Marionnette tout en posant une main sur sa poitrine pour se calmer, « Tu m'a surprise. »

« Clairement. » La rouquine la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur et salua Demetri d'un bref hochement de tête que celui-ci retourna tout en se fustigeant intérieurement pour n'avoir pu faire taire sa sœur plus tôt. « Je te conseil cousine, de surveiller tes propos, particulièrement en public. »

Marionnette effaça toute émotion de son visage mais elle bouillonnait intérieurement, « Je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais si soucieuse de ce qui pouvait arriver à Walker, Jade. » Sa voix était glaciale.

Des yeux noirs la fixaient d'un air espiègle dans un visage auréolé d'une masse de boucles rousses, « Je suis très attaché au garçon mais j'ai une bien plus grande affection pour toi Marionnette, je suggérais simplement de faire preuve de prudence. » La belle brune hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment mais elle était secrètement heureuse de savoir que sa seconde cousine la préférait à Walker. Peu de personnes partageaient cette opinion. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

Demetri se lassa rapidement de ce déballage de bons sentiments et voulu savoir ce que sa cousine avait découvert, « Dis-moi Jade, sais-tu si l'estimé envoyeur de nos invitations est présent ici ce soir ? »

La sculpturale jeune femme se renfrogna légèrement, « Non, il n'est pas là. Tu le saurais si c'était le cas. »

Demetri accepta cette explication sans broncher. La présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne passerait probablement pas inaperçue au milieu d'une foule, mais il souhaitait en avoir la confirmation.

« Sois prudent, cousin, autour des Sang Purs Anglais. La rumeur dit qu'ils se sont déjà ralliés à l'homme et que toute information intéressante qui parvient à leurs oreilles lui est immédiatement transmise. » Avertit Jade.

Demetri opina silencieusement de la tête. Seul un imbécile présumerait du contraire. En plus d'être le pays qui avait vu naitre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Grande-Bretagne était aussi le pays le plus puissant du monde sorcier en raison de son imposante communauté magique. L'ironie était qu'il s'agissait aussi du pays qui comptait le plus d'adeptes de la magie blanche.

« Il ne viendra pas ce soir. » murmura Demetri, gagnant l'attention des deux femmes. « Ce rassemblement est trop hétéroclite il y a des sorciers blanc, des politiciens et des employés ministériels mêlé à nous, les puissants mécènes. Ce soir ses partisans se contenteront d'observer, à la recherche de talentueuses recrues potentielles et de sympathisants des ténèbres. » Il plissa les yeux d'un air spéculateur quand son regard se posa sur un groupe de filles qui roucoulaient et riaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. « _L'invitation_ est valable pour l'été entier correct ? »

Jade acquiesça de la tête.

Il inspira profondément, « Il observera dans un premier temps. Il réunira toutes les informations qu'il pourra avant de se dévoiler. Je prédis que ces bals deviendront de plus en plus restreins en nombre d'invités tandis qu'il éliminera méticuleusement le bon grain de l'ivraie. » déclara avec une absolue conviction Demetri. « Ensuite, il révèlera sa présence… »

Relevant la tête, Demetri accrocha du regard des yeux mordorés qui lui était familiers. « … et il exigera de nous notre loyauté. » chuchota-t-il.

* * *

De brillants yeux écarlates considéraient les formes agenouillées et silencieuses de ses Mangemorts tandis qu'il portait un verre en cristal à ses lèvres et buvait une gorgée du liquide ambrée.

« Lucius ?... »

Lucius ne put empêcher un frison de parcourir son corps au son de cette voix sombre et dangereusement attractive. De désir ou de peur il n'en savait rien. Prenant cette interruption du silence comme un signe qu'il pouvait quitter sa position courbée, Lucius se redressa et leva les yeux. Une fois de plus il eut le souffle coupé.

L'homme était les ténèbres incarné. Les ombres de la pièce semblaient se lovées contre la haute et gracieuse silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les sobres mais couteuses robes noires ne cachant rien du corps svelte. Des pommettes anguleuses et une mâchoire solide était encadrées par des cheveux noirs et raides qui touchaient à peine les épaules de l'homme. Et si une personne était assez courageuse pour plonger le regard dans ces yeux rouge sang, il lui était impossible de ne pas se sentir rempli d'une terreur révérencielle.

« Mon Seigneur, » Lucius Malfoy se refusait à bredouiller devant la présence écrasante de l'homme, c'était un être orgueilleux, mais il était de ceux qui savaient reconnaître les individus qui lui étaient supérieurs. « La domination des Arts de la Magie blanche sur la nouvelle génération de sorciers et sorcières n'est pas aussi étendue que je l'avais craint. De nombreuses conversations tournant autour des rumeurs de votre retour furent accueillies avec logique et les bénéfices d'adhérer à votre régime étaient mis en avant. Bien sûr, les membres des familles praticiennes de la Magie noire connues étaient conscients de la véracité de votre retour et se montraient généralement prudents dans leurs propos et soucieux de rassembler leur propres informations. » Il tomba silencieux une fois qu'il eu fini de parler, observant le Seigneur Noir comme celui-ci prenait une nouvelle gorgée de whiskey, considérant ces mots, avant d'indiquer à l'un des autres Mangemorts de prendre la parole, répétant le même procédé jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous émis leur propre opinion.

Lucius ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux quand il entendit Lord Zabini notifier leur maître de l'absence des Dalton. C'était à la fois inquiétant et étrange. La famille française avait des liens avec les Malfoy qui remontait à plusieurs génération, leur histoire et leur pouvoir surpassant même celui de sa propre famille. Il nota le léger froncement de sourcil du Seigneur noir devant cette dernière information, une étincelle de contrariété passant furtivement dans les yeux rouges.

« Rien d'autre ? » demanda l'homme. Personne ne dit mot. « Nott ! Est-ce que tu les as ? » La voix de l'homme était irritée, comme s'il était fatigué de leurs présences, et Nott s'avança prestement, dévoilant de nombreux parchemins et les lèvres de leur maître esquissèrent un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il s'emparait des plans.

Azkaban.

Le Seigneur Noir baissa le regard sur eux, un sourire cruel tordant sa bouche et une sombre excitation dansant dans ses yeux.

« J'ose espérer, messieurs, que vous n'avez rien perdu de vos talents de duellistes avec les années, dans votre propre intérêt. »

* * *

Julian était adossé au mur, offrant un sourire méprisant à toute personne qui faisait mine de s'approcher de lui, tandis qu'il scrutait les invités qui avaient été soigneusement choisis pour cette soirée.

Disparu les fervents supporters des Arts de la Magie blanche et les idiots des ministères. Ce groupe, il le sentait, était une possibilité.

« Bonsoir Demetri. »

Il entendit un petit rire derrière lui et leva une main qu'il fit courir dans ses boucles blonde, tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder son compagnon.

« J'ai décidé après deux semaines que je devrais être celui qui t'approcherai. »

« Je n'apprécie guère ces soirées. » soupira Julian.

« Non, je n'imaginais pas qu'elles t'enchanteraient. »

Julian étrécit les yeux à l'intention de l'homme à la haute stature à ses côté, ne sachant pas comment il devrait prendre ce dernier commentaire.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont abordé ? » s'enquit Demetri.

« Oui. »

« Qui ? »

« Crouch, et toi ? »

« Malfoy. »

Julian sourit devant le grognement qui avait accompagné la réponse. « Mieux vaut toi que moi. Cet individu suffisant ne peut pas me sentir. »

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Dalton ? »

Julian jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son ami, « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Tu ne t'es encore jamais inquiété de Gabriel. »

Demetri opina devant la véracité des mots avant de répondre « C'est vrai, mais cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être absent à ce genre d'évènements. »

Julian grimaça et prit un air peiné, « Je crois que quelque chose est arrivé entre Hadrian et lui. »

Demetri ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber d'une façon fort peu élégante sous le choque. Il abandonna sa position au côté de Julian pour faire prestement face à celui-ci de manière à garantir un minimum de privauté à leur conversation.

« Tu en parles comme si ce _quelque_ _chose_ avait une tournure romantique. » dit-il d'une voix blanche de toute émotion.

« As-tu une autre explication pour expliquer l'attitude évasive qu'adopte Hadrian dès que Gabriel est mentionné ? Ou pour expliquer la manière dont Gab semble avoir littéralement disparu de la planète ? » murmura-t-il sèchement, incapable de contrôler plus longtemps ses émotions. « Bordel Demetri, Gabriel est en train d'ignorer les sommations à comparaître du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

Leurs visages étaient devenus rouge devant l'effort qu'ils faisaient tous deux pour garder privée leur conversation emportée et leurs mots furieux.

Demetri secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire, « Julian, c'est ridicule. Nous trouvons tous Hadrian attirant, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, sourd et paralysé pour y être insensible ! Mais il refuse de se lier avec qui que ce soit. Tu sais ça. Et Dalton est un trop grand play-boy pour s'installer dans une relation monogame ! Ce que Hadrian, tu le sais, exigerait s'il se décidait jamais à être avec quelqu'un ! »

Julian prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, « Ah oui ? Alors comment expliques-tu… » Il s'interrompit brusquement et son visage devint livide alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule de Demetri.

Le silence se fit dans l'immense salle et Demetri eut juste le temps de se retourner quand il la senti.

Sombre, omnipotente, invasive… cruelle, il tenta désespérément de garder contenance alors que la puissante aura venait se pressée intrusivement contre la sienne, lui faisant grincer des dents et faisant trembler sa propre aura noire. Demetri se sentit dégoûté par lui-même. Un rictus de dérision déforma sa bouche et il s'obligea à se redresser de la position servile que son corps avait naturellement adoptée quand la sombre aura le laissa enfin. Mais les picotements dans ses membres et le léger tremblement qui agitait ses mains lui confirmèrent la vérité; sa magie avait été aisément dominée.

La vérité de son infériorité.

Julian contempla la haute silhouette vêtue de noires grimper sous le petit dais, son corps se mouvant avec une grâce et une fluidité faite pour capter l'attention. La silhouette s'immobilisa et une main pâle aux longs doigts s'éleva pour abaisser la capuche d'un geste désinvolte.

Les yeux de Julian s'agrandirent comme il dévisageait la figure masculine aux traits sombre, sans défaut, aristocratiques. Il prit une inspiration tremblante. L'homme était _magnifique_ _!_

Demetri, lui, prit note du visage séduisant en restant de marbre, son esprit aiguisé lui rappelant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres utiliserait toutes les armes à sa disposition et son apparence était définitivement l'une d'entre elle. La seule chose qui trahissait l'effet que le Seigneur Noir avait sur le jeune homme était son cœur qui battait la chamade.

« Bonsoir. » Voldemort adressa un petit sourire narquois à la foule muette composée de l'élite mondiale des sorciers et sorcières. La plupart d'entre eux, ceux qui n'étaient pas totalement envoutés par le visage séduisant et la magie du Seigneur Noir, semblèrent se ratatiner alors que l'homme laissait transparaître au travers de son aura une fraction de sa magie ténébreuse, une fraction de sa cruauté. « Continuer, je vous prie. » Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers le petit groupe de personne qui l'avait suivi dans la pièce.

Lentement, les bavardages reprirent mais beaucoup ne se relaxèrent jamais vraiment, hyper conscients de la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres à leurs côtés.

« Alors…c'est lui. » dit Julian à voix basse.

Demetri se contenta de hocher la tête. Il ne quittait pas Voldemort des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Je pense que…Hadrian avait raison. » murmura-t-il doucement.

* * *

Lord Voldemort scrutait du regard la foule d'invités tandis que ses compagnons conversaient autour de lui. Il avait envie de sourire malicieusement et d'étirer ses membres comme un chat. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis si longtemps. Les jeux psychologiques, les manœuvres politiques, les conversations à double sens.

Il aimait ça.

Il était un maître en la matière.

Et il avait de nouvelles proies qui ne mesuraient pas ce qu'ils affronteraient bientôt.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

* * *

« Encore ! »

Hadrian posa sur la femme un regard exaspéré mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire avec effronterie d'un air qui disait 'tu sais bien que tu m'aimes'.

Secouant la tête, il pointa sa baguette vers le mannequin qui lui faisait face et entrepris de lancer silencieusement le sortilège de démembrement. Le tissu se déchira et un peu de rembourrage blanc s'en échappa mais ce fut tout.

« Non, non, non, non. » répéta Raven alors qu'elle se levait de son tabouret et se mouvait gracieusement, les robes bleues qu'elle portait ondulant autour de ses jambes tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. « Hadrian. Nous sommes, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, en train de pratiquer la magie noire. Noire, étant ici le mot clé. Tu dois le vouloir. » Et sur cette déclaration des plus sérieuse, elle se tourna promptement et lança la malédiction avec sa propre baguette. L'estomac du second mannequin fut violemment éventré, le rembourrage blanc volant dans les airs sous la force du sort.

Hadrian, en colère contre lui-même, expira bruyamment.

« Est-ce que quelque chose de dérange Hadrian ? Tu n'as plus pris autant de temps pour maîtriser un sort depuis que tu avais neuf ans. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dénia-t-il avant de se laisser choir au sol en étendant ses jambes douloureuses devant lui et en prenant appuis sur ses bras.

Raven émit un bruit de réprobation devant le manque total de décorum de son fils avant de conjurer une chaise confortable et de s'asseoir face à lui.

Ils baignaient dans un silence confortable, Raven attendant patiemment que son fils soit prêt à parler et Hadrian réunissant ses pensées troubles.

« Est-ce que tu savais ? » dit-il enfin doucement.

« Gabriel ? » devina gentiment Raven.

Hadrian hocha la tête et se releva pour s'adosser au mur tandis qu'il regardait sa tutrice… attendant.

« Est-ce que j'étais au courant que Gabriel était tombé amoureux de toi ? »

Hadrian renversa la tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux de frustration.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'a pas dit ? » chuchota-t-il.

« …Et ruiner par la même la possibilité que tu puisses apprendre à retourner son affection ? »

Hadrian ouvrit lentement les paupières et baissa les yeux au sol, légèrement ébranlé.

« …Quoi ? »

Le visage de Raven se plissa d'une manière familière comme elle lui adressait un petit sourire. « Le jeune monsieur Dalton est un individu exceptionnellement doté Hadrian il est ténébreux, intelligent, séduisant, charmant, manipulateur… »

« …es-tu sure que _tu_ n'es pas amoureuse de lui Raven ? » dit Hadrian d'une voix traînante, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sa langue.

Elle poursuivit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, consciente qu'il s'agissait là d'un mécanisme de défense de son fils.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que j'ai pensé qu'il y avait une très bonne chance que tu puisses tomber amoureux de Gabriel, Hadrian » dit sérieusement Raven une lueur triste dans les yeux quand elle observa son fils se raidir à ces mots et s'éloigné rapidement du mur.

Effaçant toute émotion de son visage il pivota brusquement et se hâta en direction de la Salle-à-Manger.

Il entendit un soupir fatigué résonné à ses côtés et tourna la tête pour voir que Raven l'avait rejoint, celle-ci n'ayant aucun mal à tenir la cadence rapide qu'il imprimait, « Mon enfant, voici la seule de mes leçons que tu n'a jamais été capable d'apprendre, » elle l'arrêta en posant gentiment une main sur son avant-bras et en agrippant tendrement son visage de l'autre de façon à ce qu'il soit forcer de la regarder dans ses uniques yeux violet. « Aimer n'est pas une faiblesse Hadrian. » Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant, « Ce n'est une faiblesse que si tu choisis la mauvaise personne. »

« …Je lui ai fait du mal Raven. » chuchota Hadrian.

« Oui. » elle acquiesça calmement, « Mais tu ne dois jamais te sentir coupable parce que tu t'avères impuissant à aimer quelqu'un mon fils. C'est quelque chose qui échappe à ton contrôle. »

« Il n'est pas allé à Moscou. Julian me l'a dit. » déclara Hadrian, ses éblouissant yeux émeraude plein d'inquiétude.

Raven soupira. Une chaîne que portait Hadrian capta soudain son attention et elle tendit la main en avant pour s'en emparer. Elle sourit.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu porter ça depuis presque deux ans. » dit-elle. Hadrian grimaça devant ce signe de sentimentalité. « Le portoloin qui mène à son jumeau fonctionne encore ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hardrian hocha la tête. Raven l'observa pendant un instant avant de phraser sa question suivante avec une candeur extrême.

« Et est-ce que Gabriel porte toujours le sien ? »

« Oui, il ne l'enlève jamais… » Les yeux de Hadrian s'agrandirent devant cet aveu involontaire et il regarda Raven pour voir celle-ci réprimer un sourire. Finalement la vieille femme ne se retins plus et commença à rire de bon cœur.

« Oh, mon fils, _mon fils_, a perdu sa virginité ! Et laisse-moi voir…tu as commencé à voir Gabriel l'été dernier donc…un an ! Et bien, ça c'est quelque chose qui mérite d'être fêter ! » dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

Hadrian roula des yeux au ciel avant de s'arrêter devant la Salle à Manger, juste avant de passer le seuil il leva les yeux vers elle avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. « Juste pour que les choses soient claires Raven, » sa tutrice cessa de rire et lui fit face, arborant un large sourire, « Je n'ai pas perdu ma virginité avec Gabriel. »

Avec un sourire narquois il pénétra dans la pièce.

« Hadrian ! Hadrian petit démon, comment oses-tu garder quelque chose comme ça pour toi sans en parler à ta mère ! Reviens ici. » La voix de Raven, dénuée de toute étiquette des sangs purs, fit écho à travers la maison alors que Hadrian gloussait et remerciait poliment l'elfe de maison comme celle-ci plaçait devant son maître son petit déjeuner favori.

* * *

Lord Voldemort déambulait silencieusement dans les couloirs de la propriété captant seulement la fin de ce qui semblait être une très intéressante conversation avec le Ministre allemand de la Magie.

« …non, non. C'est bien ce que je dis Roberto. Je pensais que je verrais pour sûr le jeune homme à Moscou. Surtout compte tenu des évènements actuels mais il semble se faire discret. C'est dommage. Sa présence rend toujours les choses plus animés. » Kale Lustag rit de ses propres paroles mais le sorcier allemand tomba brusquement silencieux lorsque qu'il remarqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Lord Voldemort pénétra dans la pièce, conjurant un verre de cognac tandis qu'il prenait gracieusement place dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge installé prés du feu. Il sourit, les yeux fixés sur l'obèse Ministre allemand. « Je vous en prie, Ministre Lustag, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, dites nous en plus a propos de ce sorcier. »

L'homme à la calvitie naissante bredouilla un peu, parcourant des yeux le large salon où se tenait pas moins de dix autres Mangemorts avant de regagner quelque peu son assurance, « Et bien, très peu de choses sont connues au sujet de Walker. Il est arrivé sur la scène politique il y a quelques années. Sa famille, ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, ses ancêtres… on en sait presque rien. Mais il suffit de poser les yeux sur ce garçon pour savoir qu'il est vraiment spécial. Ils gravitent tous vers lui, » Voldemort s'obligea à hocher poliment la tête. « Ses amis sont tous très intéressants. Demetri Cartus, bien sûr, un sorcier des plus doués, d'une intelligence extrême. Puis il y a Julian Cliffton, un peu rude sur les bords mais quelqu'un que vous voudriez avoir de votre côté au combat, j'ai entendu qu'il avait un talent inné pour la Magie Noire. » Intéressant, Voldemort cataloguait mentalement chacun des noms, « Ensuite il y a Astrid Beaumont, oh, très belle et spirituelle, une charmante jeune dame. Et puis nul autre que Gabriel Dalton…merlin, ce sorcier est extraordinairement talentueux et pas de ceux avec qui vous voudriez croiser le fer, un duelliste brutal, très inventif… »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il d'une voix traînante. Le garçon ferait mieux d'espérer, pour son propre salut, qu'il était aussi doué et utile qu'on le lui dépeignait. On n'ignorait pas impunément le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Ministre Lustag bafouilla quelque peu, ce qui l'ennuya, mais son esprit était occupé par l'intrigant puzzle qui s'offrait à lui.

« Mon Seigneur, » parla Lucius, « J'ai entendu parler de ce Walker auparavant mais j'ai été incapable d'établir quoique ce soit en dehors du fait que son prénom était Hadrian, qu'il n'avait pas encore gradué de l'école et qu'il était anglais de naissance. »

Les sourcils de Voldemort s'arquèrent en signe de surprise. Que Lucius Malfoy ait été incapable de réunir d'autre informations était…intéressant.

Il plissa ses yeux vermeils sur les cendres rougeoyantes de l'âtre peut être que faire sortir ce Hadrian Walker de sa tanière était la motivation dont Dalton avait besoin pour apparaître. L'arrogance et l'impertinence de cette famille l'irritait.

Quelque chose qui méritait réflexion.

« Rookwood. » appela-t-il calmement.

Une homme s'avança immédiatement en avant. « Oui, Mon Seigneur ? »

« Trouve tout ce que tu pourras sur notre mystérieux sorcier. »

« Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur. » L'homme s'inclina respectueusement et commença à marcher en direction de la porte avant que la voix onctueuse de son Maître ne l'arrête.

« Tu as une semaine Rookwood. »

* * *

_Cher Monsieur Dalton,_

_Mon Maître ne peut s'empêcher de commencer à penser que vous l'évitez. Trois messages, tous sans réponses, vous pouvez sûrement comprendre d'où lui vient cette idée. Quelques uns des associés de mon Seigneur ont prit la liberté l'autre jour de parler à vos amis M. Cartus et M. Cliffton, qui n'ont pas eu de nouvelles de vous selon leurs dires._

_Je vous recommanderais, M. Dalton, de considérer les bénéfices d'un voyage à Moscou dans un très proche futur. Cela pourrait vous faire du bien à Hadrian Walker et à vous._

_Cassius Zabini_

Gabriel froissa le coûteux parchemin dans sa main et l'envoya violemment brûler dans l'âtre flamboyante.

Putains de vautours.

Agrippant vicieusement ses cheveux de ses poings, le blond respira profondément alors que les minutes s'égrenaient et que son tempérament s'apaisait. Finalement, il fut capable de s'étendre sur la causeuse rouge, regardant le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

…

Il soupira.

« Tippy. » appela-t-il doucement.

L'elfe apparu dans un craquement.

« Maître ? »

« Tippy, fais mes valises s'il te plaît. Des vêtements chauds et préviens les elfes résidents dans la propriété en Russie de mon arrivée imminente. » Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis longtemps mais l'elfe opina du bonnet en signe de compréhension ouvrant la bouche pour poser une question avant d'hésiter.

Il soupira, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tippy ? »

« Quand est-ce que Maître voudra partir ? »

…

« M-maître ? »

Les yeux bleus glaciers se durcirent comme il se forçait à abandonner ses ruminations pathétiques et marchait en direction de la douche.

« …Une heure… Je dois assister à un dîner privé ce soir. »


	5. L'homme était Noir

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient.

**Auteur:**** whitedwarf**

**Traductrice:**** Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

* * *

"Draco, chéri, soit un amour et dit à l'un des elfes de maison de redresser le grand portrait qui se trouve dans le corridor du troisième étage. » demanda Narcissa Malfoy d'une voix pressante alors qu'elle passait la porte de la bibliothèque, déjà à moitié dans le couloir le temps que son fils relève les yeux et hoche la tête. Son fils de seize ans, bientôt dix-sept, referma le livre poussiéreux qui reposait sur ses genoux avec un claquement sec et sortit de la pièce en quête de l'une de ces affreuses vermines.

Narcissa Malfoy était dans tous ses états depuis que la journée avait commencée. Son époux ne l'avait informé que ce matin qu'un diner privé pour le Dark Lord, son cercle intérieur et quelques invités serait organisé dans la propriété des Malfoy cette même nuit. La véritable armée d'elfes de maison des Malfoy avait furieusement frotté chaque centimètre carré du manoir à grand renfort d'eau savonneuse bouillante, sans se soucier des cloques qui apparaissaient sur leurs mains et leurs pieds, bien plus inquiets du châtiment qu'ils recevraient immanquablement si le fruit de leurs efforts ne répondaient pas aux hauts standards de la maîtresse de maison.

« Dobby ! » aboya Draco en repérant la créature, « Va redresser le tableau du troisième étage de l'aile ouest. »

« O-oui, jeune Maître Draco. » hoqueta l'elfe apeuré.

Draco ricana en voyant le nain vert disparaître dans un craquement. Tournant la tête, il posa les yeux sur l'immense horloge antique accrochée au mur.

17:00.

Ils seraient bientôt là. Le dîner était fixé à dix-huit heures.

Draco secoua la tête, tentant sans succès de chasser sa nervosité. Le cercle intérieur et le…Seigneur des Ténèbres seraient présents ce soir et à l'inverse des fois précédentes, il n y aurait pas une foule d'invités pour tempérer les conversations et retenir l'attention des dangereux sorciers et sorcières. Ces gens n'étaient pas stupides, ils cherchaient à longueur de temps à prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Chaque faiblesse, chaque secret que vous ne souhaitiez pas voir dévoilé, serait brutalement utilisé contre vous sans une once de remord.

Il avait une fois demandé à son Père pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres autorisait de telles…agressions parmi ses rangs. Son Père avait posé sur lui ses yeux gris glacials et déclaré que le Seigneur Noir ne tolérait aucune faiblesse et que ceux qui étaient incapable de survivre à la violente rivalité qui existait entre ses partisans ne méritaient pas d'être là. L'Héritier de Serpentard observait les insignifiantes mais mortelles querelles qui intervenaient entre ses sorciers et sorcières avec un sinistre amusement, prenant silencieusement note des vainqueurs et de ceux qui étaient totalement humiliés.

Le jeune héritier des Malfoy marcha d'un pas raide en direction de la bibliothèque en vue de reprendre la lecture du livre qu'il avait entamé dans une vaine tentative de ne pas songer à la soirée qui s'annonçait.

…(Plus tôt ce jour là)…

_« Narcissa ? » la voix claire de Lucius poussa sa femme à lever les yeux de son petit déjeuner et à poser sur lui un regard interrogateur._

_« Oui Lucius ? »_

_Leurs interactions étaient toujours si formels._

_« Le Seigneur Noir a décidé qu'il aimerait dîner ici ce soir. » son ton était léger mais son regard sérieux l'informèrent qu'ils n'avaient guère le choix. On ne refusait rien au Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Narcissa était une Black de naissance et elle mesurait mieux que quiconque à quel point l'on se devait d'agir avec prudence autour de leur Maître. Il y avait des raisons pour que le sang-mêlé Tom Jedusort soit tenu en si haute estime par la famille Black._

_« Bien sûr. » prononça-t-elle doucement après quelques instants de réflexion et son époux la gratifia d'un hochement de tête approbateur, « Je vais immédiatement faire préparer la salle de bal par les elfes de maison. »_

_Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les appeler, Lucius l'interrompit._

_« Non Cissa. Il s'agira d'un dîner… en toute intimité. »_

_Ses yeux bleus clairs s'agrandirent légèrement trahissant sa surprise mais elle repris promptement contenance._

_Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Draco._

_« Un dîner ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix forte et, ignorant le regard désapprobateur que lui adressait sa Mère, il fronça les sourcils, songeur. « …Combien ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix plus contrôlée ce qui était sage à en croire le regard noir de son Père._

_Lucius porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et en but une longue gorgée, prenant le temps de reposer celle-ci dans sa soucoupe et de s'essuyer la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette en lin avant de répondre à l'adolescent impatient._

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr, et la plupart des membres du cercle intérieur, » il regarda Narcissa tandis que celle-ci calculait mentalement, attendant son hochement de tête avant de poursuivre. « Et…quelques invités supplémentaires. »_

_« Qui ? » questionna Draco, la saine rougeur de ses joues ayant disparue, remplacée par une pâleur de craie._

_« Combien Lucius ? » le pressa Narcissa._

_Le Seigneur de la famille Malfoy se renfonça dans son siège, « Les Ministres de la Magie allemand et russe ainsi que le Chef de la Sécurité russe. Le Chef des forces de maintien de l'ordre français ainsi que leur Ministre des Affaires étrangères. Des invitations ont également été envoyées aux Seigneurs de six importantes familles adeptes des Arcanes de la Magie Noire en Europe. »_

_Narcissa Malfoy arqua les sourcils à ces noms, impressionnée. « C'est un important rassemblement. » Elle sourit, l'estomac noué d'excitation. Lucius lui adressa un sourire moqueur mais elle se contenta de lui rendre la pareille, ayant facilement perçu l'exaltation que ressentait également son époux devant l'ampleur de l'évènement._

_De réels progrès étaient faits. Juste sous leurs yeux. Et ils étaient tous deux honorés de pouvoir en être les témoins._

_Dracon, en revanche, contemplait les visages souriants de son Père et sa Mère bouche bée, le ventre noué par l'appréhension._

_« Et, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a aussi dit qu'il voulait inviter un Julian Cliffton. » ajouta Lucius avec dédain. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de cette famille auparavant et il n y paya donc aucune attention. De plus, il avait une théorie sur la raison qui expliquait pourquoi l'insignifiant sorcier s'était vu invité._

_Cela devrait être intéressant d'observer son Maître jouer._

_Ça l'était toujours quand vous n'étiez pas la victime._

_« Mes amis viennent-ils ? » demanda Draco._

_Lucius adressa un regard sévère à celui-ci. Il avait maintes fois répétés à son héritier qu'il ne nouait pas d'amitié, qu'il créait des alliances. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour réprimander le garçon mais la sensation de la main fraiche de sa femme sur son avant-bras l'arrêtèrent._

_« M. Zabini et Miss Greengrass seront, sans nul doute, présents ce soir. » Elle sourit affectueusement à son fils. Elle détecta le soulagement qu'il s'efforçait de cacher et ses yeux l'observèrent attentivement comme il s'excusait poliment avant de quitter la pièce._

_« Tu dorlotes trop le garçon Cissa. » Lucius s'exprimait d'une voix inhabituellement bourrue mais elle se contenta de rire doucement et le gratifa d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres._

_« Ah, mais tu viens juste de fournir l'excuse derrière mes actions. Draco n'est encore qu'un enfant. »_

_« …Il ne survivra pas longtemps dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres à moins qu'il ne grandisse vite Narcissa, tu sais cela. » déclara gravement Lucius._

_Toute trace d'humour la quittèrent et elle hocha la tête avec réticence, « Le prix que nous payons, je suppose. » dit-elle. Le silence s'installa quelques instants entre eux avant qu'elle ne prenne à nouveau la parole. « Laissons-le observer ce soir. laissons-le analyser les dynamiques d'interactions entre les Mangemorts. Les innombrables personnalités dont use le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour manipuler sans effort les politiciens et les familles Noires d'Europe. Je crois…que ça lui ouvrira les yeux, pas complètement, mais ça lui donnera une idée de la manière dont le monde fonctionne en dehors de ce que lui à montré son expérience limité._

_Lucius acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête, reconnaissant la sagesse derrière les mots de sa femme. Celle-ci s'excusa rapidement et commença à donner une multitude d'ordres et de recommandations aux elfes de maison avant même d'avoir refermer la porte derrière elle._

_Il passa une main sur son menton, caressant doucement la peau glabre, perdu dans ses pensées. Draco découvrirait cette nuit une autre facette, plus déviante, de l'esprit de son Maître. Il sourit vicieusement. Le jeune Dalton les honoreraient de sa présence ce soir sachant qu'il devrait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Ou il se cacherait, auquel cas, rien ne pourrait le sauver._

* * *

Draco se tenait guindé aux côtés de sa Mère et de son Père dans le hall d'entrée en marbre, attendant d'accueillir personnellement chacun des invités comme ceux-ci franchissaient la porte. Aussi subtilement qu'il le put, il commença à rouler des épaules alors que son Père saluait le Ministre français des Affaires Etrangères. Ces robes était tellement empesées ! Il était habitué à porter des vêtements de cérémonie, il avait grandit dans ses vêtements, et il n'était donc habituellement pas gêné par ce type d'habits restrictifs. Mais ces guêtres sortaient vraiment de l'ordinaire. Il avait l'impression d'être enveloppé dans un cocon de tissus qui, en réalité, était supposé être long et élégant. Long et élégant, mon œil, renifla-t-il, juste une autre façon de dire que ces foutus vêtements étaient incroyablement lourds !

« Un problème, M. Malfoy ? » dit une voix amusée à l'accent trainant au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement et il cessa immédiatement de se tortiller.

« Non Monsieur. » répondit-il poliment.

L'homme, dont il n'avait aucune idée du nom, se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu et marcha en direction du salon où se tiendrait l'apéritif précédant le diner.

« Je vois que vous avez rencontré notre Ministre. »

Draco fusilla du regard l'homme aux yeux noirs et rieurs qui était rapidement parvenu à le contrarié et respira profondément avant de prendre la parole, « Bonsoir M. Cartus, si vous voulez bien passer ces portes, des rafraîchissements vous y attendent. » Sa réponse maintes et maintes fois répété sonna maussade et irritée en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts et ses oreilles rougirent de honte quand Demetri laissa échapper un petit rire à voix basse audible à eux seuls.

« Merci pour votre…hospitalité. » Puis le grand brun suivit le chemin du Ministre russe, accompagné de sa sœur et de son Père, disparaissant bientôt à sa vue.

« Hé. » Il pivota et soupira presque de soulagement. Un visage amical !

Il hocha une fois la tête, comme le voulait le protocole, mais laissa filtrer un peu de chaleur dans ses yeux avant que Daphnée ne disparaisse, elle aussi à sa vue.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que la plupart des invités que son Père avait mentionné avaient déjà été salués par au moins l'un d'entre eux. Naturellement, son Père et sa Mère avaient beaucoup plus de civilités à échanger que ses trois ridicules platitudes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà à l'intérieur, il était arrivé une demi-heure avant tout le monde, et s'était installé sur le canapé de l'immense salon, sirotant lentement du whisky en contemplant le feu. Il n'aurait même pas dû être au courant mais dévoré par la curiosité il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Des yeux écarlate s'étaient immédiatement posés sur lui et il avait glapi avant de s'excuser avec profusion tout en s'éloignant de la porte. Draco aurait été stupéfait par la position apparemment relâchée de l'homme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la manière dont celui-ci caressait distraitement sa baguette, ses yeux rubis éclairés par des miliers de pensées différentes. Non. L'homme ne se détendait pas il _réfléchissait_. Et Draco était doté d'assez de bon sens pour savoir que cela le rendait infiniment plus dangereux.

La voix enchantée de son Père attira son attention et l'arracha à ses troublantes réflexions. Il se tourna vers Lucius, curieux de voir ce qui avait pu provoquer chez son Père un changement d'émotions aussi radicale. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il aperçu l'homme qui se tenait seul, mais qui semblait en dépit de cela parfaitement à l'aise, dans l'énorme foyer en marbre.

Ses cheveux étaient blonds. Pas d'un blond platine comme les siens mais d'un blond doré et ils étaient regroupés en une soigneuse queue de cheval qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Des yeux bleus glaciers brillants d'intelligence scrutaient froidement les trois Malfoy.

Il était incroyablement beau. L'homme était grand, un mètre quatre-vingts deux ou quatre-vingts trois, et Draco devinait que son corps était mince mais musclé. Ses vêtements étaient clairement de la meilleure qualité et ils mettaient son corps en valeur. Sous une cape bleue marine à col haut qui tombait jusqu'au sol, il portait une chemise de satin rouge sang à la coupe ajustée sur un simple pantalon noir.

Draco pouvait volontiers admettre son grand pouvoir d'attraction, l'homme était froid mais pas glacial comme son Père. Il était définitivement à l'aise avec lui-même, confiant, et le jeune Malfoy pouvait sentir la magie noire qui l'habitait.

« M. Dalton, » les lèvres de Lucius s'étirèrent en un large sourire, ses yeux gris brillants d'excitation et de plaisir anticipé. « Je suis vraiment ravi que vous ayez pu venir. »

Draco eut un sursaut de surprise. _Cet_ homme, c'était _Gabriel Dalton ?_

L'homme avait une formidable réputation. Ses parents avaient été assassinés alors qu'il n'était âgé que de quatorze ans et il avait du déjouer un nombre incalculable de tentatives de sorciers et sorcières avides de faire main basse sur la fortune et l'héritage des Dalton. Comment l'homme y était-il parvenu, cela échappait à l'entendement de Draco, mais ça lui avait permis de gagner le respect et la méfiance des Familles adeptes de la Magie Noire.

M. Dalton adressa à son père un sourire de façade, prenant délibérément tout son temps tandis qu'il retirait ses gants avant de répondre. C'était un message très clair et un que Draco pouvait apprécier à sa juste valeur. Dalton n'était là que depuis cinq minutes, n'avait encore rien dit, et il indiquait sans détour à son Père qu'il n'était nullement intimidé par Lord Malfoy ou par sa situation précaire.

« Comment aurais-je pu ne pas venir après avoir reçu une note aussi implorante ? » répondit audacieusement Dalton en regardant Lucius droit dans les yeux.

Draco vit une lueur d'admiration et de respect passer brièvement dans les yeux de sa Mère et ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir de la jalousie. Cet homme, seulement de deux ans son ainé, avait en l'espace de quelques minutes su faire taire son Père et gagner l'estime si difficilement acquise de sa Mère.

« M. Dalton. » une voix dangereusement douce se fit entendre dans le vaste hall d'entrée. Ils pivotèrent tous, surpris, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant senti quelqu'un approcher. « Joignez-vous à nous. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était négligemment adossé à l'embrasure en bois sombre de la porte, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un visage dénué de toute émotion. Draco ne pu toutefois s'empêcher de tressaillir quand il vit transparaître dans les yeux écarlates une colère effrayante lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur Gabriel Dalton. Draco ne compris pas comment l'homme y parvint, mais Dalton hocha une fois la tête et passa le seuil de la porte, le seul signe qu'il était affecté par la vision terrifiante qu'offrait le Seigneur Noir tandis qu'il contemplait le jeune Lord était le léger tremblement qui agitait ses mains.

Les trois Malfoy lui emboîtèrent rapidement le pas.

Lord Voldemort referma la porte

* * *

Gabriel pénétra dans la pièce, son corps se raidissant quand il passa à côté du Seigneur Noir, espérant qu'il ne serait pas victime d'une malédiction jetée dans le dos.

Voldemort gloussa doucement face à son comportement comme s'il savait exactement à quoi il pensait.

Ne désirant pas réagir, il continua à marcher dans la pièce inclinant silencieusement la tête en direction de ceux qui le saluait. Ce qui signifiait concrètement tout le monde à l'exception des Mangemorts. Il s'arrêta à côté d'un Julian immobile, conscient que bien que ces yeux mordoré ne l'ai pas regardé une seule fois ils avaient néanmoins suivi tous ces mouvement depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce où régnait une atmosphère tendue.

« Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais. »

Il résista à l'envie d'envoyer un sourire moqueur à l'intention de Cartus comme le sorcier en question le gratifiait d'un regard appuyé et garda un visage impassible.

« J'étais occupé. »

Demetri laissa échapper un petit grognement de dédain, « J'en suis sûr. » Ses mots _dégoulinaient _littéralement de sarcasmes.

Se sentant d'humeur particulièrement belliqueuse, Gabriel se tourna vers Cartus en affichant un sourire narquois, observant avec satisfaction la manière dont ces yeux noirs se durcirent en signe de suspicion, avant de se tourner vers la séduisante brune assise au côté de son frère. « Marionnette, » il sourit à la jeune fille en prenant sa main pale qu'il porta à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser léger sur la peau douce. « Tu es magnifique ce soir, comme d'habitude. As-tu apprécié ces dernières semaines passées à Moscou ? »

La jeune femme s'empourpra violemment devant l'attention qu'il lui témoignait. Gabriel Dalton était bien connu pour être capable de charmer dans son lit toute personne qui retenait son attention, homme ou femme, et elle ne put contenir un frisson de peine à cette idée. L'extraordinaire jeune homme blond devant elle avait capturé son coeur quand elle n'était âgé que de quatorze ans. Elle s'était caché dans le hall d'entrée de leur manoir quand Walker avait introduit le français à son frère.

« Merci beaucoup M. Dalton et oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé ces semaines passées à Moscou. » elle s'exprima aussi élégamment qu'elle le put, se sentant embarrassée devant la fébrilité qu'elle manifestait toujours lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie.

Gabriel, quand à lui, lui répondit par une quelconque banalité n'ayant pas entendu sa réponse. Il était tout entier absorbé dans ses pensées. Il avait snobé et ignoré non pas une mais deux injonctions à comparaître du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il serait punit pour cela. Il prit distraitement note du grondement contrarié de Julian à ses côtés mais il n y paya aucune attention, ses yeux bleus glaciers rivés au Seigneur Noir qui conversait avec ses invités.

* * *

Blaise Zabini n'avait cessé de jeter des regards en coin à l'héritier des Dalton depuis que Draco lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille l'identité de l'homme. Détournant les yeux pour considérer le verre de vin rouge dans ses mains il leva celui-ci à ses lèvres et en prit une grande goulée avant de le poser sur la table devant lui et de se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Daphné en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais aller me présenter. » annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner sans attendre de réponse.

Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers le petit groupe de quatre, s'arrêtant devant eux, avant de tendre la main.

« Bonsoir, je suis Blaise Zabini. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils quand son observation du Seigneur Noir fut subitement interrompue par l'obstruction de son champ de vision et il baissa les yeux, prenant note sans passion de la main offerte mais ne faisant rien pour réciproquer le geste. Il était surpris que le garçon devant lui ait le culot d'ignorer volontairement le protocole. Ça manquait singulièrement de tact.

« Gabriel Dalton. » Il se détourna froidement en ignorant la main tendue et faisant à la place un pas de côté, cherchant immédiatement des yeux la silhouette de la personne la plus dangereuse qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.

Blaise laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps l'air embarrassé et ne sachant quoi dire. Les trois hommes face à lui ne lui accordaient aucune attention et il eut soudainement l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans que l'on rejetait et qu'on n'autorisait pas à jouer avec les enfants plus âgés parce qu'il était immature et sans intérêt. Il n'aimait pas Demetri Cartus, l'homme avait une langue acérée et il arborait un air de supériorité qui lui faisait grincer des dents. Julian Cliffton, pensait-il, manquait de raffinement. L'homme était plus petit que lui, il dépassait à peine les un mètre septante, et bien que plaisant à regarder, il était plutôt ordinaire. Gabriel Dalton en revanche, c'était une autre affaire. Il rendait par comparaison le plutôt séduisant sorcier russe, Cartus, banal et il était puissant si on portait foi aux rumeurs. Mais là où Cliffton montrait ouvertement qu'il ne l'appréciait pas et là où Cartus affichait toujours un air de supériorité, l'attitude de Dalton montrait à Blaise que le blond le trouvait si peu digne de son attention qu'il ne l'appréciait ni ne le détestait! Ce serait lui accorder plus d'égards qu'il n'en méritait.

Le courage que lui avait donné l'alcool le quitta rapidement et il battit en retraite, ce qu'aucun des sorciers ne remarqua si ce n'est pour constater l'absence de distraction qu'avait engendré sa présence.

« Le dîner est servi Mesdames et Messieurs, prenez place je vous prie. » déclara doucement Narcissa Malfoy usant d'un sortilège des plus utiles qui fit en sorte que toutes les personne présentes dans la pièce l'entendirent comme si elle se tenait aux côtés de chacun d'eux.

Gabriel s'efforça sans succès de réguler les battements effrénés de son cœur durant tout le dîner. Il sentit plus d'une fois le regard brûlant du Seigneur des Ténèbres posé sur lui et il dû mobiliser tout son sang froid pour entretenir une conversation intelligente avec le Chef des Forces de Sécurité français. Cette attente le tuait, son anxiété et ses craintes augmentant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qu'il songeait à ce qui arriverait une fois que les invités du Seigneur Noir seraient partis. Il lui vint brusquement à l'esprit que Lord Voldemort l'avait invité à assister au dîner pour cette exacte raison, pour le plaisir de le voir mariner dans cette effroyable anticipation. Considérant l'homme, constatant avec quelle aisance il contrôlait toutes les conversations autour de lui en sondant minutieusement chacun d'entre eux, il le croyait sincèrement capable d'agir ainsi.

« Il nous a été demandé à tous de rester après le dîner. »

Gabriel tourna imperceptiblement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait prit note du chuchotement de Julian mais la main qui tenait sa fourchette s'était considérablement crispée.

« …Et qui est concerné par ce 'nous' ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement désinvolte tandis qu'il tendait la main pour s'emparer de la coupe de vin rouge devant lui.

« Demetri, Marionnette et moi-même…et les adolescents de Serpentard. » murmura Julian.

Gabriel se retint à grand peine de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres permettrait-il à des enfants et aux autres d'assister à ce qui lui arriverait à moins que…ses yeux s'agrandirent en signe de compréhension et il tourna brusquement la tête pour regarder son ami, frappé d'horreur.

« …Hadrian. » souffla-t-il.

Julian acquiesça avec réticence, étant lui aussi parvenu à la même conclusion.

« Crois-tu qu'il soit au courant? » marmonna avec empressement Demetri d'une voix à peine audible de sa place de l'autre côté de la table. Ses yeux sombres étaient emplis d'appréhension et Gabriel refoula violemment le choque qui l'avait envahi.

Les autres avaient eu toute la nuit pour se faire à cette révélation.

Le bruit menaçant des chaises raclant contre le sol en marbre signalant que les invités étaient prêts à partir lui fit prendre une profonde inspiration, tentant vainement de calmer son pouls agité.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

Sentant ce regard brûlant se poser sur lui, il leva les yeux et croisa des yeux rouges moqueurs.

« …Il en sait assez. »

* * *

Demetri se tenait debout, seul, le dos droit, ses mains croisés derrière le dos. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la pièce qu'ils avaient utilisés avant le dîner. Le groupe s'était considérablement restreint. Certains étaient adossés contre les murs ou bien avaient pris place dans d'immenses fauteuils tandis que les autres étaient éparpillés autour de la vaste pièce. Que cette répartition ait été faite intentionnellement ou non, il l'ignorait, mais il était pleinement conscient qu'il était encerclé et totalement à leur merci…ou plus exactement, à la merci du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort était assis dans un sobre siège de couleur noire et sondait la pièce d'un regard désintéressé, sa posture élégante et détendue. Tous étaient silencieux tandis que le Seigneur Noir faisait tournoyer sa baguette dans sa main prenant tout son temps avant de daigner leur adresser la parole. Gabriel ressentait malgré lui un élan de désir à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Lord Voldemort, la Magie Noire qui émanait de celui-ci en vagues étant…extrêmement attractive.

Des yeux semblable à des rubis se rivèrent subitement aux siens et il dût mobiliser tous ses efforts pour conserver son masque d'impassibilité intact.

L'homme était indubitablement puissant.

« M. Dalton, » Gabriel vit du coin de l'œil un grand nombre des occupants de la pièce frissonner de peur et de plaisir mêlé à l'écoute de cette voix ronronnante. « J'ai reçu la plus…intéressante des informations ce soir, juste avant votre arrivée en fait. Pouvez-vous en deviner la teneur ? »

Gabriel prit un instant pour s'assurer de la fermeté de sa voix avant de répondre, « Non… Mon Seigneur. »

« …Vraiment ? » la voix de l'homme renfermait une tonalité malveillante tandis qu'il s'exprimait très lentement.

Gabriel ne répondit pas.

Voldemort se leva gracieusement de son siège, ses mouvement plaisamment fluides alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le sorcier blond.

« Rien à dire, M. Dalton ? » railla-t-il cruellement.

A nouveau, Gabriel resta silencieux. Parler ne l'aiderait pas.

Voldemort tendit la main pour faire courir l'un de ses doigts le long de sa joue, la gentillesse de ce contact contrastant singulièrement avec la lueur de malice et la jubilation qui brillait dans les yeux écarlate et Gabriel fut incapable de réprimer un frisson.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gloussa légèrement à sa réaction, nul doute enchanté par sa peur, avant de laisser retomber sa main, la colère transparaissant pour la première fois sur son visage.

« Je n'aime pas les menteurs M. Dalton. »

Gabriel serra les dents et il banda son corps, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait venir ensuite.

« Endoloris. » il observa le mouvement presque indolent qu'effectua la baguette du Seigneur Noir avant d'être assailli par la douleur.

Il était en feu !

Il perdit le contrôle de son corps et tomba à genoux.

Son sang était en ébullition ! Ses muscles partaient en lambeaux ! Ses nerfs semblaient se déchirer le plongeant dans la plus atroce des agonie !

Il hurla.

Il ne put s'en empêcher.

Il n'était pas étranger à la souffrance mais il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil.

Puis le sort fut levé et la douleur disparu.

Il haleta intensément, son corps incapable de parer à la soudaine absence de douleur. Lentement, il récupéra ses esprits, son orgueil et sa force de volonté le poussant à se relever. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard vaguement amusé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le tremblement involontaire qui agitait son corps s'atténua peu à peu comme les minutes s'égrènaient.

« Impressionnant, » le constat était narquois. « Vous devez avoir un extraordinaire contrôle de vous-même pour être capable de vous tenir debout tout seul en cet instant. »

Les Mangemorts autour de lui se mirent à rire et à lui lancer des commentaires sarcastiques et il serra les mâchoires de colère.

« Rookwood. » l'appel tranquille de Voldemort mit immédiatement terme aux quolibets et un homme corpulent de petite taille s'avança instantanément, un sourire cruel plaqué sur les lèvres tandis qu'il lorgnait vers lui.

« Mon Seigneur. » l'homme mit un genou à terre devant son Maître avant de se relever quand celui-ci le lui indiqua d'un geste.

« Augustus, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à notre invité ce que tu as découvert ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas le seul intéressé par ce que tu as à dire. »

« Bien sûr, Mon Seigneur. » Rookwood s'inclina humblement avant de faire face à son audience. « Je suis parvenu, non sans efforts, à découvrir un secret bien gardé…certains parmi vous ont peut-être entendu parler d'un imprévisible intervenant, inconnu sur la scène politique Européenne. Peu de choses sont connues de lui…J'ai passé la semaine dernière à rassembler des bribes d'information auprès de différentes personnes. Je suis rapidement venu à la conclusion que cet individu particulier souhaitait rester une énigme. Laborieusement, j'ai réussi à résoudre ce…mystère, faute d'un meilleur terme. Certaines personnes savent à quoi il ressemble, d'autre son inclination politique, et plus rare encore, il y a ceux qui connaissent l'étendue de son influence dans l'arène politique. »

Gabriel s'efforçait de garder un visage de marbre, se répétant constamment que Hadrian était tout à fait capable de veiller sur lui-même. Mais plongeant les yeux dans ce regard écarlate il ne put endigué sa terreur grandissante alors qu'il écoutait.

« Continue Augustus. » ordonna placidement Lord Voldemort.

Le petit homme répugnant sembla se gonflé d'importance tandis qu'il prenait note des regards intrigués, intéressés et captivés que lui adressaient la plupart de ses collègues.

« Oui, Maître…ce matin, ma quête d'information m'a conduit jusqu'à une petite ville en Belgique où j'ai appris, d'une sorcière qui connaissait l'homme en question, qu'il s'y rendait souvent. C'est là que le patron d'une taverne m'a confié que le sorcier n'était autre que le fils adoptif de…Raven Nadine. » l'homme prononça ce dernier nom avec une évidente délectation observant avec excitation les réactions des Mangemorts.

Des exclamations de surprise et de fureur s'élevèrent dans la pièce avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lève calmement une main et que le silence ne se fasse brusquement.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir M. Dalton, votre jeune ami a piqué mon…attention. » Les yeux rubis étincelèrent. « Je souhaite le rencontrer. » Sa voix était onctueuse mais ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire carnassier. « Maintenant. »

Gabriel cligna des paupières en signe de confusion comme ces effroyables yeux moqueurs le contemplaient, attendant.

« M-maintenant ? » c'était la première fois qu'il bafouillait depuis des années. Qu'est-ce que l'homme lui demandait de faire ? D'user de la poudre de cheminette pour joindre Hadrian maintenant ? De lui envoyer une chouette ? De transplaner ? Quoi ?

« Oui. » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme si ce qu'il lui demandait était des plus simple.

Il expira lentement, « Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre Mon Seigneur. » dit-t-il bravement en refusant de détourner le regard et de faire preuve de faiblesse.

Voldemort gloussa sinistrement et se pencha en avant. « M. Dalton… vous amenez le garçon ici, maintenant, ou bien vos trois amis meurent. C'est très simple. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choque. Ce ne pouvait être vrai !

Mais il savait que ça l'était. Le plaisir, la jouissance cruelle dans les yeux du Seigneur Noir ne mentait pas. L'homme les assassinerait sans hésiter et ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde.

Douces Ténèbres, ses poings se crispèrent comme il était soudain frappé de réalisation, _c'était ça _son châtiment. Pas l'humiliation d'être moqué et insulté ni même la souffrance qui avait résulté du sortilège Impardonnable de torture. L'homme savait qu'il préviendrait Hadrian que son secret avait été compromis aussitôt qu'il le pourrait. Qu'il ne le trahirait pas. Mais les deux hommes derrière lui, et même Marionnette dans une moindre mesure, était les seules personnes en ce monde, en dehors de Hadrian, en qui il avait confiance.

Il avait deux choix. Obéir et faire tomber Hadrian dans un piège cruel, sacrifiant ainsi le secret de celui qu'il aimait…ou choisir de regarder ses amis mourir.

Il ne pouvait soutenir le regard rubis implacable du Seigneur Noir.

L'homme était… dangereux.

…l'homme était Noir à l'intérieur.

Il porta une main tremblante à la chaîne qui ceignait son cou. La même qu'il avait forcé Hadrian à promettre de toujours porter dans le cas où celui-ci serait en danger.

Un poids invisible sembla tomber lourdement sur sa poitrine, l'écrasante culpabilité qu'il ressentait rendant la simple tâche de respirer terriblement difficile.

Il agrippa étroitement son amulette.

« …comme vous voudrez. » chuchota-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le triomphe arrogant se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme avant que le métal ne chauffe et qu'un craquement retentissant ne fasse écho dans toute la pièce.

Deux silhouettes, l'une couverte de sang, heurtèrent le sol…violemment.


	6. Problèmes de glamours

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient.

**Auteur: whitedwarf**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

**Note**: _persona_ = autre soi, différente personnalité.

Je _sais_ qu'il y a des fautes mais les corrections seront pour plus tard.

* * *

"_Tu es une pute!" les murmures qui le tourmentait semblaient assourdissants dans les ténèbres._

_« Arrêtez ! » sanglota-t-il d'une voix étouffée en repoussant désespérément les mains invasives qui le touchait._

_Un rire cruel fit bruyamment écho autour de lui, accroissant sa peur._

_Des mains froides parcouraient avidement sa peau. Il hurla. Elles étaient partout ! Il ne pouvait pas toutes les repousser !_

_Il était sans défense. Faible._

_« Tu aimes ça petit Harry. » son corps était écrasé sous le poids imposant de l'homme au-dessus de lui._

_« Vous me faites mal ! » s'écria-t-il, frappant de ses petits poings l'ombre sans visage, n'atteignant jamais rien de solide._

_Les mains intrusives pelotaient, caressaient et frappaient._

_Eclats de rire, railleries, provocations._

_Non. Pas encore._

_Son cœur battait furieusement. Sa respiration était saccadée._

_« …Tu as toujours été un joli garçon Harry. »_

…

Hadrian se redressa brusquement sur son lit en laissant échapper une exclamation étouffée. Ses brillants yeux verts étaient grands ouverts mais il ne voyait rien, toujours plongé dans son rêve.

Il reprit lentement ses esprits et sa respiration haletante s'apaisa tandis qu'il repoussait violemment les lourdes couvertures qui le recouvrait.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs tandis qu'il traversait la pièce pour venir se planter devant la large baie vitrée. La chambre n'était pas totalement plongée dans le noir, la lumière de la lune filtrant légèrement à travers les carreaux donnant à la pièce un rayonnement subtil.

Hadrian croisa les bras sur son torse, observant le petit lac et les jardins en contrebas.

Par Morgane, il pensait être débarrassé d'eux.

Il n'avait pas eu de cauchemars concernant cet incident depuis plus de huit mois maintenant.

« Merde. » jura-t-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Il haïssait au plus haut point ce souvenir qui le hantait. On n'aurait dit que c'était la dernière chose qui le retenait. Le retenait de quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était un sentiment dont il ne pouvait se départir.

_« Je suis là pour montrer à l'anomalie que tu représentes, que tu n'es rien. Personne ne veut de toi. Personne ne se soucie de toi. Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es bon qu'à te faire baiser. »_

Les yeux verts s'assombrirent alors que les mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme ils l'avaient fait d'innombrables fois auparavant. Il se rappelait chacune des paroles que M. Shileds avait prononcées ce jour là, elles étaient gravées dans sa mémoire et ne s'en effaceraient jamais.

Il plissa les yeux et son regard se fit soudainement songeur.

Hadrian pivota brusquement sur ses talons et marcha d'un pas décidé en direction de l'armoire.

Peut-être était-il temps qu'il remplisse sa promesse.

Ouvrant violemment les portes de la penderie, Hadrian prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main; un simple jeans noir et un tee-shirt blanc. Il se dévêtit rapidement et enfila les habits avant de s'assoir sur le lit pour lacer ses bottes en peau de dragon. Il donna un léger coup de baguette et saisit au vol la veste en cuir vert sombre qui jaillit de l'immense armoire avant de quitter la pièce.

Il ne prit pas la peine de réveiller Raven. Il disparaissait souvent pendant des jours et des jours et sa tutrice n'était pas de celles qui vous étouffaient sous des règles parentales et des couvre feux obligatoires. L'idée en elle-même était risible. Leur relation, bien que fortement basée sur un modèle mère et fils, était aussi une alliance d'égal à égal où chacun respectait l'autre. Elle ne le contrôlait pas, elle l'aimait tout simplement.

Il ne faisait pas trop froid quand il fut dehors mais Hadrian mit néanmoins sa veste, appréciant la sensation du cuir souple contre sa peau.

Il transplana dans un léger craquement visualisant _son_ champ avec son petit mur de pierre et la manière dont la forêt entourait l'herbe perpétuellement verte. Il ne pleuvait pas quant il arriva mais il pouvait sentir l'humidité dans l'air signe que le temps pouvait changer à tout moment.

Il tourna sur lui-même, faisant lentement courir ses yeux sur cet endroit autrefois familier. Il paraissait un peu différent. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici il avait douze ans et il venait juste d'apprendre à transplaner. Raven lui avait dit de se représenter un lieu qu'il pouvait clairement reconstituer dans son esprit et cette petite parcelle de terre, au milieu de nulle part, était l'image la plus vivante qu'il possédait. De sa plus haute stature son champ semblait considérablement plus petit mais, il sourit légèrement…il était pareil. Sécurisant, mystique et _à lui._

Il secoua la tête, frustré devant son évidente sentimentalité et se remémora la raison pour laquelle il était là. L'excitation fit s'emballer son pouls et il se mit à marcher en direction de Blackborne. Un autre souvenir qu'il n'oublierait jamais, réalisa-t-il, tandis qu'il se traçait adroitement un chemin à travers la forêt dense, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais hésiter. Ses mouvements erratiques n'obéissaient en apparence à aucune logique mais il savait que c'était là le moyen le plus rapide d'atteindre l'orphelinat. Quand il était enfant il avait souvent échappé aux autres gamins grâce à sa connaissance aigüe de la forêt. Dès qu'il avait franchi la limite des arbres il se savait en sécurité, perdant rapidement ses poursuivants. Malheureusement, les enfants apprirent vite qu'ils devaient l'attraper avant qu'il ne fuît dans les bois et ses yeux se durcirent alors qu'il se rappelait de la peur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'ils le chassaient, ignorant s'ils l'attraperaient ou non cette fois là.

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air sombre. Cela avait été un jeu vicieux du chat et de la souris qu'il gagnait aussi souvent qu'il perdait.

Il n'était plus qu'à cinq minutes de sa destination.

Sans cesser de marcher, il frappa son biceps gauche de sa baguette et sa perception du monde changea lentement, son corps se transformant. Il ignora la manière dont ses muscles devenus subitement faibles protestèrent contre l'allure énergique qu'il avait adoptée.

Son corps originel ne serait qu'une gêne dans cette situation. Il voulait passer inaperçu, dans l'éventualité où il serait vu, souhaitant paraître aussi banal et quelconque que possible. Il jeta un simple glamour sur ses vêtements, qui parurent désormais être un jeans gris rapiécé et un pull-over bleu avec des baskets boueuses chaussant ses pieds. Aucune raison de se compliquer la tâche. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore à la perfection le sortilège d'oubli et il préférait que les choses se passent aussi bien que possible.

Atténuant l'éclat vif de ses yeux verts avec le dernier enchantement qui composait sa persona, il émergea de la forêt. Ses mouvements étaient assurés, trahissant ceux d'un garçon qui savait où il allait, un garçon qui semblait faire partie intégrante de cet endroit. Il esquissa un sourire de dérision il n'avait jamais été à sa place parmi ses ordures de Moldus. Il trébucha délibérément deux fois en traversant la familière coure pavée en s'assurant de paraitre s'être rattrapé de tomber de justesse à chaque fois.

Il franchit les portes d'entrée en bois délabrées par les années. Personne en vue à part le surveillant qui dormait dans le hall d'entré. Il traversa les corridors en pierres d'un pas déterminé, l'air froid qui s'infiltrait dans la bâtisse encore plus glacial que dans ses souvenirs.

Il s'immobilisa devant une porte en apparence ordinaire et lu l'inscription à demi effacée apposée sur celle-ci. « Appartements privés de M. Shields, exactement là où je me les rappelait. » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. En vérité, il suffisait de suivre la seule source de chaleur qui émanait du bâtiment décrépi.

Hadrian lança silencieusement l'enchantement d'alohomora et entra dans la seule pièce munie d'une chaudière. Il se souvenait du jour où un vieil homme qui vivait à quelques villages d'ici avait fait don d'un modeste appareil de chauffage à l'orphelinat, consterné par les conditions de vie des enfants. Hadrian, ainsi que tous les autres enfants de l'établissement, avait considéré le petit appareil en métal forgé avec un respect mêlé de crainte, tant l'idée d'avoir chaud leur était étrangère. M. Shields avait remercié l'homme d'une voix mielleuse et promptement réquisitionné le généreux cadeau pour ses quartiers personnels. L'unique raison pour laquelle Hadrian avait découvert que c'était là qu'avait terminé le précieux don était qu'il avait surpris les larmoyantes confidences des enfants que M. Shields appelait dans sa chambre à la nuit tombée.

Le spectacle qui l'accueillit alors qu'il refermait la porte à clé et barricadait la chambre contre toute intrusion à l'aide de sa magie le ravit autant qu'il le répugna.

L'homme valait le coup d'œil. La malédiction que Raven avait jetée sur lui le faisait lentement dépérir. Totalement chauve, les dents jaunies de l'homme étaient désormais noires et gâtés, ses yeux étaient vitreux et à moitiés fous en raison du manque de sommeil et des pensées terrifiantes qui ne le quittaient jamais. En dépit de cela, Hadrian prit note avec colère du tour de taille considérablement plus imposant de l'homme et du mobilier de bonne facture qui meublait la pièce. M. Shields semblait avoir subtilisé tous les fonds de caisses de Blackborne pour son usage personnel.

« Bonsoir. » s'exprima-t-il d'une voix calme qui ne trahissait rien de sa fureur.

L'homme pivota brusquement vers lui et se leva de sa chaise, ses yeux à moitié fous tournés vers lui. Hadrian remarqua avec plaisir que ceux-ci contenaient toujours une lueur de conscience. Ça ne serait pas drôle si l'homme n'était pas mentalement apte à comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu entré ici, petit con ? La porte était fermée à clef ! » Gronda-t-il, la bave dégoulinant sur son menton.

Hadrian contempla sans rien dire l'homme pitoyable en face de lui pendant un long moment. Ce moldu était en grande partie responsable de l'enfer qu'avait été les six premières années de sa vie.

Et à présent il était à sa merci.

Après ce soir, ce fantôme de son passé serait définitivement enterré. Mais pas avant d'avoir pris une petite revanche.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Je suis surpris que vous ne vous rappeliez pas de moi M. Shields. J'aurais pensé que mon existence constituerait à elle seule une amère déception dans votre longue liste de conquête. » La voix de Hadrian était presque amiable et il prit note avec plaisir de la manière dont cela énerva l'homme. Il déambula lentement dans la pièce, saisissant des objets au hasard avant de les remettre en place et de continuer son exploration.

Le concierge de Blackborne ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que le garçon maigrichon et faiblard qui se tenait face à lui était…dangereux.

M. Shields observa le garçon avec une frayeur grandissante. « …Qui _es-_tu gamin ? » demanda-t-il ses yeux plus lucides qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des années.

Des yeux verts à l'éclat soudain plus prononcé se rivèrent aux siens, « Devinez. »

La main dans laquelle Hadrian tenait sa baguette fendit violemment l'air. L'homme fut soulevé du sol et projeté contre le mur alors que de multiples lacérations apparaissaient partout sur son torse et il hurla de douleur.

Hadrian s'avança vers la silhouette pathétique de l'homme et se pencha au dessus de lui en souriant d'un air sinistre, « Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, je ne peux pas être crédité de cette ingénieuse invention mais je me félicite en effet d'avoir découvert les notes de l'homme qui à élaboré ce sort. » Il sourit avec satisfaction. « Les professeurs ne devraient vraiment pas laisser trainer des informations aussi sensibles à la porter de n'importe qui. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, _monsieur_. »

« T-toi ABOMINATION ! » vociféra l'homme qui, sans crier gare et dans une tentative désespérée d'infliger de la souffrance à son adversaire, décocha un uppercut dans la mâchoire de Hadrian.

La tête de Hadrian avait basculée sur le côté sous la violence du coup et il resta un instant dans cette position, sa respiration rendue difficile par la rage intense qui l'envahissait, avant de se redresser lentement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet immonde moldu était encore parvenu à lui faire du mal. Il était plus en colère contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas su anticiper une telle réaction que contre l'homme pour être effectivement parvenu à le frapper.

Un éclat de rire asthmatique lui fit à nouveau baisser les yeux sur l'homme.

« On ne joue…plus les durs maintenant, pas vrai gamin ? On n'est dans ses petits souliers, je crois. » articula-t-il à grand peine, les yeux pleins de moquerie.

Hadrian toucha délicatement sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, maîtrisant sa fureur. « Au contraire, vous avez simplement réussi à augmenter la souffrance qui sera la votre avant que je ne vous tue. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur. « Attends une seconde gamin, veux-tu v-vraiment avoir cela sur ta conscience ? T-tu ne me tueras pas. » Il parlait très vite, tentant ainsi désespérément de gagner du temps.

Hadrian lança le sortilège du brise-os sur la jambe gauche de l'homme et attendit que son hurlement d'agonie soit passer avant de s'exprimer. « Je vous tuerais ce soir M. Shields…comme je vous l'avais promis. »

La confusion fit place à la compréhension dans les yeux de l'homme. Hadrian observa l'horrifiante réalisation se dessiner sur le visage ingrat et l'homme leva une main tremblante pour la pointer vers lui dans un geste accusateur, « H-Hadrian Walker. » bredouilla-t-il.

« Correct. » Il jeta adroitement deux sortilèges diffendo qui firent disparaître successivement le pied et l'oreille droite de l'homme.

« AHHHH ! Bâtard ! Putain de _bâtard !_ » éructa-t-il le visage baigné de sang et de sueur.

Hadrian haussa les épaules. « Il est tout à fait possible que cela soit exact. » D'un geste de sa baguette il conjura une balle d'air compact de la taille d'un poing et la balança en direction du côté gauche de la poitrine de l'homme. « Mais ça n'a guère d'importance pour moi. »

Hadrian laissa à l'homme le temps de reprendre sa respiration après qu'il eut fini de crier. Son épaule gauche était démolie, complètement pulvérisée, et s'il ne se trompait pas trois de ses côtes étaient également brisées.

« Tu as toujours été un bagarreur Walker. » haleta misérablement Shields d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur, cherchant à blesser le garçon avec ses mots puisqu'il ne pouvait le faire avec ses mains. « La manière dont tu te tenais là tremblant, me laissant parcourir ton corps de mes mains sans protester, tu étais une telle petite salope. » Le concierge cracha du sang et il sourit vicieusement à l'intention des flamboyants yeux verts. « Tu es une erreur de la nature. Un rien du tout. Peu importe ce que tu deviens ou ce que tu fais, tu auras toujours été cette obéissante petite pute qui me suppliait de me la faire. »

Hadrian rugit de fureur et souleva l'homme par le col de sa chemise avant de le poussa durement contre le mur de pierre. Shields laissa échapper un cri perçant sous le coup de la douleur.

« Vous ne savez rien de moi. » gronda férocement Hadrian, ses yeux emplis de dégoût.

Shields rit à voix basse, respirant avec difficulté, « …personne ne voudra jamais réellement de toi gamin. Tes propres parents ne pouvaient supporter de poser les yeux sur toi ! Tu es une abomination. » déclara-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

Hadrian resta un moment immobile et laissa les mots l'envahir. Ils avaient été sa faiblesse étant enfant. Il s'était senti inutile, sans importance ni valeur aucune. Son existence, non désirée, superflue.

Cette peur insidieusement gravée en lui l'avait empêché d'avancé.

Il avait su si tôt qu'il s'était éveillé de son cauchemar ce soir là qu'il était prêt à l'abandonnée pour toujours. Prêt à arrêter de vivre dans le passé et à se tourner vers le futur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était important qu'il se débarrasse de cette peur maintenant. Shields n'était rien. Il était insignifiant et pathétique…et il n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui.

« Vous avez tort. » murmura-t-il et il desserra légèrement son étreinte. « Après ce soir, vous êtes celui qui ne manquera à personne. »

Shields plongea son regard dans les impitoyables yeux émeraudes et se senti envahi d'une terreur qu'il n'avait plus expérimenté depuis cette soirée, dix ans plus tôt. Ces yeux hypnotiques n'accordaient aucune valeur à sa vie. Il ne comptait en rien.

Hadrian garda une main sur le col de l'homme tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette entre les deux yeux de celui-ci, le sortilège de la mort sur le bout de la langue.

« P-pitié non. » implora pitoyablement Shields. Il avait peur de mourir.

Hadrian se contenta de le regarder en prenant note de sa terreur sincère. Son self-control et sa détermination ne fléchirent pas. « Si je me souviens bien, mes protestations cette nuit là ne vous ont en rien dissuadé. Vous connaissez le proverbe, traite les autres comme tu souhaiterais être traité, alors, vraiment, je ne fais que reproduire ce qui m'a été inculqué. » dit Hadrian, un sourire diabolique étirant sinistrement ses lèvres.

Cela s'achevait ici.

« Avada Ke… » Il s'interrompit brusquement et tourna instantanément son regard sur sa poitrine d'où il sentait émaner une soudaine chaleur. Le pendentif!

Il eut juste le temps de relever ses yeux emplis de confusion et de réaliser avec inquiétude qu'il tenait toujours Shields par le col de sa chemise avant de sentir la secousse familière au niveau de son nombril et d'être porté au loin, Merlin savait où.

Il heurta durement le sol et senti l'air quitter ses poumons. Il prit le temps de songer au spectacle qu'il devait offrir à Gabriel. L'homme à ses côtés était trempé par son propre sang et sentait l'urine alors que lui n'avait rien d'autre qu'une ecchymose qui fleurissait sur son menton. Heureusement, son ami n'était pas répugné par ce genre de chose. Si Julian avait été témoin de cette scène par contre…Mère des Ténèbres toute la bâtisse en aurait tremblé.

_« Et bien, et bien_… je constate que j'ai sous-estimé le potentiel de divertissement de cette soirée. »

Hadrian se figea une fraction de seconde devant cette voix inconnue. Sur le point de se redresser gracieusement, il se rattrapa au dernier moment en se souvenant de son actuelle persona. Il se remit debout avec maladresse aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

« Walker ? » Il tourna prestement des yeux choqués en direction de la personne qui avait laissé échappée cette exclamation d'incrédulité.

Non.

Ce n'était pas…possible.

Blaise _foutu_ Zabini se tenait debout face à lui, bouché bée, les yeux ronds et dubitatifs.

« Qu… » ça n'avait aucun sens ! Où était Gabriel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Puis il la senti.

La plus sombre, la plus noire magie qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, insidieuse, presque…éthérée autour de lui, caressant sa peau.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante cela ne pouvait qu'être….

Il agit.

Abandonnant les mouvements gauches de sa persona, il pivota sur ses talons aussi rapidement qu'il le put levant sa baguette d'un geste affirmé et…

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Hadrian retint son souffle tandis que M. Shields s'effondrait.

Mort.

Il ne laisserait pas les Mangemorts ou leur Maître piller l'esprit de l'homme et découvrir des secrets qu'il ne voulait jamais voir révéler.

Sentant pointer sur lui des dizaines de baguettes hostiles, Hadrian releva les yeux. Des hommes et des femmes aux airs patibulaires l'encerclait, leurs visages crispés sous l'effet de la concentration et de l'excitation. Il réalisa avec un effroi grandissant que ceux qu'il reconnaissait avaient tous fais parti selon la rumeur du cercle intérieur des partisans de Voldemort, de talentueux et brillants individus avec un goût plus ou moins prononcé, pour le sadisme.

Les Mangemorts scrutaient le gamin faiblard devant eux avec une confusion empreinte de curiosité. Le garçon ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir en lui le pouvoir nécessaire pour lancer avec succès le Sortilège de la Mort. Ils avaient été persuadés, quand ils l'avait vu dégainer sa baguette, que le garçon allait sottement tenter de s'échapper. Son intention réelle était des plus…déroutante.

Drago contemplait avec des yeux exorbités son camarade de classe et le cadavre qui gisait à ses pieds. Son esprit semblait incapable d'assimiler le fait que le garçon avec lequel il avait partagé un dortoir pendant six ans venait juste de lancer l'Impardonnable ultime sans trembler.

Un rire léger envahi la pièce et Hadrian se raidit avant de pivoter lentement sur ses talons, se forçant à lever les yeux sur celui qu'il avait espéré éviter entre tous.

Rouge et noire.

C'était là les couleurs qui définissaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Hadrian les trouvaient plutôt appropriés. Sang et Mort. Passion et glace. Intense émotion et incroyable contrôle de soi.

Et l'ensemble était…stupéfiant.

Il l'avait anticipé.

Hadrian s'assura de garder un visage blanc de toute expression mais intérieurement il ressentait de la confusion, du malaise, de la peur et une vive inquiétude. L'homme était l'un des êtres les plus saisissants, de magie et de beauté, sur lequel il avait jamais posé les yeux. Il portait des robes noires trompeusement simples mais Hadrian pouvait dire par l'absence totale de plis sur la matière qu'elles devaient valoir une fortune. Le Seigneur Noir était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil à large accoudoirs, le dossier tourné vers le feu rugissant de sorte que les ombres de la pièce semblaient se fondre autour de l'impressionnante silhouette de l'homme, éclairant seulement les angles à couper le souffle de son visage.

Mais ce que Hadrian ne parvenait pas à détacher du regard, c'était ces yeux.

D'un_ intense _et_ sombre_ écarlate.

L'homme qui était assis devant lui était bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait cru possible.

Les yeux rubis scintillaient d'amusement, « Je m'excuserais bien de vous avoir interrompu quand vous étiez de toute évidence très occupé, mais nous ne voudrions pas débuter les choses entre nous en nous basant sur des mensonges. N'est-ce pas, M. Walker ? »

La voix du Seigneur Noir était hypnotique et attractive, comme tout ce qui concernait l'homme. Ses pouvoirs, son charme, son apparence. Ce n'était pas une attraction qui vous faisait trompeusement croire que vous étiez en sécurité, non. C'était une attraction qui vous dévorait, vous faisait ardemment désirer sa présence, son attention, son intérêt.

Hadrian plissa les yeux. Dans quelle mesure étaient-ils au courant ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Le Hadrian Walker qu'il était en ce moment, le Hadrian Walker que Poudlard connaissait, n'aurait jamais été capable de conjurer le pouvoir ou la détermination nécessaire pour jeter le Sortilège de la Mort mais…il n'allait pas leur délivrer ses secrets si facilement.

Avec prudence et habileté, Hadrian commença son numéro d'acteur. Il eut un mouvement de recul, ses épaules se voutant légèrement, et laissa son souffle se faire saccadé et craintif. Le léger changement dans son langage corporel n'était pas suffisamment marqué pour paraître faux ou simulé, il s'enorgueillissait de pouvoir se sortir de n'importe quelle situation quand il manipulait avec expertise sa persona. Il avait fait de son masque de façade une forme d'art.

« N-n-non Monsieur…Je v-veux dire M-m-mon Seigneur. » Il bredouilla les mots mais s'assura de ne pas élever la voix. Cela apporterait trop de variance. De cette façon, il n'apparaissait être qu'un petit caïd lâche qui compensait sa propre faiblesse en la faisant payer à ceux qui étaient moins puissant que lui. Un petit dur qui était maintenant pétrifié par la peur, se sachant en présence de personnes qui lui étaient supérieurs.

Du coin de l'œil il repéra une personne qu'il s'était efforcé de ne pas chercher depuis son arrivée impromptue. Il ne pouvait pas exprimer à quel point il souhaitait questionner son ami sur ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il avait actuellement besoin de toute sa concentration et de tout son talent s'il voulait survivre à cette situation. Gabriel était pale et apathique tandis qu'il voyait pour la première fois à l'œuvre la persona de façade de Hadrian, ses yeux bleus glaciers trahissant la culpabilité et le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même. Malgré ça, Hadrian ne parvenait pas à éprouver de la pitié pour son ami. Pas en sachant que c'était ses actions qui l'avaient amené jusqu'ici.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ici au nom de Morgane ?! Son esprit était en ébullition. Que savaient-ils ? Que voulaient-ils ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait le boire, presque avidement, des yeux ?!

Le cœur battant la chamade de manière assourdissante à ses propres oreilles, Hadrian se tint complètement immobile…attendant…croiraient-ils en son masque ? Ça dépendait entièrement de ce qu'ils savaient de lui. Il jura intérieurement. Merlin ! Il ignorait tout ! Comment était-il supposé savoir quoi dire ou comment agir pour être sûr de survivre aux prochaines heures ?! Bordel ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir soudainement transplané au beau milieu de l'Océan Atlantique avec vingt requins affamés qui l'encerclait et se voir obliger de convaincre les carnassières créatures de ne pas le manger avant qu'il ne meure d'une combinaison d'hypothermie et d'asphyxie par noyade.

Il su l'exact moment où sa comédie fut avalée. Les Mangemorts prirent des mines répugnées et l'invectivèrent avec mépris pour sa couardise. En dépit de sa situation précaire et de la panique qui l'habitait, il faillit éclater de rire devant la facilité avec laquelle il les avait manipulés. La plupart des membres du cercle intérieur avaient déjà cessés de pointer leurs baguettes sur lui, certains les rengainant même, si sûrs qu'ils étaient de sa faiblesse.

Il se senti plus léger, il contrôlait au moins une chose à savoir la perception qu'ils avaient de lui. Il avait trouvé un moyen pour converser avec les requins.

Des voix murmuraient autour de lui, l'ignorant pour le moment et Hadrian en prit avantage. Prudemment, de manière à ne pas attirer excessivement l'attention, il porta le regard au travers de sa franche brune sur la forme silencieuse installée dans le fauteuil à haut dossier.

Merde.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui souriait d'un air narquois, ses yeux rubis perspicaces et ravis alors que ses partisans se détendaient et se resservaient en alcool avant de reprendre place dans leurs sièges.

« M. Walker, dites-moi…quels rapports entretenez-vous avec M. Dalton ? » Les yeux rouges le défiaient pratiquement d'oser lui mentir.

Hadrian analysa rapidement ses options il n'avait pas dupé l'homme une seule seconde. En fait - il serra les poings de colère - le sorcier semblait s'amuser de sa supercherie. Mais ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas à sous-estimés et il voulait garder autant de cartes que possible dans sa main.

« Hum, et b-bien, Mon Seigneur… » Il prit une profonde inspiration comme s'il cherchait à rassembler son courage. En réalité il fouillait frénétiquement son esprit à la recherche d'une réponse qui serait suffisamment vague pour coller aux informations qu'ils avaient sur lui. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés…brièvement en diverses occasions mondaines, nous nous sommes déjà parlés mais…rien qui n'ait été plus loin que cela. »

Lord Voldemort haussa un sourcil sceptique et Hadrian dû réprimer son envie inexplicable de rougir de honte, lisant sans peine les pensées de l'homme. C'était un mensonge peu inspiré, un mensonge qui n'impressionnait pas l'homme.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, faisant tourner avec dextérité sa baguette entre ses doigts, « Comment ais-je pu oublier que des connaissances qui se parlent à peine se donnent souvent en guise de cadeaux des portoloins en la forme de pendentifs inestimables. »

Hadrian parvint à grand peine à réprimer un grognement et à ne pas courber l'échine. Il avait…_oublié_ ce minuscule détail. Cette fois il ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer devant la totale stupidité de ces propos.

Il n'était juste…_absolument_ pas préparé pour ça ! Comment _diable_ était-il arrivé ici ?! Pourquoi était-il là ? Et au nom de _Merlin_ comment se faisait-il que ses _amis_ soient présents dans un coin de la pièce ? Et _comment_ bordel était-il supposé danser avec le _Seigneur des Ténèbres sans_ connaître la réponse à toutes ces questions ?!

Le Seigneur Noir émit un « tut tut » moqueur avant de s'adresser à l'un des Mangemorts à sa droite.

« M. Zabini ? » appela d'une voix douce Voldemort et le jeune Serpentard se tint instantanément à l'écoute, son cœur battant sourdement dans sa gorge lorsque l'attention générale se porta subitement sur lui. « Connaissez-vous notre invité ? Vous en avez assurément donné l'impression il y a quelques minutes. »

Hadrian sentit à nouveau les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. C'était presque trop facile pour l'homme. Il vit avec frustration Lucius Malfoy et Roberto Greengrass posé sur lui un regard suspicieux tandis que leur Lord poursuivait avec ses questions.

Blaise s'approcha avec nervosité. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose de polariser à soi seul l'attention de Lord Voldemort. Il hocha la tête avant de parler d'une voix ténue. « Oui, Monseigneur. Walker est à Serpentard avec nous tous à Poudlard. Nous sommes _camarades_ de classe depuis six ans maintenant. » articula-t-il avec dédain, haïssant le lien qui existait entre le freluquet et lui.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, ses yeux se portant à nouveau brièvement sur le corps raide de Hadrian avant de se focaliser une fois de plus sur l'héritier des Zabini. « Et comment décririez-vous M. Walker ? »

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré lui donnant la confiance nécessaire pour s'exprimer sans bégayer en présence du Seigneur Noir. « Walker est un pathétique trouillard Monseigneur. Ses résultats scolaires sont catastrophiques, son potentiel magique est à peine plus élevé que celui d'un cracmol et il est terrifié par sa propre ombre. »

Daphné observa avec confusion un sourire sombre se dessiner sur le visage de son Maître comme celui-ci se mettait à rire tout bas.

« M. Walker, » Il s'exprimait d'une voix onctueuse et Hadrian ne pu s'empêcher de trembler brièvement, refusant de rougir sous le coup de l'humiliation quand les yeux rouges étincelèrent d'amusement, ayant perçu sa réponse involontaire. « Je dois vous féliciter. Ils ne sont pas nombreux ceux qui sont capables de duper aussi brillamment la majorité de mon cercle intérieur. »

Silence.

Des murmures troublés et des regards méfiants furent à nouveaux dirigés vers lui et Hadrian se redressa instantanément, abandonnant son langage corporel timoré. Ça ne ferait que le freiner s'il devait commencer à se défendre contre leurs sortilèges.

« Mes amis, » Voldemort se leva de son siège et marcha jusqu'au cadavre, poussant la tête de celui-ci du bout de sa botte pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Voilà à peine quelques minutes cet enfant lançait le sortilège de la mort, un sort qui nécessite un important pouvoir magique et un grand contrôle de soi. » Hadrian jura silencieusement comme la puissante magie noire déferlait une nouvelle fois sur lui, rampant sur sa peau. « Le même enfant qui est apparemment trop simplet pour passer dans toutes ses classes à Poudlard est une très proche relation du Seigneur de la famille Dalton. » Hadrian serra les dents lorsque les envoutants yeux rouges se posèrent sur lui et parcoururent délibérément son corps. « …Une énigme, en effet. »

Hadrian grimaça intérieurement. L'homme était brillant dans son questionnement et ses déductions. Au lieu de révéler son bluff, il l'acculait dans un coin si petit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se dévoiler lui-même. Il tourna son regard furieux sur le mur derrière l'homme et serra les poings. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait qu'une fois qu'il l'ait forcé à dévoiler le secret de ses deux personas il serait à sa merci, l'homme se trompait gravement. S'il était découvert, il se battrait bec et ongles contre la domination et l'autorité de l'homme. Et il n'aurait pas à se ménager.

« Monseigneur… » Gabriel, incapable de tenir sa langue plus longtemps s'avança vers Voldemort.

C'était une erreur et Hadrian regarda silencieusement, forçant son corps à rester immobile, comme son ancien amant tombait par terre en se tordant de douleur et en criant d'agonie avant que le sort ne soit finalement levé.

« M. Dalton, vous semblez commettre erreur sur erreur ce soir. Quand je voudrai connaître votre opinion, je la _demanderai_. » La voix était dangereuse désormais et ne contenait plus aucune trace d'amusement tandis que Gabriel se remettait debout avec difficulté. Les lèvres du Seigneur Noir se retroussèrent en signe de mécontentement quand le blond refusa de baisser le regard en signe de soumission.

« Endoloris. »

Gabriel s'effondra à nouveau mais cette fois Lucius Malfoy était celui qui tenait la baguette. Gabriel tomba sur un genou mais ne cria pas, cette douleur n'étant rien comparée à celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était capable d'infliger.

« Expelliarmus. » siffla avec colère Hadrian et il observa avec délectation la façon dont Lord Malfoy fut soulevé du sol et violemment projeté à travers la pièce.

C'était une chose de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire quand le Seigneur Noir levait sa baguette pour punir ses sujets mais il ne permettrait pas que Gabriel soit torturé et humilié par quelqu'un comme Lucius _Malfoy_.

« Comment _oses_-tu ? »

Il renifla d'un air moqueur devant les baguettes hostilement pointés sur lui et leva la sienne, prêt à en faire usage. Il vit Marionnette et Julian se précipiter vers Gabriel pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds mais le blond les repoussa sans ménagement. Pourquoi est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas intervenu ? Il s'était attendu à recevoir un endoloris en représailles de ses actions.

Pendant que Hadrian considérait ses opposants d'un œil critique, il se fustigea mentalement pour son acte impulsif et déraisonné. Mais à la minute où il avait vu le rictus de satisfaction étiré les lèvres fines de Malfoy tandis qu'il dirigeait le sortilège de torture sur son ami, son tempérament emporté avait prit le dessus.

Idiot.

Une magie furibonde et tumultueuse envahit la pièce comme une vague déferlante.

« Laissez-nous. » L'ordre impérieux poussa les Mangemeorts à s'incliner promptement et à quitter la pièce en toute hâte. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait s'attarder et s'attirer les foudres de l'homme. Hadrian contempla Lord Voldemort avec méfiance tandis que la pièce se vidait, sentant émanée de l'homme une colère dangereuse. Non pas que celui-ci tentait de la cacher. L'homme s'était arrêté juste à côté de lui. Il ne se retourna pas pour croiser le regard des yeux implorants qu'il sentait rivés dans son dos. Gabriel n'aurait pas du interférer. Il n'aurait pas dû l'amener ici en premier lieu ! Et s'il parvenait à quitter cette pièce vivant, il exigerait une explication de chacun de ses _amis_.

« M. Dalton, vous avez atteint les limites de ma patience. Je suggère, si vous ne tenez pas à ce que votre lignée connaisse une fin prématurée, que vous _partiez_. » La voix de Voldemort était froide et furieuse, ses yeux perçant tandis qu'il dirigeait un regard noir sur la silhouette incertaine de Gabriel dans l'embrassure de la porte. Hadrian ne se retourna pas. Il entendit Gabriel s'éloigner avec réticence peu de temps après et prit une profonde inspiration alors que le Seigneur Noir refermait la porte d'un geste de la main, érigeant de nombreux remparts magiques autour de la pièce.

D'un mouvement vif et inattendu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se saisit d'une poignée de ses cheveux bruns. Il le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que le corps de Hadrian ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celui du sien. De longs doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, tirant douloureusement sur les mèches de façon à ce qu'il ait le regard plongé dans ces intimidants yeux écarlates.

« Je vous conseil, M. Walker, de ne pas me mentir si vous apprécier un temps soit peu la vie. » chuchota-t-il en guise d'avertissement. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant un long moment de tension avant de le relâcher.

Hadrian refusa de reculer d'un pas et de montrer ainsi à l'homme qu'il était mal à l'aise de par sa proximité. Mais les yeux de celui-ci étincelèrent à nouveau d'une lueur entendue et il lui souri narquoisement.

« …Je comprends. » dit-il d'une voix ferme mais légèrement plus aiguë et rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il avait utilisé cette voix particulière depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans et que le Hadrian Walker de Poudlard était passé par la puberté. Cela avait un peu difficile d'imiter artificiellement et d'altérer sa voix pour donner l'impression réelle que la voix de sa persona se cassait, surtout que sa propre voix avait subi le même changement au même moment. Cependant, cette voix, cet accent et ce ton était la voix de son masque et il l'utilisait depuis qu'il avait été abruptement transporté jusqu'ici.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha brièvement la tête avant de s'écarter, _enfin_, lui donnant un peu d'espace. Hadrian senti la panique qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis qu'il avait transplané s'amplifier et former un nœud dans son ventre tandis que les yeux rubis le parcourait de haut en bas avec une intense concentration.

Il fronça les sourcils en signe de confusion avant d'effacer toute expression de son visage. Qu'est-ce que l'homme cherchait à découvrir ?

« Ce que _je_ veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous avez choisi de cacher vos pouvoirs derrière le masque d'un sorcier de seconde classe aussi insipide. » Le Seigneur Noir attendait clairement d'obtenir une réponse.

Une réponse honnête.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ce n'est pas l'inverse ? Cacher sa faiblesse derrière une force de façade. » s'enquit-il à la place, essayant prudemment de trouver les pas méconnus d'une danse avec le Seigneur Noir.

Il ignora obstinément l'éclair d'excitation qui le traversa devant le défi qu'offrait l'homme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi challengé par quelqu'un.

Les lèvres de Voldemort esquissèrent un rictus, « Cela, cher enfant, n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens. » Hadrian regarda l'homme sans rien dire avant que cette bouche sensuelle ne s'entrouvre à nouveau, prononçant des mots qui le plongèrent dans l'agitation et l'horreur la plus totale, le laissant sans voix.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te défais pas de ton glamour ? Je voudrais connaître ton vrai visage. » Ce n'étais pas une suggestion les yeux rouges étaient durs et froids maintenant, sans aucune lueur d'humour.

« C-comment avez-vous… ? » Comment le Seigneur Noir avait-il pu voir à travers son glamour ?! Comment ?!

Son esprit lui apporta instantanément la réponse. Le faible enchantement qu'il avait usé sur ses vêtements pour masquer ceux-ci juste avant de pénétrer dans l'orphelinat. Bien sûr, c'est le genre de chose qui aurait retenu l'attention de l'homme et il aura sans nul doute cherché avec sa magie à voir s'il n y en avait pas d'autres. Ses glamours n'étaient pas aptes à tenir un examen aussi rigoureux que celui soumis par le puissant sorcier. C'était une des raisons pour lesquels il faisait à ce point profil bas à Poudlard. Pour que Dumbledore n'ait aucune raison de se concentrer sur lui trop longtemps et ne détecte ainsi les glamours dont il s'entourait.

Idiot.

L'homme ria sinistrement, « Vous êtes bien plus intriguant que je ne l'avais anticipé, M. Walker. »

Incroyablement furieux envers lui-même, sa situation, Gabriel et l'arrogant bâtard aux yeux rouges qui se tenait debout face à lui il parla sans réfléchir. « Et votre comportement ressemble bien plus à celui d'une vieille commère que je ne l'aurais cru possible, _monsieur_. » rétorqua-t-il avant de grimacer. _Ça_ c'était une réaction stupide.

Le corps entier de Hadrian fut prit de convulsions alors que le sortilège du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'enveloppait. Ce n'était pas un Impardonnable, cela ne s'en approchait même pas, mais il pouvait sentir celui-ci s'attaquer à ses articulations, tirant, déchirant, ravageant…il inspira lentement, profondément.

« Ne soit pas irrespectueux envers moi mon garçon, j'aurais pu faire bien_ pire_ que cela. » dit sèchement Voldemort, visiblement irrité.

Et Hadrian savait qu'il avait eu de la chance. Cette malédiction, bien qu'illégale et bannie par le ministère, n'était rien comparée à ce que son châtiment aurait pu être et ça le rendait d'autant plus nerveux. Il ne comprenait pas les motivations derrière les actions de l'homme, pas encore en tous cas.

« Défais-toi de tes glamours. » Sa voix était basse et Hadrian grinça des dents de colère et de peur, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus gagner de temps ou retarder l'inévitable. L'homme s'était montré étonnement clément jusqu'à présent mais l'aura menaçante de sa magie disait à Hadrian qu'il n'aimerait pas les conséquences d'un refus. Et franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à y gagner s'il s'entêtait ?

Hadrian soupira profondément en pointant sa baguette sur lui-même et il supprima le faible enchantement qu'il avait jeté sur ses vêtements. Malheureusement le jeans, le tee-shirt et la veste de cuir ridiculement trop grands signifiaient qu'il ne pourrait éviter de dévoiler la rune de contrôle placé sur lui.

Le Seigneur Noir savait déjà qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être, il savait déjà que la persona qu'il affichait à Poudlard n'était qu'un masque. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal à l'aise et…inquiet à l'idée de se débarrasser de son apparence façonnée par maintes sortilèges.

Pourquoi en était-il aussi affecté ?!

Son cœur battait la chamade et ses nerfs jouaient aux montagnes russes, _Salazar_, ses mains en tremblaient même !

Hadrian fit d'abord apparaitre sa chevelure d'un noir d'encre puis il se concentra pour faire retourner l'habituelle teinte ivoire de sa peau. Il savait que sa complexion était à nouveau sans défauts et il prit note de la manière dont les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres se décroisèrent lentement.

L'expression de son visage ne changea cependant pas d'un iota. Impassible, vide de toute émotion.

Hadria respira profondément tandis qu'il se défaisait de sa veste en cuir et repoussait le tissu de son trop grand tee-shirt blanc. Une main froide contre la sienne mit immédiatement une halte à ses actions et Hadrian leva les yeux, confus, pour voir le Seigneur Noir balayé d'un regard curieux la minuscule rune tatouée sur sa peau.

« Impressionnant. » murmura-t-il doucement et Hadrian étouffa résolument la pointe de fierté qui était né en lui à ces mots.

Voldemort se recula finalement et Hadrian su qu'il reconnaissait la rune pour ce qu'elle était vraiment et la magie qui était contenue en elle.

« Continue. » Il fit un geste de la main lui intimant de poursuivre et pour la première fois Hadrian vit la curiosité purement intellectuelle de l'homme briller à travers lui. L'homme appréciait la magie puissante et complexe quelque soit la forme que celle-ci prenait apparemment.

Hadrian se contenta de le regarder l'espace d'une seconde, le Seigneur Noir lui retournant son regard, son ordre inflexible. Pourquoi était-il plus effrayé de montrer son vrai visage au Seigneur des Ténèbres que sa vrai personnalité ?!

Fermant les yeux, Hadrian tapa sa baguette contre la rune et soupira silencieusement tandis qu'il sentait les puissants enchantements se dissiper, son corps se transformant et changeant jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne finalement à sa forme originelle.

…Fermant plus étroitement les yeux une fraction de seconde, Hadrian les rouvrit enfin.

Rien.

L'homme était complètement impassible, nullement affecté.

Pour une raison inexplicable Hadrian sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Qu'avait-il espéré ?!

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était…déçu.

Voldemort s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer brusquement quand Hadrian leva une main en face de lui.

« Je n'ai pas fini. » chuchota-t-il d'une voix…presque vide.

Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ?! C'était illogique ! Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Qu'avait-il voulu ?! Attendu, même ! Pour ressentir ce degré d'émotion ?!

Hadrian pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et se concentra pour défaire le sortilège entourant ses yeux.

Un feu d'émeraude vit le jour dans ses iris et il laissa finalement retomber la main qui tenait sa baguette à ses côtés. Il avait terminé.

Cet état de…vide émotionnel ne l'avait pas encore quitté mais il l'ignora et leva les yeux vers le Seigneur Noir.

Hadrian recula presque devant l'intensité brulant dans les yeux écarlates. Il lui était impossible de différentier toutes les émotions qui couvaient dans le regard de sang mais Hadrian savait qu'elles avaient fait passer un courant électrique à travers lui.

Sa nervosité était revenue et, pour une raison inconnue, il avait une conscience plus aigüe de sa panique.

Et il était…excité. Hadrian avait envie de rire tant il était désabusé. Il ne parvenait pas à suivre le raisonnement derrière les hauts et les bas de ses propres émotions tumultueuses !

« _Cela_, M. Walker, fut très… » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança plus près sa voix soyeuse prenant une tonalité dangereuse, « Intéressant. »

Hadrian réprima instantanément ses émotions et fit un grand pas en arrière.

L'homme l'avait forcé à se dévoiler au grand jour, mettait à mal ses pensées et ses émotions et avait découvert le secret de sa persona cachée. Si le Seigneur des ténèbres s'imaginait qu'il l'avait entièrement figuré et qu'il était désormais à sa merci il allait être grandement surpris.

Hadrian esquissa à son tour un sombre sourire et observa tandis que Voldemort haussait un sourcil en signe de surprise.

S'il voulait survivre dans cette nouvelle arène politique, il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas faire étalage de tout l'arsenal de talent dont il disposait.

« Je suis une personne intéressante. » Hadrian prononça ses mots audacieux de son habituelle voix douce et cultivée.

Un rire sinistre résonna à travers le salon richement décoré tandis que des yeux écarlates s'illuminèrent, acceptant le défi tacitement lancé.


	7. Je sais

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient.

**Auteur: whitedwarf**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

**Note**: _persona_ = autre soi, différente personnalité.

Même si je ne prends pas toujours le temps de répondre à vos commentaires (méchante Cassis) sachez qu'ils m'encouragent à poursuivre mon travail de traduction et me font immensément plaisir. Merci à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

Les talons des bottes en peau de dragon de Hadrian heurtèrent le sol en marbre blanc dans un bruyant claquement comme celui-ci transplanait dans le hall d'entrée. Il gravit prestement l'escalier en pierres sculptées, avançant d'un pas vif vers sa destination.

« Jeune Maître Hadrian ! Vous êtes à la maison ! Ils vous attendent dans le… » la voix aigüe d'un elfe de maison nerveux s'estompa rapidement alors qu'il passait en trombe devant la créature.

Il savait exactement où ils étaient. Sa magie avait repérée dès son arrivée les présences humaines dans le boudoir du deuxième étage.

Les battements de son cœur commençaient seulement à reprendre un rythme normal.

Il arrivait à peine à croire qu'il était encore en vie.

…

_« Alors, M. Walker ? Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ? » la voix de Voldemort était désintéressé mais ses yeux témoignaient de sa curiosité._

_Hadrian s'adossa au mur qui était derrière lui, adoptant volontairement une position plus détendue, mais s'assura de garder ses bras libres le long du corps au cas où il devrait dégainer sa baguette pour se défendre. Il réprima un rictus de dérision; comme s'il avait vraiment une chance de quitter cette pièce vivant si le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait réellement sa mort._

_« J'ai mes raisons. » articula-t-il avec raideur._

_Les yeux écarlates s'illuminèrent brièvement en signe d'amusement. « Et si vous étiez intelligent, vous partageriez ces raisons avec moi. »_

_Hadrian réprima son envie de fusiller l'homme du regard, ce serait ridiculement immature de sa part._

_« C'est intéressant. » dit-il._

_Voldemort arqua un sourcil, étonné par sa réponse, et l'assurance de Hadrian en fut légèrement renforcée. L'homme n'avait pas connaissance de tous ses secrets._

_« Je vous en prie, » la voix du Seigneur Noir était douce, « développez. » Dangereuse._

_Hadrian se demanda ce qu'il convenait de dire et quelle explication il pouvait donner. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler par mégarde à l'homme plus qu'il n'en savait déjà sur sa vie et ses secrets. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi décida-t-il de se montrer honnête, du moins en partie._

_« Ecoutez, j'aime que l'on me sous-estime; j'aime avoir le sentiment de connaître les autres, d'être conscient de leurs faiblesses comme seul le peut un être perçu comme inférieur. Quand les gens autour de vous vous pensent faible et stupide, ils ne s'embarrassent pas de ménager leurs mots ou leurs actions. Même si Poudlard ne semble pas réunir les individus les plus passionnants, je préfère de loin me tenir dans l'ombre et savoir tout d'eux tout en étant sous-estimé plutôt que d'être trop confiant et faible en me pensant fort pour la simple raison que je suis meilleur que l'insignifiante population estudiantine de Poudlard. »_

_Quand il eut fini de parler Voldemort resta silencieux, se contentant simplement de porter son verre en cristal à ses lèvres et d'en prendre une gorgée avant de reposer celui-ci, ses yeux ne quittant pas une seule seconde ceux de Hadrian. « Tu te montres une nouvelle fois plus intriguant que je ne l'avait imaginé, enfant. Je vois la logique et le pouvoir d'attraction derrière ce raisonnement… » Hadrian sentit une inexplicable appréhension lui nouer les tripes devant le sourire moqueur de l'homme. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais il était sûr qu'il venait juste de révéler à l'homme quelque chose à son sujet qu'il ne souhaitait pas être connu et qu'il viendrait à regretter plus tard. « D'un autre côté, as-tu déjà songé à la possibilité de laisser filtrer au grand jour une partie savamment dosée de ta force dans le but de montrer ton pouvoir, tout en cachant l'étendue de celui-ci ? »_

_Hadrian se renfrogna. L'homme jouait avec lui._

_« Non. » déclara-t-il franchement. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est ce que vous avez fait ? » s'enquit-il témérairement._

_Le Seigneur Noir rit tout bas, « Nul besoin de vous sentir insulté M. Walker, ce n'était qu'une simple question. » Le sombre sourire et les yeux menaçants démentaient néanmoins ces propos. Et l'homme ne faisait aucun effort pour le cacher._

_Hadrian serra étroitement les poings._

_« Alors la seule raison pour laquelle vous vous cachez si pleinement est juste…par curiosité et par ruse ? » railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Et l'hypothèse très réelle de vous voir retirer de la garde de votre tutrice si son identité venait à être découverte n'a rien à voir avec votre masque. »_

_Hadrian cessa de respirer._

_Raven._

_Les yeux écarlates s'obscurcirent et perdirent toute trace d'amusement alors que le Seigneur Noir se penchait en avant dans son siège à haut dossier. « Je crois que nous savons tous deux que c'est là la vrai raison pour laquelle vous caché qui vous êtes. »_

_Hadrian s'efforça de ravaler la boule d'angoisse qui lui obstruait la gorge mais son expression ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il était crucial à cet instant de ne pas faire preuve de faiblesse, de ne pas craquer. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres pensait qu'il n'avait rien à offrir, rien d'incomparable, l'homme le mettrait en pièces._

_« C'est une possibilité. » dit calmement Hadrian, en apparence confiant et composé, mais intérieurement profondément paniqué. Qu'était en train de préparer l'homme ?! Hadrian savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se souciait nullement de Raven Nadine mais les pro magie blanche non plus. Que comptait faire le Seigneur Noir de cette information ? Il préférait se damner que de rester assis les bras croisés à regarder Raven être jeter aux loups, même si cela signifiait devoir se battre contre l'homme face à lui._

_Les lèvres du Seigneur s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire de prédateur. « C'est certain. »_

_Voldemort sountint le regard de Hadrian avant de lever lentement son bras droit et d'effectuer un petit mouvement du poignet. Le léger clic synonyme de déverrouillage de la porte résonna dans la pièce silencieuse._

_« Partez, M. Walker. Et je compte sur votre présence à la célébration de demain. Ce sera notre dernière après tout. »_

_« Bien sûr, » répondit Hadrian d'une voix trainante, agacé par cette perspective, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, « parce que ce genre soirée est toujours au plus haut point captivante. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

_« Oh, et enfant… »_

_Hadrian serra les dents mais s'obligea pivoter sur lui-même. Il était anxieux de quitter la pièce; il se sentait complètement dépassé par les évènements et avait besoin de temps pour analyser la situation. Voldemort se tenait debout devant une fenêtre massive qui tapissait le mur du sol au plafond, son dos faisant face à Hadrian et ses yeux rivés au paysage magnifique qui s'offrait à lui._

_« Oui ? » il faillit aboyer sa question mais se domina au dernier moment. A en juger par le rictus moqueur plaqué sur les lèvres de l'homme, il n'avait pas su masquer sa frustration._

_« Viens en tant que toi-même, veux-tu ? » Ces yeux écarlates étincelèrent soudainement d'une gaieté sadique à travers la réflexion de la fenêtre._

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Quoi ?! » Il ne put contenir son alarme et sa colère._

_Voldemort se retourna et le fixa d'un regard froid. « Ne sois pas irrespectueux envers moi, enfant. » La voix était basse et létale et Hadrian inspira profondément pour regagner son d'ordinaire inébranlable contrôle de lui-même._

_Cette fois il lança un regard noir à l'homme. « Cela vous embêterait de clarifier ? » se moqua-t-il d'une voix exagérément douce, incapable de contenir sa fureur._

_Soudainement, l'imposante silhouette de Lord Voldemort fut devant lui, « Certainement. » L'homme lui adressa un sourire carnassier comme s'il s'amusait de sa réponse. « Je t'autorise à apparaître sous ton glamour demain soir aussi longtemps que tu relâche de sa cage ta vrai personnalité. »_

_Hadrian plissa les yeux en considérant l'homme. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui permettrait-il de paraitre au bal sous le masque physique de sa persona mais pas son masque intellectuel ? A quel jeu jouait-il ?_

_« D'accord. » dit-il lentement, ne faisant pas le moins du monde confiance à l'homme diaboliquement séduisant face à lui._

_« Bien. » Le Seigneur Noir fit un grand pas en arrière et le congédia d'un geste de la main, son expression à nouveau calme et désintéressé comme si cette rencontre n'était en rien sortie de l'ordinaire._

_Hadrian ne s'attarda pas. Tandis qu'il quittait la pièce il jeta vivement sur lui-même le sortilège d'invisibilité le plus puissant qu'il connaissait. Il n y avait aucune chance en enfer pour qu'il passe une minute de plus en l'__intoxicante__ compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors son masque pouvait attendre. Il passa sans s'arrêter devant les rares Mangemorts encore présents dans le hall d'entrée et quitta les confins de l'habitation._

_Agrippant sa baguette fermement il pivota et se concentra sur sa destination. Il transplana dans un bruyant claquement, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour étouffer le son._

_Hadrian, préoccupé qu'il était, ne remarqua pas la manière dont d'intenses et flamboyants yeux écarlates suivaient __ses moindres mouvement__s sans faillir en dépit de son invisibilité._

…

Hadrian tenta de maîtriser sa rage montante tandis qu'il traversait les couloirs de la demeure. Il perdait rarement le contrôle de son tempérament mais à cet instant il se savait dangereusement prêt de le faire.

Les sons assourdis de voix qui criaient lui parvint comme il s'approchait de la porte en bois sombre.

Il n'hésita pas.

Empoignant fermement la poignée en bronze, il tourna celle-ci et ouvrit la porte.

Cinq têtes pivotèrent dans sa direction et tous tombèrent silencieux alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

« …Hadrian. » Gabriel souffla son nom avec soulagement, ses yeux bleus devenant momentanément clos comme si son corps se trouvait subitement privé de toute énergie.

« Douces ténèbres, merci tu vas bien. » chuchota Raven du siège duquel elle était assise près d'un grand feu de cheminée.

Il ne souffla mot.

« Hadrian ? » questionna prudemment Demetri comme s'il s'adressait à un animal effarouché et prompte à l'énervement. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Oui. » la voix de Julian était acérée, le ton vicieux « J'aimerais moi aussi savoir ce qui s'est passé après que tu aies brutalement torturé et assassiné l'homme avec lequel tu as débarqué. »

« Julian. » siffla furieusement Demetri en guise d'avertissement.

« Non, il a raison. Nous avons le droit de savoir pourquoi la personne que nous protégeons avec tant de dévouement a tuée et torturée quelqu'un ce soir. » déclara sèchement Marionnette et Hadrian leva les yeux vers elle pour croiser son regard bleu accusateur.

« Nous ne savons pas si Hadrian est celui qui a torturé cet individu. » Demetri vint à nouveau à sa rescousse malgré la manière dont ses yeux noirs le fixait empreints de doute.

Il resta cependant silencieux. Il se contenta simplement de s'adosser contre la porte, surveillant les occupants de la pièce avec un visage vide de toute expression.

« Hadrian ? » Raven se leva lentement de son siège, l'expression de soulagement qu'elle arborait la quittant, remplacé par une profonde appréhension mêlée à un sentiment de peur. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« …Avant ou après que j'ai jeté le sortilège de la mort Raven ? » s'enquit calmement Hadrian.

Les yeux violets de Raven, bien que toujours empreints de peur, brillèrent d'une affectueuse exaspération, « Après, bien sûr. »

Le froid glacial de ses yeux perdit un peu en intensité et il la gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant. Elle l'acceptait comme il était. Le bon comme le mauvais.

« Madame Nadine ! » s'écria Marionnette d'une voix aigüe et horrifiée.

« Marionnette ! Silence ! » aboya Demetri les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de son ami. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici, réalisa-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Dalton et remarqua que ces yeux bleus observaient Hadrian avec une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez le blond.

« Et bien, Hadrian ?! » intima durement Julian, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Raven ? Tu veux bien nous excuser ? » demanda doucement Hadrian

La femme aux yeux violets adressa un regard à son fils qui indiqua à celui-ci qu''il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il s'expliqua plus tard avant de hocher la tête et de quitter la pièce.

Hadrian s'éloigna à pas lent de la porte et vint s'adosser au mur en pierre qui était le plus distant de chacun d'eux.

« Oh, au nom de Merlin, Walker ! Arrête de faire comme si tu étais blessé et plein d'apitoiement envers toi-même pour pouvoir gagner notre sympathie et notre soutien ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! Tu es devenu un meurtrier ce soir, en es-tu conscient ?! Tu as tué quelqu'un ! Et je me fiche de ce que disent les autres, je sais que tu as également torturé cet homme ! Alors arrête avec ton numéro d'orphelin, arrête de jouer à la personne tourmentée et à l'âme en peine. Cela ne t'aideras pas ! » les boucles brunes de Marionnette volaient follement autour d'elle comme elle perdait finalement toute contenance et commençait à hurler.

Hadrian se contenta de la regarder muettement, prenant note de l'air satisfait dans les yeux de Julian, de la furieuse colère dans ceux de Demetri et de la rage, froide et dangereuse, qui émanait de Gabriel.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? Rien que tu ne puisses avancer pour te défendre Hadrian ? » C'était une cruelle provocation.

« Julian. » s'indigna Demetri profondément choqué par l'attitude de sa sœur et celle de son ami. Hadrian venait juste de revenir d'une confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

« Quoi Demetri ?! Quoi ?! » hurla Julian.

« Julian… » les vociférations du blond cessèrent immédiatement.

Le monde de Julian semblait s'être littéralement arrêté à ce doux appel de son nom. Lentement, il se retourna pour regarder Gabriel et eut un violent mouvement de recul devant le dégoût et la colère que renfermait ces yeux bleus. Il pivota brusquement et tourna le dos aux quatre autres personne dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas plongé une nouvelle fois le regard dans ces yeux bleus glacials. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et pressa un poing contre son estomac. Cela faisait mal que Gabriel puisse le regarder de cette manière. Le regarder avec autant d'aversion quand il avait vu la manière dont Gab regardait Hadrian depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la pièce. Hadrian était un meurtrier ! Gabriel avait enduré le sortilège de torture pour lui et il regardait toujours Hadrian avec cette expression dans les yeux ! L'héritier des Dalton n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis; il n'avait rien dit tandis qu'ils attendaient deux heures durant au Manoir Nadine que Hadrian réapparaisse. Peu importe les questions, peu importe qui parlait…rien. Et ensuite…Hadrian apparaissait simplement dans l'embrasure de la porte et Gabriel brisait son silence.

Julian avait envie de hurler contre la peine et la jalousie qui le consumait, ses pensées ne cessant de le tourmenter. Gabriel, l'homme qu'il aimait depuis des années, avait brisé son silence pour une personne qui ne l'appréciait pas. Une personne qui ne l'avait jamais apprécié comme il le méritait.

Hadrian observait et écoutait tout cela en essayant de réprimer sa rage. Elle bouillonnait sous la surface, attendant d'exploser, et les personnes devant lui ne l'aidaient en rien à la contrôler.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » sa voix était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure mais ils l'entendirent tous.

Les épaules de Julian se raidirent et Marionnette le regarda avec des yeux ronds qui trahissaient son absolue incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé _putain_ avant que je sois déposé sans cérémonie au beau milieu du cercle intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec celui-ci à moins de dix pas de moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu _foutre_ ? » Hadrian s'exprimait d'une voix posée mais qui tremblait d'intensité.

« Hadrian… » Demetri semblait perdu.

« Gabriel ? » Hadrian toisa du regard son ancien amant, se désintéressant du sorcier russe. Il savait que quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, tout avait commencé et c'était terminé avec l'héritier des Dalton et il connaitrait le fin mot de l'histoire avant de laisser l'un d'eux quitter cette pièce.

« Walker ! » s'exclama Marionnette, outragée.

Des yeux verts, étincelants de fureur, balayèrent la pièce avant de se poser sur la jeune femme.

« Oui Marionnette ? » Hadrian s'approcha, ses muscles bandés, avide de se bagarrer. « Y a-t-il quelque chose de constructif que tu souhaiterais ajouter ? Es-tu réellement consciente de ce qui vient juste de se produire ? Es-tu d'une quelconque manière, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, capable de faire la lumière sur la situation ? Parce que si tu ne l'es pas, et je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer jamais réellement au courant de qui se passe autour de toi, tu vas t'asseoir, la fermer et garder tes idées arrogantes et ton avis mal informé pour toi-même…est-ce que ce c'est bien clair ? » Sa voix était basse et menaçante. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses insécurités pas plus qu'il n'était d'humeur à la dorloter, non pas qu'il l'ait jamais fait, mais si elle ne se décidait pas à garder sa bouche fermée il savait qu'à cet instant il était incapable de s'empêcher de s'en prendre à elle.

Marionnette dansa d'un pied sur l'autre en tentant de stopper les mots qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Elle se sentait furieuse à l'égard de Hadrian pour ses ordres présomptueux mais son instinct lui disait que la terrible frayeur qui s'était emparée d'elle n'était pas sans fondement. Pas au vu de la façon dont il la regardait.

« Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« …Oui. » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher à cet instant de se haïr d'avoir abandonné, même en sachant que c'était la bonne décision.

Hadrian pouvait sentir l'intensité du regard noir de Demetri dans son dos pour avoir fait peur à sa petite sœur mais présentement il n'en avait cure.

« _Maintenant_… je me fous de ce que vous pensez que j'ai fait ou quel genre d'enfer je rejoindrais quand je serais mort! Je veux que quelqu'un me dise ce qu'il s'est _passé_ ce soir ! » Hadrian se retenait à grand peine de crier et Gabriel le savait. Il l'avait su dès que le jeune homme avait silencieusement pénétré dans la pièce, le visage impassible et sa magie immobile. Hadrian avait atteint sa limite.

« Il était au courant. » la voix de Gabriel était ferme et ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'attractive silhouette de l'autre. « J'ai accepté la requête du diner de ce soir sachant que j'aurais à endurer un châtiment pour avoir si ouvertement ignoré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait entendu…des rumeurs à ton propos Hadrian, mais il n'avait pas suffisamment d'information en sa possession pour te figurer. » Gabriel s'interrompit quelques instants mais Hadrian resta silencieux, sans une once de réaction, alors il poursuivit, « Je crois que ta présence ce soir était de prime abord censée être un moyen de me punir. » Hadrian leva imperceptiblement le menton à ces mots mais il ne commenta pas. « Mais…ils ont découverts au sujet de Raven et je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est devenu curieux à ton sujet. »

Hadrian plissa les yeux, songeur, si c'était vrai alors Voldemort ne devait pas être au courant à propos de Poudlard et le fait qu'il y était scolarisé. Quelle suprême malchance ! Si ces idiots de Serpentards ne s'étaient pas trouvés là ce secret en particulier n'aurait peut-être pas été révélé ce soir. Il aurait eu plus de temps !

« Et _pourquoi_ Dalton as-tu utilisé le portoloin pour m'amener là-bas ce soir ? » siffla-t-il d'une voix trompeusement calme, gratifiant le séduisant blond devant lui d'un regard noir.

Gabriel grimaça intérieurement face à l'utilisation de son nom de famille mais la culpabilité qui le taraudait ne l'autorisait pas à se défendre. Il avait livré l'homme qu'il aimait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'avait littéralement jeté aux loups. C'était un miracle que Hadrian ait même pu quitter la pièce vivant.

« Parce que Lord Voldemort a menacé de tuer Demetri, Marionnette et moi-même si Gabriel ne faisait pas l'impossible et ne trouvait pas un moyen de te faire apparaître devant lui ! » explosa Julian. « _Toi_ _!_ Gabriel a subi l'endoloris par Morgane, pour _toi_ _!_ Il a été torturé pour avoir protégé _ta_ misérable carcasse d'assassin ! Et tu as l'_audace_ de venir ici et d'exiger de lui des réponses ! _Toi bâtard_ ! »

« Julian ! Cela suffit ! Ce n'est pas la faute de Hadrian ! » cria Demetri.

C'était totalement illogique. Absolument ridicule de sa part de réagir de la sorte mais, alors même que Julian perdait tout contrôle sur la fureur et la rancœur qu'il ressentait, Hadrian sentit sa propre colère se tarir. Il était de nouveau capable d'appréhender la situation de façon raisonnée et ce qu'il vit le choqua à un point tel qu'il s'en trouva même quelque peu amusé.

« …Tu es amoureux de lui. » murmura Hadrian d'une voix abasourdie. Comment était-il possible qu'il ne soit pas au courant de ça ?!

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Demetri, totalement déconcerté, de quoi donc Hadrian parlait-il ?

Julian sentit le sang refluer de son visage et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine comme des yeux verts écarquillés le scrutaient.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. » déclara Hadrian comme pour lui-même mais ses mots résonnèrent dans la pièce.

Julian tenta de récupérer le contrôle de ses nerfs mais cela semblait être une tâche impossible. Il cachait ce secret depuis des années, personne n'était au courant ! Mais…ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement devant sa hardiesse. Peut-être…peut-être que _maintenant_ était sa chance. Il sentit l'espoir et l'excitation enfler en lui. Gabriel et Hadrian se disputaient, il défendait l'héritier des Dalton et…il releva les yeux pour voir des yeux bleus suspicieux pointés sur _lui_. Sur _lui_, pas sur Hadrian. Gabriel était _vraiment_ en train de le _regarder_ _lui_. Il secoua vivement la tête, ses yeux mordoré agrandis par la réalisation. Peut-être que _maintenant_, il tenait réellement sa chance.

« Walker…de quoi es-tu en train de parler ? » Marionnette parvint enfin à réunir assez de courage pour verbaliser sa confusion devant l'expression étonnée du jeune homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Gabriel se leva de sa chaise, se sentant assailli par une appréhension d'un tout autre ordre. Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pensait.

Hadrian ne souffla mot, continuant simplement à regarder Julian comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Demetri ne voulait pas croire à ce qui était juste sous ses yeux, ce qui venait à peine d'être déclaré si ouvertement. Il pouvait comprendre le choque ressenti par Hadrian, c'était totalement inattendu, mais au vu des émotions déchaînées de Julian et du regard si implorant qu'il lançait en direction de Dalton…Demetri ne pu s'empêcher de rejoindre Hadrian dans sa stupéfiante réalisation.

Hadrian ferma brièvement les yeux et effaça promptement toute émotion de son visage, mais intérieurement, il était toujours ébahi. Julian et Gabriel…il n'avait jamais pensé…Gabriel ressentait-il la même chose ? Cet été s'était-il déroulé dés le départ exactement comme il l'avait voulu et avait-il juste imaginé des choses à partir de rien ? Confusion et doutes l'habitait mais il garda son calme.

« De rien Marionnette. » répondit-il d'une voix assurée, luttant contre l'envie inexplicable de rire. C'était juste si inattendu.

Gabriel savait parfaitement ce qui venait juste de se passer mais contrairement à Hadrian et Demetri il n'en était pas surpris. Il savait que Julian était épris de lui. Il connaissait les sentiments du sorcier à son égard depuis précisément deux ans mais celui-ci n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec lui, alors il s'était contenté de l'ignorer et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne souhaitait pas blesser son ami mais c'était ce qui arriverait s'il se trouvait dans une situation où il aurait à éconduire Julian.

…Il pouvait admettre qu'à un certain moment il avait considéré la possibilité d'entamer une relation avec lui, qu'à un moment il avait même été prêt à essayer, mais ça c'était avant cette nuit. La nuit où il avait vu Hadrian attirer dans sa chambre un sorcier Grec de trois ans son ainé depuis le corridor où il se tenait, choqué. Sa jalousie avait été le premier signe. Gabriel lui-même avait eu plusieurs partenaires au lit, féminins et masculins, mais il ne s'était jamais émotionnellement attaché à aucun d'eux. Il devint rapidement conscient que l'opinion favorable de Hadrian était celle qu'il estimait le plus. Que l'idée de la situation précaire de son ami et de ses dangereux jeux politiques faisait s'emballer son cœur de peur et faisait naître en lui un ardent désir de protection qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis la mort de ces parents.

L'éventualité d'une relation avec Julian s'était évanouit de son esprit alors qu'il regardait, pétrifié, Hadrian guider la bouche de l'homme méditerranéen vers la sienne et refermait la porte derrière eux. Gabriel savait que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hadrian n'était pas temporaire et que ses sentiments ne s'estomperaient pas de sitôt. Il savait aussi que ces quelques semaines où il avait envisagé la possibilité d'être en couple avec Julian n'avait invoqué chez lui aucune émotion sincère et il ne ferait pas ça à son ami. Il ne prétendrait pas ressentir pour lui plus que ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il refusait de le blesser comme cela.

Plongeant le regard dans ces implorants yeux dorés, Gabriel décida d'épargner à son ami la douleur d'un rejet et adopta habilement une mine déconcertée tandis que ses yeux bleus glaciers laissaient filtrer sa confusion. Demetri se détendit et il eut envie de sourire avec satisfaction quand même les yeux de Julian trahirent sa déception et son ressentiment devant son 'occasion manquée'. Marionnette resta muette, comprenant que quelque chose d'important venait juste d'être révélé mais frustrée envers elle-même car elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus et réticente à demander un nouvel éclaircissement.

Hadrian regarda avec amusement le masque de Gabriel se mettre en place, observant les réactions des autres avec une pointe de contrariété qu'ils se soient tous fait bernés aussi facilement. Il se rappela que Gabriel Dalton était l'un des meilleurs, l'un des plus dangereux joueurs sur la scène politique et que l'on pouvait donc s'attendre à ce qu'il soit capable de les manipuler avec une telle aisance. Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire narquois quand des yeux bleus se posèrent furtivement sur lui, certainement Gabriel n'avait pas réellement escompté lui avoir fait avaler cette couleuvre ? Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux se firent rieurs à l'intention du blond.

« …Qu'est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait Hadrian ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda finalement Gabriel, irrité mais pas surpris de voir que Hadrian n'avait pas été dupe de sa performance d'acteur.

Hadrian soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Penser à l'intoxicant Lord Voldemort ne l'aidait pas. Cela avait été terrifiant, troublant, suffocant et inconfortable mais aussi…vivifiant.

Son expression ne trahit rien de ses pensées ou des battements effrénés de son cœur, « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a découvert mon glamour et m'a ordonné d'assister au bal de demain sous ma vrai personnalité. » annonça-t-il d'une voix monocorde ce qui indiqua aux autres qu'il ne désirait pas en discuter d'avantage présentement.

« Ta vrai personnalité… ? Il ne souhaite pas que tu de départes de ton glamour ? » poursuivit Gabriel, ne tenant nullement compte du vœu de Hadrian. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête comme il tentait de décoder les motivations derrière l'ordre donné par le Seigneur Noir.

« Correcte. » la voix de Hadrian était tranchante ce qui incita Gabriel à abandonner son questionnement à ce propos pour le moment. Il sondait le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène avec des yeux brillants de suspicion, quelque chose s'était définitivement produit lors de cette entrevue.

Julian n'adressa pas un regard en direction de Hadrian, il ne pouvait effacer l'expression renfrognée de son visage et il savait qu'il devait bientôt sortir de là avant de dire quelque chose qui ferait _vraiment_ éclater l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la pièce…mais…il _devait_ savoir.

Il avait eu des soupçons au sujet d'une liaison entre Hadrian et Gabriel mais au fond de lui, il n y avait pas réellement cru, ils étaient trop différents. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis des années, Gabriel connaissait Hadrian mieux que quiconque à l'exception de Raven mais…il n y avait pas _vraiment_ cru…pas jusqu'à ce soir. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le pendentif. Les portoloins en forme de pendentifs jumeaux étaient l'un des trésors familial des Dalton et ils étaient fanatiquement convoités, destinés à n'être utilisés que par les membres de la famille. Que Gabriel ait donné l'un de ses colliers à Hadrian…il était malade à la simple idée de ces deux là ensemble mais…peut-être que ce n'était pas le même pendentif. Il priait pour que ce ne le soit pas.

« C'est une chance que tu aies porté le collier ce soir Hadrian…pardonne-moi mon audace mais…_comment_ les avez-vous obtenus Gabriel et toi ? » interrogea lentement Julian ne sachant pas s'il désirait véritablement obtenir une réponse.

Il releva finalement les yeux quand sa question fut accueillie par du silence. La tête de Hadrian était tournée en direction de Gabriel attendant clairement que celui-ci réponde.

« C'est une commande que j'ai faite auprès des Gobelins de Gringotts. » répondit avec assurance Gabriel et Julian sentit son cœur reprendre une rythme normal et ses muscles se détendirent. Merci Morgane.

« Et bien, je suis content que tu ailles bien Hadrian mais je ferais mieux de ramener Marionnette à la maison. Tu lui as donné de belles frayeurs. » réprimanda Demetri mais Hadrian ignora le sorcier russe. Marionnette avait le même âge que lui et ne devrais pas avoir constamment besoin de la protection de son frère. Il ne s'excuserait pas quand il n'était pas dans son tort.

« Bonne nuit. » dit poliement Gabriel répondant dans le même temps pour Hadrian tandis que Julian hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement à l'intention de Demetri avant de les suivre tous deux.

« Gab ? » demanda Julian avec un froncement de sourcils en pivotant sur lui-même pour regarder Gabriel quand il remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas esquisser un mouvement pour le suivre.

Les yeux verts se tournèrent brièvement vers le ciel en signe d'agacement devant l'attitude immature de Julian. Le sorcier aux cheveux blond foncés refusait toujours de le regarder.

« Vas y Julian, je te verrais au bal demain. » déclara Gabriel d'un ton guindé, n'appréciant guère le fait que Julian pensait avoir le droit de s'enquerrir de ses faits et gestes.

« Mais… »

« Bonne nuit Julian. » le congédia Gabriel mais ses yeux restaient rivés sur Hadrian tandis qu'il prenait gracieusement place dans un fauteuil de cuir face au feu.

Julian les regarda tour à tour avant d'opiner finalement de la tête et de fermer la porte derrière lui plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'était nécessaire.

« … »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda à voix basse Gabriel.

Hadrian laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je suis toujours en vie pas vrai ? Au vu des circonstances, je pense que cela signifie que je vais bien. »

Gabriel se contenta de sourire en guise d'agrément quand les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui.

Tous deux étaient assis en silence, observant les flammes. L'atmosphère n'était ni confortable ni inconfortable juste présente, réelle.

« Je n'avais aucune idée que Julian était amoureux de toi. » murmura doucement Hadrian, une partie de lui en était encore surpris et cela s'entendit dans sa voix.

Gabriel haussa les épaules. « Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage de m'en parler, je n'ai pas à lui faire du mal, alors je prétends de ne pas savoir. »

Hadrian répondit par un 'humhum' mais ses pensées refusaient d'obéir à ses désirs et le ramenaient continuellement à de dangereux yeux écarlates amusés et de soyeux cheveux noirs et lisses.

« Tu ne leur a rien révélé d'important. » remarqua Gabriel.

Hadrian haussa les épaules, « Ils sont peut-être mes amis mais cela ne leur donne pas le droit de m'interroger. Certainement pas après une telle scène. »

Gabriel gloussa devant la déclaration brutale de Hadrian mais ne pu s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas comportés d'une manière qui suscitait la confiance.

Tous deux étaient immobiles, prenant en compte tout ce qui était arrivé durant la soirée et tout ce qui avait désormais changé avant que la voix douce de Hadrian ne rompe à nouveau le silence.

« …J'étais inquiet à ton sujet Gabriel. » Sa voix ne contenait aucune trace de condamnation mais la légère réprimande fut accueillie par un sourire sombre du blond.

« Comment aurais-je pu attirer ton attention sinon ? »

Les yeux verts s'étrécirent, « Il faudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas la raison pour laquelle tu as ignoré le Seigneur des Ténèbres Gabriel ou je te torturerai moi-même. » gronda-t-il.

Le blond rit. « Non, ce n'était pas la raison… » il inclina la tête en direction de son amour. « Est-il arrivé quelque chose Hadrian ? Après que nous soyons partis ? »

Rouge et noir.

La magie noire qui rampait, si attrayante, sur sa peau.

Le cœur qui battait de peur et d'excitation mêlées.

« Non. »

Gabriel observa Hadrian tandis que celui-ci prenait son temps pour répondre, quelque chose s'était produit. Il le savait. Bien, si Hadrian ne voulait rien lui dire, il n'aurait qu'à découvrir la réponse par ses propres moyens. En attendant, il y avait une autre question qu'il voulait lui poser.

« …qui était cet homme ? Celui que tu as tué ? »

Hadrian se raidit, son esprit le ramenant instantanément en arrière, évoquant le souvenir du décès de M. Shields. Il n'était pas préparé aux sentiments de soulagement et de contentment qui explosèrent en lui. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à réfléchir à autre chose au-delà de son inattendue survie de cette nuit pour apprécier pleinement ce qu'il avait accompli.

M. Shields était mort.

Parti.

Il ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal.

« …Ça n'a pas d'importance. » souffla-t-il doucement avant de reprendre contenance. Les yeux d'émeraude s'assombrirent mais il y avait en eux une sombre satisfaction qui captivait et attirait le blond, « Juste une vieille connaissance. »

Gabriel hocha la tête. Le fait que Hadrian ait assassiné un individu ce soir ne le dérangeait pas, il avait lui-même tué auparavant, torturé auparavant…et il avait aimé ça. C'était la noirceur en eux. Vous pouviez soit l'accepter et la contrôler soit vous battre contre votre nature et sombrer dans la folie.

« Arrête de me regarder Gabriel. » murmura avec irritation Hadrian. Les yeux du blonds rivés fixement sur lui le distrayait.

Des lèvres roses s'étirent en un sourire de contentement.

« C'est bon de savoir que je peux encore t'affecter. »

Hadrian lui lança un regard dégoûté. « Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

Le sorcier français éclata d'un rire qui contenait une once d'amertume, « Ce n'est pas comme si tu acceptais quoique ce soit venant de moi. »

Hadrian soupira et ferma les yeux à ces mots.

« Gabriel… » commença Hadrian mais des mains fortes agrippèrent soudainement ses épaules et le mirent debout.

Les yeux d'émeraudes s'ouvrirent instantanément pour se trouver face à deux yeux bleus glacier brûlants d'émotion à quelques centimètres de lui.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir Hadrian. Beaucoup de temps. J'ai fait une erreur en te laissant me quitter, une erreur que je ne compte pas refaire, jamais. Je veux être avec toi. Je te trouve exaspérant, brillant, stupéfiant, déviant et incroyable. Je ne voudrais plus jamais d'un autre maintenant que j'ai eu un avant-goût de toi Hadrian. Je te veux et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela arrive. »

Le blond respirait fort et Hadrian sentit un frisson d'appréciation le parcourir. Il doutait que quiconque avant lui ait jamais vu l'héritier des Dalton aussi passionné et aussi imprudemment candide. Mais…

« …Gab… » chuchota-t-il en levant une main pour enserrer la nuque du jeune homme. « Gab… » Il inspira profondément. « Je ne peux pas. Je ne te ferais pas ça à toi. »

Les mains qui le tenaient se ressèrent presque douloureusement autour de ses épaules mais il n y paya aucune attention, il était trop occupé à regarder dans ses grands yeux bleus brillants de désir et d'obstination.

« Tu ne me feras pas ça à moi… » Gabriel fit lentement écho de ses mots en s'inclinant plus prés de lui. Hadrian parvint à grand peine à arracher ses yeux des lèvres de l'homme. Le blond était intensément désirable à cet instant et Hadrian s'efforçait de ne pas s'emparer du présent incroyablement tentant qui lui était offert. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas une nouvelle fois. « …Mais moi je le ferai. »

Hadrian eut tout juste le temps de comprendre les mots avant que ses lèvres ne soit clamées dans un baiser torride. Ses mains qui jusque là tenaient gentiment Gabriel se mirent à tirer douloureusement sur les mèches blondes tandis qu'il prenait rapidement le contrôle du baiser. Il tremblait alors que les mains de Gabriel repoussait sa veste verte le long de ses bras, plongeant sous son tee-shirt blanc pour pouvoir effleurer son torse de savantes caresses.

« Gab… » haleta-t-il tandis qu'il s'arrachait à sa bouche.

Il gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher comme une main froide s'engageait dans son pantalon et enserrait fermement son sexe.

« Ne pense pas Hadrian. Arrête de penser. Prends juste du plaisir. » chuchota Gabriel à son oreille et il se mordit la langue pour réprimer un grognement guttural alors que sa main commençait à bouger.

D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas mis autant d'efforts à dissuader quelqu'un qui ne voulait aussi clairement pas être dissuader mais quelque chose lui soufflait d'essayer avec plus de détermination. De ne pas laisser les choses aller plus loin. Et cela le mettait en rogne. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça auparavant et à la façon dont le noir et le rouge flashaient continuellement devant ses yeux il avait l'effroyable pressentiment de savoir pourquoi.

Se sentant furieux contre lui-même et espérant désespérément que ce ne soit pas vrai, il tira brusquement sur les cheveux de Gabriel et clama brutalement les lèvres de celui-ci. Sa bouche vibrait au rythme des gémissements de Gabriel et les siens le joignirent bientôt comme la main de celui-ci se mettait à bouger de plus en plus vite.

« Hadrian… »

Ses hanches butèrent contre la main de Gabriel et il mordit l'épaule de celui-ci, appréciant le goût inattendu du sang alors qu'une incisive pénétrait dans le muscle.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui l'envahissait grandir, la pression s'élever et sa vision se rétrécir.

« Hadrian… » Gabriel répétait son nom encore et encore, embrassant et mordant le long de son cou.

Il attira la tête de Gabriel vers lui pour un dernier baiser brûlant comme les muscles de son ventre se contractaient et que dans une dernière pression de la main sa jouissance vint.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi en silence pendant quelques instants, respirant intensément contre le visage de l'autre tandis qu'ils reprenaient leurs esprits

« Je te veux Hadrian. » dit d'une voix forte Gabriel, le souffle court, alors qu'il retirait lentement sa main.

« … »

« Je veux ça. Je te veux _toi_. »

Hadrian prit une longue, une profonde, inspiration tandis que les mots le traversaient. Il murmura un sortilège pour éliminer toute trace de ce qui venait de se produire avant de se détourner et de se pencher pour récupérer sa veste du tapis rouge sang.

Rouge.

Ecarlate.

« …Je sais. » murmura-t-il doucement.


	8. Orgueil et arrogance

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient.

**Auteur: whitedwarf**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

**Note**: _persona_ = autre soi, différente personnalité.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir, peu importe la brièveté du message. Cela m'encourage réellement à poursuivre plus rapidement le travail de traduction.

* * *

Pouvoir.

Ténèbres.

Écarlate.

Hadrian contemplait sombrement le plafond de sa chambre. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il essayait en vain de trouver le sommeil. En dépit de son corps las, son esprit refusait de le laisser en paix.

« Tempus. » son léger murmure rompit le silence en produisant un écho fantasmagorique à travers la pièce vide.

Deux heures. Il avait deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'il se voit forcé de faire une apparition à ce fichu bal. Hadrian n'arrivait pas à le digérer; les _ordres_ de l'homme. La simple idée d'obéir à qui que ce soit comme un mignon sans cervelle lui était insupportable.

Il ne voulait pas ça. Il n'était pas capable d'accepter cette vie.

Il s'était cru préparé, ricana-t-il amèrement, il s'était complètement fourvoyé. Il avait compris, à la seconde où il avait été touché par cette ténébreuse et puissante magie, qu'il était confronté à quelqu'un qui ne saurai être vaincu par de banales manipulations. Il n'avait eu qu'à ressentir la violence contenue dans l'aura de l'homme pour savoir qu'il n y aurait aucun échappatoire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais, bon sang ! Il pressa un poing contre son front et ferma étroitement les yeux. Cela n'était pas sensé arriver !

Il laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons, inspirant profondément avant de baisser la main et d'ouvrir les yeux.

L'homme avait prit l'ascendant sans effort la nuit dernière et si Hadrian voulait avoir le moindre espoir de survivre et de conserver son indépendance, il devrait reprendre le contrôle.

Il avait gravement sous-estimé l'homme. Ce n'était pas une erreur qu'il comptait refaire.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un grondement sourd, ses yeux d'émeraude brillants étrangement dans l'obscurité.

Et il était au courant à propos de Raven.

Sa patience atteignant ses limites, Hadrian se dégagea prestement des draps de soies froids et marcha d'un pas vif en direction de la salle-de-bain, incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps. Se déshabillant rapidement, Hadrian entra dans la douche ajustant la température de l'eau à un degré brûlant ce qui eu pour effet de rosir immédiatement sa peau pâle et d'inonder la pièce de vapeur.

Hadrian se tenait immobile sous la pression continue de l'eau, ses pensées tourbillonnant chaotiquement dans sa tête. Il y avait forcément une raison qui expliquait pourquoi le Seigneur Noir lui avait ordonné de se montrer sous sa véritable personnalité ce soir. Il savait qu'il y en avait une. Il devait simplement la trouver.

Quelle pouvait bien être cette raison ? Quel bénéfice en retirerait l'homme ? Hadrian grinça des dents, frustré de ne pas encore avoir résolu ce problème. Il adorait les énigmes, il se délectait du pouvoir et du savoir qu'il engrangeait en décryptant méthodiquement un mystère.

Il frappa du poing sur les carrelages blancs derrière lui. Il refusait de laisser gagner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Il ne pourrait jamais plus se regarder dans une glace sachant que l'homme l'avait dominé aussi facilement, en ayant fourni aussi peu d'effort.

Il était capable de résoudre ce puzzle.

Il en avait l'obligation.

Pour la énième fois, son esprit décortiqua tous les faits, peu disposé à laisser la réponse lui échapper. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait clairement que Hadrian se soumette à sa volonté ce soir et détruise ainsi la moitié de son masque dans la foulée. Pourquoi ? L'homme était déjà au courant et aucune des personnes qui seraient présentent au bal ne pouvaient pousser le Seigneur Noir a dévoilé un potentiel allié. Existant comme il l'était en 'coulisses', sous-estimé, cela lui donnait une position unique pour recueillir des informations auprès des étudiants de Poudlard. Après tout, les gens étaient plus enclins à partager des informations potentiellement sensibles avec une personne plus faible qu'eux-mêmes plutôt qu'avec une personne qui avait le pouvoir de leur rendre la vie difficile. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, Hadrian le concédait, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne savait pas ce dont il était capable, il lui était donc impossible de savoir qu'utiliser Hadrian de cette manière constituerai un gaspillage de son talent. Il est vrai que l'homme était conscient qu'il n'était pas maladroit avec une baguette, au vu des glamours qu'il avait été obligé de déconstruire en sa présence, mais malgré cela…bien que compliqués et à l'évidence l'œuvre d'un sorcier puissant, ce genre de prouesse magique n'aurait pas suffit à impressionner une personne du calibre de Voldemort alors…pourquoi ? Pourquoi se débarrasser d'un avantage, même de faible importance, de cette manière ? Ce n'était pas malin et il savait que l'homme était terriblement intelligent.

Non, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui lui échappait. La réponse était juste devant son nez mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus !

Hadrian fronça les sourcils comme il coupait l'eau et sortait de la cabine de douche pour attraper une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille. Il avait horreur de ne pas être en position de contrôle et il détestait être utilisé. Le Seigneur Noir faisait les deux.

Sentant la colère grimper en lui, Hadrian ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle de bain d'un geste de sa main tendue. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux alors qu'il prenait à nouveau place sur le lit, la soie froide apaisante contre sa peau rougie.

C'était irrationnelle et immature de sa part mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être contrarié que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait si peu de considération à son encontre qu'il puisse ainsi se débarrasser du petit avantage que la personnalité cachée de Hadrian pouvait lui apporter. Il n'était pas suffisamment important, se moqua-t-il. La logique n'avait plus sa place à cet instant, la vérité était qu'il avait voulu que cela arrive, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarde, penser qu'il l'imaginait trop faible et ordinaire que pour mériter son attention n'avait soudainement plus aucune importance…

Les yeux d'émeraudes s'agrandirent et il se mit brusquement en position assise.

…ça…lui était _égal_. Ses objectifs, ses intentions n'avaient…plus aucune _importance_ pour lui.

« …Je suis un _imbécile_ ! » grogna Hadrian se sentant totalement pathétique tandis qu'il laissait sa tête tombé dans ses mains.

Orgueil et arrogance.

L'homme s'était joué de lui et il était tombé dans le panneau.

Il avait été _blessé_, grimaça-t-il à cette réalisation. Blessé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pensa pas hautement de lui. L'homme était stupéfiant, brillant et puissant et…Hadrian était tombé tout droit dans son piège.

Derrière un profond sentiment d'humiliation et les récriminations personnelles qu'il se faisait, Hadrian ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Le Seigneur Noir avait repéré sans difficulté une faiblesse en lui, une faiblesse dont il avait conscience mais qu'il n'avait jamais pensé devoir rectifier. Vivre sa vie sous une personnalité cachée l'avait rendu avide de reconnaissance et d'approbation et Voldemort avait joué là-dessus.

Hadrian se sentait embarrassé et dégoûté de lui-même. Il n'aurait pas suivi les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'aurait pas exposé sa persona ce soir pensant ainsi montrer sa défiance, sa force. Le Seigneur Noir aurait rit, enchanté par lui-même, Hadrian en était sûr. L'homme savait ce qu'il ferait, comptait dessus en fait. Hadrian se serait incliné devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce soir, ses ambitions et ses propres plans mis de côté car Lord Voldemort serait devenu celui qui tirait les ficelles.

Quel imbécile il avait été !

L'homme était brillant, admit-il avec un sourire amère.

Hadrian soupira profondément, exténué. Réaliser à quel point il avait été prêt de se perdre lui-même ce soir était effrayant.

Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent et il s'écarta du lit. D'un geste vif de sa baguette pointé sur lui, il se vêtit d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt blanc ajusté près du corps. Hadrian grommela comme il jetait des livres pèle-mêle à l'intérieur du coffre ouvert qui se trouvait à présent sur son lit. Cette soirée n'avait pas été amusante du tout. Ouvrant promptement les portes de sa garde-robe, il s'empara d'une brassée de vêtements et les fourra dans le coffre, ne se souciant nullement de les froisser ou de la désorganisation chaotique dans laquelle se trouvait désormais ses possessions, quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de faire s'il avait été en train de penser clairement.

A cet instant, il était agacé et il fulminait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était joué de lui avec succès et il s'était presque plié au commandement de l'homme.

L'expression de Hadrian était indéchiffrable tandis qu'il ensorcelait ses ustensiles de potion pour les faire rentrer dans son coffre, ne bronchant pas lorsque qu'une demi-douzaine de fioles de potions se brisèrent sous la force oppressante de sa magie.

Rage et détermination s'emparèrent de lui.

Il ne permettrait à personne de le transformer en marionnette. Il était son propre maître. La signature magique de Hadrian s'intensifia, les rideaux de soies voletant au gré de la magie ambiante dans la pièce.

Sa main tressauta et son corps s'immobilisa brusquement.

Sans avertissement, un sourire languide se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de Hadrian et ses yeux d'émeraudes étincelèrent d'une impétueuse gaité.

Il avait besoin de montrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il ne lui était pas assujettit.

Il se pencha pour refermer doucement le couvercle de son coffre, riant à voix basse.

Il n'était de toute manière pas d'humeur à assister à un bal.

xxxxxxx

_« Albus ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! »_

_« Si, je le suis Molly…doit être entraîné. »_

« Est-ce que vous voulez bien la fermer ? Je n'entends rien du tout ! » siffla Landon en se retournant à l'intention de Hermione. Il ignora complètement son regard noir trop absorbé qu'il était à espionner la réunion de l'Ordre qui se tenait juste en bas. Il pivota rapidement et se pressa plus près de l'oreille extensible.

_« …Alastor est trop dur, que…Landon maintenant ? »_

« Ron ! Bouge de là ! » Ginny gratifia son frère d'un coup de coude dans les côtes et le délogea avec succès, s'empressant de prendre sa place avant que celui-ci ne puisse la réclamer.

« …on dirait que c'est affreusement tendu en bas. » murmura Fred, mal à l'aise.

Landon observa sombrement, au travers des barreaux en bois de la rampe d'escaliers, la simple porte blanche qui le séparait de l'Ordre. Il avait dix-sept ans pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il devrait être en bas avec eux !

_« …confiance à cet ignoble individu…mon fils…nulle part près de lui, je superviserai moi-même son entraînement ! Lily ? Patmol ? Est-ce que tous les deux… ? »_

« Entraînement ? » répéta Ron, ses yeux bruns brillants d'excitation, « Landon, est-ce que ton père ta déjà parlé de ça avant ? » chuchota-t-il bruyamment à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

Landon fronça les sourcils, adoptant une mine renfrognée; il essayait d'écouter ! Ron ne pouvait-il pas voir ça ?! Il sentit Ron ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche pour obtenir une réponse et réagit prestement. Tendant à l'aveuglette une main halée derrière lui, il plaqua celle-ci sur la bouche du rouquin, ses yeux ne cessant jamais d'observer avec intensité la porte en bas.

_« …Potter serait incapable de comprendre la simple essence de…Il est en mouvement, réunissant ses alliés…serait surpris si la totalité de ces reptiles n'embrassaient pas ses bottes et…besoin de croire en nous, ce ne sont que des enfants et nous pouvons leur montrer la lumière. Nous devons seulement…s'attendre à des raids, des morts, des disparitions ?...espère…continuera à écouter. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort agisse ouvertement, Fudge sera peu disposé à voir la vérité…l'œil sur tes élèves Severus. Je veux une liste de chacun… »_

Landon s'écarta lentement comme l'oreille extensible devenait silencieuse et les membres du groupe échangèrent des regards confus. « Bien, » souffla sarcastiquement Georges alors qu'il commençait à rembobiner lentement le dispositif d'écoute, « Quelqu'un a-t-il actuellement compris quoi que ce soit à ce charabia ? »

« Franchement, » s'exclama Hermione en regardant les autres avec un air de supériorité. Elle se préparait à se lancer dans une explication des plus complexe avant que Landon ne la coupe rudement.

« Ils sont inquiets…à propos de Voldemort qui rassemble ses troupes et ses alliés, à propos du Ministère qui est incrédule face à son retour. » Landon soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration. « Ils sont juste inquiets. »

« Et à propos des Serpentards de l'école ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione désireuse de ne pas être en reste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Ginny fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard confus en direction de son amie.

Ce fut Fred qui lui répondit.

« Réfléchis une seconde Gin. Tout le monde sait que Lucius Malfoy et Casius Zabini étaient des Mangemorts durant la guerre, quiconque pourvu d'une once d'intelligence je veux dire. C'est uniquement parce qu'ils ont achetés leurs non condamnation à Azkaban qu'ils sont aujourd'hui libres avec leur âme intacte. Tu ne crois pas que le furet et ses acolytes vont marcher dans les pas de leurs pères ? » avertit-il.

« Fred a raison. » déclara Landon et ils se tournèrent tous vers le Survivant, « Les Serpentards ont toujours soutenus Voldemort, rappelez-vous de la Chambre des Secrets ? »

Ils frémirent tous à l'évocation de ce souvenir, les Weasley avaient faillis perdre leur sœur cette année là et Hermione avait passé des mois pétrifiée à l'infirmerie de l'école.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, perdu dans leurs pensées, avant que Ron ne bombe le torse, « Bien, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour aider quand nous sommes à l'école mais nous pouvons surveiller ces serpents visqueux pour l'Ordre. Après tout, Malfoy et ses copains vont faire attention à ce qu'ils disent en présence des Professeurs plus qu'en face de nous, nous pourrons alors les surprendre. »

Hermione contemplait son petit ami avec des yeux ronds, choquée qu'il soit arrivé de lui-même à cette idée avant de lui sourire fièrement et d'approuver d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est brillant Ron ! » les yeux noisettes de Landon s'illuminèrent à cette perspective, déterminé et anxieux de commencer. Il se retourna pour regarder par dessus la rampe d'escalier comme les adultes commençaient à quitter la cuisine, repérant sa mère et son père parmi la foule.

Comme Ron venait de le dire, il n y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire pour aider dans la guerre lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard mais ils pouvaient être en alerte pour les sympathisants des Ténèbres parmi la population estudiantine. Landon Potter était résolu à empêcher la propagation de l'influence de Voldemort à l'intérieur de l'ancien château, il était le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu après tout, qui pourrait arriver à le tromper ?

xxxxxxx

« Par la grâce de Salazar ! Où est ce petit crétin ?! »

Draco sourit devant le grognement d'impatience de Blaise mais il pouvait compatir avec l'autre garçon. Ses yeux gris sondèrent une nouvelle fois l'énorme foule avant qu'il ne soupir avec frustration, désappointé.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de relever l'ironie de ce moment… »

Les deux Serpentards se tournèrent vers leur amie qui arborait un sourire narquois.

« Quelle ironie ? » demanda Zabini d'un ton brusque.

Daphné fronça les sourcils en désapprobation mais lui répondit néanmoins. « La seule fois où nous recherchons véritablement sa présence, la seule fois où nous souhaitons sincèrement le voir et Walker n'est nulle part en vue. »

Draco lui adressa un regard dépourvu de tout humour mais elle se contenta de le lui renvoyer sans broncher. L'héritier des Malfoy parvint à grand peine à ne pas laisser transparaître l'irritation sur son visage.

« Peu importe que tu crois à une blague cosmique dont nous serions la cible Greengrass, à l'avenir, je te demanderai de bien vouloir garder tes brillantes révélations pour toi-même. »

« Susceptible. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Blaise coupa court à la dispute qui se profilait, « Sommes-nous seulement sûr que le sang-de-bourbe respire toujours ? Et même si c'est le cas Daphné, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses que Walker serait ici. »

« Oh, je suis désolée, suis-je la seule en réalité à avoir écouté ce qui s'est dit la nuit dernière ? » dit-elle d'une voix traînante, « Ou peut-être que tous les deux vous n'avez pas entendus qu'il avait été élevé par Raven Nadine, la Raven Nadine. J'aurais cru que toi au moins Draco, tu aurais été plus intéressé par ce fait. »

Il l'était mais il n'était pas prêt à le crier sur les toits, préférant à la place rester silencieux en prétendant ne pas avoir entendu les mots de son amie.

« Bien, je veux savoir comment Walker connaît Dalton…et Cartus aussi du reste. » fulmina Blaise.

Daphné haussa les épaules avant de les quitter pour aller chercher un verre de punch aux fruits.

« …Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir ? » demanda sérieusement Blaise une fois que l'héritière des Greengrass se fut éloignée.

Comment était-il censé le savoir ?! Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent comme il repérait sa mère et son père parlant à voix basse à un autre couple, les vestiges de la large ecchymose à l'arrière de la tête de Lord Malfoy savamment caché par ses longs cheveux platines.

« Il viendra ou il ne viendra pas, je l'ignore. Mais Walker a survécu, j'ai au moins pu entendre cela. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous le verrons dans le train demain. » murmura Draco. Et le garçon lui dirait tout ce qu'il savait.

xxxxxxx

Narcissa observa attentivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres au court de la soirée. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup exprimé mais il est vrai qu'il n'était pas connu pour être un grand parleur. Il se tenait seul, à l'écart d'eux. L'homme était impossible à déchiffrer, son visage et son expression impassible, ne montrant rien de ce qu'il ressentait.

De sombres yeux rouges balayèrent la vaste salle sans rien manquer. Dévorée par la curiosité, elle suivit silencieusement son regard à travers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve l'héritier des Dalton. Le sorcier français était l'image même de l'indifférence glaciale envers ceux qui l'entourait mais Narcissa détecta au bout d'une minute d'observation a quel point il était nerveux et tendu, jetant fréquemment des regards furtifs en direction des larges portes d'entrée.

Elle reporta son attention sur son Lord et vit avec étonnement l'ombre d'un sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres. Que se passait-il ici ?

« Narcissa, » la séduisante Lady Malfoy sursauta de surprise avant de s'incliner avec une salutation murmurée à l'appel de son Maître.

« Viens. » Il fit un geste en direction du balcon désert et franchit les portes en verres tandis qu'elle lui emboitait docilement le pas pour recevoir ses ordres, principalement confuse et inquiète.

xxxxxxx

Hadrian ne parvenait pas à décider s'il devait soupirer avec soulagement ou en signe d'irritation. D'un côté, il avait réussi à atteindre la plateforme neuf-trois-quarts vivant après avoir grossièrement défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qui ne pouvait être classifié que comme un authentique miracle mais, d'un autre côté…il avait réussi à atteindre la plateforme neuf-trois-quarts vivant après avoir grossièrement défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le fait qu'il respirait toujours signifiait qu'il était si peu digne de l'attention de l'homme qu'il ferait aussi bien de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de disparaître tant il était insignifiant.

Hadrian secoua la tête devant l'absurdité de ses pensées comme il poussait son caddie à travers la barrière qui menait au quai. Son estime de lui était-elle si basse ? Non, à vrai dire, il était arrogant. Il savait qu'il était meilleur que ceux qui l'entourait et tout le problème était là. Lord Voldemort était puissant, unique, dangereux…c'était un sorcier d'une classe clairement supérieure à ses pairs. Il était piqué au vif qu'un tel homme l'assimila au commun des sorciers.

Hadrian jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre; neuf heures et demie. Les élèves et leurs familles ne commenceraient pas à arriver avant au moins trente minutes. Il fit un geste de la main en direction de son coffre pour le rapetisser avant de grimper gracieusement à bord du train, certain que personne n'était présent pour observer l'inhabituelle dextérité de sa personnalité cachée.

Il choisit un compartiment au milieu du train, conscient que les Serpentards et les Griffondors préféraient prendre place aux extrémités du train et que cet emplacement le préserverait des éventuelles querelles entre maisons. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il érigea un sort destiné à garantir son intimité tandis qu'il prenait place sur une banquette.

Un an. Il devait juste tenir une année supplémentaire et ensuite il aurait fini. Hadrian esquissa un petit sourire tandis qu'il imaginait la scène. Il vivrait sa vie comme il l'entendait et était prêt à disparaître de la surface de la terre si c'était nécessaire pour réaliser cela.

Hadrian releva les yeux au son de coups secs portés contre la vitre de son wagon et se mit debout pour laisser entrer la chouette noire dans le compartiment. Il fronça les sourcils comme il caressait les plumes d'encre de l'oiseau, retirant gentiment le parchemin attaché à ses serres acérées.

Il scruta avec méfiance le papier jauni, levant une fois de plus les yeux sur le volatile avant de briser le sceau du parchemin.

Prenant une intense respiration à travers ses dents serrées, Hadrian siffla à voix basse comme le papier le coupait intentionnellement, créant une entaille profonde sur la paume de la main. Fusillant des yeux le parchemin qui s'imbibait rapidement de son sang, il murmura un simple sort de guérison et observa avec un intérêt modéré comme le sortilège analysait son sang et se dévoilait.

Une élégante calligraphie prit forme sur le parchemin, les lettres brillant d'un sinistre éclat rubis que Hadrian savait être son sang.

_Téméraire, enfant. Trop téméraire._

Hadrian contempla les mots tandis qu'une perle de sueur roulait le long de son dos. Le parchemin se mit à s'effriter jusqu'à devenir poussière entre ses mains et Hadrian chassa machinalement celle-ci de ses robes dans un effort inconscient pour se débarasser des cendres sur sa peau. Hadrian se força à relâcher ses muscles bandés et ouvrit la fenêtre pour que la chouette puisse retourner chez son maître.

La désobéissance n'était pas tolérée.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion; c'était la sécurité qu'il trouverait à Poudlard qui faisait accroître son assurance. Il serait idiot s'il tentait d'approcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant, mortellement idiot.

Malgré sa situation plus que précaire vis-à-vis du Seigneur Noir, une petite partie de lui-même était exaltée. Il grimaça, contrarié d'apprécier autant l'attention de l'homme. C'était petit et pathétique.

Il avait un an de liberté face à Lord Voldemort et il était déterminé à en profiter adéquatement. Il y avait toujours la possibilité que l'homme l'ai oublié d'ici là mais il en doutait. Un Seigneur Noir ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi distrait et Hadrian savait qu'un tel rejet de son autorité ne resterait pas longtemps impuni, peu importe le temps qui aurait passé.

Hadrian regarda par la fenêtre du wagon alors que les étudiants commençaient à arriver. Il soupira bruyamment et se renfrogna. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de difficultés comme ça à éviter d'attirer l'attention du Directeur de l'école. Cela avait été l'une de ses plus grandes craintes durant sa scolarité magique. Albus Dumbledore était cruel et manipulateur. Hadrian avait vu la manière subtile dont l'homme avait débusqué les plus puissants et intelligents étudiants étrangers lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année précédente et ça lui avait donné froid dans le dos. L'homme était dangereux, autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il collectionnait les plus brillants sorciers et sorcières comme des trophés, brisant leur indépendance et leurs idées originelles pour qu'aucun doute à son sujet ne subsiste en eux.

Par certains côtés, Albus Dumbledore effrayait Hadrian comme nul autre encore. Hadrian était sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être aussi insidieusement manipulateur mais il était déjà Noir lui même, cela ne changerait pas, alors il n'avait pas à craindre que son intégrité moral ne soit altéré par l'homme.

Hadrian foudroya du regard les élèves qui criaient d'excitation, étreignant leurs amis pour les saluer et disant au revoir à leurs familles. Il s'occuperait du problème quand le moment serait venu, jusque là, il se saisit d'un livre sur les malédictions les plus avancées et commença à lire, il s'assurerait de bien utiliser son temps. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il souhaitait apprendre.

Comme il s'apprêtait à tourner la page, une petite tache grise sur son pouce retint son attention. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il amena sa main près de son visage, ses ternes yeux verts analytiques et frustrés alors qu'il contemplait l'évidence du message du Seigneur Noir. La basique protection magique qu'il avait érigée pour se garder de la magie requérant l'utilisation de son sang n'avait pas détecté celle-ci lors de son examen de la lettre et il était irrité de constater qu'il ne connaissait aucun moyen de repérer sa présence.

S'il y avait une branche de la magie qui pouvait rivaliser par son attrait avec les arcanes de la magie noire, c'était incontestablement celle des barrières de protection magiques. Elles le fascinaient. Les sorciers et sorcières ne se souciaient ordinairement pas d'acquérir la connaissance de cet art, pas parce que son pouvoir et son utilité n'était pas reconnus mais en raison du temps et de la vaste quantité de connaissance qu'il fallait pour en obtenir la maitrise. Raven elle-même n'avait aucune patience pour cette arcane de la magie, elle disait qu'elle aimait prononcer un sort et en recueillir instantanément les effets et Hadrian pouvait comprendre ce point de vue. Les barrières de protections magiques étaient connues pour nécessiter des jours de savants calculs, d'intense préparation et d'obscurs rituels pour fonctionner. Mais quand vous connaissiez vraiment la magie derrière les barrières de protections, quand vous connaissiez véritablement la fonction des runes et de l'arithmancie, vous n'aviez pas besoin des jours ou des semaines de préparatifs. Un maître en la matière était létal lors d'un duel, craint, respecté. Il pouvait construire un sortilège mortel et vous piéger en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Les yeux verts contemplèrent le bout de son pouce avec envie. Il voulait être capable de faire cela. Il serait capable de le faire.

Hadrian tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la porte, percevant les essais malhabiles d'une magie qui tentait infructueusement de briser ses sorts. Presque immédiatement, la personne derrière la porte se lassa d'essayer en vain d'ouvrir celle-ci et s'éloigna du compartiment.

« Idiots. » dit-il avec mépris avant de reporter son attention sur le tome sur ses genoux et de devenir rapidement absorbé par la lecture de la sombre malédiction d'empalement.

xxxxxxx

« Oh, allez ! Nous ne sommes pas stupides tu sais ! Cesse de plaisanter Zabini. » siffla avec colère Pansy Parkinson.

« Je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter. » rétorqua Blaise d'une voix forte.

« Tu veux nous faire croire que Hadrian Walker, le plus faible, le plus froussard des sang-de-bourbes, a assassiné un homme devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et qu'il connaît non seulement la famille Cartus mais également l'héritier des Dalton ?! Si tu ne peux pas ou si tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé durant l'été, très bien ! Mais ne va pas inventer des bobards pour le simple plaisir de nous les faire avaler ! » rugit en retour Théodore Nott.

« Ce n'est pas une blague. » déclara tranquillement Drago et la tension dans le compartiment sembla s'évaporer devant l'absence de véhémence de cette réponse.

Pansy et ;Théo écha9ngèrent en silence des regards incertains avant que la sorcière blonde ne s'exprime à nouveau.

« Walker ? » répéta timidement Pansy.

Daphné adressa à son amie une grimace de confirmation, indiquant à l'autre jeune fille de Serpentard qu'elle ressentait le même degré d'ahurissement qu'elle.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » s'exclama Nott en signe d'incrédulité plutôt qu'en signe de dénégation.

« On sait…et nous étions là. » dit Daphné, ses oncles cliquetant nerveusement contre l'accoudoir en bois de son siège.

Drago leur laissa à chacun une minute pour digérer l'information avant de se pencher en avant avec une étincelle dans ses yeux argentés.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je désire savoir ce qui se passe exactement avec Walker.

Blaise renifla devant l'enthousiasme de son ami mais quand il regarda aux alentours il vit les autres hocher la tête en signe d'agrément. Daphné fourra une main dans ses robes pour en retirer un parchemin soigneusement replié ainsi qu'un plume et un encrier.

« C'est pour quoi faire ? » Pansy fronça les sourcils avec confusion comme Greengrass transfigurait l'un de ses cheveux en un petit bureau sur roulettes qui s'insérait parfaitement dans l'espace vide entre les cinq Serpentards.

L'attractive jeune fille releva les yeux sur les mines ébahies de ses compagnons qui l'observaient bouches bées et s'empourpra. « Nous devrions faire une liste de ce que nous savons et de ce que nous ignorons pour en garder une trace. La réponse est peut-être juste sous notre nez et nous n'en avons pas conscience car nous ne considérons pas la situation sous le bon angle. Ceci devrait nous aider. » expliqua-t-elle.

Théodore posa sur elle un regard peu impressionné, « Comment t'es venue cette idée ? »

Daphné haussa les épaules, ne quittant pas des yeux le parchemin comme elle trempait sa plume dans l'encre, « Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons, » déclara-t-elle lentement d'une voix solennelle, « J'ai passé l'été entier entourée par toutes sortes de sorciers et sorcières; politiciens, duellistes de classe mondiale, commerçants, hommes d'affaires…Je pensais que Moscou m'enseignerait tant de choses, me donnerait une chance de montrer ma force…au lieu de ça, ces trois derniers mois ont prouvés sans l'ombre d'un doute que je ne connaissais quasiment rien. » Elle posa la pointe de sa plume sur le parchemin, « J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre. »

Pansy et Théodore étaient stupéfaits. Daphné Greengrass n'admettait pas la défaite pas plus qu'elle n'admettait commettre des erreurs. Drago, en revanche, adopta une expression peinée et émit un bruit d'approbation.

« Bon sang ! Sérieusement ? » marmonna Pansy, les yeux écarquillés. « Drago, tu es le second dans notre année ! Personne n'a eu les tripes de te défier depuis tes quinze ans à l'exception du Golden boy de Griffondor et de sa bande. Blaise, tous ceux qui sont doté d'un minim;um de bon sens se décarcassent pour être dans tes bonnes grâces ! Et Daphné ! Tu peux découvrir les secrets de n'importe qui ! Tu es la troisième dans notre année et tu es sacrément puissante ! Ressaisissez-vous ! Tous ! » exigea-t-elle avec force.

« Tu n'étais pas là Pans, » murmura Blaise, souriant devant les mots aimables de son amie, « Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont ils…nous toisaient avec dédain. » articula-t-il avec colère. « Et ça n'avait rien avoir avec notre statut ou avec la pureté de notre sang ! Ils nous pensaient incompétents. Je croyais que les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang étaient juste arrogants et excessivement confiants l'année dernière…nous ne répondions simplement pas à leur standard élevé. » annonça-t-il froidement, son regard glacé, et tremblant de devoir prononcer ses mots à voix haute.

Nott tourna la tête pour observer les expressions similairement enragées sur les visages de Drago et Daphné. Il avait toujours admiré ces trois là. Ils étaient la crème de la crème chez les Serpentards. Ils étaient tous trois posés, arrogants et plein d'assurance. Pour eux, admettre une telle…infériorité, Théodore commença à réaliser à quel point ils étaient largués. Il ravala la boule d'appréhension qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour rompre le silence.

« B-bon…commençons d'accord ? »

Drago lança un regard indéchiffrable à son ami avant d'opiner.

« Sa mère adoptive est Raven Nadine. » déclara avec raideur l'héritier des Malfoy. Les deux Serpentards présents dans le compartiment qui ignoraient ce fait parurent durant un long moment stupéfaits et le seul son qu'on entendait était le grattement de la plume de Daphné sur le parchemin.

« Mais c'est un sang-de-bourbe… » chuchota Pansy avec incrédulité.

Théo hocha la tête comme pour prouver qu'ils avaient torts, « Il ne connaît rien du monde des sorciers. »

« Et tu es sûr de ça ?! » rétorqua brusquement Drago et ils se reculèrent tous deux, surpris par cette explosion virulente. « Es-tu sûr de ça ?! » répéta lentement Drago. « Parce que moi, je n'en sais fichtrement rien. »

« Nous ne lui avons actuellement jamais demandé. » cracha Blaise, clairement dégoûté envers lui-même. « Nous avons vécus en sa compagnie pendant six ans et nous ne lui avons jamais demandé s'il était un sang-de-bourbe. Nous avons juste présumé que c'était le cas. Walker, quel genre de nom est-ce là ? Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai conversation avec ce gringalet auparavant, alors je serais incapable de te dire s'il savait quoi que ce soit au sujet du monde sorcier ! » aboya-t-il.

« Et bien s'il n'était pas un sang-de-bourbe, pourquoi n'aurait-il rien dit ?! » argua Pansy.

« C'est quelque chose que nous ignorons. » la voix douce de Daphné les fit taire et elle se tourna à nouveau sur sa liste qui ne contenait qu'un seul point. « Il connaît l'héritier des Dalton. » déclara-t-elle et elle ajouta ce fait sur le parchemin pendant que les autres restaient silencieux. Ils étaient tous au courant.

« Amis ? » interrogea Blaise.

« Il n'en a aucun. » répondit Daphné.

« Selon nous. » répliqua vivement Drago.

« Classe préférée ? » demanda timidement Pansy.

« Il peut à peine faire ses devoirs ! » s'exclama Nott.

Blaise prit un air renfrogné. « Il a tué un homme; il semblait très bien se débrouiller pour accomplir ça. »

Silence.

« …une énigme… » murmura Drago.

« Quoi ? » Daphné fronça les sourcils à l'intention de Drago

« Une énigme. » répéta Drago d'une voix plus forte. « C'est comme ça que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a qualifié. »

« Une énigme ? » renifla avec dédain Théodore Nott. « Hadrian Walker ? Tu plaisantes. »

« Je ne sais pas Théo, » Pansy jeta un regard éloquent à son ami, « Pensais-tu Walker capable d'un meurtre ? »

xxxxxxx

De longs doigts pales enserraient avec légèreté un verre de cognac alors que de flamboyants yeux écarlates contemplaient le feu.

Cette magie, il ferma les yeux, se délectant de ce souvenir, elle était tellement…enivrante. Et le génie, la puissance cachée derrière ce masque…un sourire sinistre apparu sur ce visage diaboliquement séduisant.

Le garçon s'était montré audacieux; il but une gorgée du breuvage, appréciant la légère brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il regarda vers le plafond tandis qu'il caressait sa baguette de sa main libre.

Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.


	9. Illusions et allusion

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient.

**Auteur: whitedwarf**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

**Note**: _persona_ = autre soi, différente personnalité.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas: plus le chapitre est long, plus les reviews font plaisir! Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même bref. Cela nourrit ma motivation.

* * *

Hadrian dû s'astreindre à regarder, de là place où il était discrètement assis à la table des Serpentards, les élèves de Poudlard qui pénétraient lentement dans la Grande Salle pour assister au repas de bienvenue.

Hadrian savait qu'il était important d'observer les étudiants. Évidemment qu'il le savait, mais il avait tellement de choses en tête actuellement que reprendre ses veilles habitudes maintenant qu'il avait réintégré Poudlard s'avérait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

L'école ferait cette année l'objet d'une attention bien plus accrue, si pas en provenance du ministère alors certainement par Dumbledore et tous ceux qui le soutenaient. Des regards inquisiteurs, venant des deux côtés, seraient pointés sur les étudiants; amassant des informations au sujet de recrues potentielles ou de ceux qui déserteraient probablement pour l'autre camp.

Il devait être une espèce de masochiste, décida brusquement Hadrian en réprimant une grimace.

Son esprit devrait être affuté, motivé par la peur d'être découvert, entièrement concentré à s'assurer que sa persona tiendrait sous la pression de cet examen minutieux. Au lieu de ça, Hadrian se sentait perversement excité en songeant à l'année à venir. Il étouffa un soupir d'exaspération; le challenge, l'adrénaline…ça ne le décourageait pas. Au contraire ça l'exaltait. Que c'était pathétique.

Dans ce qui aurait aisément pu passer pour une contemplation désinvolte de la salle, Hadrian balaya prudemment du regard la longue table parée d'argent et d'émeraude. Zabini, Greengrass et Malfoy, accompagnés du reste de leur incompétente année, étaient assis à moins de vingt places de lui, conversant à voix basses en arborant des mines et des regards impassibles.

Ses pairs de Serpentards étaient présentement des électrons libres, il devrait attendre de voir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait informé leurs parents à son propos et si cette information était arrivée ou non aux oreilles de leurs progénitures.

Reportant son attention sur la table qui était juste en face de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de douter qu'ils soient au courant de quoi que ce soit en dehors de ce à quoi ils avaient directement assistés. Voldemort voyait tous ses partisans comme des instruments, des sorciers et sorcières à utiliser et à jeter sans l'ombre d'un remord quand leur utilité était parvenue à sa fin. Hadrian savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que de suppositions et qu'il ne disposait pas de preuves solides mais tout de même, il ne croyait pas que Voldemort les avait averti au sujet de ses glamours, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, n'en retirerait aucun bénéfice.

Bien sûr, le fait que le Seigneur Noir détenait désormais un moyen de pression pour le manipuler procurait sans aucun doute un plaisir sadique à celui-ci, un plaisir auquel il ne renoncerait pas à la légère.

Il inspira profondément, se sentant frustré. En dépit de tout cela, il ne pouvait être certain que ses pairs ne soient pas au courant, il devrait attendre et voir comment ceux-ci se comportaient, les laisser faire le premier pas avant qu'il n'évalue l'état de leurs connaissances. Ce n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante mais il n'imaginait pas l'impatient trio attendre très longtemps avant de le confronter.

L'étincelle de contrariété qui surgissait en lui à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses pairs de Serpentards s'embrasa quand Hadrian réalisa la possibilité très réelle que leur curiosité attire l'attention du Directeur.

Il était exclu que cela arrive.

Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns avec nervosité. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin, l'arrogante stupidité d'une poignée de sang-purs pourris-gâtés pour l'amener sous les feux des projecteurs.

Il devait éliminer cette éventuelle menace aussi vite que possible.

Le trio de Serpentard lui donnait l'impression d'être des enfants de trois ans qui agitaient la baguette de leurs parents juste après avoir entendu l'incantation du sortilège de la mort. Et lui était l'elfe-de-maison pétrifié qui contemplait le sol avec horreur en espérant contre toute attente que l'enfant se désintéresserait et n'essaierait pas de prononcer le sort ou déciderait, dans un acte inhabituel de bonté, de retourner la baguette à son véritable propriétaire sans tenter de faire apparaître la 'jolie lumière verte.'

Merlin, Hadrian secoua imperceptiblement la tête, il allait devoir agir très vite.

Hadrian tapa nerveusement des doigts contre sa cuisse, cette action dissimulée aux yeux de tous par la table.

Ensuite, évidement, il y avait son directeur de maison.

Une infime partie de lui reconnaissait que l'homme était un redoutable sorcier et un adversaire digne de ce nom mais la majeure partie de lui ne pouvait pas même tolérer de poser les yeux sur l'une des mèches noire et huileuse de la chevelure de l'homme. Severus Rogue avait la capacité de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer si l'envie lui en prenait.

Hadrian ne doutait pas un seul instant que l'homme soit capable de revanches mesquines s'il venait à découvrir qu'un Serpentard l'avait dupé depuis l'âge de onze ans et ce durant les sept dernières années.

Il porta un regard critique sur le Professeur de Potions à travers sa frange de cheveux bruns.

Sa curiosité au sujet de l'homme et de son alliance véritable n'avait à son grand damne jamais trouvée de réponse. Rogue couvrait habilement ses traces, même pendant les années où l'on avait cru Lord Voldemort vaincu. Ça ne le surprendrais pas si Severus Rogue avait été l'un des rares a n'avoir jamais vraiment cru à la mort de son Maître.

Il pouvait parfaitement se rappeler lorsqu'il avait eu sept ans de la soudaine obsession de Raven d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir au sujet du cercle intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le nom du Professeur Rogue figurait sur la liste. Un agent double pour le côté lumineux, à ce que disait l'histoire, Hadrian sourit légèrement à l'intention de l'homme aux cheveux gras qui toisait du haut de son nez crochu l'ensemble de la salle.

Peu importe qu'il n'aima pas personnellement l'homme, il ne pouvait ignorer que c'était un puissant sorcier doté d'un esprit clairvoyant. Ce serait décevant que le coté obscur n'ait pas son allégeance, concéda Hadrian.

Tandis qu'il regardait le Professeur McGonagall escorter les premières années dans la Grande Salle, il se sentit vibrer involontairement de plaisir devant l'immensité du défi qu'il pressentait qu'allait être cette année. Hadrian admit aussi avec un air peiné que le léger sentiment de satisfaction qu'il ressentait actuellement découlait directement de la faiblesse en lui sur laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tablée en seulement quelques instants. Ses yeux se plissèrent en signe de mécontentement. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas attaqué à ce problème auparavant ? Songer à quel point il avait été prêt de succomber aux manipulations du Seigneur Noir le taraudait toujours et…l'effrayait. Si l'homme pouvait provoquer en lui une réaction aussi calculée après seulement quelques minutes en sa compagnie, il tremblait à l'idée de ce que Voldemort serait capable de faire s'il apprenait quoi que ce soit de plus à son sujet.

Le faible cri du choixpeau lui paraissait lointain si absorbé qu'il était par ses pensées. Il refusait que quelque chose de ce type lui arrive à nouveau à l'avenir. L'homme l'avait décontenancé, troublé et fasciné. C'était inacceptable.

« Bonsoir. Bienvenue à Poudlard pour ceux d'entre vous que nous rencontrons pour la première fois ce soir et bon retour aux autres. »

La voix du Directeur capta rapidement l'attention de Hadrian et il se tourna pour se concentrer pleinement sur le 'maître des pantins.'

« …Comme M. Rusard l'a demandé, j'aimerais vous rappeler à tous que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est strictement défendu à tous les élèves… »

Conscient qu'il avait quelques minutes de répit comme Dumbledore poursuivait avec le discours d'introduction annuel, dont le contenu ne semblait jamais varier, Hadrian prit le temps d'observer les Professeurs et ses pairs en quête d'un quelconque changement susceptible de l'intéresser.

Presque immédiatement, ses yeux furent attirés par la table la plus éloignée de la sienne; celle des Griffondors et par trois étudiants en particuliers.

Landon Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient assis côte à côte comme à l'accoutumée lors des repas. La miss je-sais-tout était, sans surprise, pathétiquement captivée par les mots du Directeur; il pouvait pratiquement apercevoir les fichues étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux bruns de là où il se trouvait. La belette soupirait et gémissait au sujet de son estomac vide, comme il semblait le faire à chaque instant de sa vie. C'était le Survivant qui se comportait différemment.

Hadrian plissa les yeux.

Dans un monde dominé par les faux-semblants, les masques, il se faisait un devoir de connaître ceux qui l'entouraient; leur personnalité, leurs insécurités afin de mieux jauger de leurs réactions. Les yeux de Potter ne contemplaient pas béatement son mentor, pas plus qu'il ne riait ni ne parlait avec son meilleur ami rouquin. La persona de Hadrian dépendait de sa capacité à lire les autres de façon à pouvoir ajuster adéquatement son attitude pour être perçu d'une façon spécifique; la façon qu'il désirait. Des yeux noisette scrutaient méthodiquement chacun des étudiants avec une étrange lueur de suspicion qui semblait toujours se poser sur la table parée d'argent et d'émeraude.

Il serait damné s'il autorisait le golden boy à tout foutre en l'air.

Hadrian baissa vivement les yeux comme le regard de Potter se portait dans sa direction. Il pu déduire que l'examen rapide signifiait qu'il avait été catégoriquement rejeté pour ce que le sauveur pouvait bien rechercher. Hadrian regarda Potter, l'observant répéter le même procédé encore et encore, revenant inlassablement sonder sa maison.

Il secoua lentement la tête. L'enfant chéri des Griffondors connaissait la vérité de la résurrection de Voldemort, se remémora-t-il, son nom était trainé dans la boue par les médias après tout…il était inévitable que cela ait eu une certaine incidence sur son comportement.

Hadrian arqua un sourcil, songeur; stupidité combinée à une valeureuse paranoïa…peut-être que cette année le garçon-qui-avait-survécu serait une source d'amusement plutôt qu'une source d'irritation.

Convaincu que Potter ne possédait pas les capacités mentales nécessaires pour constituer un réel danger, Hadrian reporta son attention sur un adversaire infiniment plus dangereux.

Un adversaire auquel il ne comptait pas se confronter si les choses tournaient comme il le souhaitait.

« …Je voudrais également profiter de cette occasion pour vous présenter notre nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, M. Sirius Black. M. Black a fort heureusement accepté de prendre une année sabbatique en tant qu'Auror du Ministère pour enseigner à Poudlard, » Le vieux sorcier souriait d'un air radieux et Hadrian dû contenir un reniflement méprisant. « M. Black sera aussi l'un des deux Professeurs responsables cette année de la nouvelle classe de Duel. » Les trois quart des élèves présents dans la salle explosèrent en applaudissement qui devinrent de plus en plus fournis comme l'élégant et séduisant sorcier se mettait théâtralement debout avant de s'incliner deux fois devant l'assemblée.

Des duels ? Le vieil homme n'avait pas osé faire de nouvelle tentative après l'échec de Gilderoy Lockhart lors de sa deuxième année. Placer un Auror à Poudlard afin d'enseigner était un acte éloquent, qui dénotait une préoccupation certaine et, ses yeux se portèrent sur le visage choqué et ravi de Landon Potter, de l'inquiétude envers la sécurité du garçon.

C'était une action des plus révélatrice, ce qui était hautement inhabituel de la part du Directeur. Le sorcier préférait d'ordinaire adopter une approche plus subtile, plus voilée.

Hadrian inclina légèrement la tête de côté tandis qu'il surveillait l'homme, c'était très significatif. L'homme était inquiet, réellement inquiet. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Je suis heureux de dire, qu'après moult discussions entre la faculté, le conseil d'administration et moi-même, nous allons introduire un certain nombre de nouvelles classes facultatives pour tous les élèves à partir de la cinquième année. » Hadrian se raidit et ses yeux s'étrécirent en signe de suspicion sur le visage enchanté du sorcier qui adressait un large sourire à ses étudiants.

Il avait assez de présence d'esprit pour espérer que ceux qui remarqueraient son changement de physionomie mettrait celui-ci sur le compte de son mécontentement face au surcroit de travail et n y verraient rien de plus, mais la majeure partie de son cerveau examinait toutes les raisons qui pouvaient expliquer pourquoi le vieux bouc agissait ainsi.

« Demain matin lors de la distribution des horaires, une liste des cours optionnels sera également délivrée, comprenant l'heure et le Professeur en charge de chaque classe. Certaines de ces leçons seront dispensées le samedi mais les élèves auront la possibilité de choisirent eux-mêmes leurs options de sorte que ceux à qui cela poseraient un problème n'auront pas à y adhérer. » déclara-t-il d'un ton rieur.

Quel bâtard ! Hadrian fit un gros effort pour que son visage ne trahisse rien de ce qu'il ressentait et qu'on ne puisse voir en lui qu'un garçon perdu dans ses pensées. L'unique manifestation physique de sa colère tumultueuse était ses phalanges blanchies par ses poings serrés contre ses genoux, invisibles sous la table.

« Cela étant dit, chaque élève devra obligatoirement choisir de deux à six cours facultatifs. Comme les nouvelles classes sont simplement optionnelles et pas des matières de bases, vous n'aurez qu'une leçon par semaine et les Professeurs arriveront par poudre de cheminette au château en temps voulu. »

Merlin ! Hadrian grinça des dents en tentant de dominer sa fureur. Comment se faisait-il que l'homme, bien qu'inconscient de sa présence, parvenait quand même à l'atteindre à l'un des rares endroits où il pouvait lui faire du tort ? Il avait envie de crier sa frustration au visage du vieux sorcier et s'il avait encore été un première année au self-contrôle peu éprouvé, il aurait sans doute cédé à la tentation.

Mais à l'instant présent, Hadrian réussi assez facilement à contenir son ressentiment.

Dans n'importe quelle autre situation ou dans une différente école, l'idée d'une liste entière de cours spécifiques, la perspective d'apprendre de plus obscures magies aurait, sans nul doute, été intrigante. Mais Albus Dumbledore était clairement la tête pensante derrière cette action et Hadrian n'imaginait pas le bâtard approuver l'enseignement de branches particulièrement utiles de la magie.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour une classe supplémentaire dans son horaire, encore moins le samedi ! En dehors de son travail usuel en matière de duel et de l'augmentation de son répertoire de sorts, il voulait enfin achever sa forme d'animagus et commencer à s'attaquer aux boucliers de protections magiques. Il n'avait pas d'heures à perdre sur ce qui promettait être un putain de gaspillage de son temps.

« …J'aimerais également annoncer les Préfets en Chef de cette année, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger et M. Landon Potter, tous deux à Griffondor. »

Hadrian se redressa sur son siège face à cet abrupt changement de conversation. Malfoy devait être aux anges, songea-t-il avec une gaieté malicieuse.

Est-ce que c'était lui ou les applaudissements et les exclamations de joie de la population estudiantine étaient moins enthousiastes qu'à l'accoutumée ? Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais la retenue derrière les réactions des élèves à cette annonce était quelque peu amusante à ses yeux.

Le Survivant faisait face à une baisse évidente de sa popularité.

La Gazette du Sorcier avait été très prolifique cet été, démolissant efficacement les crédibilités de Potter et de Dumbledore. Il éprouvait un amusement sans fin à observer les efforts futiles et passionnés de ces deux-là pour préparer le public au second règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort, tout ça pour voir leurs propres supporters et base de pouvoir se retourner contre eux.

L'expression d'une justice divine si on le lui demandait. Raven n'avait pu s'empêcher de caqueter pendant des jours quand la première une cinglante avait été imprimée, proclamant au monde que le leader du côté lumineux était trop vieux et sénile et que leur héro adolescent cherchait de manière pathologique à être le centre de l'attention.

Hadrian ne parvint à dissimuler son sourire malicieux à temps qu'en s'essuyant habilement la bouche de sa serviette.

« A présent je vous en prie, que tout le monde…se serve ! » sourit aimablement Dumbledore en agitant les bras en l'air d'une façon étudiée, les exclamations émerveillés des premières années indiquant à Hadrian que le festin venait de se matérialiser.

Roulant discrètement des yeux et étouffant plus profondément encore sa colère face aux changements du cursus scolaire, il tendit une main pour se saisir du gobelet de jus de citrouille devant lui.

Alors qu'il buvait, entouré par le brouhaha des conversations, il songea une fois encore à cette image de grand-père bienveillant que Albus Dumbledore projetait au monde.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il était possible que l'image publique de l'homme soit basée sur un fond de véritable bonté. Quelque chose qui s'était peut-être amenuisé au fil des années.

Hadrian pivota et balança ses jambes au-dessus de la longue banquette en bois, se mettant rapidement debout comme le reste du corps étudiant quittait la Grande-Salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

Ou était-ce tout bonnement une totale illusion ? Un masque complexe utilisé pour cajoler et détourner l'attention du public ?

En sécurité parmi la foule d'étudiants débordante d'énergie, Hadrian leva la tête, ses ternes yeux verts se posant sur la voute enchantée au-dessus de lui représentant une nuit étoilée.

Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait jamais à le découvrir personnellement.

Hadrian resta en arrière du groupe tandis que les élèves franchissaient le portrait derrière lequel, il le savait, attendait son Directeur de Maison pour délivrer son discours rituel de début d'année. Il avait la ferme intention de brosser celui-ci.

Il n'eut pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour se glisser entre les élèves et disparaître en bas de l'escalier en pierres qui menait à son dortoir. Il n'avait pas assisté au discours d'ouverture de Rogue depuis sa seconde année, préférant à la place user de son temps pour s'installer dans sa chambre et échafauder toutes les protections qu'il jugeait nécessaire.

Ouvrant la simple porte en bois, il considéra les six lits à baldaquins en soupirant.

« Et bien, que tout ceci semble douillet. » Hadrian rit pour lui-même quand il vit son nom, Hadrian Walker, en relief sur une plaque dorée au pied du lit se trouvant le plus près de la porte. Ça n'irait pas du tout. D'un mouvement nonchalant du poignet, il échangea silencieusement la plaque de Théodore Nott avec la sienne et se dirigea promptement vers le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre et naturellement distant des cinq autres.

Se frottant vigoureusement les yeux avec le talon de la main, il s'allongea sur le lit, closant les yeux après qu'il eut fermé les tentures autour de lui en leur jetant un charme subtil qui rendrait les autres inconscients de sa présence.

Il n'arriverait pas à supporter l'idiotie de ses compagnons de chambrée ce soir.

« Cela va être une longue année. » grogna-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, déterminé à avoir une nuit de sommeil bien mérité avant de devoir affronter l'école le lendemain.

xxxxxxx

« Je t'assure Cornedrue, les gamins de Poudlard d'aujourd'hui n'auraient pas tenu une semaine en compagnie des Maraudeurs avant de craquer sous la pression. » déclara Sirius Black d'une voix forte qui résonna dans toute la cuisine tandis qu'il prenait place dans un siège vide à côté de son meilleur ami.

James Potter adressa un regard amusé à son ami alors que sa femme roulait simplement des yeux devant les bouffonneries routinières de l'homme.

« Ah oui ? » s'esclaffa Potter, « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être de retour là-bas ? D'être assis à côté de l'ennemi ? » l'homme éclata de rire et les autres pouffèrent de bon cœur.

Sirius tourna ses yeux saphirs excités sur son partenaire de crime, s'apprêtant clairement à se lancer dans un compte rendu détaillé de la soirée d'hier, avant d'être distrait par l'appel de son nom.

Remus Lupin regarda son amant prendre conscience de sa présence, un large sourire venant éclairer ses traits.

« Lunard ! » s'écria joyeusement Sirius en serrant le loup-garou dans ses bras, agissant comme s'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des jours plutôt que depuis le matin même au petit déjeuner.

« C'est bon vous deux, baisser le son. Certains d'entre nous préfèreraient que cette réunion commence au plus vite afin de rentrer chez eux à une heure raisonnable. » aboya d'un ton bourru Alastor Maugrey, mettant ainsi fin à l'ambiance joviale.

« Bien sûr Alastor, mais il est toujours agréable d'entendre les réactions des anciens étudiants qui reviennent à Poudlard pour y enseigner. Chaque individu semble avoir une opinion différente, ce qui ne cesse jamais de me réjouir. » intervint gentiment Albus Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants voyant l'expression indignée sur le visage de Black s'estomper tout comme l'agacement de Fol'œil.

« La réunion Albus, s'il vous plaît. » rappela Minerva d'une voix guindée comme le silence se prolongeait dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd.

Le Directeur sourit, hochant la tête en direction de la sorcière âgée qui était assise à sa droite avant de se tourner vers l'impressionnant sorcier à la peau sombre qui se tenait debout devant l'âtre de la cheminée. « Kinsgley ? Avez-vous de nouvelles informations à nous communiquer ou de possible pistes concernant les Aurors ? Etes-vous parvenu à persuader certains autres de vos pairs ? »

Le puissant chef des Aurors resta un moment silencieux avant de soupirer doucement et de secouer la tête en signe de négation. « Je suis désolé Albus, à part les deux douzaines de personnes du département que nous avons réussi à convaincre au cours de cet été, personne d'autre n'a changé d'avis. C'est même devenu difficile de leur parler de Vous-Savez-Qui en ce moment. Beaucoup croient que s'il était réellement de retour, comme nous l'avons proclamé, il aurait déjà fait parler de lui depuis le temps. »

Dumbledore paru attristé, bien que non surpris par ce commentaire, et il hocha néanmoins la tête en signe de remerciement vers l'homme.

« Edgar ? »

Un sorcier rondouillard d'une cinquantaine d'années sursauta à l'appel inattendu de son prénom mais il se redressa rapidement, lissant des plis inexistants sur son criard manteau de velours rouge, ses yeux bruns écarquillés tandis qu'il contemplait Dumbledore.

« Oui Albus ? » sa voix était étonnement douce; légèrement plus aigüe que la plupart des gens mais ferme et assurée.

« Vous avez mentionné la semaine dernière que vous tentiez de faire usage de vos dix pourcents de part dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour essayer de tempérer les articles sur Landon et moi-même. Vous alliez vous efforcez de ramener l'attention sur les étranges évènements survenus lors du dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et encourager tous les papiers sur les éventuels agissements du côté Obscur ? » remémora pensivement Dumbledore au groupe et de nombreux membres de l'Ordre posaient à présent sur l'homme d'apparence quelconque des regards empli d'espoir.

« Et bien, j'ai au moins de meilleures nouvelles à rapporter que Kingsley. J'ai heureusement pu empêcher la publication d'un certain nombre d'articles diffamants à l'encontre de Potter et de vous-même. L'Editrice m'a donnée sa parole qu'ils allaient diminuer la parution des unes assassines mais elle a catégoriquement refusé de réécrire sur le Tournoi sous l'angle de spéculatives activités de magie noire. Elle ne voulait même pas en attendre parler. » déclara Edgar.

« Bon, c'est déjà cela de gagné. » soupira James Potter et il y eu des murmures d'approbation.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à ajouter qu'il pense être significatif ? » demanda Dumbledore à l'assemblée.

McGonagall s'éclaircit la gorge et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, y compris ceux surpris de son mentor. « J'ai pensé qu'il était important de mentionner que seul sept des dix-sept enfants qui ont reçu une lettre d'invitation à Poudlard ont acceptés celle-ci. Normalement, presque tous décident d'étudier à Poudlard, chaque année il y en a parfois un, rarement deux mais pas plus, qui choisit d'intégrer une école différente. Cette année, trois de ceux qui ont déclinés l'invitation sont partis à Durmstrang et un à Beauxbâtons. »

« Ok…pourquoi est-ce que c'est important ? » interrogea Tonks son visage exprimant la confusion.

Lily Potter se pencha en avant avec une lueur de perspicacité dans les yeux, « Connaissez-vous le statut de sang de ces quatre enfants Minerva ? » s'enquit-elle calmement.

Les expressions de beaucoup s'éclairèrent soudain en signe de compréhension et tous attendirent la réponse avec intérêt.

McGonagall hocha la tête avec raideur, « Des Sang-purs. Chacun d'eux. »

Lily se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, « Est-ce que des étudiants des années supérieurs à Serpentard ont été transférés Albus ? » questionna-t-elle après un moment.

« Non. » l'intervention inattendue de Severus Rogue en étonnèrent plus d'un mais Lily se contenta de hocher la tête. Mais comme elle demeurait silencieuse, ses yeux fixant son giron d'un air songeur, Molly Weasley prit la parole.

« Minerva ? Albus ? Ceci devrait-il pour quelque raison nous inquiéter ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

« Oui, stupide femelle, cela devrait vous inquiéter. » dit Rogue avec irritation en ignorant les regards furieux que lui lançaient le mari de celle-ci et leur nombreuse progéniture. Ils ne représentaient rien pour lui.

Ne tenant nullement compte de l'air pincé de Molly Weasley, il la gratifia d'un sourire méprisant et lui répondit d'une voix condescendante et sarcastique. « Cela signifie que les familles de sang-purs en savent plus que ce qu'elles n'en laisse paraître. Cela veut dire que nous devrions nous inquiéter de la raison pour laquelle les familles qui sont restées neutres durant la dernière guerre demeurent à présent silencieuses sur la manière dont elles ont obtenues l'information. Cela signifie que ce ne sont pas les enfants des familles qui soutiennent le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui quittent Poudlard mais ceux qui sont neutres. Cela devrait vous inquiéter que ces familles ont éprouvées le besoin d'agir ainsi, sans qu'une seule rumeur d'altercation ou de querelle ne nous parvienne. Et cela veut dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sent suffisamment confiant de son pouvoir sur la scène Européenne, et de ses contacts parmi celle-ci, que pour 'encourager' les familles neutres qu'il tente de rallier à sa cause à faire transférer leurs enfants. »

Le silence se fit pesant comme chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce prenaient conscience de la dure vérité si brutalement énoncée.

« Wow. » souffla choquée Heather Wayley, une secrétaire affectée aux bureaux du personnel au Ministère.

« Bien que Severus aurait pu le dire d'une autre manière, j'en suis moi-même venue à la même conclusion. » déclara Minerva.

« Ceci est perturbant, » dit Dumbledore à voix basse et l'attention de tous se porta instantanément sur leur leader, « Nous savions que Voldemort était en train de travailler en Europe durant l'été, grâce à Severus et à d'autres, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était déjà si sûr de son contrôle sur la Grande-Bretagne. Fleur, je crois que votre famille est plutôt influente en France, pouvez-vous nous éclairer à ce sujet ? »

La jeune et talentueuse vélane haussa les épaules, « Les Delacour ont toujours été une fervente famille adepte de la magie blanche, c'est bien connu en France. I pas grand-chose que je puisse vous dire qui soit d'un grand secours. » dit-elle, « J'ai entendu par le biais d'amis que toutes les familles les plus influentes de France avaient disparu pendant l'été mais elles sont toutes revenues depuis une quinzaine de jours. Rien d'étrange n'est survenu au Ministère, aucune motion politique audacieuse n'a été effectuée…Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre ? »

« Merci Miss Delacour. »

« Alors, quoi ? » James Potter prit la parole, « Pensez-vous que ce que soit de l'excès de confiance ? »

« C'est une possibilité Potter, » reconnu Maugrey, son visage balafré tordu en une mine profondément renfrognée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui ait réussi à propager si rapidement son influence. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. » rit Hestia Jones, mais sa voix manquait d'assurance et son ton était peu convaincant; elle semblait rechercher l'approbation des autres.

« Severus ? » Dembledore regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard qui était élégamment assis à l'arrière de la cuisine magiquement élargie afin de contenir tout le monde. Son visage cireux était difficile à distinguer dans l'ombre ou il s'était délibérément installé. « Avez-vous entendu quoi que ce soit à ce propos ? »

Rogue prit un moment pour formuler sa réponse, ses bras croisés contre son torse. « …Comme vous le savez tous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait préparer de nombreuses potions pour lui cet été. Je ne me suis pas vu confié beaucoup d'informations, l'homme préférant garder ses partisans dans le noir et ne les informer que lorsque cela s'avère strictement nécessaire. » Severus jeta un regard venimeux à Sirius en réponse au reniflement moqueur de celui-ci avant de continuer. « Cependant, » le volume de sa voix s'amplifia tandis qu'il accentuait ce mot, « Je devrais en savoir plus d'ici à la semaine prochaine. »

Le Maître des Potions croisa le regard du Directeur et expliqua rapidement d'un ton rigide et hautement défensif. « Mes élèves de Serpentards parleront entre eux, aussi serais-je peut-être capable de me faire une meilleure idée sur ce qui s'est passé cet été. Nous savons déjà que le rassemblement de Moscou de cette année a été énorme. Le commentaire de Miss Delacour au sujet des familles françaises est aussi valable pour l'Angleterre. Elles sont toutes rentrées au pays durant les deux dernières semaines. Je n'en suis pas certain mais je présume, en toute logique, que cela signifie que son attention s'est reportée sur la Grande-Bretagne.

James Potter renifla d'un air méprisant mais ne dit rien alors que le Lord du côté Lumineux hochait la tête d'un air songeur et déclarait qu'il serait très intéressé par ce que Severus aurait à dire la semaine suivante.

« Oh, hey Albus, » appela James en arborant une mine penaude tandis que les membres de l'Ordre quittaient lentement la cuisine pour rentrer chez eux maintenant que la réunion était terminée.

« Oui, mon garçon ? » répondit aimablement Dumbledore.

« Je, her, je voulais juste vous demander si ce serait possible de reprogrammer la classe de Duel le samedi ? Kingsley n'a pas pu obtenir l'accord de Fudge pour me libérer un jour en semaine. Le gars a dit quelque chose à propos d'une éventuelle réaction négative du public si le Capitaine des Aurors était vu comme bénéficiant d'un traitement de faveur. Désolé, Albus. » Il eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Aw, le samedi ? Tu es sérieux James ? Oh, ça craint ! » gémit Sirius.

« Cela ne pose aucun problème mon garçon, vraiment aucun. Je pense que M. Potter pourrait même l'apprécier plus ainsi. Lily m'a dit que votre fils était à la fois exalté et horrifié que son père enseigne à Poudlard cette année. Je suis sûr que regarder par la fenêtre de mon bureau un samedi pour voir deux Potter voler côte à côté au dessus du Terrain de Quidditch ne sera pas une vision incongrue dans les mois à venir. »

James sourit en enlaçant les épaules de sa femme, sous le regard bienveillant du Directeur de Poudlard.

xxxxxxx

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de plisser les yeux face au lit parfaitement fait et parfaitement vide devant lui tandis qu'il attendait impatiemment que Blaise ne finisse de s'apprêter.

Aussi impossible que cela semblait, Walker leur avait glissé entre doigts.

Ils avaient décidés entre eux, malgré les protestations de Blaise et de Théo, d'attendre et d'observer le garçon pendant quelques jours avant de l'approcher pour exiger de lui des réponses. Draco n'était pas sûr s'il était ou non surpris de n'avoir rien trouvé de différent dans le comportement de son pair la veille au soir, lors du Festin de bienvenue. Pansy lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes arrivé à la moitié du discours de Rogue avant de se pencher pour lui chuchoter que Walker n'était pas présent.

Quand ils étaient arrivés dans le dortoir, ils avaient été accueillis par un lit à baldaquins aux rideaux fermés et son occupant silencieux.

Draco frappa sa cuisse de sa baguette en signe d'agitation. Il n'aimait pas le garçon. Il était faible et pleurnichard et par dessus tout totalement inintéressant. Et pourtant…il réalisait à présent, que celui qu'il avait toujours ignoré avec un rictus méprisant et une expression dégoûtée, détenait toutes les cartes entre ses mains. Il ne savait rien de lui. Rien. Et s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle son père avait toujours insisté auprès de lui, c'était qu'on ne jugeait pas un livre d'après sa couverture et qu'il fallait toujours connaître tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ceux qui vous entouraient.

« Très bien, je suis prêt. » déclara Blaise en juchant son sac d'école sur son épaule droite. « Allons-y » ajouta-t-il.

« Ouais…d'accord. » répondit distraitement Draco et, avec un dernier regard en direction du lit vide, il quitta le dortoir et gravit les marches qui menaient à la salle commune, Blaise sur ses talons.

« Bonjour vous deux. » Daphné inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salutation en leur emboîtant aisément le pas comme ils partaient déjeuner.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des nouvelles classes facultatives ? Aussi longtemps que le vieux fou n'a pas trop remanié les sujets, ça pourrait être drôle. » annonça Blaise, « Ça pourrait même être super. » ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Drago haussa les épaules, « Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que ça pourrait être intéressant. »

« Et bien moi je voudrais savoir comment nous somme censés étudier pour nos NEWTS avec toutes ces classes supplémentaires. » s'emporta Daphné.

« Pourquoi ? » Les yeux gris étaient plein de condescendance tandis qu'ils la fixaient, « Tu penses que nous en aurons réellement besoin après avoir terminé l'école ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, conscient que Poudlard était difficilement le meilleur endroit pour converser de telles choses.

Les yeux verts le regardèrent pendant un moment déconcertés, surpris par ce à quoi il faisait allusion mais la jeune fille retrouva rapidement ses esprits et le fusilla du regard. « Cela n'a pas d'importance. Comment sommes-nous supposer apprendre correctement la magie ? Tu sais, s'exercer ? »

Blaise s'esclaffa devant l'intensité de ses amis, « Je ne m'inquièterais pas à ce sujet Daphné, tu as entendu lors du repas d'hier, les classes ne seront dispensées qu'une seule fois pas semaine. »

La jeune fille grommela mais admit le bien fondé de ses paroles d'un hochement de tête.

« Alors, » s'enquit Daphné avec une lueur d'avidité dans le regard, « Avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit à propos de Walker la nuit dernière ou ce matin ? Je ne l'ai pas vu monter du dortoir alors j'ai supposé qu'il était toujours là quand vous êtes partis. »

Drago se renfrogna à ce rappel. « Non. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous devez bien avoir remarqué quelque chose ? » insista-t-elle avec une expression exaspérée sur le visage.

« Non, je n'ai rien remarqué du tout puisque Walker était déjà couché lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le dortoir la nuit dernière et qu'il était déjà parti quand nous nous sommes levés ce matin. » gronda Drago à voix basse.

Le visage luminescent de Daphné laissa transparaître sa surprise. « Il était déjà parti ce matin ? » elle détourna la tête pour contempler pensivement le couloir devant eux en fronçant les sourcils. « J'étais dans la salle commune à six heures et demie pour consulter des références dans des livres de potions et je ne l'ai pas vu sortir. »

Zabini agita la main devant lui comme s'il voulait balayer son argument d'un revers de celle-ci, « Ouais, mais tu sais bien comment tu deviens lorsque tu étudies Daph, tu es aveugle au reste du monde. Il a probablement trébuché et chuté dans ses déambulation jusqu'au portrait de l'entrée sans que tu ne remarques quoi que ce soit, totalement absorbée par les différentes utilisations de l'amanite phalloïde en potions. » ricana-t-il.

Elle le regarda froidement. « C'est une grossière exagération Blaise et tu le sais bien. Je t'assure qu'il n'a pas quitté la salle commune après six heures trente. Je l'aurais vu. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Draco soupira alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes mordorées de la Grande-Salle, se demandant comment leur conversation avait pu autant dégénérée et irrité que celle-ci sembla tourner autour de Walker. Il avait de meilleurs choses à faire de son temps que de contempler les étranges habitudes matinales d'un moins que rien. Il ignora obstinément le fait que ses pensées étaient tournées sur le moins que rien en question depuis maintenant des jours.

Il s'assit gracieusement sur le banc en murmurant un 'bonjour' à l'intention de Pansy et Théo, sa colère augmentant quand il réalisa que ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement mis à sonder la longue tablée en quête de l'insaisissable garçon.

« M. Malfoy. » la voix familière de son Parrain lui fit relever la tête et il plongea le regard dans ces yeux noirs perspicaces. « Votre horaire. » dit-il d'une voix traînante, un sourcil haussé devant l'absence de réaction de son filleul.

« Merci, professeur. » Draco s'empara vivement du parchemin qui lui était tendu et, alors que l'homme poursuivait son tour de la table, il feuilleta rapidement les différentes pages jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la liste des cours optionnels.

_**Horaire des classes facultatives : Chaque élève de la cinquième à la septième année devra obligatoirement choisir de deux a six options.**_

_Transfiguration en animagus :_

_Lundi, temps de midi_

_Professeur Minerva McGonagall_

_Cours avancé de Potion :_

_Lundi, 16h-18h_

_Professeur Severus Rogue_

_Entraînement aux armes :_

_Mardi, 07h-08h_

_Professeur Issac Dollan_

_Reconnaissance avancée des créatures magiques et récoltes d'ingrédients :_

_Mardi, temps de midi_

_Professeur Rubeus Hadrid_

_Conjuration avancée :_

_Mardi, 16h-18h_

_Professeur Augusta Londubat_

_Charmes à usage ménagers :_

_Mercredi, temps de midi_

_Professeur Wendy June_

_Coutumes et lois du monde sorcier :_

_Mercredi, 16h-18h_

_Professeur Gregory Holt_

_Entraînement à la survie:_

_Professeurs William Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks_

_Danses officielles du monde sorcier :_

_Jeudi, temps de midi_

_Professeur Valarie Moore_

_Création de baguette :_

_Vendredi, 18h30-20h30_

_Professeur Ollivander_

_**Pratique du duel (obligatoire pour tous les septièmes années)**_

_**Samedi, 11h-13h**_

_**Professeurs Sirius Black et James Potter**_

_***La pratique du duel est obligatoire pour les septième années mais ne sera pas comptée comme étant l'une de vos deux options. Si un étudiant souhaite ne participer qu'à deux cours, la pratique du duel devra obligatoirement être prise en tant que troisième option.**_

xxxxxxx

« Wow » souffla Draco et il leva les yeux pour voir les visages similairement excitées de ses camarades.

« Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit. » gloussa Blaise.

xxxxxxx

« Merde. » siffla Hadrian de colère en serrant étroitement le parchemin entre ses doigts.

Trois classes.

Oh, ça allait être du gâteau, pensa-t-il amèrement en jetant les papiers dans son sac avant de quitter en hâte la Grande-Salle pour assister à son premier cours.

Il avait attendu les toutes dernières minutes pour venir déjeuner et était tombé sur une préfète de cinquième année agitée qui lui avait fourré son horaire sous le nez et s'était empressée de quitter la Grande-Salle en pestant furieusement contre son absence de ponctualité et contre sa déshonorante existence.

Il n'avait eu besoin que de quelques secondes pour trouver le parchemin relatif aux classes facultatives et d'encore moins de temps pour que son humeur s'assombrisse.

Hadrian avait passé les trois dernières heures dans la Forêt Interdite à travailler sur sa transformation en animagus en une double tentative pour se calmer; d'une part en anticipation du jour à venir et d'autre part face au désir sincère de parvenir à sa forme animale.

Il allait sans dire que seul l'un de ses deux objectifs avait été atteint et que celui-ci avait été totalement anéanti en l'espace de dix minutes.

xxxxxxx

« Excusez-moi, j'espérais que vous consentiriez à me venir en aide. »

La jeune secrétaire aux cheveux blond-roux leva les yeux au son de cette voix froide et sophistiquée et sembla durant un instant pétrifiée, avant de secouer ses courts cheveux stylisés en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« B-bien sûr, » bafouilla-t-elle avant que son efficacité coutumière ne reprenne le dessus et la tire hors de cette situation embarrassante. « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Madame ? »

La sublime femme à l'allure elfique lui sourit avec froideur avant de parler. « Je voudrais consulter un dossier. »

La jeune sorcière hocha rapidement la tête en signe de compréhension, sachant que la femme devant elle ne l'autoriserait pas à faire preuve une deuxième fois de gaucherie. « Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, quel dossier cherchiez-vous ? »

La grande dame svelte ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, retirant au lieux de ça lentement ses courts gants de satin blanc avant de poser sur la jeune secrétaire son regard glacé. « C'est un dossier restreint d'accès, je crois » Son ton ne changea pas d'un iota.

La jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans ravala sa nervosité et croisa le regard de la femme avant de prendre la parole. « Je suis navrée, Madame, mais je ne possède pas l'autorité requise pour vous accorder l'accès à l'un de ces dossiers. Vous devrez vous adressez à la Directrice du département relatif à l'application des lois, Madame Bones, afin d'obtenir la permission nécessaire pour les consulter. »

Tracy retint son souffle alors qu'elle finissait de parler, attendant la réaction de son interlocutrice. Elle savait que cette femme devait déjà être au courant de cette information. Celle-ci était bien connue. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait pensé que Tracy, une simple secrétaire à l'enregistrement général des données de la population, serait apte à lui donner le dossier.

« Miss Beaton, » La dame sourit d'un air sinistre et croisa ses mains pâles devant elle. « J'ai entendu dire que votre père ne se sentait pas très bien ces derniers temps. »

Tracy fronça les sourcils, confuse, mais elle répondit à la question sous-entendue, n y voyant aucun mal. « Oui, j'ai dû le faire admettre à Sainte Mangouste. » Quand la Lady continua de la regarder en silence, attendant clairement plus de sa réponse, elle poursuivit avec hésitation. « Les guérisseurs n'ont pas pu me dire quand il serait suffisamment stable physiquement pour pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. » déclara-t-elle lentement, se sentant décontenancée et mal à l'aise de partager des détails aussi personnels au sujet de sa vie privée mais peu désireuse d'offenser la femme devant elle.

« Mmm, oui, c'est terrible. Et je présume qu'i que votre père et vous ? » face à son hochement de tête la femme esquissa un nouveau sourire, « Cela doit être difficile de supporter à vous seule tous les coûts financiers des soins médicaux de votre père. »

Tracy opina courtoisement mais le plis qu'elle ne parvenait pas à effacer de son front trahissait aisément la gêne qu'elle ressentait.

« Votre travail ne peut pas suffire à couvrir les frais. » s'exclama la dame d'une voix douce comme si elle était atterrée par cette pensée.

« Je travail dur et je fais des heures supplémentaires dès que j'en ai la possibilité. Je me débrouille très bien, je vous remercie. » déclara fermement Tracy, ses yeux brillants d'humiliation.

« Oui. Bien entendu. » La femme inclina la tête de côté et considéra la jeune femme en face d'elle. « Je détesterais cependant voir votre père incapable de recevoir les soins médicaux dont il a si clairement besoin si vous veniez jamais à perdre votre emploi. » Elle secoua la tête avec une empathie désapprobatrice. « Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne semblent jamais avoir de plan de secours, n'est-ce pas vrai ? Vous par exemple, un mot de travers à la mauvaise personne et vous perdriez votre source de revenus, juste comme ça. C'est affreux. » Elle fit claquer sa langue et soupira mais durant son discours, son regard bleu glacé n'avaient pas quittés les yeux bruns de plus en plus écarquillés de son interlocutrice.

La secrétaire, Tracy, pouvait à peine contenir ses hoquets paniqués et ses larmes tandis qu'elle contemplait avec une profonde horreur la dame magnifique.

« V-vous… » balbutia-t-elle, ayant l'impression que son monde entier venait de s'écrouler. Est-ce que cette femme était en train de suggérer ce qu'elle pensait avoir entendu ? Est-ce que ce genre de chose arrivait vraiment ?

Le même petit sourire froid qui était apparu au début de leur conversation étira lentement les lèvres carmin.

« Le dossier, Miss Beaton ? »


	10. Sombre cadence

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient.

**Auteur: whitedwarf**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

**Note**: _persona_ = autre soi, différente personnalité.

Un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'en profite pour remercier **Annoushka** pour sa sympathique review, ayant été particulièrement touchée par celle-ci et n'ayant pas pu le lui faire savoir par message privé. Cela doit faire à peu près dix ans pour moi aussi que je lis des fanfictions Harry Potter et si je trouve également qu'il y a un appauvrissement des fics HP en français, ce n'est à mon sens absolument pas le cas en anglais. C'est pour ça que je me suis donné pour tâche de faire découvrir certaines de ces histoires aux lecteurs francophones. Cela étant dit, je vous souhaite comme d'habitude à tous un bon moment de lecture.

* * *

« Regarde où tu vas quand tu marches ! » cracha une voix bourrue à son oreille avant qu'un vigoureux coup de coude ne le fasse trébucher sur le côté.

Hadrian chancela dangereusement et prit appui sur la seule chose stable qui était à sa portée dans un effort pour ne pas tomber au sol.

« Oh là ! » lui parvint une voix surprise, quoique amusée, alors que des mains fortes agrippaient ses frêles épaules dans une tentative pour lui faire récupérer son équilibre. « Est-ce que ça va, jeune homme ? »

Pour une fois, ses joues empourprées n'étaient pas le reflet d'un mensonge calculé mais l'expression de son embarras sincère. Oh, que c'était humiliant. Il n'eut même pas à relever la tête pour regarder le propriétaire de la voix; il savait exactement qui l'avait rattrapé.

« Oui, merci Professeur Black. » marmonna Hadrian avant de se reculer lentement de l'espace personnel de l'homme et de lever la tête pour plonger le regard dans des yeux saphir rieurs.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes les yeux fixés droit devant toi gamin, cela privera les autres de la parfaite excuse pour te renverser. » dit-il en souriant mais ses yeux renfermaient une lueur de pitié.

Hadrian lui rendit son sourire, même si celui-ci semblait un peu forcé, « Je garderai cela à l'esprit Professeur, je vous remercie. »

Il se demanda si l'homme ferait toujours preuve d'une telle compréhension s'il savait que son précieux filleul était l'un des tyrans qui s'appliquaient à lui rendre la vie misérable. Le garçon-qui-avait-survécu ne pouvait causer aucun tort aux yeux de Sirius Black, un fait qui avait été douloureusement établi lundi après leur premier cours de Défense de l'année.

« Bien. Nous nous reverrons en classe Wilson. » cria Black par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il rejoignait la foule d'étudiants qui s'empressaient à l'intérieur de la Grande-Salle pour le déjeuner.

« C'est _Walker_. » siffla Hadrian à voix basse.

Arrête ça. C'est ce que tu veux; être invisible, c'est ce pour quoi tu travailles, se morigéna-t-il avec sévérité, son agitation s'estompant peu à peu bien qu'elle ne disparut pas totalement. Cela le perturba de réaliser que ce memento n'avait plus le même effet rassurant que par le passé.

« …_as-tu déjà songé à la possibilité de laisser filtrer au grand jour une partie savamment dosée de ta force afin de montrer ton pouvoir, tout en cachant l'étendue de celui-ci ? »_

Maudit soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'était lui qui lui avait mis ces idées dans la tête, ces idées indésirables !

Se glissant sans se faire remarquer au travers de la foule d'étudiants, Hadrian s'éloigna de la cohue de la Grande-Salle et sortit du château.

« Tempus. » chuchota-t-il.

_12:38_

« Merde. » Il était en retard. Et cela attirerait l'attention. Hadrian leva un bras pour pouvoir refermer les doigts sous la sangle de son sac à dos et se mit à courir en direction du petit groupe d'élèves qui étaient rassemblés autour de la hutte du gardien des clés.

Reconnaissance avancée des créatures magiques et récoltes d'ingrédients, était l'un des deux cours facultatifs qu'il avait choisi pour deux raisons très simple. C'était l'unique classe, à l'exception de celles de 'charmes à usage ménagers' et de 'danses sorcières', qui était tenue lors du temps de midi et… elle était dispensée par Rubeus Hagrid. Autrement dit, ce cours était assuré de ne réunir qu'un faible nombre d'étudiants. Il esquissa un sourire narquois.

Arrivé à cinq mètres du groupe, il adopta une démarche empressée et couvrit l'espace qui le séparait encore de celui-ci incognito.

« …et vous devrez vous montrez extrêmement prudents, vous tous. Vous êtes tous là parce que vous êtes de toute évidence intéressés par les plantes et les créatures magiques et c'est donc ce que je vais vous enseignez ! Cependant ! Nous nous mettrons aussi à la recherche de créatures bien plus rares et bien que je ne souhaite pas vous inquiétez, certaines d'entre elles sont perçues comme étant dangereuses. Mais je vous apprendrais à les approcher en toute sécurité. »

Hadrian haussa un sourcil amusé devant les mines soucieuses qu'arboraient à présent la plupart de ses camarades de classe avant de pivoter brusquement sur lui-même en entendant une respiration haletante qui se rapprochait de lui par derrière.

Oh, par la grâce de Merlin, pourquoi lui ?

« Je suis désolé d'être en retard, Hagrid ! Rogue m'a retenu après la classe. » dit Landon Potter avec un sourire de guingois.

« Pas de problème, Landon. Tu n'as pas manqué grand chose; je venais juste de dire à tes camarades ici présents que nous nous concentrerons sur les plus volatiles des créatures et des plantes que renferme la Forest Interdite et qu'il fallait donc qu'ils se tiennent sur leurs gardes. » l'informa Hagrid en lui retournant son sourire.

Hadrian avait envie de faire la grimace comme il était contraint d'assister à ce déballage dégoulinant de bons sentiments. Il n'avait jamais eu cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Griffondors auparavant mais il avait eu vent de l'affection qui existait entre le demi-géant et le Golden Trio. Il n'était pas heureux de constater que la rumeur était fondée.

« Okay tout le monde ! Je veux que vous choisissiez un partenaire. Celui-ci sera chargé d'assurer vos arrières pendant que nous serons dans la Forêt, vous allez veiller les uns sur les autres, faire en sorte qu'aucun de vous ne se retrouve isolé, ce genre de choses. »

Comme d'habitude, Hadrian ressentit une pointe de contrariété à l'idée de devoir travailler en groupe mais il se tourna malgré tout docilement pour faire face aux cinq autres étudiants. Il resta immobile, attendant silencieusement comme toujours qu'ils se décident d'abord entre eux.

« Um, L-Landon est-ce que tu veux être mon partenaire ? » Bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, le son de cette voix ténue et timorée capta instantanément son attention.

Le garçon-qui-avait-survécu eut l'air suprêmement mal à l'aise alors que Neville Londubat frottait nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, sa tête de cheveux bruns tournée vers le sol et ses yeux rivés à ses pieds. Il était clair, à la manière dont les yeux noisette se posaient alternativement sur le garçon devant lui et les trois autres élèves dans son dos, que l'Enfant Prodige des Griffondors ne souhaitait pas être coincé avec la calamité ambulante de sa propre maison. Hadrian croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et observa la scène avec amusement tandis que les deux Griffondors se mettaient à suer face au silence qui se prolongeait.

« L-Landon ? » Londubat leva les yeux vers lui, son front plissé trahissant sa confusion. « Est-ce que tu m'a ente… ? »

Le sorcier grassouillet fut interrompu par Padma Patil quand celle-ci se glissa entre eux pour placer familièrement un bras autour de la taille de Potter.

« Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps partenaire, j'étais en train de confier quelque chose à Lisa. » Elle souriait gentiment mais ses yeux noirs étaient rieurs tandis qu'elle contemplait le sorcier roux à ses côtés comme s'ils partageaient une blague connue d'eux seuls.

Ni Potter ni Patil ne remarquèrent quoi que ce soit, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se faire les yeux doux, mais Hadrian vit avec surprise le visage de Londubat se décomposer, laissant place à un rictus furieux, avant que toute évidence de cette hargne ne s'évanouisse comme le Golden Boy se tournait vers lui avec un air d'excuse.

« Désolé Neville. On se verra plus tard, d'accord ? » Potter n'attendit même pas que l'autre lui réponde avant que Patil et lui ne se dirige vers Lisa Turpin et Justin Finch-Flechley, laissant leur camarade en arrière.

Hadrian balaya le sorcier du regard. Il avait senti un pic dans la magie de l'autre quand cette expression amère était apparue sur son visage. Peu importe l'ampleur de la colère ou du désespoir d'un sorcier, la quantité du pouvoir que celui-ci possédait ne pouvait pas grandir, s'affiner oui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être magnifiée. Neville Londubat; mal-aimé des Griffondors, cracmol et couard. Hadrian décroisa les bras, les laissant libre le long de son corps, et s'avança d'un pas en s'assurant de rester silencieux. Il esquissa un sourire imperceptible lorsque Londubat se retourna pour lui faire face, ayant perçu l'infime aiguillon de sa magie.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à valoir plus que ce qu'il paraissait.

Il s'immobilisa et observa pendant un moment le garçon avant de parler, « Partant pour être mon partenaire Londubat ? » demanda-t-il calmement d'un ton sans prétention.

« D-d'accord. »

Le bégaiement l'amusa, il l'utilisait lui-même en de multiples occasions, mais il pouvait lire une réelle indécision dans ces yeux bruns. Il se renfrogna légèrement; personne à Poudlard ne se montrait hésitant autour de lui.

« Excellent. » Il s'avança d'un pas et ses ternes yeux verts s'agrandirent significativement sous le coup de la surprise quand Londubat sembla faire un bond en arrière, le mouvement gauche, comme s'il cherchait à forcer son corps à rester où il était.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler l'étrécissement de ses yeux. Sans penser aux conséquences, il cloua l'autre sur place par la seule intensité de son regard.

Les yeux bruns rencontrèrent les siens crânement, le menton légèrement en avant et Londubat parut grandir en taille alors qu'il redressait le dos et les épaules.

Il le défiait, réalisa-t-il avec stupéfaction.

Son regard s'assombrit et devint glacial face à ce qu'il prenait pour une menace.

Qu'est-ce que ce garçon pouvait bien savoir, bon sang ?

Hadrian ressentit un léger picotement dans les yeux et il sut que le glamour placé autour de ceux-ci était en train de s'estomper. Les mornes yeux verts étaient probablement à l'instant même en train de s'éclaircir pour recouvrer une chatoyante teinte émeraude.

Il fallut qu'un éclair d'appréhension et de crainte passe dans ces yeux bruns qui s'étaient soudainement durcis pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits et Hadrian ferma vivement les yeux.

« Hey ! Neville et um…bien, Neville vient près de nous avec ton partenaire, nous avons une exploration à mener. » la voix du Professeur Hagrid laissa transparaître son incertitude, le demi-géant étant visiblement mal à l'aise de ne pas connaître le nom de l'un des membres de sa classe.

Hadrian pivota brusquement sur la gauche quand il sentit Londubat s'avancer avec hésitation vers lui, semblant préoccupé et irrité.

Mais quelle raison cet idiot avait-il pour être irrité, bordel ?

« D'accord, Professeur ! On arrive ! » hurla en réponse Londubat.

Hadrian ne perdit pas de temps; à la seconde où l'attention du garçon fut détournée de lui, il entonna en murmurant une formule latine, espérant ainsi renforcer le glamour autour de ses yeux avant que celui-ci ne s'effondre totalement. Si cela arrivait, il devrait user de sa baguette pour le réappliquer et cela passerait difficilement inaperçu, n'est-ce pas ? Il était un maître de la dissimulation mais même lui aurait besoin de plusieurs minutes pour trouver une explication plausible sur la raison pour laquelle un jeune étudiant de septième année connaissait les mouvements de baguette d'un Auror expert en matière de glamour.

Il serra les dents de colère en sentant le sortilège produire son effet autour de ses iris.

« Est-ce que tu as enfin repris le contrôle de toi-même, Walker ? » La réprimande sarcastique lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il croisa le regard sardonique du Griffondor. « Bien. » Sur ces mots, Londubat lui tourna le dos et trotinna vers le reste du groupe.

Avant que le garçon n'ait eu la possibilité d'aller très loin, Hadrian enserra de sa main pâle le poignet de celui-ci et se pencha vers lui, ses mouvement trompeusement désinvoltes. Le corps près du sien se tendit tel un animal qui était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que courir, quand on était aux prises avec un prédateur, était une action futile.

« Ne fais pas le malin. » souffla-t-il à son oreille, laissant le timbre mélodieux et sombre de sa voix naturelle accentuer la véracité de ces propos. Il sentit Londubat frissonner et il ricana tout bas avant de s'écarter, l'entière altercation apparaissant comme s'il avait simplement mal calculé ses enjambées et frôlé l'autre le temps d'un instant avant de s'éloigner.

Il passa le restant du cours à observer Londubat du coin de l'œil, la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même face à sa perte de contrôle s'amenuisant quand il nota avec amusement que le garçon rougissant faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas le regarder.

Bien qu'étonné que Londubat dissimulait l'étendue de son potentiel magique, la réaction de celui-ci face à l'intense examen dont il avait l'objet et leur contact rapproché était la preuve que la tromperie ne s'appliquait ni à sa personnalité ni à son estime de lui.

Hadrian se laissa aller dans la simple chaise en bois où il s'était installé, laissant tomber le livre traitant des boucliers de protections sur la table d'étudiant semi-circulaire devant lui. Non, il fronça les sourcils en regardant le plafond en pierres; c'était la réaction singulière du garçon a _son_ égard qui agitait son esprit et l'implorait de trouver la solution à ce puzzle. Londubat n'avait pas pu le percer à jour en l'observant à Poudlard, Hadrian en était convaincu. S'il avait laissé filtrer suffisamment d'indices sur ses capacités et vraie personnalité pour provoquer une réaction de méfiance aussi radicale que celle qu'il avait expérimentée ce matin, il y avait de nombreux autres sorciers et sorcières dans ce château qui l'auraient confronté avant Neville Londubat.

Hadrian contempla pensivement la haute étagère remplie de livres devant lui, ses pensées tumultueuses semblant reflétées le chaos du système de classification. D'où le garçon tirait-il alors ses informations ? Il avait déjà écrit à Raven pour lui demander ce qu'elle savait de la grand-mère du garçon, Augusta Londubat, mais il devrait attendre au moins trois jours avant d'espérer recevoir une réponse. Il n'avait heureusement pas à s'inquiéter que le garçon aille cafeter, son attitude trahissant une connaissance de longue durée et pas une soudaine épiphanie, de cela il était certain.

« Bonsoir. »

Au son de cette voix pleine d'assurance, Hadrian tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui en feignant la surprise. Bien qu'il ait été parfaitement conscient de leur approche, il dû malgré tout s'obliger à réprimer un soupir exaspéré comme ses yeux se posaient sur trois silhouettes familières.

« Greengrass. » murmura-t-il doucement en réponse d'une voix neutre. « Malfoy, Zabini. » Il hocha la tête vers chacun d'eux en guise de salutation.

Le Hadrian Walker que Poudlard connaissait n'était pas une chiffe molle mais plutôt un froussard non-déclaré dont la couardise était aisément détectable. Il attirait moins l'attention de cette manière. Un avorton pleurnichard serait, après tout, la cible désignée de toute dispute intra ou inter-maison, il n'aurait jamais la paix. Ce trait caractéristique de sa persona était un élément majeur de sa capacité à voler sous le radar, un élément dont il était à la fois fier et appréciatif.

La séduisante jeune femme esquissa un sourire satisfait comme si elle venait juste de gagner une petite bataille qu'il ne pouvait espérer comprendre et s'installa sur la chaise vide à sa gauche.

« Tu es un sorcier difficile à trouver Walker. » dit-elle sur un ton désinvolte mais Hadrian perçut facilement l'irritation qu'elle ressentait en observant la crispation de ses mains.

Il ravala un sourire moqueur; c'était vraiment prévisible de la part de ces trois là d'assumer ainsi que la difficulté de repérer sa localisation géographique découlait forcément du souhait direct de les éviter. « Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait des personnes qui sollicitaient ma présence. » répondit-il lentement comme s'il choisissait soigneusement ses mots.

« Par Salazar que fais-tu ici de toute manière; Walker ? Il y a une raison pour laquelle personne ne viens jamais dans cette partie de la bibliothèque : ça pue la pisse de chat et on est constamment obligé de lancer le sortilège lumos pour arriver à voir ce que l'on est en train de faire ! » dit sèchement Zabini alors qu'il prenait place dans l'une des chaises les plus éloignées de lui, mais au vu de la façon dont ses yeux cherchaient ceux de Malfoy en quête d'approbation, il n'attendait aucune réponse de lui.

« Calme-toi Blaise. » la voix de Greengrass était gentille en surface mais elle renfermait aussi une note de dureté que les autres s'imaginaient que Hadrian n'avait pas l'intelligence de déceler.

Malfoy l'observait silencieusement de l'étagère de livres où il s'était adossé mais Hadrian remarqua l'expression de concentration dans ses yeux mercure. De tous les pairs de son âge, il était parvenu lors de sa troisième année à la conclusion que, bien qu'il le trouva désagréable et irritant, l'héritier des Malfoy était celui qui détenait le plus grand potentiel. C'était un sorcier puissant, rien d'exceptionnel mais suffisamment au-dessus de la moyenne pour être mentionné. Et il était intelligent, aussi détestable que ce soit pour lui de l'admettre. Le garçon était simplement trop dorloté. Ses parents s'étaient assurés qu'il ait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait et Poudlard n'avait jamais constitué un challenge suffisant pour qu'il atteigne son plein potentiel. Il n'avait jamais été mis dans une situation où il lui serait_ nécessaire_ d'atteindre celui-ci.

Mais les fondations étaient là et Hadrian aurait été un fou de ne pas le reconnaître et il s'en accommoda adéquatement.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aidez en quoi que ce soit ? » Hadrian s'exprima sans laisser paraître son agacement mais il lui en coûta réellement, cette tentative immature d'interrogation l'énervant grandement.

C'était tellement…infantile.

« Et bien, je suis ravie que tu aies formulé les choses de cette manière Walker. » le sourire de Daphné s'élargit.

L'étincelle d'arrogance dans les yeux de celle-ci commençait vraiment à l'ennuyé. Il lisait sans peine en elle, elle était meilleure que la majorité de ses pairs mais ses efforts pour effacer toute expression de son visage le gêna à peine. Elle était confuse et sur ses gardes d'être passé à côté d'éléments cruciaux le concernant. Ça la rendait mal à l'aise, nota-il, comme ça aurait été le cas pour tout Serpentard qui se serait autant fourvoyé. Mais derrière cela, il perçut son immense estime d'elle-même, le genre de confiance en soi irréductible qui ne venait qu'avec la conviction personnel de sa propre supériorité.

S'il n'avait pas été occupé à s'accommoder de l'influence non désirée du vieux bouc sur sa vie, de la mystérieuse connaissance que Londubat avait de lui et de la réalisation que seule l'existence des boucliers de protections autour de Poudlard l'avait préservé d'expérimenter un Endoloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait offensé, Hadrian aurait pu trouver la situation actuelle amusante. Il avait craint que le trio de Serpentards aboutisse aux conclusions correctes; à savoir qu'ils l'avaient sévèrement sous-estimé, lui et ses habilitées, après le fiasco de cet été. Il n'aurait pas dû s'en inquiéter, comprit-il. Leur arrogance les aveuglaient. Ils ne s'étaient préoccupés que des faits qui leur convenaient. Une fois encore, à tout autre moment il aurait probablement trouvé cela divertissant, mais au vu de la situation leur idiotie apparemment intrinsèque avait le don de l'énerver.

« Comment s'est passé ton été Walker ? » s'enquit Daphné avec nonchalance mais son regard était intense; elle était prête à bondir sur le moindre détail incriminant.

Hadrian considéra l'héritière sang-pur qui s'efforçait de déjouer ses plans. D'un côté, il pouvait utiliser ce moment pour renforcer complètement sa conviction que bien que les circonstances qui l'entouraient pouvaient s'avérer intéressantes et inattendues, ces caractéristiques ne s'étendaient pas forcément à lui. Elle rechignait toujours consciemment à admettre la possibilité apparemment inconcevable que Hadrian ait pu tous les berner. Ce serait si simple, bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait envisagé…mais cela ne lui laisserait pas une grande marge de manœuvre pour se comporter de la manière qu'il commençait à croire nécessaire cette année.

Peut-être…une stratégie différente ? Une qui signifierait qu'il n'aurait pas à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de cacher trois cadavres pourrissant des autorités concernées.

Avec une réjouissance presque sadique, Hadrian commença à construire savamment sa réponse. Sa persona était devenue bien trop simple à manipuler au fil des ans. La réalisation qu'il avait de l'importance capitale du changement qu'il était sur le point d'opérer le faisait frissonner de plaisir, réaction qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il était confronté à un véritable challenge.

« Walker ? » appela d'une voix forte Zabini sur un ton agacé, « Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ce type ? »

« Blaise, » la voix de Malfoy était mesurée mais elle contenait une pointe d'avertissement, « ferme-là. »

« Walker ? Ton été ? » le pressa Greengrass et ses yeux s'agrandirent de jubilation quand elle prit note de l'expression dorénavant nerveuse qu'affichait le visage de Hadrian et des efforts apparemment vains de celui-ci pour effacer toute émotion révélatrice de ses traits.

Malfoy décroisa les bras et s'approcha d'eux, le regard intrigué. Même le visage de Zabini témoignait d'une curiosité réticente.

« Je-ce…um, c'était, » Hadrian ferma brièvement les yeux et inspira lentement comme s'il cherchait à se calmer avant de poser ses ternes yeux verts sur ceux de Daphné. « Quelques évènements inattendus sont survenus, mais, tout va bien à présent…et toi ? »

Il eut envie d'esquisser un large sourire comme elle le contemplait bouché bée avant de chercher ses mots pour formuler une réponse. Ses yeux verts stupéfaits l'observèrent pendant plusieurs secondes tandis que le début d'un froncement déformait ses sourcils soigneusement dessinés. Son balbutiement initial et son air intimidé avaient été escomptés. C'était les mots entièrement cohérents et parfaitement articulés qui avaient suivis qui l'avait déboussolée. Greengrass l'avait clairement abordé en ayant déjà tirée ses conclusions; elle ne s'était attendue à aucune surprise ou déviation du cheminement qu'elle avait prévu pour leur conversation.

Hadrian prit note de l'étrécissement des yeux gris avec un léger étonnement. Peut-être que l'héritier des Malfoy était plus clairvoyant et prêt à prendre en compte toutes les éventualités qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« …ce fut des vacances particulièrement informatives. J'ai rencontré plusieurs nouvelles personnes dont je souhaitais faire la connaissance mais évidemment, tu sais déjà tout ça. » Elle le gratifia d'un regard appuyé en égard à ce qu'elle pensait être une subtile référence. Son expression criait presque sa présomption de connaissance et Hadrian recroquevilla ses orteils dans ses chaussures alors qu'une première vraie vague de colère le parcourait.

Ignorant son courroux, il plongea les yeux dans son regard hautain sans rien dire, le visage de marbre. Il attendit le moment précis où son regard se détendait perceptiblement, laissant transparaître sa frustration.

Haussant un sourcil, il redressa légèrement le dos de sa position volontairement voûté et esquissa un mince sourire, « Bien sûr. »

La mâchoire de Zabini tiqua nerveusement, « Allez Walker ! Tu sais bien ce que nous te demandons ! » gronda-t-il, exaspéré par ces joutes verbales.

Daphné elle-même ressentait une espèce de stupeur incrédule. Elle avait été si sûre qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour le faire parler et ne s'était pas préparée à l'éventualité peu probable qu'il offre une quelconque résistance.

« Je suis certain de ne pas savoir ce que tu entends par là. » répliqua calmement Hadrian d'une voix neutre.

Hadrian observa avec amusement les yeux de Greengrass s'éclairer de fureur avant qu'elle ne repousse rudement sa chaise pour se pencher vers lui en posant les mains sur le bois sombre de la table.

« Comment connais-tu Gabriel Dalton ? » demanda-t-elle calmement mais son ton crispé trahissait sa frustration.

Hadrian ne réagit pas à cette pathétique tentative d'intimidation physique; à la place, il repoussa lentement sa chaise et se mit à rassembler ses livres, parchemins et plumes.

« C'est une connaissance de ma Mère. » répondit-il solennellement, comme s'il était réticent à dévoiler une information aussi personnelle.

« Tu sais qu'elle était une Black par le passé, n'est-ce pas ? » ce ne fut pas tant le ton condescendant qui accompagnait les mots que l'énoncé du fait en lui-même qui fit s'interrompre Hadrian et l'incita à lever les yeux vers le regard mercure.

« Oui, je sais. » murmura-t-il, mais pour la première fois sa voix était cassante et plus du tout polie et neutre.

« Walker, nous dev… »

« Bonsoir. » dit-il avec raideur, coupant grossièrement Greengrass et avant que l'un d'eux n'ait eu une chance de protester, Hadrian sortit de la bibliothèque de sa démarche naturellement assurée. Aussitôt qu'il eut échappé à l'atmosphère soudain devenue étouffante de la pièce, Hadrian s'obligea à raccourcir ses enjambées et à adopter l'habituelle démarche brouillonne de sa persona. Il tourna sur la gauche, levant péniblement les pieds comme il gravissait les impressionnantes marches en marbre, parcourant les corridors en pierres et les escaliers mouvants, grimpant lentement plus haut.

Il ouvrit la simple porte en bois de la tour d'Astronomie tout en agitant sa baguette, lançant silencieusement plusieurs sorts visant à préserver son intimité. Il referma la porte derrière lui sans faire de bruit, content qu'aucun élève n'ait décidé d'utiliser l'endroit ce soir-là pour son usage le plus célèbre. Il supposait que même les plus téméraires des contrevenants au règlement obéissaient au couvre-feu lors de la première semaine d'école.

Hadrian fit disparaître ses glamours tandis qu'il s'avançait vers l'un des grands espaces ouvert. S'appuyant lourdement contre les pierres glacées du château, il balaya le paysage du regard. Il y avait une légère brise qui sifflait à travers les tourelles et faisait danser sa chevelure noire comme ci celle-ci était heureuse d'être enfin libérée de l'emprise du glamour. L'étrange son du hululement d'une chouette en provenance de la volerie située dans une tour voisine était le bienvenu, rassurant de par sa familiarité.

C'était tranquille.

Endormi.

Cependant, alors qu'il se tenait immobile au sommet du château magique, l'hyperactivité de ses pensées ne lui permettait pas de trouver la paix.

…

_« Ne me mens pas mon garçon, tes traits sont clairement aristocratiques et j'arrive à sentir ton aura magique alors tu dois être un sang-pur. A quelle famille appartiens-tu ? Parle enfant, avant que je ne perde patience car ça ne me gênera pas de te jeter un sort. » cracha-t-elle._

…

_« Tu sais qu'elle était une Black par le passé, n'est-ce pas ? »_

…

_« Alors la seule raison pour laquelle vous vous cachez si pleinement est juste…par curiosité et par ruse ? » railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Et l'hypothèse très réelle de vous voir retirer de la garde de votre tutrice si son identité venait à être découverte n'a rien à voir avec votre masque. »_

…

Raven.

Sa Mère.

Le jour où il avait appris qu'il devrait vivre caché était l'un des souvenirs les plus marquants qu'il avait. Il était alors âgé de dix ans. Ils étaient en train de se promener dans l'un des bois qui entourait leur maison comme ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois auparavant. Raven profitait de l'instant pour l'informer au sujet des plantes magiques et de leurs propriétés comment les récolter et les différentes façons de les utiliser par la suite. A d'autres moments, Raven tirait parti des longues promenades pour éduquer Hadrian concernant les créatures magiques. Ils se baladaient durant des heures en discutant de l'existence de certaines des plus rares espèces magiques.

_« Je suis veuve, Hadrian. »_

Il pouvait toujours se remémorer la manière dont son corps s'était pétrifié face à ces quatre mots. Avant ce jour, il n'avait jamais vraiment songé au fait que Raven avait eu une vie qui ne l'incluait pas. Comme il avait eu le sentiment que sa vie n'avait jamais vraiment démarrée que le jour où il l'avait rencontrée, son esprit enfantin avait présumé qu'il en avait été de même pour elle.

Il avait été stupide.

Elle était Lady Raven Black Nadine…ou elle l'avait été, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dépossédée de son titre. Son époux, lui avait-elle dit, avait été Alexander Nadine, un proéminent et puissant sans-pur, que ses parents s'étaient arrangés pour qu'elle marie. En dépit de ce fait et malgré son éducation au sein de la sévère et froide maison des Black, elle en était venue à l'aimer.

Hadrian renifla de dérision alors qu'il contemplait le Lac Noir.

L'amour.

C'était l'amour qu'il l'avait brisée.

Raven était une sorcière noire. Même si elle était en désaccord avec la froideur que sa famille montrait à l'égard de ses membres ainsi qu'avec leur nature sanguinaire, elle restait l'une d'entre eux. Elle s'enivrait toujours du pouvoir brut de la magie noire.

Il n'en était pas de même pour Alexander.

Hadrian caressa distraitement sa baguette, son brillant regard vert sondant les ténèbres qui l'entourait, l'esprit plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Alexander avait été un Mangemort. Etant qui il était, il n'aurait pas échappé aux représailles s'il avait refusé de prendre la marque.

Mais il avait trahit la cause. Il était devenu un espion à la solde de Dumbledore.

La souffrance dans la voix de Raven tandis qu'elle relatait les évènements à Hadrian l'avait dérouté. L'homme avait trahit le côté obscur, trahit sa propre magie et l'avait également trahit _elle,_ mais elle pleurait malgré tout sa perte.

Hadrian en avait ressentit de la rage.

Ses sentiments l'avaient autorisée à devenir faible et sujette à la manipulation.

Alexander Nadine avait inévitablement été découvert et tué pour sa traitrise et Raven, inconsciente à tout cela, avait été arrêtée et forcée de comparaître devant le ministère. Avant sa mort, son propre époux avait donné à Albus Dumbledore des preuves de son affiliation avec le côté obscur par le biais d'une pensive. Elle avait été dénoncée par son propre mari. Celui qu'elle avait _aimé_ pendant près d'un quart de siècle.

Heureusement, elle n'avait jamais reçu la marque, aussi le ministère n'avait pas été en mesure de la condamner à un emprisonnement à Azkaban mais ils avaient prit tout le reste.

Son titre de Lady lui avait été enlevé. Sa fortune. Ses propriétés. Son statut.

Ils l'avaient ruinée.

Alexander Nadine avait été l'auteur de bien des meurtres au sein des familles Obscures et faire preuve de raison n'avait pas figuré au programme de leur agenda. Elle était sa femme, par conséquent, elle était complice.

La Lumière ne la voulait pas…mais le côté Sombre non plus.

Il soupira profondément tandis qu'il contemplait le ciel étoilé avant de baisser les yeux sur le dos de sa main. Entre le pouce et l'index était dessiné un symbole d'un noir d'encre. Hadrian traça lentement les contours de celui-ci comme il l'avait fait d'innombrable fois avant. Même Raven n'était pas au courant de son existence. Son instinct l'avait toujours averti de le garder caché, hors de vue. Les yeux verts observèrent la marque commencer à disparaitre, ses doigts ne traçant bientôt plus qu'une peau blanche immaculée.

Le passé de Raven était sans conteste l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il se cachait derrière sa fausse persona.

Il se détourna abruptement et quitta la tour en refermant promptement la porte derrière lui.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule.

xxxxxxx

Tricot et crasse.

Sueur et froid.

Sang et eau.

Boue et poussière.

C'était sa vie à présent. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il existait ainsi.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu quelque chose d'autre que le bruit des vagues qui s'abattaient contre la pierre dure et les cris terrifiés et fous.

Depuis que ces trois murs et ces épais barreaux de métal étaient devenus sa maison.

Depuis qu'il avait goûté à autre chose que le pain rassis et à l'eau rance qu'ils jetaient une fois par jour dans sa cellule.

Depuis qu'il avait touché quelque chose qui n'était pas la pierre humide et décrépie qui l'entourait.

Depuis qu'il avait senti l'air frais empli des effluves des grands conifères au commencement de l'hiver.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ?

Le son fantasmatique de chaines qui s'entrechoquaient et l'air froid qui vous gelait jusqu'à l'os envahit une fois de plus sa cellule. Ses geôliers étaient de retour. Les Détraqueurs passaient au moins trois fois par jours devant sa cellule et il devait chaque fois batailler pour repousser leurs agressions mentales, retranchant de force son esprit derrière le bouclier psychique où ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre.

Chaque fois qu'il parvenait à protéger son esprit, il était certain qu'il ne posséderait plus l'énergie pour le faire à nouveau. Pourtant à chaque fois il puisait de plus en plus profondément dans ses ressources pour trouver la force nécessaire.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il entendit les cris et les vociférations et des explosions dans le lointain, comme s'il était sous l'eau. Mais les sons devinrent de plus en plus forts, appelant, appelant…son nom ?

Sa lucidité lui revint avec une exclamation étranglée tandis que l'habituel air glacé lui gela les poumons par son intensité.

« …s ! Ouvrez les portes des cellules, vous imbéciles ! Vite ! C'est l'aile d'Azakaban qui possède la plus haute sécurité, nous devons agir rapidement pour éviter l'activation de pièges éventuels ! »

Il émit un petit grognement et tenta de se redresser mais ses muscles étaient trop affaiblis et il réussi à peine à bouger de sa position recroqueviller sur le sol.

« Ici ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Non ! Soulevez cette foutue chose ! »

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« J'ai Greyback ! »

« Stupefix ! »

« Faites les sortir d'ici, espèce d'idiots ! »

Il se redressa brusquement du moins il essaya quand les barreaux métalliques qui cloitraient sa cellule depuis si longtemps furent violemment déchiquetés. Deux hommes vêtus de robes noires et portant le familier masque en forme de crâne, firent irruption dans la cellule et le tirèrent debout sur le sol en pierres. Il cria devant la douleur qui explosa en lui lorsqu'il prit appui sur ses jambes atrophiées et s'écroula entre les deux hommes, la seule chose le maintenant droit étant les mains vigoureuses sous ses bras.

Un autre individu s'avança à travers la fumée qui tapissait l'intérieur de sa cellule ravagée. Il s'approcha de lui, levant dans le même temps la main pour abaisser son masque. Une chevelure platine douloureusement familière cascada de sous la capuche.

« Lucius. » parvint-il péniblement à chuchoter d'une voix rauque et hantée mais le Lord des Malfoy lui sourit gentiment et plaça une main sur son épaule émaciée.

« Oui, c'est bien moi mon vieil ami. »

Il sentit un sanglot naître dans sa poitrine et ses mains se mirent à trembler plus fort qu'elles ne l'avaient fait auparavant mais il réussi à étouffer celui-ci. Il avait toujours sa fierté.

La main sur son épaule l'étreignit plus fort.

« Tu es libre Rodophus. Libre. »

xxxxxxx

Lily chantonnait doucement alors qu'elle essuyait le comptoir de la cuisine avec un torchon humide, appréciant la monotonie de cette simple action moldue.

« James, » appela-t-elle du bas des escaliers, « Tu vas être en retard. » Secouant la tête, elle retourna vers la cuisine, ou du moins elle essaya, avant que des bras vigoureux ne l'enserrent par derrière et ne l'attirent contre un torse ferme, irradiant de chaleur.

« Mmmm, tu sens divinement bon. » souffla James à son oreille et elle sourit avant de réussirent à s'extraire de son étreinte et de pivoter pour le regarder en éclatant de rire.

« Oh, James, vraiment, comment vas-tu justifier ton retard au cours quand tu es l'un des deux Professeurs en charge de celui-ci » dit-elle en souriant

Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux tandis qu'il marchait vers l'âtre de la cheminée, « Je leur dirai simplement que j'ai une femme diaboliquement belle qui adore me faire faire la grasse matinée le samedi » Il lui lança un clin d'œil comme il s'emparait d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Lily laissa échapper une exclamation outragée, « Ne t'avise pas de dire cela James Potter ! » hurla-t-elle en regardant son mari disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes jusqu'au bureau du Directeur avec une affectueuse exaspération.

« Franchement, » marmonna-t-elle avant d'être distraite par un bruit à la fenêtre. Pivotant sur elle-même, Lily s'empressa vivement vers la petite fenêtre de la cuisine pour laisser entrer la chouette postale qui toquait nerveusement du bec contre le carreau.

« Merci. » dit-elle poliment en glissant deux noises dans la bourse en cuir attachée au flanc de l'oiseau et observait celui-ci s'envoler, avant de déplier nonchalamment la Gazette du Sorcier.

EVASION MASSIVE A LA PRISON D'AZKABAN ! L'ŒUVRE PRESUMEE DU MEURTRIER DE MASSE PETER PETIGREW ! 12 CRIMINELS HAUTEMENT DANGEREUX ERRENT DESORMAIS LIBRES !

« Sainte Mère de Dieu. » chuchota Lily d'une voix saccadée, ses yeux verts écarquillés et perdus dans le vague tandis que le journal lui glissait des mains, tombant doucement au sol.


	11. Pandémonium

Disclaimer: ni les personnages de Harry Potter, ni l'histoire ne m'appartient.

**Auteur: whitedwarf**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

**Note**: _persona_ = autre soi, différente personnalité.

Raahhh (râle d'agonie) J'ai sué sang et eau pour traduire et corriger ce chapitre! J'espère vraiment qu'il rend bien malgré tout cela. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez! Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne dans les deux semaines qui viennent mais je ne promets rien. Je risque d'être assez occupée en mai. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Pandémonium. C'était le seul mot apte à décrire la panique totale qui s'était emparée de la plupart des occupants de Poudlard alors que des nuées de chouettes envahissaient la Grande-Salle pour délivrer les nouvelles du jour.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était amusant de contempler le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu devenir subitement blanc comme un linge alors qu'il était sur le point de mordre dans une saucisse de porc. Poétique, presque.

Déglutissant bruyamment pour montrer la peur et l'incertitude de sa persona, il tourna la tête pour évaluer la réaction de ses pairs de Serpentards; scrutant ceux-ci d'une manière peu subtile, Hadrian laissa son manège être remarqué par quiconque jugerait bon de s'en soucier. Il contrôla, avec une précision d'artiste, chaque détail de son comportement. Hadrian compta plusieurs secondes avant de s'efforcer gauchement d'apparaître plein de suffisance et pathétiquement arrogant parmi ses pairs. Comme si c'était son désir le plus profond d'être vu comme un 'membre de la bande' bien qu'il était douloureusement évident qu'il n en était rien.

Plusieurs personnes regardaient désormais avec indécision le héros de la maison Griffondor, se demandant si ses dires à propos du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient peut-être fondés. Hadrian était sur le point de se saisir de sa fourchette quand un picotement sur la paume de sa main vint le distraire. Interrompant son mouvement, il frotta l'ongle de son pouce sur la zone irritée, soulageant la démangeaison de sa peau.

Aussi intrigante que l'était la nouvelle de cette évasion, Hadrian n'en était nullement surpris et s'en désintéressa rapidement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu ses forces grandirent tout au long de l'été. A quoi s'était attendu le côté Lumineux ? Certains de ses élites Mangemorts se trouvaient emprisonnés à Azkaban. Ses plus loyaux partisans. C'était un mouvement prévisible. Culotté, certes, mais ils avaient eu affaire à Lord Voldemort par le passé, s'étaient-ils attendu à autre chose de sa part ?

Le Directeur paraissait néanmoins pâle et résolu tandis que Rogue chuchotait avec empressement à son oreille. Observant discrètement ceux-ci, il se demanda une nouvelle fois vers qui allait la loyauté du directeur de la maison Serpentard. L'homme était-il présentement en train de justifier son apparent manque de connaissance d'une perspective sincère ou bien simulait-il ? C'était une preuve de l'excellence de l'homme que Hadrian n'arrivait pas à le percer à jour.

Une pensée lui traversa subitement l'esprit et il parcourut rapidement du regard la table des Griffondors en quête de Neville Londubat. La manière dont une personne réagissait sous le coup de l'émotion était toujours révélatrice. L'évasion des trois Lestrange engendrerait sans nul doute une réaction émotionnelle et il voulait absolument l'observer.

Tremblant, livide et sur le point de défaillir semblait-il. Résolument pathétique.

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner. Londubat était meilleur qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

xxxxx

Hadrian se gratta distraitement la paume de la main tandis qu'il écoutait parler la Directrice de la Maison Griffondor.

« En tant que septièmes années, j'attends de vous que vous gardiez un œil sur les plus jeunes. C'est une responsabilité qui va de pair avec le statut d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière adulte; protéger et aider ceux qui sont plus vulnérables que vous… »

Hadrian balaya du regard la foule de ses pairs, prenant note de l'indifférence des Serdaigles, du scepticisme des Poufsouffles en dépit de leur bonne volonté et de la détermination des Griffondors.

Un grognement ennuyé derrière lui retint son attention, « …Salazar, cette femme ne la ferme-elle donc jamais ? »

Ah, oui, bien sûr, les Serpentards. Arrogants; comme toujours.

« Si, mais si j'étais toi, j'espérais ne jamais être à l'origine du silence de Minerva McGonagall. Les chats sont connus pour leur tempérament vicieux, après tout. »

Théodore Nott sursauta au son de cette voix masculine qui riait à présent avant de pivoter sur lui-même pour adresser un sourire plein de mépris à l'homme séduisant qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

« Oh, n'ait pas l'air si offusqué. » s'esclaffa l'homme, ce qui fit se retourner de nombreuses têtes, les élèves cherchant à voir la personne qui était assez brave pour émettre un son, à plus forte raison d'hilarité, quand le Professeur de Métamorphose était en train de parler.

« M. Potter ! Franchement ! » vint la réprimande scandalisée de la femme susmentionnée.

Un éclat de rire semblable à un aboiement fit plisser les yeux à Hadrian comme il s'efforçait de contenir son irritation grandissante. « Tu n'es revenu que depuis quelques minutes et tu fais déjà enrager Minnie ! Cornedrue ! Tu n'as pas perdu la main. » le Professeur Black esquissa un large sourire comme il enroulait un bras autour des épaules de Potter et le tirait à travers la foule pour venir s'arrêter à côté de leur autoritaire collègue.

Hadrian tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite, semblant suivre comme tout le monde le déroulement de l'action, en se glissant dans le même temps à l'abri dans l'ombre.

« …Bien ! Que tout le monde s'organise par maison et nous… »

La voix agaçante de Potter s'estompa dans le lointain tandis que Hadrian s'esquivait de la classe de duel. Il était rapidement venu à la conclusion que même si cela surprendrait les autres de savoir que Hadrian Walker avait les tripes de brosser une classe, la peur de prendre part à un duel serait une excuse suffisamment plausible dans l'éventualité improbable où quelqu'un remarquerait son absence et notifierait celle-ci.

Il retourna sa main avec un sifflement peiné et foudroya du regard la peau rougie sur sa paume avant d'effectuer un mouvement de sa baguette et de lancer mentalement un sortilège d'apaisement sur la zone concernée.

L'école toute entière était sur les nerfs. C'était évident. Black et Potter avaient fait mine de plaisanter devant les enfants mais cela n'avait pas suffit à effacer la tension palpable sur leur visages, celle-ci trahissant leur nervosité.

Alors que Hadrian marchait en direction de son dortoir, il repensa à son été mouvementé. La nuit où il avait transplané contre sa volonté était gravée dans sa mémoire. L'effroi glacé qui l'avait envahit et les battements effrénés de son cœur résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Les Mangemorts qui formaient le cercle intérieur de Lord Voldemort étaient de formidables sorciers et sorcières, il en était conscient. Certains récits de la première guerre relataient craintivement des instances au cours d'un raid où l'un de ses privilégiés apparaissait. Destruction, terreur, mort. Il avait été chanceux cette nuit là, réalisa-t-il. Les plus sanguinaires, les plus loyaux à la cause n'étaient pas présents. Lucius Malfoy représentait la plus notable exception; cependant, Hadrian pouvait apprécier sa bonne fortune dans ce cas particulier.

Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse être, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait effectivement à lui vouer un intérêt particulier, Hadrian serait tôt ou tard amené à entrer en contact avec ces individus notoires.

Hadrian renifla avec dérision avant de murmurer le mot de passe au portrait qui gardait sa maison. L'idée même qu'il soit envisageable que Lord Voldemort lui paya une attention spéciale était grotesque et un témoignage de sa propre arrogance. Secouant la tête comme il pénétrait gracieusement à l'intérieur de la salle commune déserte, Hadrian étouffa la petite étincelle d'excitation qui s'était allumée en lui à l'idée que ce dangereux prédateur puisse être intéressé par lui. Ce type de schéma de pensée, qui empestait l'admiration et la soumission, était ce qui avait mené certains des plus brillants sorciers et sorcières de ce siècle à passer les dix-sept dernières années en prison.

Hadrian entra dans son dortoir et s'empara d'un livre sur les malédictions qui était caché sous son lit et protégé par de multiples protections, avant de s'allonger avec désinvolture sur le matelas pour lire. Il leva distraitement sa baguette pour jeter un charme d'apaisement plus puissant sur la paume de sa main, ajoutant cette fois un sortilège d'engourdissement sur la zone légèrement irritée.

Il n'avait définitivement aucune envie de capter l'intérêt du Seigneur Noir. Cela ne pouvait mener qu'a des situations compliquées qu'il n'avait nul désir d'expérimenter…Et cela n'arriverait jamais de toute façon; il se montrait juste égocentrique.

xxxxx

Rodolphus ouvrit les yeux, prenant note avec un cœur plus léger des grands murs couleur crème qui l'entouraient.

« Bonjour, mon frère. »

Cette voix de ténor, basse et familière, vibrant d'un amusement compréhensif lui arracha un petit sourire tandis qu'il tournait la tête vers la droite.

« Rabastan. » souffla-t-il avec émerveillement en laissant courir obsessivement ses yeux d'un bleu profond sur le visage éprouvé de son petit frère. « Tu as changé. » croassa-t-il, faisant fi de la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge.

Les traits tirés, bien que toujours reconnaissables et attirants, se tordirent en une ombre de sourire. « C'est ce qui arrive après près de vingt ans Rodolphus. »

Vingt ans. « Merlin… » Il soupira d'un air fatigué, « nous sommes restés là si longtemps ? » interrogea-t-il.

Son frère hocha la tête, semblant soudain solennel. « A peu de chose près. » confirma-t-il.

Rodolphus tourna la tête pour contempler le plafond et expira lentement, prenant simplement le temps d'assimiler la situation.

« Tu as changé toi aussi. » Ce commentaire énoncé calmement capta à nouveau son attention et il intima d'un geste à son frère de lui donner le miroir à main qui était posé sur la table de chevet.

Rodolphus observa attentivement Rabastan tendre la main pour se saisir de la poignée argentée, remarquant la pâleur maladive de sa peau, lui qui avait jadis un teint hâlé par le soleil. Il baissa les yeux sur sa propre main et fit le même constat.

Ils ressemblaient probablement à des fantômes.

« Voilà. » Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer un sourire de guingois familier et sentit s'évanouir une partie de sa consternation.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il en s'emparant du miroir en argent, contrarié mais pas surpris devant l'évident amenuisement de ses forces physiques.

Quelqu'un avait dû faire sa toilette, fut sa première pensée alors qu'il contemplait son visage pour la première fois depuis près de vingt ans. En dépit du trauma qu'avait subi son corps, il était jeune en années sorcières et il était content de voir que ses cheveux étaient toujours du même ébène profond que par le passé. Sa chevelure avait perdu son lustre d'antan et ses ondulations élégantes mais c'était à prévoir. Son visage était pâle et souffreteux et ses pommettes saillaient démesurément sur ses joues creuses.

Il avait l'air faible.

Pathétique.

Mais ses yeux saphir brûlaient toujours d'un feu intérieur qui, s'il avait diminué avec les années de captivité, n'avait pas entièrement disparu. Il n'était pas brisé, de cela il était certain. Il s'en remettrait. Il recouvrirait ses forces, son charisme et sa personnalité dominatrice.

Et ensuite…il prendrait sa revanche.

« Où est Bella ? » demanda-t-il.

« Narcissa est venue la chercher i peine vingt minutes pour s'occuper d'elle. » répondit Rabastan en secouant la tête. « Yaxley et toi étiez les plus mal-en-point de nous tous…mais pas de beaucoup. » ajouta-t-il hâtivement devant la mine soudainement renfrognée de Rodolphus. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il ait pu se trouver dans une condition pire que celles des autres.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il sur un ton cassant.

Rabastan se laissa aller dans son siège confortable, clairement incapable de bouger à cet instant. « Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres à fait irruption à Azkaban, les gardes ont utilisé le charme du Patronus pour mener autant de Détraqueurs qu'ils le pouvaient vers l'aile de maximum sécurité dans une tentative pour nous dispenser à tous le Baiser. »

Rodolphus jura et plissa les yeux dangereusement, contemplant la soie verte des draps qui le recouvraient tout en continuant d'écouter.

« Notre Seigneur avait l'intuition qu'ils agiraient ainsi et a ordonné aux Détraqueurs de ne pas se conformer à cet ordre. Mais certains d'entre eux se sont montrés trop zélés. Quand Lucius et les autres sont parvenus jusqu'à nous, les Détraqueurs avaient commencés à s'amasser autour de la plupart des cellules mais Yaxley et toi, étant les plus proches du portail de sécurité… »

« Nous avons été exposés le plus longtemps à leurs néfastes présences. » conclut-il.

« Oui. » Son frère soupira, « Yaxley s'est réveillée il y a environ une heure de cela et elle n'est toujours qu'à moitié là. J'étais inquiet… » Rabastan croisa le regard de Rodolphus, « Je craignais que tu ne souffres toi aussi des mêmes effets. »

« J'ai été chanceux. » dit-il.

« Oui, tu l'as été. »

Le silence était réconfortant et l'air chaud et parfumé.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour alors ? » chuchota-t-il dans la lumière déclinante.

« Oui. » Roldophus esquissa un sourire.

Le rire bas et familier de Rabastan lui allégea considérablement l'esprit alors que la main froide et osseuse de celui-ci enserrait fermement la sienne.

« En effet. Avec le Seigneur Noir à nouveau à notre tête…ah…les prodiges que nous allons voir, cher frère. » murmura-t-il.

« …Tu as toujours été doué pour mettre les choses de côté…regarder vers l'avant. J'ai le sentiment que je devrais en faire de même. » dit-il à voix basse, resserrant son étreinte sur le premier contact humain qu'il avait depuis des années.

Il sentit le lit s'enfoncer légèrement et la chaleur bienvenue d'un autre corps prés du sien comme son frère se penchait vers lui pour l'étreindre de ses bras.

« Les gens tirent leur force, leur feu, de choses différentes Rodolphus. » commença-t-il en se redressant pour regarder celui-ci dans les yeux. « Je regarde vers l'avenir, je me bats pour un idéal, une possibilité. Toi, mon frère, tu te bats pour les gens que tu aimes, pour les injustices passées et l'instant présent. Tu sortiras plus fort de cette épreuve, Rodolphus. »

Il sentit un pic dans la magie qui l'entourait et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit le sombre sourire qu'affichait son frère; sauvage et indomptable contre les ombres projetés par la lumière du feu. Ignorant les micro-déchirures sur ses propres lèvres sèches et craquelées, il autorisa son visage squelettique à s'étirer à son tour en un sourire cruel.

« Je t'approuve, mon frère…Les Lestrange règlent toujours leurs dettes. » Il éclata d'un rire moqueur et lâcha le miroir qu'il tenait à la main, se délectant de la fabuleuse commotion qui suivit lorsque celui-ci percuta le sol en pierres.

xxxxx

Tout était noir et silencieux dans la pièce, à l'exception du bruit ténu des respirations indiquant que ses occupants étaient plongés dans un sommeil profond et peuplé de rêves. Les tentures n'étaient tirées qu'autour de trois des six lits à baldaquins, les silhouettes étant immobiles sous les draps en soies vert et argent.

Des yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent abruptement.

Un corps frêle et menu repoussa en hâte les lourdes tentures avant de se mettre maladroitement debout, incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité. Ses mouvements étaient gauches et déséquilibrés, témoignant de quelque chose de plus profond qu'une fatigue ordinaire. Le corps se mouvait comme celui d'une marionnette à fils; un pantin estropié qui s'avançait en boitant sans bruit vers l'une des deux portes de la pièce. Ses dents, profondément enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure, trahissaient la douleur évidente contre laquelle il luttait avec acharnement pour rester silencieux.

Tandis que des mains tendues entraient en contact avec la porte de la salle de bain, de délicates épaules se mirent à trembler de manière irrépressible. Des yeux brillants posèrent un regard noir sur le bois sombre, des doigts cherchant frénétiquement après la poignée en porcelaine. Abaissant celle-ci avec plus de force que n'en semblait capable ce corps frêle quand il la trouva enfin.

Hadrian pénétra dans la salle-de-bain en marbre, obligeant ses membres secoués de tremblements et perclus de douleur à se mettre en marche par la simple force de sa volonté. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir entendu le léger son de la porte qui se refermait derrière lui que Hadrian relâcha sa lèvre inférieure meurtrie et ensanglantée et s'autorisa à prendre une grande inspiration sifflante.

Douces Ténèbres.

Il était à l'agonie.

Hadrian éprouvait des difficultés à respirer alors qu'il se dirigeait en chancelant vers la cabine de douche en serrant sa main d'une façon protective contre sa poitrine.

Quelle était cette douleur ? Quelle en était l'origine ? Quelle en était la raison ?

…Comment pouvait-il faire en sorte qu'elle s'arrête ?

Son esprit était désorienté sous l'effet de la souffrance qu'il ressentait et il actionna violemment le robinet. De l'eau glacée jaillit du pommeau de la douche avec une forte pression, martelant sa silhouette chétive. Les épaules de Hadrian se voutèrent sous la force du jet d'eau et la température engourdissante.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant, sous la cascade d'eau arctique qui s'abattait autour de lui, qu'un gémissement de peine échappa à ses lèvres meurtries.

Son corps s'effondra lentement contre les carrelages blancs qui tapissaient le sol. Il enveloppa ses genoux malingres de ses bras minces et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ceux-ci, fermant étroitement les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser sous le poids d'une force invisible et son corps, dépourvu de toute énergie, était torturé et écartelé bien qu'aucune marque visible n'en faisait état sur sa peau.

Hadrian n'avait aucune idée du temps qui avait passé avant qu'il ne réalise que l'eau devait avoir un effet salvateur. Il retrouva quelque peu sa lucidité tandis que son esprit luttait pour se sortir de sa torpeur et qu'il regagnait peu à peu le contrôle sur sa respiration irrégulière. Le soulagement qu'il éprouva était presque tangible et il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière contre les carrelages qui recouvraient les murs, l'eau lui fouettant désormais le visage.

C'est à cet instant qu'il commença à ressentir une sensation de brûlure.

Hadrian plissa les yeux et cilla plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas précisément douloureux; il fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Du moins, il ne pensait pas que cela l'était. Hadrian bougea légèrement et les meurtrissures au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure s'étirèrent douloureusement tandis que sa bouche se tordait en un rictus. La sensation de brûlure était en train de s'amplifier…et de se localiser ?

Hadrian laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée comme cette inconfortable sensation de brûlure devint soudainement insoutenable et entièrement focalisée sur la paume de sa main. Il retourna sa main avec empressement et l'amena plus près de son visage pour l'examiner, l'assaut direct de l'eau glacée sur sa peau apaisant celle-ci.

La brûlure disparut presque instantanément quand ses yeux se posèrent sur sa paume.

…qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ?

Fronçant toujours les sourcils, Hadrian leva une main pour fermer l'eau, ses yeux verts rivés sur sa paume. Là, à l'encre rubis familière de son sang, des mots étaient élégamment gravés dans sa peau.

**_Tu es un être obstiné, n'est-ce pas ?_**

Hadrian serra la mâchoire en signe de rage et de confusion mêlées.

Que se passait-il bon sang ? Il laissa échapper une petite plainte comme ses mots s'évanouirent soudain, sa peau guérissant seulement pour voir apparaître de nouvelles lettres, entaillant à nouveau la paume de sa main. De sinistres petites gouttelettes de sang et d'eau ruisselèrent de sa main, tachant les carrelages blancs sous ses pieds.

**_Concentre ta magie dans ta main. Complète le sortilège._**

Harry se renfrogna en contemplant les mots qui s'estompaient lentement.

Tout ceci devait forcément être imputable au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées alors qu'il restait étendu là, tremblant de rage devant l'arrogance de l'homme, avant qu'un picotement ne commence à se faire sentir sur la surface de sa paume.

Il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'il ne consente à suivre les instructions du Seigneur Noir. La stupidité d'une telle action lui arracha un petit rire de dérision et il laissa sa main retomber mollement le long de son corps, se sentant exténué.

Serrant les dents, Hadrian se remit péniblement debout et grimaça comme sa vision s'obscurcit momentanément et qu'il vacillait dangereusement sur ses jambes.

Quoi que le Seigneur Noir lui ait fait, le phénomène se nourrissait clairement de sa propre magie pour rester actif. Un sortilège incomplet d'une telle complexité, de cette magnitude, un sort qui requérait du sang pour l'initier relevait d'une magie impardonnable dans ses conséquences. S'il ne se trompait pas, un individu devrait posséder de larges réserves magiques pour lancer ce sort avec succès; malheureusement pour lui, Lord Voldemort n'avait aucun problème de ce côté là.

Hadrian ne pouvait effacer l'expression renfrognée de son visage en dépit de ses efforts. Commettre pareille intrusion sur sa personne ! Quel toupet ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, l'homme utilisait _son_ sang pour nourrir son sortilège ! Quel genre de sort était-ce là ! A quel moment le bâtard avait-il même eu l'occasion de…

Les yeux de Hadrian s'agrandirent démesurément.

…Le Poudlard-Express.

_Il scruta avec méfiance le papier jauni, levant une fois de plus les yeux sur le volatile avant de briser le sceau du parchemin._

_Prenant une intense respiration à travers ses dents serrées, Hadrian siffla à voix basse comme le papier le coupait intentionnellement, créant une entaille profonde sur la paume de sa main. Fusillant des yeux le parchemin qui s'imbibait rapidement de son sang, il murmura un simple sort de guérison et observa avec un intérêt modéré comme le sortilège analysait son sang et se dévoilait._

_Une élégante calligraphie prit forme sur le parchemin, les lettres brillant d'un sinistre éclat rubis que Hadrian savait être son sang._

_Téméraire, enfant. Trop téméraire._

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…Une connexion ! Un lien !

Le glamour entourant ses yeux se brisa comme un sentiment de fureur s'emparait de lui.

Ce bâtard !

xxxxx

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus durs que Hadrian ait jamais vécu à Poudlard. La colère menaçait constamment de le submerger, tempêtant sous la surface, lorsque ses pensées s'attardaient trop longtemps sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui rappelait sa première année dans l'ancien château quand il usait de sa persona pour la première fois. Il était constamment sur le qui vive, devant être attentif à tout ce qu'il disait, tout ce qu'il faisait avec une concentration de fer. Ses pensées et ses émotions n'étaient pas suffisamment sous son contrôle à l'époque pour qu'il s'autorise à se relaxer et à vivre en mode pilote-automatique.

Il fallait ajouter à cela la douleur qui s'amplifiait peu à peu dans sa paume alors que le sort continuait à fonctionner de manière incomplète. Il savait que la souffrance qui l'avait tiré du sommeil quelques jours plus tôt était le reflet d'un acte intentionnel du Seigneur Noir. Cette connexion donnait à l'homme un niveau de contrôle inacceptable sur sa personne.

Hadrian était convaincu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû attendre et rassembler l'énergie découlant du lien partiel depuis l'incident du train avant de pouvoir exercer cette torture sur lui dans un effort pour le contraindre à suivre ses directives. C'était la seule raison à laquelle Hadrian pouvait penser pour expliquer le silence de l'homme après les faits et l'augmentation progressive de la peine qu'il ressentait à la main. Sans l'homme pour siphonner l'énergie, la connexion agressait Hadrian dans une tentative pour l'inciter à payer le prix d'un sortilège aussi élaboré afin qu'elle puisse se stabiliser.

Il n y avait aucune chance pour que cela arrive. Pour qu'il s'engage à l'aveuglette dans une entreprise comme celle là.

Cela étant dit, à ce rythme là, la douleur deviendrait vraisemblablement intolérable d'ici demain soir au plus tard. Ses recherches à la bibliothèque n'avaient jusqu'à présent rien données. Hadrian avait passé chaque moment de temps libre à l'intérieure de la gigantesque pièce, conscient mais dédaigneux du dommage qu'il infligeait à sa persona.

« M. Walker ? »

Hadrian cilla et leva les yeux pour croiser le regard soucieux du Professeur Chourave.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il rapidement, un regard furtif à travers la serre lui indiquant que l'attention de la classe était entièrement focalisée sur lui. Fantastique.

« Ce ne rien, cher » Elle esquissa un sourire quelque peu crispé. « Essayer seulement de vous montrez un peu plus concentré. »

« Bien sûr. » Il inclina la tête, espérant par là divertir l'attention de celle-ci et émit un petit soupir de soulagement quand elle se détourna et poursuivit sa leçon avec enthousiasme.

Hadrian était sur le point de rassembler ses livres quand il croisa le regard spéculateur de Neville Londubat. Le garçon se détourna prestement comme s'il était conscient de son humeur orageuse et de sa faible tolérance à cet instant. Hadrian serra le poing pour s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard noir au Griffondor, acte qui aurait été incongru de la part de sa persona, et il se fondit dans la masse de la vingtaine d'étudiants présents qui quittait le cours d'Herbologie.

Raven ne lui avait toujours pas répondu au sujet de Londubat, réalisa-t-il quelque peu alarmé. Elle aurait pu être retardée ou être occupée à autre chose, supposait-il, mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Hadrian venait toujours en premier dans son monde.

Peut-être que c'était ses réflexions angoissées, son corps endolori ou ses émotions tumultueuses qui causa sa totale déconcentration et par conséquent sa réelle surprise, quand quelqu'un attrapa soudain son bras et l'attira dans une classe vide, mais aucune excuse ne justifiait cela et sa rage explosa enfin dans un torrent de récriminations personnelles.

Sa baguette se retrouva dans sa main et dessina un arc brutal le long de son corps avant qu'il ne se soit complétement retourné pour faire face à l'objet de sa colère.

« Attends ! »

L'exclamation paniquée ne fit rien pour endiguer la hargne de Hadrian et une puissante malédiction briseuse d'os vola de sa baguette dans un mouvement aussi gracieux que dangereux. Hadrian se délecta du cri de douleur qui suivit lorsque son sortilège atteint sa cible mais il était trop concentré sur les multiples sorts qu'il jetait furieusement pour se soucier des appels de son nom et de la mine de détresse sur le visage replet de l'individu dans sa ligne de mire.

« Hadrian ! Stop ! » le rugissement de fureur éclaircit enfin son esprit embrumé, le faisant s'interrompre au beau milieu de l'élaboration d'un sortilège complexe destiné à provoquer une mini explosion. Son hésitation lui coûta. Hadrian serra les dents comme il était soulevé de terre pour aller brutalement s'écraser contre le tableau noir derrière lui.

« Oh, Merlin. Désolé, Walker. » Hadrian leva ses yeux sombres pour contempler la personne suffisamment suicidaire pour lui jeter un sort.

« Londubat ? » Momentanément déconcerté, il se releva du sol, ramassant sa baguette en se tenant prêt à s'en servir, avant d'avancer lentement jusqu'à la silhouette recroquevillée du garçon.

Des yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent avant que l'entêtement ne l'emporte et que le Griffondor ne se relève du sol à l'aide du globe terrestre à sa gauche. Hadrian nota avec indifférence que le garçon prenait garde à ne pas prendre appui sur sa jambe gauche avant de s'immobiliser devant celui-ci.

« As quoi pensais-tu putain, Londubat ? » Son ton était bas mais velouté. Le lion en savait déjà plus à son sujet que quiconque en Grande-Bretagne et il utiliserait cela à son avantage s'il le devait.

Le garçon resta un moment silencieux, ses traits figés en signe de confusion, avant qu'une juste colère ne s'empare de lui, lui faisant prononcer ses mots. « Je pensais que tu étais sur le point de perdre toute contenance et que ça serait probablement mieux si cela arrivait en privé ! » dit-il avec emportement.

Hadrian haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras, semblant totalement à l'aise et émotionnellement en contrôle. « J'étais sur le point de, comment l'as-tu formulé déjà ? Oh oui, 'perdre toute contenance' ? Vraiment ? » La sophistication de sa voix et la tonalité sombre de celle-ci tranchaient tellement avec son apparence que Neville dû secouer la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

« Oui. » cracha Londubat.

Hadrian lui adressa un sourire condescendant en s'efforçant dans le même temps de dominer ses émotions et ses pensées. « Et toi, parmi tous les membres de notre classe, tu es le seul à l'avoir remarqué ? » dit-il sur un ton traînant et sarcastique.

« Oui. » cria le garçon.

Hadrian se recula d'un pas et surveilla attentivement l'imprévisible énergumène devant lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce garçon. Bien que le Griffondor se cacha, Hadrian était sûr que celui-ci n'avait pas une différente personnalité, par conséquent, son incrédulité flagrante aurait dû retirer un peu de l'assurance avec laquelle le garçon exprimait son opinion. C'était sans tenir compte de l'hypothèse invraisemblable où le garçon aurait réellement détecté son tumulte intérieur quand tous les autres y demeuraient aveugles.

Le garçon n'avait pas l'intelligence, la connaissance préalable ou l'habilité de remarquer tout ce qu'il avait prétendu avoir décelé. Pourtant, il disait la vérité.

Hadrian laissa le silence se prolonger tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il leva le bras sans un mot, appréciant le tressaillement qu'il obtenu en réaction, et pointa sa baguette sur la porte en bois. Une barrière de protection bleue pâle surgit de sa baguette et tinta doucement, indiquant ainsi que le sort avait correctement été lancé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » La voix de Londubat trahit quelque peu l'incertitude et la nervosité que celui-ci ressentait mais Hadrian l'ignora.

« …Qu'est-ce qui te rends si sûr que j'étais sur le point de perdre les pédales ? » demanda-t-il avec désinvolture.

Londubat haussa les sourcils en guise d'incrédulité, « Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? » Il désigna les fournitures scolaires sans-dessus dessous qui témoignaient de leur bagarre antérieure.

« Tu m'as pris à part après le cours. Quelque chose t'a persuadé de mon instabilité émotionnelle avant cet incident. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » répéta lentement Hadrian en ravalant sa frustration.

Le garçon dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, semblant soudain mal à l'aise. « Je ne sais pas. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hadrian plissa les yeux. L'acte fit se dandiner encore plus le Griffondor agité et celui-ci cria de douleur quand il prit accidentellement appui sur sa jambe brisée. Hadrian ne cilla même pas face à cette exclamation peinée.

« Un petit coup de main ne serait pas du luxe. » Londubat rit faiblement comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'autre ne lui avait encore offert aucune assistance.

Ce fut cette fois à son tour de hausser les épaules. « Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? On ne nous enseigne pas l'art de guérir dans le curriculum scolaire de Poudlard. »

Étonnamment, ce commentaire lui attira un regard noir du garçon.

« Écoute, je sais que tu sais comment guérir ceci. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de faire l'idiot à ce sujet et simplement me venir en aide ? C'est arrivé par ta faute de toute manière ! »

Comment savait-il… ?

Hadrian franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et empoigna le côté gauche du col de l'uniforme scolaire du Griffondor, bousculant durement le garçon blessé contre le mur.

« Fini de jouer, Londubat. Tu ne pouvais en aucun cas savoir avec certitude que j'étais apte à guérir ta jambe. Il n existe aussi aucune chance pour qu'un sorcier tel que toi puisse me percer à jour quand le Directeur s'en avère incapable. Crache le morceau. » Il pressa la pointe de sa baguette sous le menton du Griffondor et autorisa le vert naturellement hypnotique de ses yeux d'émerger de derrière son masque pour transpercer le garçon par la seule intensité de son regard.

Il avait été prêt à laisser passer l'étrange connaissance que Londubat avait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu une réponse de Raven mais là c'en était trop. Il n y avait aucun moyen que le garçon puisse savoir ce qu'il savait, mais de quelque façon que ce soit, c'était la réalité. Il était sincèrement effrayant de songer qu'il ait pu négliger de considérer l'existence d'une telle possibilité et que celle-ci puisse bel et bien révéler tous ses secrets. Il ne pouvait le permettre. Aussi invraisemblable que cela sembla.

« Woah ! D'accord, d'accord. Je te crois. » cria Londubat alors qu'il tentait de soustraire sa nuque au bout de la baguette de Hadrian.

Un lancement inopiné dans sa main lui arracha un sifflement peiné et il serra l'appendice contre son corps comme pour le protéger. Mais l'inflation de la douleur ne fut pas suffisante pour le distraire de l'éventualité alarmante à laquelle il était confronté.

« Tu devrais vraiment t'asseoir, Walker. » La voix presque concernée de Londubat lui fit secouer la tête d'un air troublé avant qu'il ne chasse une nouvelle fois la souffrance et la colère qui l'habitait pour se concentrer.

« …La ferme. Que voulais-tu dire lorsque tu as dit, 'Je te crois' ? » demanda Hadrian, sincèrement confus.

Londubat répondit promptement, comme s'il percevait l'impatience de Hadrian. « Je voulais dire ce que j'ai dis. Bon ok, je vais parler. Je suis certain que tu ne me laisseras pas sortir de cette pièce si je ne m'explique pas tout comme je suis sûr que tu es à deux doigts de me faire du mal si je ne me plie pas à ta demande. »

Hadrian se contenta d'observer le garçon, complètement abasourdit par sa réponse. Lentement, il desserra ses doigts du col de Londubat et s'écarta pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

Il n avait rien dit de la sorte. Il est vrai que son langage corporel n'était pas bien difficile à lire mais le garçon n'avait-il jamais entendu parler de menaces en l'air ? Ce n'en était à coup sûr pas une mais comment Neville Londubat avait-il sut que Hadrian était sérieusement prêt à lui causer des dommages corporels ? Le garçon s'était exprimé avec une absolue certitude. Tout comme il avait été incapable de faire douter le sorcier dans son opinion concernant son instabilité émotionnelle, Hadrian savait, sans l'ombre de doute, qu'il serait incapable de convaincre son pair qu'il était seulement un garçon incompris qui fanfaronnait mais n'avait pas les tripes de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il ne comprenait pas comment Londubat continuait à aboutir aux déductions correctes ! Comme si…intuitivement il savait…

Hadrian tourna brusquement la tête pour s'arracher à la contemplation du paysage derrière la fenêtre et posa son regard sur le sorcier anxieux. Si il avait vu juste…Hadrian rassembla sa magie autour de lui, la modula et en adoucit les contours. Ne jamais hésiter.

« …Tu es un empathe, pas vrai ? »

Londubat paru se figer sous le choc d'entendre ses mots prononcés à haute voix mais il hocha finalement la tête.

« C'est survenu au cours de l'été précédant notre cinquième année. Je me suis réveillé un matin en suffocant sous les émotions de tous ceux qui m'entouraient. Je pouvais dire avec exactitude à quel point ma grand-mère était déçue par moi-même, à quel point elle souhaitait que mon père soit toujours en vie. J'ai sentit le mépris et l'embarras des étudiants de ma maison et la confusion désappointée de mes professeurs quand mon travail ne se révélait pas être au niveau de mes talentueux parents. » Londubat esquissa un sourire amère, « Mais ensuite, ma perception s'est étendue à toute l'école. Je n'étais pas surpris de ressentir la haine, les moqueries et le dégout de tes pairs de Serpentard mais j'étais…troublé. » Il fronça les sourcils en contemplant Hadrian. « Je ne te connaissais même pas. Étant vu comme une calamité et un rien du tout, tout le monde semblait toujours connaître au moins mon nom. Je ne te connaissais pas. Aussi quand j'ai assisté à ce premier cours de métamorphose de l'année, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Tes émotions n'avaient aucun sens pour moi. Je me demandais si je te lisais incorrectement aussi je t'ai payé une plus grande attention mais elles n'ont pas changé. Tu t'efforçais d'accomplir une tâche en classe. Ton visage témoignait de ton appréhension, de ta concentration, de ta jalousie envers ceux qui réussissaient à le faire…mais tes émotions… » Il secoua la tête, « Tu t'ennuyais, tu éprouvais de l'amusement et tu étais répugné par ceux qui t'entouraient. »

Londubat regarda Hadrian à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction mais ne sembla en rien surpris et nullement perturbé de rencontrer un visage vide de toute expression. Ça le contrariait. Ça le contrariait d'être incapable de berner un sorcier aussi idiot, peu importa le soin qu'il apporta à son masque, et ça le contrariait de savoir que Londubat savait à quel point il en était ennuyé si l'on se fiait au rictus que celui-ci affichait.

« Continue. » dit-il d'une voix trainante emplie de mesquinerie mais le garçon se contenta d'esquisser un large sourire comme s'il prenait son pied.

« Et bien, je n'ai commencé à réfléchir à la possibilité que tu puisse cacher ta vrai personnalité qu'à partir de la sixième année. »

« Fascinant. »

Londubat ignora son commentaire sarcastique, « Durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'ai remarqué plus d'une fois que des vélanes mâles de Beauxbatons te faisaient des avances. Tes émotions n'ont jamais variés d'un iota. Tu étais attiré par certains d'entre eux mais cette attirance ne t'obsédait pas. Malgré cela, je te prie de me pardonner, mais tu n'es pas le type le plus séduisant de la terre et c'était un peu étrange de les voir s'intéresser à Hadrian Walker. Alors j'ai fait des recherches sur les vélanes à la bibliothèque et j'ai découvert que bien qu'ils appréciaient que leurs partenaires soient attractifs ils étaient surtout attirés par le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de la magie et le pouvoir de l'esprit. Leur attirance à ton égard m'a fait savoir que tu étais l'un des garçons les plus puissants de l'école et ton aptitude à rester de marbre face au pouvoir d'attraction des vélanes m'a informé que tu exerçais un grand contrôle sur ton esprit et que tu possédais également l'intelligence nécessaire pour ne pas tomber sous le charme d'une subtile transe vélane. »

De toutes les choses qui auraient pu servir à le percer à jour, c'était son manque d'attrait physique qui l'avait trahit. Magnifique.

« Donc, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu caches qui tu es et ce que tu peux vraiment faire, je sais juste que tu le fais. » conclut-il avec un sourire contrit.

Hadrian leva les mains pour se masser les tempes pour tenter de ravaler son exaspération, maudissant l'univers entier qui semblait s'être ligué contre lui.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? » demanda le Griffondor.

Hadrian posa sur lui un regard vide d'expression qui aurait dû constituer une réponse suffisante, sans parler de ses émotions on ne peut moins engageantes, mais Londubat n'en tint nullement compte.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il lentement.

Hadrian ne put cette fois réprimer son irritation. « Quoi ? » interrogea-t-il sur un ton acide.

Le garçon frémit mais se reprit rapidement. « C'est juste que tu n'as pas vraiment été toi-même depuis que nous sommes rentrés à l'école. »

« Doux Merlin, je hais les empathes. » grogna Hadrian en couvrant son visage de ses mains l'espace d'un instant. Franchement, 'Tu n'as pas vraiment été toi-même ?' d'où cette remarque sortait-elle ? Ils n'avaient échangés quelques mots pour la première fois que deux jours plus tôt ! C'était trop bizarre.

« Tu exerce normalement un tel contrôle sur toi-même. Tu es toujours imperturbable. Ce semestre, c'est comme si j'étais dans une pièce avec un assourdissant yoyo chanteur qui crierait à mon intention toutes les deux secondes. »

Hadrian leva une main pour intimer à Londubat de se taire. « Tu n'as parlé à personne de ton…talent rare, n'est-ce pas Londubat ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton crispé.

« Non. » Les épaules du garçon se voutèrent mais Hadrian n y prêta aucune attention. Si le sorcier était en quête d'une quelconque expression de camaraderie ou de sympathie de sa part, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Ayant bougé d'un échelon juste au-dessus d'insupportable sur l'échelle de valeurs qu'il attribuait aux gens, Hadrian n'était nullement enclin à devenir 'ami' avec le paria des Griffondor.

« Bien. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Avant même que Londubat n'ait eu une chance de réagir, Hadrian l'avait atteint avec un simple sort d'endormissement.

S'autorisant quelques secondes de répits pour calmer ses émotions tumultueuses, Hadrian lança un sort d'oubliette sur le sorcier, s'assurant d'effacer toute trace de ses émotions fluctuantes en cours d'Herbologie aussi bien que leur discussion. Il serait damné s'il acquérait soudain un chiot abandonné pathétiquement résolu à gagner son amitié. Remplaçant le laps de temps perdu par une scène représentant deux Serdaigles anonymes et un sortilège de halage qui durerait les trois prochaines heures, Hadrian déconstruisit la barrière de protection magique et sortit silencieusement dans le corridor désert.

Londubat lui avait néanmoins donné une idée.

xxxxx

Raven transplana sur le porche en pierre de sa demeure avec un léger 'pop', sans s'arrêter de chantonner, elle ouvrit la porte et commença à se départir de son lourd manteau d'hiver.

« Blink ! » appela-t-elle doucement, interrompant momentanément son interprétation de la nouvelle chanson des Bizarres Sisters.

« Maîtresse ! » Blink apparut devant elle avec un bruyant 'pop', un air de détresse plaqué sur son vieux visage vert ridé tandis qu'elle se tirait nerveusement les oreilles.

« Mets ceci de côté pour moi Blink s'il te plaît et pourrais-tu mettre la théière sur le feu ? J'apprécierais une bonne tasse de thé bien chaud aromatisé à la camomille et quelques tranches restantes du cake aux fruits que Jade nous as envoyé, hm ? » demanda-t-elle distraitement comme elle scannait la pile de courrier qui attendait sur la table en marbre du hall d'entrée.

« O-oui, oui bien sûr Maîtresse ! Maîtresse Nadine ! Maîtresse ! Maîtresse ! » La pauvre créature était presque en larmes comme elle s'empressait à la suite de la sorcière âgée en criant frénétiquement son nom.

Le dernier cri aigu sembla enfin capter l'attention de Raven et celle-ci se retourna en fronçant les sourcils pour faire face à l'elfe de maison affolé.

« Oui, Blink. Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit-elle avec impatience, désirant ardemment se réchauffer auprès du large feu qui couvait toujours dans le grand salon.

« Il y a un h-homme qui est ici pour vous voir Maîtresse. » La créature parvint à peine à articuler les mots mais Raven braqua instantanément ses uniques yeux violets sur l'elfe.

« Un homme ? Tu sais que je n'accepte aucun visiteur, Blink ! Où est-il ? Quel est son nom ? »

« Oui, Blink lui dire que Maîtresse ne recevais aucun visiteur mais il a insisté pour attendre. Il vous attend dans le salon officiel, Maîtresse. Blink lui a dit que vous n'aimiez pas les visites impromptues mais lui dire qu'il était certain que ça ne vous dérangerais pas. Qu'il était un vieil ami, Maîtresse. » piailla l'elfe en se tordant les mains comme Raven se détournait pour poser son regard sur le simple panneau en bois qui la séparait de son visiteur inattendu.

« …Un vieil ami… » chuchota Raven avant de s'éclaircir la gorge avec embarras, « Et il ne t'a pas donné son nom, Blink ? »

« Si ! Si ! Maîtresse ! Sire m'a donné son nom ! M. Thomas Jedusor, Maîtresse. Votre vieil ami. » L'elfe esquissa son premier véritable sourire de la soirée alors que le visage éprouvé par le temps de Raven perdait toute trace de couleur.

« …Merci Blink. » chuchota-t-elle. « Cela sera tout. » dit-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Ramassant ses jupes, Raven franchit lentement l'entrée du foyer, ses yeux violets refusant de quitter la porte légèrement entrouverte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle poussa le panneau de bois sur le côté et entra dans la pièce glacée totalement dépourvue du feu rougeoyant auquel elle avait rêvé en retournant chez elle.

« Bonsoir, Madame Nadine. » Le timbre mélodieux et familier fit tressaillir ses vieux os mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la silhouette séduisante et dangereuse du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle émit un petit rire incrédule, « Vous n'avez pas changé du tout. »

« Il semblerait que non. » répondit-il avec brièveté.

Raven releva légèrement le menton. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Avez-vous vu les nouvelles Madame Nadine ? Concernant les multiples évasions à Azkaban ? Je crois me souvenir que c'était les dires de votre époux qui avaient fait incarcérer les jumeaux Yaxley. Ais-je raison ? »

Ses yeux écarlates la contemplaient avec un sombre amusement et le sourire sinistre plaqué sur ses lèvres était destiné à la provoquer. Elle n'aimait pas parler du passé. Seul Hadrian avait le droit de l'évoquer devant elle mais il le faisait rarement car cela lui causait de la peine. Cet homme se fichait complètement de la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir. En fait, elle était persuadée qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il était en train de remuer le couteau qui était logé dans sa poitrine. Et il s'en délectait.

« Oui, je suis au courant. » répondit-elle d'une voix ténue mais assurée. « Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'étudia pendant un instant avant de répondre, « Votre fils adoptif, Hadrian Walker, quand l'avez-vous adopté ? »

Raven fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? » s'enquit-elle audacieusement.

Les yeux écarlates s'étrécirent dangereusement. « Je ne tolérerais pas un manque flagrant de respect Madame Nadine. Je vous suggère de vous en souvenir quand un commentaire irrévérencieux vous viendra à nouveau à l'esprit. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dispenser beaucoup de premier avertissement, encore moins de second. » Son ton était plaisant mais la lueur menaçante dans ses yeux lui dit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas les conséquences si elle décidait de le mettre à l'épreuve maintenant.

« Hadrian était âgé de six ans. » répondit Raven qui voulait en venir le plus vite possible, sachant qu'elle serait incapable d'éviter aucune de ses questions.

« Vraiment…c'était un orphelin alors ? » Ses yeux rubis étaient intenses comme l'habituel nœud d'incertitude et de suspicion se formait au creux du ventre de Raven.

« Dans la mesure de ce que j'en sais, oui. » Pourquoi lui posait-il toutes ces questions ?

« Et comment avez-vous élevé ce petit menteur, Madame ? » Il esquissa un sourire moqueur.

Sa mâchoire se crispa devant le terme péjoratif à l'encontre de son fils mais elle lui répondit néanmoins. Elle n'avait pas le choix. « Je l'ai éduqué du mieux que j'ai pu. Je l'ai laissé prendre ses propres décisions tout au long de sa vie. Il méprise les gens qui essayent de le contrôler, qui limitent sa liberté. Il a toujours été très indépendant. Je lui ai fait part de mes opinions mais je ne l'ai jamais forcé à les partager. »

« Hmm, » Le Seigneur Noir se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à la porte et Raven émit un soupir de soulagement muet. « Je crois qu'un changement d'environnement serait bénéfique à cet enfant. »

Les yeux violets de Raven s'agrandirent et elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce à la suite de l'impressionnant personnage. « Que voulez-vous dire ? Jedusor ! Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence.

La malédiction qui la frappa arriva sans avertissement. Elle s'effondra au sol avec un hurlement à glacer le sang, les mains crispées autour de ses yeux, tentant désespérément d'alléger la peine et la pression. L'agonie qui s'était emparée d'elle finit par s'atténuer mais ne disparut pas quand elle fut soudain soulevé du sol par sa masse de cheveux argentés et brutalement plaquée contre la rampe d'escalier en bois.

« Tu es devenue bien trop complaisante Raven. Tu étais autrefois une guerrière redoutable. D'abord, ton mari. Maintenant, ton fils adoptif. Ils t'affaiblissent. Tu es une Black. Tu t'enivres des arcanes de la magie noire. Ton pouvoir est considérable et pourtant tu le gaspilles, te cachant du monde et convoitant des trésors inconséquents. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres afficha un rictus de mépris devant l'image pathétique qu'elle projetait et la relâcha, laissant son corps meurtri et martyrisé entrer douloureusement en contact avec la pièce saillante en marbre à la base des escalier.

« Q-qu'avez-vous… » Raven tenta d'articuler les mots mais sa respiration sifflante se transforma en une quinte de toux qui la força à s'interrompre. Le temps qu'elle retrouve sa respiration, le Seigneur Noir était partit.

« Maîtresse ? » Elle n'entendit pas l'appel apeuré et hésitant de Blink. Ses yeux horrifiés et gonflés contemplaient toujours fixement les portes grandes ouvertes en silence. Des larmes muettes roulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter sur ses joues abîmées jusqu'à ses mains ensanglantées.

« Qu'entendait-il par là… » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix cassée dans le manoir à présent désert, les intonations rauques de sa question terrifiée faisant bruyamment écho à travers les couloirs.


	12. Parfaitement clair

**Auteur: whitedwarf**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

**Note**: _persona_ = autre soi, différente personnalité.

Pffiouf! C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais traduis jusqu'à présent. Et ceux-ci sont de plus en plus long… Je risque donc de mettre un peu plus de temps entre la parution de chaque nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse. Et rappelez-vous; plus le chapitre est long, plus les commentaires font plaisirs ! Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Hadrian sourit avec satisfaction en voyant la potion devant lui prendre une teinte vert mousse. Une couleur peu appétissante mais pouvait-on s'attendre à autre chose quand c'était des gens tels que Rogue qui inventaient ces breuvages ?

Il ne perdit pas une seconde. Plongeant le verre dans le liquide épais et chaud, il porta celui-ci à ses lèvres et avala d'un coup.

« Ugh… » Son visage se tordit en une grimace en réaction au goût horrible de la potion.

Il n'existait aucun moyen de bloquer complètement un empathe. La maîtrise de l'occlumancie était quasiment la seule manière de diminuer le champ d'accès à ses émotions pour quelqu'un tel que Neville Londubat. Quel que soit le sort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait initié entre eux, celui-ci était malheureusement d'une nature similaire.

Hadrian avait passé des heures entières à chercher, inlassablement, quelque chose qui soit susceptible de l'aider avant de voir ses efforts enfin récompensés.

Le sortilège requérait sa magie et l'augmentation progressive de la douleur qu'il expérimentait actuellement ne ferait que s'intensifier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autre choix que de céder. Ce n'était pas envisageable pour lui. Tous les étudiants de septième année qui suivaient les cours de Potion seraient aptes à confectionner la Potion de Greccas Trillium. Il était assez curieux qu'une potion aussi simple à préparer ait des effets aussi démesurément puissants.

Greccas Trillium était le plus souvent utilisée par des briseurs de sorts où des maîtres en la matière de protections magiques. Lorsqu'un client avait besoin que le travail soit accompli rapidement et qu'ils travaillaient seuls, c'était cette potion que les plus dévoués d'entre eux, ainsi que ceux qui n'avaient rien à perdre, employaient. Absorbée par l'organisme, la décoction verte agissait comme une batterie magique temporaire qui produirait de la magie et la véhiculerait là où celle-ci s'avérait nécessaire. Avec cette potion, un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvait réaliser tout le travail à lui seul, en respectant le temps qui lui était imparti et en ayant pas à souffrir d'épuisement magique. Greccas Trillium était semblable à la Potion Pimantine mais au lieu de décupler instantanément les réserves d'énergie et de magie, la potion alimentait lentement celles-ci en continu durant une semaine.

C'était parfait pour Hadrian. Cette parcelle de magie supplémentaire qui courrait à travers lui serait redirigée dans sa main, faisant croire au sortilège que Hadrian offrait sa propre magie pour compléter la connexion, lui permettant ainsi de vivre libéré de toute souffrance.

Hadrian ferma étroitement les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et agrippa les rebords de la table dans la salle de classe déserte et silencieuse. Bien que loin d'être comparable à l'horrible agonie qui s'était emparée de lui la nuit au Lord Voldemort avait gravé un message sanglant dans sa main, la douleur dans ses membres s'approchait rapidement de celle-ci.

Le léger réchauffement de sa peau et l'accroissement soudain de sa magie lui fit esquisser un sourire de triomphe. Après cela, ce fut ridiculement facile de guider la magie jusqu'à la paume de sa main afin de commencer à 'nourrir' le sortilège. Son sourire s'élargit en sentant la douleur décroître rapidement, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une insignifiante sensation de gêne dans ses membres.

Hadrian soupira doucement et rouvrit les yeux.

Malheureusement, ce répit face à la douleur ne serait que temporaire.

Greccas Trillium nécessitait une plante assez commune, mais rarement utilisée en potion, qui provenait d'Espagne. Celle-ci engendrait une addiction et devenait toxique au fil du temps lorsqu'elle résidait dans l'organisme. Tous les utilisateurs de cette potion était tenus par la loi d'informer le ministère de chacune des doses qu'il prenait. La potion n'était pas illégale mais elle était rigoureusement surveillée.

La quantité maximale qu'un individu pouvait ingérer en toute sécurité était trois doses et seulement deux si celle-ci étaient prises deux semaines consécutives. Les conséquences d'une dépendance et d'une overdose étaient proprement morbides mais Hadrian n'avait pas le choix.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard ne lui apporterait aucune autre solution et il ne voulait inquiéter Raven qu'en cas d'absolue nécessitée.

Dans tous les cas, les vacances de Noël arriveraient dans deux semaines et sa bibliothèque personnelle était bien plus fournie que ne l'était la Réserve. Si deux jours avant le congé il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'autre solution, il demanderait à Raven de commencer à chercher dans ses ouvrages les plus obscurs avant qu'il ne se joigne à elle.

xxxxx

Hadrian leva les yeux quand un visage rougissant passa à travers la porte de la classe où se tenait le cours d'enchantement des septièmes années.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur Flitwick ? » Le garçon n'avait guère l'air d'être plus qu'un deuxième année, remarqua Hadrian, avant de reporter nonchalamment son attention sur les instructions affichées sur le tableau noir concernant le sortilège de désillusionnement qu'il recopiait diligemment sur son parchemin.

Distraitement, il prit note de l'exclamation de surprise aigüe du Professeur d'Enchantement comme il accueillait joyeusement l'étudiant et lui demandait quelle était la raison de cette interruption.

Merlin, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il était capable de lancer ce sortilège spécifique depuis sa troisième année et était apte à le lancer de manière silencieuse depuis sa quatrième année.

Ces quatre derniers jours, depuis que Hadrian avait ingéré la potion, avait marqué un retour bienvenu à la monotonie journalière qu'il associait habituellement avec Poudlard. Il prenait soin de masquer ses émotions autant qu'il le pouvait derrière des barrières occlumantiques à chaque fois que Londubat était dans les parages, brouillant ainsi leur clarté. Mais pour cette classe les Serpentards se trouvaient en compagnie des Serdaigles. C'était presque un luxe de ne pas avoir à réprimer son agacement coutumier face au programme scolaire médiocre de Poudlard qu'il était obligé d'endurer.

« …Professeur Rogue m'a dit de venir chercher Draco Malfoy et Hadrian Walker, Professeur. Il a dit qu'ils devaient se rendre immédiatement au bureau du Directeur. »

« Merci M. Robbins. » dit le Professeur Flitwick en hochant la tête avant de se tourner vers la classe pour contempler les étudiants susmentionnés. « M. Malfoy ? M. Walker ? »

Hadrian avait tourné brusquement la tête à la première mention de son nom. Hadrian Walker n'était pas le genre de personne à être appelé pour quoi que ce soit.

Il rejoua rapidement la conversation, à laquelle il n'avait prêté qu'une attention restreinte, dans son esprit mais ses conclusions ne firent rien pour le tranquilliser. Il ne faisait partie d'aucune activité scolaire, il n'était pas en voie d'échouer cette année, il n'était pas un fauteur de trouble et Raven n'aurait jamais approché l'école pour quoi que ce soit. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser pour expliquer cet appel était qu'il avait brossé la classe de duel obligatoire samedi. Quand bien même, cela méritait difficilement une convocation au bureau du Directeur cinq jours après les faits, et certainement pas en compagnie de Draco Malfoy.

Deux bureaux sur sa gauche, il vit le visage légèrement surpris, bien qu'indifférent, de Draco Malfoy qui ramassa nonchalamment ses affaires sans se presser aucunement ou lambiner. Après une seconde d'inaction, Hadrian imita les actions de l'autre avec une maladresse soigneusement étudiée qui fit se raidir ses plus proches voisins.

Maintenant qu'il y songeait, le trio de Serpentards ne l'avait plus embêté après leur approche initiale de la rentrée. Hadrian se demanda s'ils croyaient déjà avoir résolu le puzzle qu'il représentait en apportant des réponses vraisemblables aux questions qui l'entouraient. Autorisant ainsi leurs esprits à leur souffler une explication qui ne froisserait pas leur fierté. Il supposait qu'il finirait bien par le découvrir.

« Messieurs, le devoir devra être long de dix-huit centimètres et consistera en un scénario plausible où un individu serait amené à utiliser le sortilège de désillusionnement pour s'aider dans sa quête. Je vous prie de ne pas l'oublier. » leur cria Fillius Flitwick tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la porte et ils hochèrent la tête pour acquiescez silencieusement.

L'esprit de Hadrian était en ébullition, passant en revue les diverses possibilités et raisons qui auraient pu mener à cette circonstance sans précédent. De la tension et une certaine anxiété commença à s'insinuer en lui quand il ne pu invoquer aucune explication satisfaisante. Il détestait être dans l'expectative. Il planifiait. Il calculait. Il n'était jamais pris au dépourvu.

Ils n'avaient pas fait plus de cinq pas quand le deuxième année au visage rougeaud vint se placer devant eux, interrompant les deux Serpentards dans leur progression vers l'avant.

« Quoi ? » demanda Malfoy sur un ton cassant au jeune garçon silencieux que Hadrian pouvait à présent identifier comme étant un Poufsouffle et celui-ci, craintif vis-à-vis de la terrifiante réputation du blond, tendit simplement la main pour leur présenter muettement le mot.

Malfoy, trop occupé qu'il était à fusiller l'enfant du regard, ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Hadrian prenait le papier replié des doigts gourds du deuxième année.

Mark Robbins tourna prestement les talons et dévala en courant l'escalier sur leur droite; content de pouvoir échapper à la présence des deux Serpentards de septième année.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-il inscrit ? » s'enquit Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Baguettes à la réglisse. » répondit affablement Hadrian, la tête ailleurs.

Draco arqua un sourcil au ton assuré de la voix de Walker. Ordinairement, une telle manifestation de son tempérament emporté aurait fait se crisper Walker et l'aurait poussé à se montrer intimidé en sa compagnie, pas dédaigneux. L'idiot ne se serait certainement jamais saisit du parchemin avant que lui-même n'en ait eu la chance. C'était une action qui dénotait d'une confiance et d'une affirmation de soi. Deux qualificatifs qu'il n'aurait jamais associés avec Hadrian Walker.

« Donne-moi ça » exigea Draco. Walker lui tendit le mot sans protester ou émettre de commentaire et se remit à avancer sans attendre le blond.

Malfoy contempla avec une mine renfrognée la silhouette pitoyablement faiblarde qui s'éloignait à présent de lui et il serra les dents devant ce manque de respect. Il régnait sur les Serpentards. Il en était ainsi depuis sa cinquième année et Walker était en train d'agir comme si cela n'avait aucune importance ! Furieux, il lança silencieusement un sort de démangeaison dans son dos. Le garçon était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées mais cela semblait lui donner un courage jusque là insoupçonné.

…Si c'était Rogue qui avait envoyé ce message, cela signifiait-il que son odieux directeur de maison serait là lui aussi ? Peut-être qu'ils souhaitaient s'entretenir avec lui de ses résultats scolaires, aussi grotesque que cela sembla, mais alors pourquoi Malfoy serait-il présent ? Il ne pouvait songer à aucune raison qui nécessiterait que Malfoy et lui-même aille voir le Directeur ensemble ! Aucune ! Londubat avait-il quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire ? Non, c'était impossible. Hadrian secoua la tête. Et puis même si, d'une _quelconque_ façon, son sortilège d'oubliette avait été détecté, on en revenait à nouveau à la question suivante; pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Et pourquoi Malfoy serait-il… ?

…Les yeux de Hadrian s'agrandirent.

Réagissant par instinct, il s'écarta gracieusement pour éviter le pale jet de lumière rouge et pivota sur ses talons, sa baguette fermement enserrée dans sa main et prête à faire feu.

Deux yeux couleur de mercure le dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction.

Merde.

Rapidement, Hadrian adopta une posture détendue mais le mal était fait. Hadrian Walker n'aurait pas dû être capable de ressentir la magie d'un sortilège précédant une attaque. Cela requérait du talent, du pouvoir et de l'entraînement.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es capable d'esquiver comme ça Walker ? » Malfoy s'était apparemment vite remis du choc et ses yeux témoignaient de sa détermination et de son obstination tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui.

Hadrian savait qu'il était inacceptable pour tout Malfoy d'ignorer le niveau de combat de l'un des serpents sous sa coupe. Il n y avait aucune chance pour que cet abruti lâche l'affaire et il n'avait pas le temps de pratiquer un charme d'oubli sur le blond qui, il en était sûr, disposait de barrières occlumantiques, au beau milieu d'un couloir libre d'accès à tous.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il fit en sorte que son visage manifeste de l'effroi et de la confusion pendant qu'il conjurait mentalement un discret présentoir sur lequel reposait un vase en argent.

« Whoa, Malfoy ! Ne t'emballe pas ! J'ai simplement vu ce que tu faisais dans sa surface réfléchissante, c'est tout ! » Hadrian désigna le vase et observa avec attention les yeux de l'autre suivre son bras tendu pour regarder les objets qu'il venait de conjurer. « Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de faire les frais de l'un de tes sortilèges, particulièrement pas alors que nous sommes en route pour voir le Directeur. »

Hadrian vit l'instant exact où le garçon accepta son raisonnement. Il était sûr que celui-ci était nettement plus convaincant que la réalité de toute façon. Mais il y avait toujours un soupçon de doute dans le regard argenté.

Hadrian réprima l'envie de rouler des yeux au ciel et de jurer en signe de frustration.

Ils étaient en chemin pour voir le Directeur pour l'amour de Salazar ! Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ce problème maintenant ! Mais il était conscient qu'il le devait. Silencieusement, il rassembla son énergie et sa patience. Il ne pouvait pas permettre à sa persona de commettre un impair et laisser par là même de sérieux doutes s'installer, pour quelque chose qui n'avait à son avis aucune importance. Il devait régler cela maintenant pour ne pas laisser aux choses le temps de s'envenimer.

« Bon. » acquiesça Malfoy, « Quand as-tu appris à dégainer ta baguette en position de combat aussi vite, alors ? » Le blond croisa les bras sur son torse en posant sur Hadrian un regard impérieux.

Hadrian fut intérieurement surpris par la perspicacité de cette observation mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Son visage n'affichait que du choc et une compréhension partielle de la situation, comme s'il ne réalisait pas vraiment en quoi ce fait était important, avant qu'une répugnante expression de satisfaction ne prenne place sur son visage et qu'une étincelle de vanité ne transparaisse dans ses ternes yeux verts.

« Oh ! Cela ! Et bien, je suis meilleur en duel que ne le pense la plupart des gens, Draco ! » Il observa avec un certain plaisir l'œil du blond tressauté comiquement devant l'utilisation si casuelle de son prénom. « Et la classe de duel de samedi dernier m'a vraiment aidé avec la…um…pos-bag-position de combat de la baguette ! » bafouilla-t-il, comme s'il n'avait pas idée de la terminologie appropriée, et comme il l'avait prévu, Malfoy sembla avoir atteint là les limites de sa patience.

« D'accord, Walker ! Tu peux la fermer maintenant. » dit-il sèchement. Secouant la tête comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il s'était imaginé juste quelques instants plus tôt.

Hadrian aurait probablement dû attendre en silence pour renforcer l'opinion actuelle du blond qu'il était un pompeux froussard, mais l'anxiété et la frustration qu'il ressentait l'en empêcha.

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher d'aller jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il vivement, mais il s'assura que sa voix paraisse aussi timide qu'il le pouvait.

Malfoy ne lui fit même pas la grâce d'une réponse. Il se remit simplement à marcher et le dépassa en faisant de grandes enjambés, pour gravir l'escalier qui les mèneraient jusqu'à l'étage où résidait le bureau du Directeur.

Hadrian pouvait sentir l'effort intense que cette démarche rapide faisait peser sur la faible musculature de sa persona et il s'accorda un moment pour se lamenter intérieurement sur l'absence de sa propre ossature élancée et puissante.

Heureusement, leur discussion dans le corridor en pierres semblait avoir profondément dégoûté le sans-pur et celui-ci était déterminé à atteindre leur destination aussi vite que possible et ce en silence. C'était un répit bienvenu pour Hadrian, son esprit étant libre de balayer divers problèmes et possibilités. Les couloirs étaient vides, les étudiants étant en cours.

« Baguette à la réglisse. »

Hadrian entendit la pointe de grondement dans la voix de Malfoy et il esquissa un petit rictus amusé avant de suivre le blond sur les escaliers rotatifs et d'entrer à sa suite dans le bureau du Directeur dont la porte était grande ouverte.

Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la pièce, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'homme aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu qui se trouvait à la droite du Directeur et qui posait sur lui un regard torve.

_Charmant_.

« M. Walker, M. Malfoy…merci à vous d'être venus. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Hadrian renforça ses boucliers occlumantiques. Il déversa autant de magie qu'il pouvait se le permettre dans ses défenses mentales avant de lever les yeux pour croiser un regard bleu pétillant derrière des lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

Cette rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore serait la première où celui-ci serait à la fois apte et désireux de se concentrer sur lui.

Son pouls s'accéléra et un petit frisson d'adrénaline le parcourut quand il vit le véritable génie transparaitre derrière ces yeux.

Dumbledore le démasquerait _à coup sûr_ s'il commettait une erreur.

Ce que d'autres laisseraient vraisemblablement passer, le vieux sorcier n'en ferait pas de même, Hadrian le savait. Par chance pour lui, il se sentait de taille à affronter ce challenge.

« Mère ? » La voix étonnée de son camarade de classe capta immédiatement son attention et il tourna son regard vers la gauche.

Là, élégamment et gracieusement installée, se trouvait Lady Narcissa Malfoy née Black dans toute sa splendeur dorée.

Hadrian su, dès qu'il rencontra son regard bleu glacier, que cette Lady aux traits parfaits n'était pas une femme à sous-estimer. Elle afficha un petit sourire, sincère, comme elle se levait pour embrasser son fils sur la joue mais ses yeux restèrent rivés sur lui. Elle le scrutait, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

Intéressant…bien que presque assurément problématique.

« Oui, oui. Prenez-place, les garçons. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps. En fait, je suis sûr que nous serons tous sortis d'ici à temps pour que les adultes apprécient les merveilles qu'accomplissent le vin chaud épicé de Madame Rosmerta. »

Cornelius Fudge. Hadrian contempla l'homme avec une lueur d'admiration craintive dans le regard tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans le siège qui était à côté de celui de Malfoy.

Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré le Ministre de la Magie auparavant, mais Gabriel lui avait fait part de son sentiment personnel lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'homme lors d'un banquet des plus sélects qui avait eu lieu en France, en juillet de l'année dernière. Il avait confiance dans les observations de Gabriel mais pas aveuglément. Cependant, dans ce cas ci, son ex-amant français paraissait aussi fiable qu'à l'accoutumée. L'homme était une marionnette pour la faction qui consentirait à lui remplir les poches de Gallions plus que les autres. Il était faible, pitoyable et sans aucun doute sur le départ. Il n'était d'aucune utilité pour Dumbledore au vu de la manière dont il continuait de trainer celui-ci dans la boue à travers la presse, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se satisferait pas d'un Ministre dont la loyauté basculerait si facilement.

« Certainement Monsieur le Ministre. » le coupa adroitement Narcissa Malfoy, le ton de sa voix suffisamment léger pour que l'homme n'en prenne pas ombrage. Elle ignora les regards interrogatifs que lui envoyaient son fils et se tourna pour faire face au Directeur, un sourcil haussé pour montrer qu'elle attendait clairement que celui-ci se mette à parler.

Hadrian observa avec attention l'air légèrement réticent de Dumbledore et la mine de plus en plus renfrognée de Rogue. Quoi qu'il se passa actuellement, c'était à l'initiative de Lady Malfoy. La présence du Ministre, bien que guère plus qu'une façade à cet entretien, devait signifier que la présente situation, quelle qu'elle soit, relevait du domaine légal, étant donné que le Ministre ne pouvait exercer aucune autre pouvoir à Poudlard.

Le Directeur s'éclaircit la gorge avant de regarder Hadrian par-dessus ses lunettes. « M. Walker, » commença-t-il gravement.

Hadrian étouffa violemment l'envie de plisser les yeux.

Il y avait dans tout cela quelque chose d'incroyablement…_planifiée_.

« …Oui, sir ? » répondit-il poliment avant de décocher un regard en coin vers Draco Malfoy, semblant vérifier si sa courtoisie était un comportement acceptable de la part d'un Serpentard.

Le regard noir de Rogue gagna en intensité.

« M. Walker. Je suis sur le point de vous poser une question à laquelle il est nécessaire que vous répondiez avec franchise. Pouvez-vous faire cela ? » demanda sérieusement Albus Dumbledore.

Maintenant, Hadrian souhaitait vraiment pouvoir plisser les yeux en signe de suspicion.

Au lieu de répondre, il posa à son tour une question. « De quoi s'agit-il, sir ? » interrogea-t-il lentement.

Le Directeur s'adossa contre sa chaise et croisa les mains devant lui tout en examinant attentivement son étudiant.

« La personne qui est en charge de vous, M. Walker. Pouvez-vous me dire son nom ? »

Ils étaient au courant.

Hadrian se raidit. Il respira lentement et profondément en tentant de contrôler les battements effrénés de son cœur.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous à le savoir, Directeur ? »

« Nous avons des raisons de croire que votre adoption pourrait ne pas avoir de valeur légale. »

Il n'avait eu aucune d'idée de ce qui se tramait lorsqu'il était entré dans cette pièce, mais même dans ses pensées les plus folles, il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que Raven ait pu être repérée.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté et s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge, luttant contre son affreuse appréhension, « …Pas de valeur légale ? »

Un grand soupir d'impatience se fit entendre dans l'atmosphère tendue du bureau.

« Allons bon, c'est le moment de tout avouer, mon garçon. Nous savons bien que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Lady Malfoy est celle qui a découvert cette erreur judiciaire. Raven Nadine a été privée de tous ses droits et privilèges le jour où elle a été reconnue coupable d'entretenir de sombres affiliations. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être autorisée à adopter un enfant, encore moins un enfant sorcier ! » Lâcha le ministre, perdant visiblement patience de voir Dumbledore tourner autour du pot, révélant ainsi les informations que Hadrian avait besoin de savoir et que le Directeur avait intelligemment refusé de lui donner.

Ses yeux fusèrent sur la droite et rencontrèrent un regard bleu glacé qui ne laissait paraître aucune compassion.

« Vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense, M. Walker ? » cracha hargneusement Rogue et Hadrian dû contenir avec un _énorme_ effort le regard noir qui menaçait de lui échapper. Son visage avait _besoin_ de se tordre en une expression de furie malveillante. Il avait besoin de _réagir_ ! De se _décharger_ d'une partie de ces émotions tempétueuses qui _faisaient_ actuellement _rage_ en lui !

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça.

Ça devait rester caché.

Sa _fureur_ face à cette _violation_. Sa _rage_ devant leurs yeux condescendants. Sa noirceur intérieure. Sa cruauté et sa promesse de représailles s'ils l'arrachaient à Raven.

Tout cela devait rester caché.

Il était un masque.

Hadrian vivait sous le déguisement de sa persona. Il avait un rôle à jouer. Même maintenant, alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire retirer de force à la seule personne au monde en laquelle il avait implicitement confiance…il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il ne pouvait _pas_ réagir.

Le _terrifiant_ maelström de sentiments violents qu'il ressentait; invisible aux yeux de tous.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point il lui en coûta de garder le silence à cet instant. C'était dur. C'était plus dur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu à faire auparavant. Et il en fut blessé.

S'il changeait, même un peu seulement, ils sauraient qu'il leur avait dissimulé depuis toujours une partie de lui-même. Là où il y avait un secret, il y en avait toujours d'autres derrière. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de leur faire savoir ce dont il était capable, l'importance de l'influence qu'il détenait. Il était Noir. C'était inéluctablement évident. Ils paniqueraient. Ils tenteraient de le contrôler. Ils le feraient suffoquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre avec la possibilité de ce qu'il serait peut-être un jour capable de faire.

Il était pris à son propre piège.

« …Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec moi ? » Sa voix était faible et maussade tandis qu'il contemplait les adultes échanger des regards avec une rage à peine maîtrisée.

« Je vais prendre en charge votre tutelle, M. Walker. » Hadrian tourna vivement les yeux vers Narcissa Malfoy, sincèrement choqué par cette déclaration.

« Quoi ? » L'exclamation outragée de Draco décupla l'apparente froideur des yeux de Lady Malfoy alors qu'elle lançait à son fils un regard qui l'intimait à ne pas intervenir.

« Raven Nadine était une Black avant qu'elle se marie. Moi aussi je suis une Black de naissance. L'illégalité de cette adoption n'est pas imputable à cet enfant et il ne devrait pas avoir à en souffrir. Il a été adopté par une Black et est, par conséquent, un membre à part entière de ma famille. J'assumerai donc le rôle de tutrice de M. Walker. » Elle déclara tout cela d'une façon catégorique, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas prendre en charge en sorcier de statut aussi inférieur, mais qu'elle le faisait poussée par une obligation d'ordre filial.

Hadrian vit rouge.

« Je _vous remercie_ pour cette offre aimable et généreuse, Lady, » Il pouvait à peine articuler les mots faussement nerveux en raison de l'immense colère qui l'habitait, « Je ne pense cependant pas que cela sera nécessaire. J'aurais dix-sept ans en mars de l'année prochaine. Peut-être qu'une émancipation constituerait une meilleure solution pour tous les partis concernés. J'ai déjà mon équipement scolaire et les factures ont été payées… »

Peut-être que c'était imprudent de sa part de réagir ainsi mais au point où il en était, Hadrian ne parvint pas à s'en soucier.

Hadrian ignora totalement le regard d'avertissement d'une froideur arctique que lui envoya Narcissa Malfoy avec toute la confiance et le culot de sa véritable personnalité.

« …Je peux rester à Poudlard durant les vacances et ensuite, quand viendra la fin de l'année, je serais devenu majeur et aucun fardeau n'aura été placé sur vous. »

Il lui fallu user de tout le self contrôle qu'il possédait pour ne pas exploser devant le regard mauvais que lui jetait actuellement Rogue, lui indiquant _exactement_ combien son directeur de maison pensait qu'il était _idiot_.

« Mais cela pourrait en effet être une bonne idée Narcissa ! » dit Cornelius en riant d'une voix forte et Hadrian vit l'œil de Narcissa Malfoy tressauter sous le coup de l'aggravation; le même tic nerveux que son fils avait démontré une demie-heure plus tôt devant un similaire manquement présomptueux à l'étiquette social.

« L'embarras pourrait effectivement être moindre si l'on suivait la proposition de M. Walker. Néanmoins, bien que je considère sans nul doute que tout ceci ne résulte pas d'une faute de ce jeune homme, Raven n'en à pas moins décidée de l'adopter. J'ai des inquiétudes concernant la responsabilité de sa décision de ne rien dire quand il deviendra majeur et qu'il appréhendera mieux cette situation difficile. »

_Incroyable !_ Raven était sa _Mère_ pour l'amour de Merlin ! Elle l'avait _élevé_ _!_ Pris _soin_ de lui ! L'avait _aimé_ _!_ Il serait bien _plus_ préoccupé si le _premier_ _acte_ qu'il faisait en tant qu'adulte était _**de la dénoncée** _!

Les yeux bleus de Narcissa Malfoy lui lancèrent furtivement un regard glacial, lui ordonnant de rester silencieux. Malheureusement pour elle, leur secret aparté allait lui rendre service. Il opérerait des changements à son masque s'il le devait pour rester hors des griffes des Malfoy. C'était un avantage qui tombait cependant à point nommé. Aucun des autres occupants de la pièce ne serait conscient de son léger changement de personnalité, et Lady Malfoy ne le connaissait pas _assez_ bien pour l'interpeller à ce sujet.

« Raven a toujours été extrêmement bonne envers moi ! » s'écria-t-il théâtralement. « Je sais que ce que nous avons fait était mal ! Mais, _s'il vous plaît_, vous n'avez _pas_ besoin d'assumer vos responsabilités dans cette situation ! L'émancipation résoudrait tous ces problèmes et ne ferait pas de moi une charge indésirable et inutile pour vous, Lady ! »

Son hystérie enfantine sembla accomplir son objectif.

« Madame Malfoy, s'il vous plait. M. Walker a visiblement beaucoup d'affection pour la femme qu'il considère comme sa Mère, ses réactions sont compréhensibles. » intervint Albus Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

Narcissa Malfoy sourit d'un air légèrement contraint mais hocha la tête pour marquer son apparente compréhension et acceptation de ce dernier commentaire.

« Toutefois, je crois qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle l'âge de dix-sept ans est l'âge où un enfant devient un adulte aux yeux de la loi. Tous les enfants ont besoin d'être guidé et de recevoir une certaine forme de soutient, surtout lors de l'année éprouvante durant laquelle ont lieux les examens de fin de cycle. »

_Oh oui !_ Je suis sûre que me soutenir est la _véritable _raison 'inavouée' pour laquelle vous me voulez sous votre contrôle ! Il fulmina intérieurement. _**Pourquoi**_ s'efforçait-elle si fort de devenir sa tutrice ?

Mme Malfoy poursuivit tranquillement. « Je me vois réellement obligée _d'insister_, Monsieur le Ministre, pour que vous répondiez favorablement à ma requête. » déclara-t-elle fermement et Hadrian compris que le sort en était jeté dès qu'elle eut regarder le faible Ministre droit dans les yeux en exigeant qu'il réponde à sa demande.

Fudge paru se reculer légèrement quand il devint soudain le centre d'attention des occupants de la pièce mais il se reprit promptement. Il n'allait certainement pas rentrer en conflit avec la femme de Lucius Malfoy pour un sorcier anonyme qui, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, était des plus insignifiants.

« Oui ! Oui, bien sûr. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, ma chère dame. Je ferais le nécessaire pour que les formalités administratives soient remplies rapidement. Je suis sûr que vous voudrez ramener M. Walker à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. » dit-il avant d'éclater d'un rire joviale complètement inconscient de la froideur derrière le mince sourire de Narcissa Malfoy ou de la réelle envie de _meurtre_ dissimulée dans les yeux apparemment naïvement abasourdis de Hadrian.

Hadrian serra les dents mais ne dis rien. Il n y avait plus rien à faire à présent. La décision avait été prise.

Il exerça un contrôle de fer sur ses émotions et décida simplement de garder le silence et de sortir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait de cette pièce.

Draco n'irradiait pas non plus de bonheur. Ses yeux argentés criaient qu'il désirait obtenir des réponses à ses questions et il se leva promptement à l'instar de sa mère, déterminé à lui parler aussitôt qu'ils seraient seuls.

L'entretient étant clairement arrivé à son terme et sa présence n'étant plus requise ou désirée par quiconque, Hadrian se remit vivement debout et se dirigea vers la porte.

La voix trompeusement douce et agréable de sa nouvelle tutrice le fit stopper net.

« J'attends avec impatience le congé de Noël, Hadrian. Je te prierais de rester près de Draco dans le Poudlard-Express et de suivre ses instructions. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu te perdes sur le chemin du manoir. »

La raillerie énoncée sur ce ton sucrée lui fit presque perdre toute contenance.

Il se fichait de_ l'apparente_ grossièreté de son attitude, il dévala les escaliers pour quitter la pièce, sans un mot, il risquait _trop_ de céder à la tentation de se retourner pour lui dire _précisément_ ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec son _premier **commandement**._

xxxxx

Draco pouvait à peine se contenir tandis qu'il descendait les marches à la suite de sa mère si élégante, celle-ci conversant à voix basse avec le Ministre. L'héritier des Malfoy remarqua avec admiration que sa mère semblait avoir, une fois de plus, refuser gracieusement l'une des nombreuses invitations de l'homme; cette fois ci c'était apparemment pour se joindre à lui à l'occasion d'un repas tardif à Pré-au-lard.

« Fort bien, Narcissa, fort bien. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas déçu par votre refus mais j'admire votre dévotion envers votre famille. Je vais prendre congé de vous et du jeune Malfoy. Si vous avez à nouveau besoin de mon aide à l'avenir, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas à la demander. » Draco avait très envie de ricaner devant le sorcier qui était maintenant en train de s'incliner devant sa mère mais il la refréna.

Il était sûr que l'homme regretterait un jour d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

« Merci Monsieur le Ministre. C'est extrêmement généreux de votre part. » La voix douce de sa Mère résonna délicatement à travers le couloir.

Narcissa Malfoy était une puissante sorcière dotée d'une intelligence et d'une ruse redoutable. Maintenant, il voulait juste savoir ce qui avait piqué celle-ci d'entreprendre des démarches pour devenir la tutrice légale de Hadrian Walker !

Dès que le Ministre eut disparu à leur vue, sa mère sublime se tourna vers lui.

« Ah, Severus. Comment vas-tu ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière lui pour tomber sur le visage renfrogné de son Parrain.

« Je vais bien Narcissa. Peut-être que Draco et toi consentirez à me tenir compagnie dans mes quartiers, l'affaire de quelques minutes, pour discuter amicalement ?

Draco fut content de voir que son Directeur de Maison semblait tout aussi déterminé que lui à découvrir pourquoi sa Mère avait décidé d'agir comme elle l'avait fait.

« C'est une offre des plus tentantes Severus, nous l'acceptons. Viens Draco. » Sa Mère lui présenta son bras en le gratifiant d'un regard éloquent et il s'avança pour entourer son coude du sien.

Bien que la bienséance aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui initie cet acte de courtoisie, il savait que sa Mère ne requérait son assistance que parce qu'il lui avait manqué. Bien que ses parents soient tous deux des personnages importants, rusés et maîtres dans l'art de la politique, Draco savait qu'il était ce qui leur tenait le plus à cœur.

Ils marchaient tous trois dans un silence relatif, n'échangeant qu'occasionnellement des banalités polies et prenant soin de ne rien évoquer d'important en public, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteints les quartiers personnels de son Parrain. Draco regarda celui-ci se diriger immédiatement vers son armoire à liqueurs afin de se verser une généreuse rasade de ce qui semblait être du vin rouge. Son parrain lança un regard interrogatif à sa mère, mais celle-ci déclina l'offre muette et s'installa dans l'un des vieux sièges qui meublaient la pièce.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Draco se décide finalement à être celui qui engagerait la conversation houleuse qui se profilait.

« Mère, je m'efforce _sincèrement _de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'es _passé_ par la tête ? Père est-il au courant de tout ceci ? » Il fronça les sourcils, se sentant toujours médusé.

Narcissa arqua un sourcil à l'intention de son fils avant de répondre, « Bien sûr que Lucius est au courant, Dragon. »

« Mère ! » s'exclama-t-il avec exaspération, « _Que_ _se passe-t-il ? _»

« J'aimerais, moi aussi, connaître la réponse à cette question. » ajouta Severus d'une voix sirupeuse. « J'aimerais également savoir pourquoi vous semblez tous deux avoir préalablement su que Hadrian Walker avait été élevé par Raven Nadine et n'avez pas jugé bon de m'en informer. »

Draco sursauta avant de se tourner pour regarder son Parrain avec étonnement. L'homme n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé cet été ?

Les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent de surprise, « Je n'étais pas consciente que tu n'étais pas au courant, Severus. » dit-elle doucement. « Comme c'est étrange. » Le ton de sa voix devint soudain calculateur et Severus plissa les yeux vers elle avec défiance.

« Nous avons tous découverts cela cet été, Sev. Walker a littéralement lâché cette _bombe_ sur nous tous et… » Draco se lança promptement dans un résumé détaillé des faits, impatient de mettre l'homme au parfum concernant les événements bizarres qui étaient survenus avant la rentrée. Désireux même d'entendre l'opinion de celui-ci sur toute l'affaire.

Walker les avait assurément déroutés, ses amis et lui. Il était possible qu'un regard neuf soit profitable dans le cas présent. Son Parrain verrait peut-être quelque chose de flagrant qui leurs auraient échappé.

« Draco ! » Cet ordre impérieux de sa mère pour qu'il se taise lui fit froncer les sourcils avec incertitude alors qu'il dévisageait tour à tour les deux adultes qui paraissaient tendus.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de l'impair qu'il venait apparemment de commettre.

Les yeux sombres de Severus restèrent rivés aux yeux bleus glacés de Narcissa. « Continue, Draco. » demanda-t-il.

Narcissa se bondit soudain de son siège en gratifiant le Maitre des Potions d'un regard noir. « Ne présume pas avoir le droit d'outrepasser mon autorité vis-à-vis de Draco, Severus. » déclara-t-elle à voix basse.

« Mais je t'en prie, Narcissa. Éclaire toi-même ma lanterne. » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire cela. » dit-elle sereinement.

« Mère… » La protestation mourut sur les lèvres de Draco devant le regard d'avertissement que lui lança sa mère.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda son Parrain avec colère, en tentant de garder son calme. « Vous avez paru exprimer, Draco et toi, une grande surprise devant mon ignorance face à cette révélation. Il semblerait donc logique que je sois mis au courant de la situation, de toute évidence. » Son ton était crispé mais Narcissa n'en fut pas ébranlée et elle refusa d'accéder à sa demande.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider. » déclara-t-elle une fois de plus avant de se tourner abruptement vers son fils.

« Assure-toi de garder un œil attentif sur Hadrian, tu entends Draco ? » dit-elle avec désinvolture et Draco la gratifia d'un regard noir.

« Je ne peux pas _supporter_ ce petit crétin, Mère ! »

Elle lui adressa un mince sourire, le signe certain qu'elle était en train de perdre patience. « Et n'oublie pas de lui acheter un cadeau de Noël. »

« Un cadeau ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! » dit-il sur un ton mordant.

« Je le suis, Draco. Et je ne saurais tolérer que tu t'adresses à moi sur ce ton. Contrôle toi. » prévint-elle d'un ton guindé.

Draco ravala sa colère du mieux qu'il put. « Pourquoi, Mère ? » insista-t-il à travers ses dents serrés.

Narcissa enfila gracieusement ses gants de satin blanc. « Pour toutes les raisons que j'ai déjà invoqué, Draco. _Ce_ garçon relève de _notre_ responsabilité, peu importe que toi ou moi apprécions ce fait. Raven Nadine était une Black avant son mariage et je ne tournerai pas le dos à un membre de ma famille. Peu importe de qui il s'agit. »

« Je ne te vois pas faire ami-ami avec Sirus Black, Mère. Où est donc ton sens de la famille dans ce cas précis ? » rétorqua Draco sur un ton cassant et il compris, aussitôt que les mots lui eut échappés, qu'il était allé trop loin.

Sa Mère détestait passionnément son cousin. Cela lui tapait sur les nerfs que la branche principale de la famille Black soit dans les mains d'un nigaud adorateur du coté Lumineux tel que Black. Elle n'apprécierait pas la comparaison.

Les yeux bleu pâle s'étrécirent en croisant son regard mercure. « Je m'excuse, Mère. » murmura-t-il doucement.

Narcissa Malfoy resta silencieuse pendant un long moment tandis qu'elle continuait à fixer son fils qui s'agitait avant de hocher la tête avec raideur. Draco savait néanmoins que son manque flagrant de respect était loin d'être pardonné.

_Maudit Walker !_

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes mes raisons, Draco. Mais je m'attends en revanche à ce que tu les respectes. »

Il opina. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques mois, se répéta-t-il intérieurement. Il n'aurait à tolérer la compagnie de Walker que durant quelques mois.

« Je sais que tu entretiens un grand sentiment de loyauté à l'égard de ta famille Narcissa. » annonça Severus en se mettant à son tour debout. « Mais je ne crois pas que tu en apprécieras les répercussions dans le cas présent. Hadrian Walker est un adolescent sans caractère, paresseux et idiot qui ne survivra pas longtemps en présence de certains de tes associés. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu vas regretter d'être intervenue. »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Le Manoir Malfoy serait rempli de sorciers et sorcières noirs pendant les vacances; ceux-ci allant et venant comme bon leur semblaient. Walker serait _incapable_ de garder sa bouche fermée ! Il ouvrit promptement la bouche pour agréer avec les paroles de son Parrain mais sa mère fut la plus rapide.

« Merci pour ta sollicitude, Severus. Tu peux cependant être sûr que je suis _pleinement_ consciente des nombreux défauts de mon pupille. Ma décision est sans appel. » Sa voix s'était durcie à présent, mettant effectivement fin à la discussion.

Draco reconnu intérieurement qu'il était incapable de comprendre la raison pour laquelle sa Mère refusait de le laisser informer son Parrain de ce qui était survenu durant l'été. Vis-à-vis des choses étranges qu'ils avaient apprises concernant Hadrian Walker. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il se figurait…il y avait bien l'éventualité qu'un individu n'était pas supposé dévoiler des informations à propos des activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres à ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà dans la confidence…mais cela ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas inclure Sev ! Le Maître des Potions faisait pratiquement partie de la famille !

« Il est temps que je m'en aille à présent. Je suis impatiente de t'avoir à la maison pour Noël, Dragon. » Lady Malfoy franchit le portrait qui barrait l'entrée, « N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis Draco. » Ses yeux étaient graves et il hocha la tête avec réticence. Elle s'en alla ensuite, laissant les deux hommes seul dans la pièce soudain silencieuse.

Draco laissa finalement transparaître son déplaisir.

« _Aucune_ chance que j'achète un cadeau à Walker ! » gronda-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce en trombe pour informer ses amis de l'addition indésirable à sa cellule familiale autrefois strictement insulaire.

Severus regarda son Filleul partir en pestant et il ne put vraiment pas blâmer le garçon pour son attitude puérile. Hadrian Walker était parvenu à irriter Severus dès sa première nuit à Poudlard, quasiment dès l'instant où son pied avait touché les terres de l'ancien château pour la toute première fois ! Il avait interrompu son discours d'introduction à la Maison Serpentard après le festin de bienvenue par une spectaculaire démonstration de maladresse qui lui avait instantanément valu l'ire de la majorité des étudiants de la maison.

En dépit de ça, il n'avait pas eu conscience que le garçon avait été élevé par Raven Nadine. Severus esquissa un rictus en se remémorant le choc qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il avait été appelé à rejoindre le bureau du Directeur lors de sa période de temps libre. Il était entré dans la pièce pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le Directeur, Narcissa Malfoy et le Ministre de la Magie qui l'attendaient pour l'informer d'un changement dans la tutelle légale de l'un de ses étudiants.

Albus lui avait presque instantanément lancé un regard interrogateur face à la stupéfiante révélation et l'action entreprise par Narcissa. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point de ne pas avoir su quelque chose d'aussi crucial à propos de l'un de ses Serpents.

Il n'avait rencontré Raven Nadine qu'en de rares occasions dans sa vie, chacune de ses rencontres ayant eut lieu avant la fin de la première guerre. Elle était très entichée de son mari, un fait douloureusement évident. Mais elle était aussi singulièrement puissante. Il en savait assez pour l'affirmer sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle était une sang-pur fière de son héritage, dédaigneuse des moldus et amoureuse de la magie noire.

Il était en vérité surpris que Hadrian Walker ait réussi à survivre tout ce temps en sa compagnie avant d'intégrer Poudlard.

Elle ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à s'accommoder de ses innombrables et évidents défauts.

Vidant son verre de vin, Severus s'avança d'un pas décidé en direction de la cheminée.

Et pourquoi Narcissa avait-elle interdit à Draco de lui révéler ce qui s'était produit durant l'été ? Il était bien sûr au courant des règles régissant le partage des informations mais il était l'un des membres du cercle intérieur ! Où était passé l'avantage qui allait de paire avec son haut rang au sein du mouvement ?

Il avait été agacé de constater que ses Serpentards se montraient si peu bavards au sujet de ce qui avait eu lieu pendant l'été, mais il était tout de même parvenu à récolter toutes les informations qu'il n'avait pas encore obtenu lors des rassemblements des Mangemorts auxquels il avait assisté.

Il était troublant qu'il n'ait pas du tout entendu parler de Raven Nadine. Bien que celle-ci n'ait jamais été un Mangemort, la plupart d'entre eux savaient qui elle était.

Raven Nadine avait entraîné Bellatrix Black et Sirius Black en matière de duel, pendant de très nombreux été, avant que ceux- ci n'aient gradués de Poudlard.

Severus se remémorait fort bien son sentiment d'envie, quand Sirius Black revenait à Poudlard au début de chaque nouvelle année suivant leur troisième année, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuît de chez lui, se plaignant incessamment de l'entraînement brutal qu'il avait à subir. Cela avait décuplé les flammes de sa jalousie que Black atteigne sans effort la première place en Défense, durant les cinq premiers mois de l'année, jusqu'à ce que la fainéantise naturelle et les progrès de la classe amène l'héritier des Black à finir, immanquablement, chaque année dans le top trois des étudiants.

Severus admettait que Bellatrix Lestrange avait été l'unique élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres; cependant, celle-ci avait été une incroyable duelliste bien avant cela. Elle avait été suffisamment douée pour attirer l'attention notoirement difficile à capturer de l'homme.

Raven Nadine avait été leur premier et principale professeur durant leurs années de formations. Que la famille Black l'ait choisie _elle_, pour entraîner les héritiers des deux branches de la famille, était révélateur du pouvoir et de l'intelligence de Raven Nadine.

« Bureau du Directeur Dumbledore. » cracha-t-il avec impatience à travers les flammes.

Comment une telle sorcière avait-elle pu élever un sorcier aussi pathétique que Hadrian Walker ?

« Ah, Severus, bien. Que pouvez-vous me dire ? »

xxxxx

Narcissa Malfoy ferma les yeux et prit une minute pour calmer les battements de son cœur avant de se pencher en avant et de frapper légèrement contre la porte.

« Entrer. » Le son de cette voix suave et masculine venant de derrière la porte lui fit prestement tourner la poignée pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

Elle se tint silencieuse, attendant que sa présence soit prise en considération, tandis que la silhouette diaboliquement séduisante continuait de faire courir sa plume rapidement sur un long rouleau de parchemin.

« _Oui_, Narcissa ? » Elle ne fut pas dupe de son langage corporel désinvolte. L'homme en face d'elle était pleinement conscient de chacune de ses expressions faciales possiblement incriminantes, quand bien même celui-ci n'avait pas encore daigné lever sur elle ses sombres yeux écarlates.

« Mon Seigneur, » commença-t-elle. La plume ne cessa pas de courir furieusement sur le papier. « Je reviens tout juste de Poudlard. »

« Effectivement… » La voix saccharine dégoulinait d'un intérêt sarcastique et elle s'empourpra sous l'effet de l'embarras.

Elle poursuivit promptement, la rencontre ne s'étant pas engagée sur une base positive comme elle l'avait espéré. « J'ai transféré avec succès la tutelle de Hadrian Walker à moi-même, celle-ci devenant effective de manière immédiate. Il se joindra à Draco pour revenir à Malfoy Manoir dans un peu plus d'une semaine et est conscient qu'il est sujet à mon autorité et à celle de Lucius jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans en mars de l'année prochaine. »

Narcissa repéra la pause brève qu'observa la plume à la mention du nom de Walker, avec intérêt. Elle l'observa attentivement tandis qu'elle parlait, essayant de se faire une quelconque idée de la raison qui avait motivée l'ordre singulier qu'il lui avait donné.

Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, l'homme voulait Walker sous sa coupe et hors de celle de Raven Nadine.

« Y a-t-il eu un quelconque problème ? Tu as mis plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru nécessaire, Narcissa. Tu es d'ordinaire si efficace dans ce type de situation. » Le commentaire constituait une provocation en soi et elle se hérissa intérieurement devant l'allusion à l'érosion de ses capacités.

« Non, mon Seigneur. Si vous vous souvenez bien, Raven Nadine était célèbre pour son aptitude à cacher les choses qu'elle ne voulait pas voir connues. »

« _Exssssssact_, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, faisant se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque au sifflement reptilien qui accompagna ce mot. « Je me souviens très bien de ce trait particulier de sa personnalité. » Elle détecta le mince sourire qu'il arborait alors qu'il continuait à écrire élégamment, sans s'arrêter, mais fut certaine qu'il avait désiré qu'elle le repère. « Je crois néanmoins que tu as toi-même hérité de ce talent particulier, Narcissa. Sûrement, cette tâche n'a pas dû te poser de grandes difficultés. »

L'homme était en train de se moquer d'elle. Elle releva le menton. « Cela a été presque impossible pour moi de trouver des preuves qu'elle avait légalement adopté le garçon dans le monde sorcier aussi bien que dans le monde moldu. Elle semble avoir eu recours à de vieux amis pour empêcher l'information de devenir connue et facile d'accès. Mais j'ai trouvé le dossier. »

« Bien. » Le mot d'admission fut prononcé d'une voix coupante, ce qui empêcha celle-ci d'arguer plus longtemps.

Lady Malfoy dansa brièvement d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, percevant les courants denses de magies qui entouraient le Seigneur Noir fluctuer lentement, avant qu'il ne dépose calmement sa plume et place le parchemin rempli sur la pile de papier soigneusement rangée sur le côté gauche de son bureau.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers elle.

Narcissa sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Une mystérieuse gaieté aux accents sadiques assombrissait les sinistres yeux écarlates de l'homme.

« Et comment le garçon a-t-il réagit ? » s'enquit-il doucement, intrigué, alors qu'il s'adossait contre son imposant fauteuil de cuir vert.

Les sourcils de Narcissa se froncèrent fugitivement en signe de confusion, « Comme tout jeune homme qui se retrouverait contraint de se séparer de l'unique Mère qu'il ait jamais connue, j'imagine. »

Quand ces yeux sombres continuèrent à la fixer intensément; peu impressionnés et expectatifs, elle s'efforça de revivre mentalement l'heure précédente et entreprit de raconter les actions du garçon avec autant de précision qu'elle le put. Il s'en suivit plusieurs minutes stressantes. Elle parlant sans s'arrêter tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres demeurait silencieux et sans expression; analysant tel un juge son travail.

Elle fut mystifiée par son évidente curiosité envers Hadrian Walker.

Narcissa avait été consciente de la réputation peu reluisante du garçon quand elle s'était rendue à Poudlard plus tôt dans la journée. Il aurait été difficile de manquer de remarquer un potentiel aussi peu inspiré que celui que semblait posséder Walker. Pourtant, il avait tué un homme devant elle, son fils et ses amis paraissaient…ignorer son milieu de vie et ses alliés particulièrement puissants. Narcissa s'était évertuée à approcher le garçon avec un esprit ouvert. Leur rencontre d'aujourd'hui avait renforcée la montagne d'avis négatifs qu'elle avait récoltée en questionnant divers individus ayant eu affaire à Hadrian Walker.

Elle avait imputée les évènements étranges entourant le garçon à des anomalies ou à un écho direct des qualités exceptionnelles de Raven Nadine.

Toutefois, alors qu'elle était en train de décrire tout ce qui était survenu dans le bureau du Directeur, Narcissa arriva lentement à une surprenante découverte qu'elle avait précédemment ignorée. Quand elle avait lancé un regard d'avertissement à Walker, quand celui-ci avait commencé à protester, elle ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître et d'apprécier la vitesse de réaction du sorcier et la manière parfaitement articulée avec laquelle il avait plaidé en faveur de son émancipation. Avant qu'elle ne pèse finalement de tout son poids sur le débat et _exige_ d'obtenir sa tutelle, Walker avait réussi à persuader _chacune_ des personnes présentes dans la pièce, sauf elle, que sa proposition était la meilleure marche à suivre. Si elle avait effectivement agi poussée par la _seule_ obligation de la loyauté familiale, ses mots l'auraient débarrassée de toute trace de culpabilité ou de sens de responsabilité et Walker serait sortit du bureau du Directeur, il y a quelques heures de cela, en ayant eu gain de cause.

**_Comment_ **était-il possible qu'elle n'ait _pas_ remarqué cela avant ? pensa-t-elle furieusement. Elle fouilla à travers ses souvenirs avec bien plus d'implication qu'auparavant, cherchant ce qu'elle aurait pu manquer d'autre.

Une image, d'une nette clarté, des yeux ternes et sans vie de Walker témoigna soudain de quelque chose de différent…le garçon avait bien compris ses avertissements, réalisa-t-elle avec ébahissement. Elle avait de prime abord mis son irrespect vis-à-vis de ses menaces subtiles visant à lui faire cesser ses protestations, sur le compte de son manque notoire d'intelligence et de sens commun…mais ça n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas la vérité, la réalité. Il les avait dédaignés. Elle ne s'était pas heurtée à de la _stupidité_ mais à de la _désobéissance_.

Soit Walker n'avait pas compris les ramifications de son opposition face à quelque de son standing ou bien il en était conscient mais n'en avait cure.

…Auquel cas…il devait y avoir une raison derrière son assurance.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta silencieux après que Narcissa eut cessé de parler, silencieux tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Si absorbée qu'elle était par la réalisation de sa méprise totale des véritables implications de la rencontre, Narcissa ne vit pas l'étincelle de cruauté qui brillait dans les yeux écarlates rieurs. Elle ne remarqua pas comme ce regard rouge observait les émotions subtiles qui agitaient ses traits avec une triomphante satisfaction.

« Cela sera tout, Narcissa. »

Le léger écho de ce commentaire destiné à la congédier tira la sorcière blonde de ses pensées et elle se morigéna immédiatement pour sa distraction, surtout en présence de cet homme. Peu importait qui vous étiez, abaisser ainsi ses défenses était très risqué.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. » répondit-elle vivement avant de pivoter sur elle-même et de se diriger hâtivement vers la sortie, l'esprit toujours en ébullition.

« _Narcissa_ ? » Le dangereux ronronnement de son nom la fit instinctivement se raidir en un mouvement défensif. « Je ne veux pas que le garçon ait à souffrir d'un…infortuné accident, à cause de ta famille ou de tes invités, durant les vacances…ais-je été suffisamment clair ? »

Elle déglutît.

«…Parfaitement clair, mon Seigneur. »


	13. Curieux orage

**Auteur: whitedwarf**

**Traductrice: Cassis Blake**

Pairing: slash HP/LV

**Note:** persona = autre soi, différente personnalité.

Bon! Oublier ce que j'ai dit au sujet du dernier chapitre. _Ce_ _chapitre _est officiellement le plus long que j'ai jamais traduit. 21 pages en format Word. Cela mérite bien une petite review, hum? Désolée pour la longue attente, je tâcherais de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain.

* * *

Hadrian considéra la boîte vide avec une agitation difficilement réprimée.

Rien.

Raven n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa missive.

Il avait entrepris d'écrire une longue lettre à sa Mère adoptive à la seconde où il était revenu au dortoir. Il était certain que ce fait _ci_ lui garantirait d'obtenir une réponse rapide.

Cela faisait trois jours de cela et il n'avait toujours rien reçu.

Hadrian s'agenouilla afin de replacer le précieux artefact magique sous son lit à baldaquins, en sécurité au sein de cet espace autrement inoccupé. Après avoir attendu la vibration magique qui indiquait que son bien était en sécurité sous ses ingénieuses barrières de protections magiques Hadrian s'empara de son sac d'école et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il était en retard.

Entrant à pas mesuré dans la salle commune, il fut ravi de constater que celle-ci était quasiment déserte.

Hadrian tenta de rassembler ses idées dans son esprit en constante ébullition alors qu'il franchissait le portrait qui barrait l'entrée de sa Maison.

Si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Raven ne voulait pas ou ne _pouvait_ _pas_ entrer en contact avec lui, alors il lui faudrait simplement trouver une solution par ses propres moyens.

Hadrian avait prit note, avec un vif déplaisir, des regards brûlants de curiosité que faisaient peser sur lui les membres du corps enseignant depuis qu'était tombée la surprenante nouvelle de l'identité de sa gardienne. C'était un véritable désastre, à l'instar de ce que Raven et lui s'étaient toujours figurés. McGonagall s'était mise à l'encourager du regard en classe, cherchant à l'inciter, _lui_, à répondre à une question posée. Flitwick avait pour sa part passé près de _dix minutes_ hier à tenter de « l'aider » à lancer correctement un sortilège en cours d'Enchantement !

Hadrian fusilla du regard le sol en pierres grises sous ses pieds il était sûr que s'il avait regardé droit devant lui à cet instant, la tempête qui faisait rage dans ses yeux n'aurait échappée à _personne_ croisant sa route.

Raven et lui avaient discutés de cette éventualité avant même qu'il n'entre à Poudlard, quand ils avaient commencés à élaborer son masque. Le nom de sa Mère adoptive lui vaudrait à coup sûr d'attirer l'attention. Le personnel de l'école, ainsi que certains étudiants, garderaient un œil sur lui pour la simple raison que sa tutrice était une sorcière au talent exceptionnel dotée d'un passé sulfureux.

Rester caché était une _nécessité_ pour Hadrian. Raven étant ce qu'elle était…rendait la tâche ardue.

Il n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même prendre le contrôle sur sa vie et sa liberté d'action. L'examen approfondi dont il ferait l'objet, si Raven était jamais découverte, n'était pas quelque chose dont il pourrait s'accommoder. Et il n'était pas seulement en train d'évoquer ses sept années d'études à Poudlard. Raven avait été contrainte de se retirer totalement de la sphère publique sitôt la dernière guerre terminée. Elle n'avait été reconnue coupable d'aucun crime mais elle serait toujours suspectée. Le ministère contrôlerait par conséquent ses finances, ses associés, ses activités, ses biens personnels…elle avait dû sacrifier beaucoup de choses lorsqu'elle avait décidée de disparaître. Les avantages qui allaient de pairs avec son statut social et le luxe dans lequel elle avait baignée toute sa vie ne seraient plus jamais à sa portée.

Mais il lui restait encore sa magie.

Elle jouissait toujours de _cela_.

Ils n'avaient pu s'en approprier.

Hadrian avait été conscient que si son adoption était jamais découverte, Raven pourrait être destituée de son rôle de tutrice. Le ministère pourrait décréter qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de le laisser sous l'influence d'une telle personne. Mais ils avaient tous les deux cru que son insipide persona lui garantirait de retourner à l'orphelinat et non d'être placé dans une différente famille. Il aurait été libre de quitter Blackborne une fois qu'il aurait eut dix-sept ans, et personne n'aurait cherché à savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de lui par la suite.

Avec les Malfoys…il secoua la tête fulminant intérieurement. La tutelle ne prendrait pas fin une fois qu'il aurait atteint l'âge adulte. Les vieilles familles sorcières considéraient les pupilles comme inférieurs à leurs parentés directes mais relevant néanmoins à jamais de leur responsabilités les agissements d'un pupille pourraient avoir un impact néfaste sur la famille qui détenait sa garde si ceux-ci n'étaient pas rigoureusement contrôlés.

C'était là une des autres raisons qui expliquaient qu'il avait passé les trois derniers jours à contempler scrupuleusement le sol dès qu'il était en public. Le glamour qui entourait ses yeux était des plus instables. Malheureusement, l'inconvénient d'avoir choisit un glamour aussi puissant et perdurable pour dissimuler ses yeux était que le sortilège fonctionnait de façon très particulière. Il pouvait éprouver de la colère, de l'embarras et de l'amusement, mais dès que son anxiété émotionnelle dépassait le stade où il ne serait plus capable de mobiliser la concentration nécessaire pour réappliquer le glamour si celui-ci échouait effectivement, le sort commençait à se déconstruire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amer, il pouvait sans peine _imaginer_ la scène ; la déferlante de questions sans fin dont il serait assaillit si ses yeux se mettaient subitement tour à tour à s'éclaircir puis à se ternir sans aucune raison apparente !

Il était simplement plus sûr de ne croiser le regard de personne en gardant les yeux baissés au sol.

Et la fureur qui animait Hadrian ne s'était toujours pas apaisée. Au vu de la situation, il doutait que cela arriverait jamais réellement. Il prit une brusque inspiration de façon à pouvoir réguler sa respiration irrégulière. Il serait _damné_ si les Malfoy s'imaginaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir lui dicter ce qu'il pouvait faire et ce qu'il devait être pour le restant de ses jours.

Serrant étroitement les poings, il accéléra le pas, se mouvant à vive allure au travers du labyrinthe qu'était les donjons de Poudlard.

L'artefact magique dont Raven lui avait fait cadeau lorsqu'il était en seconde année avait, durant des années, été utilisé principalement comme un moyen indispensable d'approfondir son éducation. Il n'avait pas voulu que son masque nuise à ses facultés. Toutefois, en dépit de son usage initial, les livres et les objets que Raven lui envoyaient toutes les deux semaines varièrent lentement au fil des ans pour devenir de plus en plus spécifiques. Il transmettait une liste d'ingrédients de potions. Des points de débats sur la théorie classique de la magie, des lettres, un livre en particulier…cela avait constitué entre eux un moyen de communication d'une sûreté indéfectible.

…le silence prolongé de Raven était donc pour le moins alarmant.

Il grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire de là où il se trouvait et Hadrian gageait qu'aucune porte de sortie n'allait lui tomber, comme par enchantement, dans les bras.

Il avait juste besoin d'une assurance que Raven allait bien ! Cette incertitude lui faisait perdre la tête comme jamais auparavant ! L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait ne le laissait jamais en paix ! Et si on ajoutait à cela le sentiment de rage qui n'avait en aucune façon faiblit en lui… !

Hadrian laissa échapper une exhalation furieuse. Il avait besoin de mobiliser toutes ses capacités de concentration et de contrôle de soi pour dominer son humeur massacrante. Il allait devoir trouver de nouvelles resserves de patience et de tolérance d'ici à Noël, il était au moins certain de cela.

Hadrian se frotta les yeux avec les paumes de ses mains en signe de frustration. Quitter le domaine de l'école n'était tout bonnement pas une option envisageable pour lui à cet instant. Cela attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention. Dumbledore et le ministère seraient tenus, par la loi, de se lancer à sa recherche. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'il y aurait de grandes chances que quelqu'un se mette à fouiller dans son passé. Ils découvriraient des blancs flagrants et une documentation limitée. Et, bien qu'il en douta, ils _pourraient_ tomber sur quelque chose d'important, à plus forte raison si les _bonnes_ personnes se décidaient à dispenser des miettes d'informations.

Si sa véritable persona était d'une quelconque façon dévoilée _maintenant_, à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre, Hadrian en savait assez sur les tactiques du Directeur pour savoir que le vieil homme serait bien trop curieux et soucieux que pour le laisser partir aussi facilement.

Partir maintenant serait imprudent, son absence serait perçue comme suspecte. Cela donnerait l'impression que Hadrian admettait avoir quelque chose à cacher…

Hadrian ralentit l'allure face à l'accent de vérité que revêtait cette dernière pensée. Il leva la main près de son visage afin de l'examiner, observant la peau claire et immaculé sur le dos de celle-ci avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

…Et c'était effectivement le cas.

xxxxx

« Tu plaisantes ! »

Landon secoua négativement la tête et lorsque Ron, qui était à sa droite, laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif, il murmura en acquiescement avec ce dernier.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Hermione, qui marchait à sa gauche, fronça les sourcils tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en cours de Potions. « En quoi est-ce important ? »

Landon sourit à son amie mais Ron le devança pour éclairer celle-ci.

« Mione ! Raven Nadine était une Black ! Tu n'as jamais entendu Sirius parler d'elle ? » Il la considéra, incrédule.

Elle émit un petit soupir d'exaspération et était sur le point de répliquer quand Landon intervint pour étouffer dans l'œuf la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater. « Ron, c'est un peu injuste envers Hermione. Tu sais bien que Sirius n'aime pas parler d'elle, je te l'ai dit. » lui rappela-t-il avec un regard appuyé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son amie. « Je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais Papa m'a dit que Nadine avait entrainé Sirius et Bellatrix Lestrange dans l'art du Duel chaque été, pendant quelques années, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. »

Le visage de Hermione s'éclaira en signe de compréhension.

« Ouais ! » chuchota Ron avec emphase, « Tu peux donc sans peine imaginer à quelle point elle était douée ! »

« Bon, qu'a-t-elle fait ? Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais rien lu à son sujet ? »

Ce fut à nouveau Ron qui lui répondit, plein d'enthousiasme à l'idée de connaitre quelque chose que la mademoiselle-je-sais-tout du trio ignorait, pour une fois.

« Elle était une Lady, Hermione. Aucune des vieilles familles ne 'fonctionnent' comme nous, gens normaux. » déclara-t-il avec une flagrante jalousie. « Les Malfoy et les Abbott, par exemple, sont engagés en politique et gèrent les propriétés et les affaires familiales. »

Hermione se renfrogna. « Et bien, qu'en est-il de Madame Bones ? Elle est issue d'une ancienne famille de sang-purs…et elle travaille. Et en ce qui concerne les Potter, Landon ? »

Landon émit un soupir. « Maman est une née-de-moldue, Hermione. Elle a su ce qu'elle désirait faire dans la vie dès l'âge de quinze ans. Et Papa adore son métier d'Auror. Mais…Maman et Papa profitent toujours de leurs vacances pour traiter des affaires familiales, Hermione. Papa aurait pu se lancer en politique, comme Lucius Malfoy l'a fait, et influencer des législations majeures s'il l'avait voulu. Narcissa Malfoy s'occupe de leurs affaires courantes. Madame Bones fait un travail qui lui a été dicté par son nom, Hermione. Son fils est assez grand maintenant, pour aider son époux à gérer leur business familial. »

« Oh. » fit Hermione avec une mine défaite. Landon savait que son amie était juste contrariée de découvrir que ces sangs-purs, qu'elle avait toujours considérés être d'impénitents glandeurs, étaient en réalité accaparés par des responsabilités légitimes.

« D'ailleurs Landon, comment as-tu découvert à propos de ce…Walker…je ne parviens même pas à me souvenir de lui. Es-tu certain qu'il est dans notre année ? » Ron jeta un regard mauvais en direction du groupe d'étudiants devant eux qui tentait d'espionner leur conversation.

« Je n'en suis pas surprise, Ron. J'ai moi-même dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de pouvoir mettre un visage sur son nom. » répondit Hermione.

« Ouais, j'en suis sûr. Et c'est Papa qui me l'a dit. Il pensait qu'il serait bon pour moi d'être au courant. » Landon esquissa un large sourire devant l'expression d'envie sur le visage de Ron et l'air désapprobateur qu'arborait Hermione.

« C'est décevant, d'une certaine manière. On serait en droit de penser que ce type serait un peu plus intéressant, étant donné l'identité de la personne qui l'a élevé. » grommela Ron.

« Et les Malfoy vont l'accueillir chez eux ? » s'enquit Hermione auprès de Landon, en quête de clarification, ignorant par là-même le commentaire de Ron.

Landon hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

L'incertitude se lisait sur le visage de Hermione tandis que celle-ci articulait lentement ces mots, « Je ne sais pas… Je me sens d'une certaine manière désolée pour lui. Etre arraché au seul parent qu'il ait jamais connu pour aller vivre avec des gens tels que les Malfoy ! Ce doit être difficile. »

Landon roula des yeux au ciel alors que Ron renifla avec dérision.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Mione ! Redescend sur terre ! Ce gars doit probablement être au septième ciel ! Accéder à tout ce luxe sans avoir à dépenser un sou ? » décréta le rouquin d'un ton venimeux.

La sorcière aux cheveux broussailleux lança un regard noir à ce dernier en réponse au dédain manifeste qu'il avait affiché pour son commentaire plein d'empathie. « Oui, et bien j'aimerais bien voir comment tu réagirais dans une situation similaire, Ronald ! » cracha-t-elle.

Landon s'esclaffa tandis qu'ils pénétraient tous les trois dans la salle de classe et s'installaient à leurs places habituelles dans la partie du laboratoire 'réservée' aux Griffondors. Ron et Hermione étaient désormais pleinement plongés dans l'une de leurs querelles coutumières.

Landon fit courir son regard parmi ses camarades de classe, à la recherche d'un visage qu'il ne reconnaitrait pas instantanément. En dépit de ses meilleurs efforts, et du nombre de fois que Hermione racontait les rares instances où le Golden Trio était entré en contact avec Hadrian Walker, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se rappeler du garçon.

D'incessants coups de coudes dans les côtes retinrent, à son grand ennui, son attention et il se tourna vers Ron avec une mine renfrognée. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Regarde. » Ses yeux noisette suivirent la direction que lui indiquait Ron du menton avec curiosité.

Draco Malfoy.

Landon n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire que le Serpentard paraissait misérable ou livide, mais plutôt…qu'il bouillait intérieurement de mécontentement. Le peu d'émotion que celui-ci témoignait était compréhensible, supputa Landon. D'après ce que son père lui avait dit, le blond avait eut quelques jours pour digérer l'annonce du nouvel arrivant dans son cercle familial.

« Bon, je pense qu'on peut dire sans se tromper que Walker ne recevra pas un accueil chaleureux quand il se rendra dans sa nouvelle maison pour les vacances de Noël. » grogna Landon à voix basse.

La sorcière aux cheveux touffus à ses côtés se pencha en avant en fronçant intensément les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que les Malfoy ont pris une mesure aussi drastique, à ton avis ? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton farouche. L'éclat familier qui animait toujours ses yeux bruns lorsqu'elle faisait face à un puzzle qu'elle était déterminée à élucider, illumina son regard. « _Draco_ n'est certainement pas ravi de ce changement. » insista Hermione.

« Cet andouille se comporte comme d'habitude, Mione. Je suis sûr qu'il est furieux à la simple idée de devoir partager son aile personnelle du Manoir avec quelqu'un d'autre pour la toute première fois de sa vie. » s'esclaffa bruyamment Ron, savourant visiblement le déplaisir affiché par son ennemi.

Landon tressaillit légèrement en voyant Hermione étrécirent les yeux du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait prête à se lancer d'un moment à l'autre dans une de ses fameuses tirades enflammées.

La porte qui menait au bureau personnel de Rogue s'ouvrit soudain et alla rebondir théâtralement contre le mur avec un grand 'bang', faisant cesser du même coup toute conversation dans la salle de classe.

Severus Rogue se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le devant de la salle et prit possession, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, des devoirs que les élèves avaient posés sur leurs bureaux tandis qu'il se déplaçait.

« Je dois reconnaître, ayant finalement terminé de corriger le test que vous avez tous effectués la semaine passée, que _votre_ année a accompli une _prouesse_ tout bonnement _ahurissante_. »

S'il s'était s'agit d'un autre homme et si ce constat n'avait pas été proféré d'une manière aussi manifestement sarcastique, Landon aurait été assez excité à cet instant. « Vous êtes parvenus à démontrer le caractère erroné d'une maxime qui a traversée les âges et a été transmise à _d'innombrable_ générations d'individus, de _tout_ bord et de _tout_ genre. » Le Professeur de Potions pivota abruptement sur lui-même, ayant finalement atteint son bureau, et gratifia l'ensemble de la classe d'un regard méprisant. « _Félicitations_. Il semblerait que _tout_ ne soit pas susceptible de se bonifier avec le temps. »

Landon pouvait littéralement sentir l'effort que Hermione produisait sur elle-même pour ne pas objecter de manière catégorique que ceci était faux. Elle tirait vigoureusement sur ses cheveux bruns touffus, et, Landon grimaça légèrement, était-elle vraiment en train de se ronger les ongles _juste_ à côté de lui ?

L'héritier des Potter s'obligea à regarder droit devant de lui.

Et, oh oh, il était apparemment moins une. Rogue avait, semble-t-il, décidé que l'usage du sarcasme n'était pas assez efficient pour répondre à son besoin de trainer dans la boue l'estime de soi de tous ses étudiants.

« M. Finnegan ! »

Seamus esquissa un pauvre sourire, « Oui, Professeur ? »

« Pouvez-vous me dire quelles potions nous avons abordées depuis le mois dernier, M. Finnegan ? » s'enquit doucement le Maître des Potions, ses yeux noirs rivés sur la figure nerveuse du Griffondor.

« Hum, » Landon ressentit de la sympathie envers son compagnon de chambrée tandis que celui-ci jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à ses voisins, cherchant de l'aide pour se sortir de cette situation difficile. Il n'en reçu aucune. « …potions de guérison… ? Sir ! » ajouta-t-il hâtivement, l'appellation respectueuse ayant été initialement clairement oubliée.

« Beurk. » souffla Landon à son meilleur ami. Ron lui lança un regard fugitif qui trahissait sa confusion. Il roula des yeux devant l'aveuglement typique de son compagnon : le rouquin avait été bien trop absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

« Incroyable, Finnegan. » Rogue posa les mains sur son bureau et se pencha en avant, l'air imposant. « Votre échec suggérerait que même ce fait vous a échappé. »

« Et bien, ne rayonne-t-il pas de joie de vivre aujourd'hui ? » marmonna belliqueusement Landon dans sa barbe.

Le fait qu'il fut soudain l'objet de l'un des regards les plus noirs du Professeur Rogue l'informa promptement que le moment avait été mal choisi pour s'exprimer, que ce soit avec désinvolture ou non.

« Qu'avez-vous dit, M. Potter ? »

Merlin ! L'homme était-il pourvu d'une ouïe extra-développée ou quoi ? Peut-être qu'il y avait plus de crédits à accorder à ces rumeurs de vampirisme qu'il ne l'avait cru précédemment.

« Rien, sir. » répondit-il sagement.

Le Maître des Potions inclina légèrement la tête sur la gauche et Landon eut subitement l'impression d'être jaugé par un dangereux prédateur.

« Vous vous parlez à vous-même, M. Potter ? Je serais prudent si j'étais vous. » Les Serpentards ricanèrent. « Pensez au désappointement des fans qu'il vous reste encore si un comportement tel que celui-là parvenait aux mauvaises oreilles…celles de la Gazette du Sorcier, par exemple. » Landon leva le menton avec défiance. « Cela pourrait mettre un frein à ces hasardeuses spéculations que votre Père s'est évertué si durement à instiller. Celles concernant le possible rétablissement de l'équilibre mental de notre sauveur. »

Le visage de Landon se tordit en une grimace alors qu'il contemplait le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard avec colère. Avant même qu'il ait pu se décider ou non à garder le silence, Rogue avait déjà changé de sujet de conversation.

« Vous allez tous préparer le sérum régénérateur de muscles. Si, d'ici la fin du cours, vous n'avez pas, pour une raison quelconque, une potion parfaite en face de vous, vous serez recalés. »

Landon fusilla du regard le professeur qu'il haïssait le plus tandis que celui-ci souriait narquoisement à l'intention des élèves outragés.

La main de Hermione fusa en l'air, l'appendice s'agitant frénétiquement au cas, bien improbable, où elle passerait inaperçue.

« Miss Granger. Quelle _brillante_ requête avez-vous aujourd'hui à exposer à l'ensemble de la classe ? »

Landon agrippa la table en bois avec fureur quand il vit Hermione se décomposée légèrement en réaction à ce ton moqueur. Il fut toutefois enchanté de voir celle-ci redresser bravement le dos et ses yeux retrouver leur habituel éclat obstiné.

« Pardon Professeur, mais pourquoi nous recaler, il est certainement… »

« Il est _certainement_ raisonnable, Granger, » l'interrompit Rogue d'une voix cassante, la colère faisant frémir ses narines, « pour un enseignant d'assumer que ses étudiants maitrisent la matière qu'ils ont lu et ont eu l'occasion de mettre en pratique à maintes reprises ! Il est _certainement_ _logique_ qu'un Maître des Potions tel que moi, ait bien plus de sens commun et d'expertise qu'une je-sais-tout de dix-sept… »

Le léger grincement de la porte de la salle de classe qui s'ouvrait vint interrompre la diatribe du Professeur Rogue et capta l'attention de tous les occupants de la pièce.

Une menue silhouette se glissa tête baissée à travers le petit interstice révélé par le lourd panneau en bois, les yeux rivés aux pierres décrépites qui tapissaient le sol. Landon changea de position dans sa chaise et haussa les sourcils d'un air appréciatif. Il fallait du cran pour débarquer avec quinze minutes de retard en classe de Potions.

Il observa, à l'instar de ses camarades de classe, l'individu non identifié se dandiner légèrement, comprenant qu'il aurait à briser le silence en premier.

« Je suis désolé d'être en retard, Professeur. » Le sorcier s'exprimait d'une voix ténue mais ce n'était guère surprenant au vu du physique de ce dernier. Mais ses mots étaient assurés.

L'héritier des Potter s'adossa à sa chaise alors qu'il continuait à observer la scène inattendue. Même lui se serait sentit mal à l'aise et aurait probablement éprouvé des difficultés à articuler ses mots sans bredouiller s'il avait été à la place du garçon.

« Bien qu'assurément plus éloquent qu'à votre habitude, Walker, vos mots n'excusent en rien votre arrivée tardive à mon cours. »

Landon redressa brusquement le dos à la révélation de l'identité du mystérieux étudiant. Il tourna promptement les yeux vers Malfoy, curieux de voir sa réaction.

La bouche du blond était tordue en une expression dégoûtée et son corps s'était crispé. Il foudroya du regard ses pairs de Serpentards avant de se détourner.

Landon fronça les sourcils, il n'avait même pas été au courant jusqu'à cet instant que la maison Serpentard avait un proscrit, réalisa-t-il, alors qu'il prenait discrètement la mesure des mines dédaigneuses de la majorité des pairs de Walker.

« Je comprends, Professeur. Puis-je m'asseoir à ma place maintenant ? » L'attitude calme et contrôlée de Walker ne varia pas d'un iota comme il prononçait ses mots audacieux.

Landon haussa une fois encore les sourcils tandis que Ron exhalait brusquement avant de pouffer de rire silencieusement à ses côtés.

« Tu sais, » Ron lui adressa un large sourire, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme, « pour un Serpentard, il en a dans le pantalon. »

Landon retroussa les lèvres face à ce commentaire humoristique mais il ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux au ciel. « Ron, ce gars n'a pas levé la tête une seule fois depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce. Personnellement, je pense que son allocution téméraire est plus accidentelle que planifiée. Il n'a aucune idée que son Directeur de Maison est actuellement en train d'essayer de lui faire exploser la tête par la simple force de son regard. » chuchota-t-il.

Ron lui lança un regard amusé et sembla toutefois concéder ce fait. « Tu crois que nous saurons jamais à quoi il ressemble ? » plaisanta le rouquin à voix basse. Walker n'avait toujours pas abandonné sa posture soumise.

La bouche de Rogue se tordit horriblement. « J'exige de vous deux parchemins supplémentaires pour le devoir qui sera assigné aujourd'hui, Walker. » gronda-t-il férocement avant de pivoter sur lui-même et d'effacer, d'un mouvement de baguette, les instructions concernant le sérum qui était précédemment détaillées sur le tableau noir.

Landon ignora le regard désapprobateur de Hermione comme il contemplait Walker se diriger silencieusement vers une table vide située du côté de la salle où étaient massés les Serpentards. La tête toujours penchée, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose en dessous de lui.

« Il semblerait bien qu'on ne le sache pas de sitôt. » murmura-t-il.

xxxxx

Hadrian soupira bruyamment avant de refermer le livre poussiéreux devant lui avec un regard noir.

Il repoussa durement l'ouvrage loin de lui et s'accouda à la table circulaire de la Bibliothèque, empoignant douloureusement ses cheveux bruns humides.

Rien.

Il n y avait rien de _nouveau_ !

Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration avant de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur la chaise à son opposé, frappant celle-ci avec assez de force que pour l'envoyer valser dans l'un des rayons déserts qui l'entouraient. Il n y avait aucune chance qu'on l'entende il se trouvait dans l'un des coins les moins reluisants et les plus poussiéreux de la Bibliothèque.

Il relâcha son emprise sur ses cheveux moites et huileux avec un soupir las.

Il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien de nouveau. Ça lui avait pris des _heures_ de recherches acharnées pour dénicher la potion de Greccas Trillium. C'était l'unique solution que Poudlard avait à lui offrir. Mais Hadrian n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de creuser.

Il avait pensé que le congé de Noël lui offrirait l'opportunité d'approfondir ses recherches, chez lui, dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, avant qu'il ne se voit contraint d'ingérer la hautement toxique troisième dose…ou forcé de capituler.

Il ferma les yeux et pressa le talon de ses paumes contre ses tempes. Il exécuta de lents mouvements circulaires, s'efforçant en vain d'apaiser la migraine qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin là.

Demain ce serait dimanche et il embarquerait à bord du Poudlard-Express, en compagnie de la majorité de la population estudiantine, pour les vacances de Noël.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure manière de remédier à un mal de tête. Surtout si celui-ci est imputable à une extrême tension. »

Hadrian stoppa tout mouvement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

…Pas possible.

« Londubat. » dit-il d'une voix laconique avant de baisser les mains et de s'adosser à nouveau à sa chaise.

« Ravi de voir que la fatigue ne t'a pas fait perdre toute notion de prudence. » Le Griffondor esquissa un large sourire, ce qui fait naître des fossettes sur ses joues, alors qu'il relevait la chaise que Hadrian avait auparavant précipité au sol et prenait place face à lui.

Hadrian se mordit la lèvre pour contenir le grondement qui menaçait de lui échapper. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis fatigué, Londubat ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix guindée.

Le garçon éclata de rire avant de hausser les épaules. « En dehors du fait que j'ai pu me glisser jusqu'à toi sans que tu le remarques ? Est-ce qu'on n'a pas déjà parlé de tout ça ? »

Hadrian cilla.

Londubat était-il en train de dire… ? Le Griffondor ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas… ! Ce n'était pas… !

« Au fait, je pense que c'est mieux d'évoquer ce genre de choses ouvertement j'apprécierais vraiment si tu n'essayais plus d'effacer ma mémoire. Ca m'a donné de méchants maux de tête. »

Londubat se retrouva l'instant suivant avec la baguette de Hadrian sous la gorge sans avoir vu celui-ci bougé.

« Explique. » Hadrian se plongea dans les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette journée. Il ne put trouver aucune raison qui expliqua pourquoi le sortilège d'oubli n'avait pas fonctionné. Il était sûr qu'il l'avait lancé correctement. Pourtant, la preuve bien vivante que quelque chose avait dû clocher se trouvait juste devant ses yeux.

Le Griffondor toussota légèrement, «Personne ne t'as jamais dit que tu utilisais la menace de la violence d'une manière on ne peut plus _contraire_ à l'éthique. »

Les yeux verts se plissèrent confrontés à ce visage innocent, « Non. » prononça-t-il clairement.

« Tu pourrais simplement demander. »

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, « J'ai découvert que les gens étaient plus promptes à donner des réponses quand j'étais en position d'anéantir leurs moyens de procréation. »

Hadrian observa Neville comme celui-ci écarquillait légèrement les yeux. « Je concède ce point. Toutefois, dans cette situation cela s'avère inutile. Si j'avais l'intention de te nuire, j'aurais dit la vérité quand Madame Pomfrey m'a demandé comment il se faisait que j'avais été retrouvé inconscient et souffrant subitement d'une sévère acné faciale. »

Hadrian contempla le garçon, « Ok. » Après tout, Londubat marquait un point, quoi qu'infime. « Pourquoi est-ce que le sortilège d'oubli n'a pas fonctionné sur toi ? Je sais que le problème ne se situait pas au niveau de ma maîtrise technique du sort. » Tandis qu'il s'exprimait, Hadrian abaissa lentement sa baguette avant de se rasseoir gracieusement dans son inconfortable chaise en bois.

Le Griffondor leva la main gauche pour toucher délicatement sa gorge avant de reporter son attention sur Hadrian et d'éclater de rire. « Tu es sûr de toi, pas vrai. » Son sourire s'estompa rapidement comme l'empathe 'ressentait' exactement à quel point Hadrian était confiant en ses capacités. Les yeux bruns se mirent soudainement à briller d'excitation, « _Merlin_ ! A quel point _es_-_tu_ en avance par rapport à nous, Walker ? »

Hadrian réaffirma une fraction de seconde son emprise autour de sa baguette mais ce pic d'agressivité suffit apparemment à réorienter Londubat dans la bonne direction.

« En tant qu'empathe, je dispose de certains…avantages. » déclara-t-il.

« Tels que ? » intervint Hadrian. Il n'était pas contre le fait d'utiliser l'humeur loquace du garçon à ses propres fins. Cela incluait de rectifier son erreur initiale et de connaître les limites de ce qui pourrait à l'avenir...poser problème.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter un moment avec la ruse et l'auto-satisfaction sournoise, s'il te plaît ? » grimaça Neville.

« Londubat, je commence à perdre le peu de patience que je possède. Reviens-en à ce qui m'intéresse. » gronda-t-il sombrement.

Le Griffondor soupira avant de se pencher en avant pour croiser ses bras sur la table en bois. « D'après ce que j'ai lu, et mes lectures en la matière ont été assez limitées, les sorciers bâtissent leurs protections occlumantiques sur…des pensées et des souvenirs. Ceux-ci relèvent du quotidien de ce qui est familier à chacun. Mais moi, de par mon statut d'empathe, je perçois le monde à travers les émotions. Mon esprit est protégé par des boucliers que quiconque n'étant pas empathe ne sera jamais à même…d'appréhender. C'est difficile à expliquer mais, les utilisateurs de magie 'normaux' ne peuvent espérer pénétrer et modifier quelque chose dont ils n'ont aucune compréhension basique. Quand tu as tenté d'effacer mes souvenirs, c'était comme si tu avais demandé à une licorne, un être incapable de concevoir des émotions négatives, de lancer le sortilège de la mort. »

Hadrian considéra cette information, la retournant dans tous les sens dans son esprit. C'était plausible, raisonna-t-il. Ce que Londubat venait juste d'expliquer, en des termes certes simplistes, était un concept majeur qui s'appliquait à de nombreuses branches de la magie. C'était la raison pour laquelle les sorciers ne pouvaient pratiquer la magie des Gobelins ou même espérer lire dans les étoiles avec une once du talent instinctif des centaures.

« Hey ! » l'interpellation indignée capta, de mauvais gré, son attention. « Je ne suis pas un objet _d'étude_, Walker. »

Il esquissa un sourire narquois. « Cesse de 'fouiner' dans mes émotions, ça t'évitera peut-être de te sentir offusqué la prochaine fois. »

Londubat haussa les épaules et sourit d'un air penaud, « Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher. Tu es intéressant. »

Hadrian arqua un sourcil.

Le visage poupin le considéra un instant sans comprendre avant que la confusion ne laisse la place à une expression mortifiée. « Je ne suis pas 'intéressé' dans le sens d'un harceleur ou d'un voyeur ! »

Le regard de Hadrian tomba sur l'un des tomes poussiéreux qui gisaient sur la table et ses pensées se tournèrent, une fois de plus, instantanément sur le désastre imminent qu'il anticipait avec angoisse depuis le début de la semaine.

Il était d'ailleurs incroyable que l'intervention de Londubat soit parvenue à le distraire autant.

Il semblait que dès que son esprit avait analysé la menace que posait le Griffondor et les répercussions potentielles de celle-ci, sa préoccupation première avait entièrement changée, en une attitude d'auto-préservation typiquement Serpentard.

« Est-ce je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit ? » Le ton concerné de l'empathe fit grincer des dents Hadrian.

« _Comment_ as-tu su où je me trouvais ? » demanda-t-il durement.

L'autre haussa les épaules. « Facile. Tes émotions me hurlent au visage depuis plus d'une semaine. Tu es de mauvaise humeur, inquiet, furieux…tu as peur. » Londubat éleva la voix quand le dos de Hadrian se raidit et que celui-ci donna l'impression de vouloir l'interrompre. « Et _tout_ cela baigne dans un sentiment permanent de sévère urgence. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à t'émouvoir excessivement ou à laisser quelqu'un te prendre par surprise, aussi…veux-tu que je te donne un coup de main ? »

Hadrian bouillait intérieurement de colère face à ce qu'il considérait être comme une invasion _hautement_ déplaisante de sa vie privée. Il s'empara d'un geste brusque du tome le plus volumineux qui se trouvait devant lui. Laissant son regard en coin indiquer au garçon ce qu'il pensait _précisément_ de son offre.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. »

Hadrian inspira lentement par le nez en s'efforçant de calmer ses nerfs à vifs. « Et pourquoi ça ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix traînante, le ton de sa voix renfermant une menace.

« Parce que le Professeur Rogue te cherche. »

Ceci retint son attention.

Il regarda Londubat à travers ses cils. « …Quoi ? »

« Ton Directeur de Maison était le Professeur chargé de superviser le cours de Duel d'aujourd'hui. Cours obligatoire auquel tu étais _censé_ assister. Il était dans son état normal de 'je suis en colère contre le monde entier' quand il a remarqué que _tu_ n'étais pas là. Il a demandé à tes camarades de classe s'ils savaient où tu étais et, évidemment, ils l'ignoraient. Oh, au fait, la distraction dont Malfoy a fait preuve cette dernière semaine, quelque soit son origine, est en train de disparaître. Il s'est montré curieusement perspicace dans ses supputations concernant l'endroit où tu te trouvais. »

_Génial_.

Hadrian savait qu'il avait chanceux que la colère de Draco ait embrumé son esprit et, par conséquent, faussé son jugement ces derniers jours parce que son numéro d'acteur avait été des moins inspiré.

« Qu'importe, Rogue est sur le pied de guerre et tu es la cible qu'il s'est fixée d'abattre. Bonne chance avec ça. »

Hadrian se leva de sa chaise et commença à ramasser les nombreux ouvrages qui l'entouraient, incluant ceux qui étaient éparpillés partout par terre. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand il était d'humeur particulièrement belliqueuse regardant sa situation.

« Alors, pourquoi une telle manifestation de joie exubérante, Londubat ? » Hadrian interpella finalement le Griffondor sur son étrange absence de ressentiment ou de peur, tandis qu'il balançait le sac de livres sur son épaule et se tournait pour regarder l'empathe silencieux.

Son compagnon dû percevoir son désir pressant de quitter les lieux car le mince sourire de celui-ci s'effaça brusquement et ses yeux bruns adoptèrent une expression grave.

« Tu sais. » affirma-t-il.

Hadrian resserra son emprise sur la bandoulière de son sac avant d'esquisser un petit sourire moqueur. « Ce n'était pas difficile. »

« N'essaie plus jamais de me soumettre au sortilège d'oubliette, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce genre, Walker. » déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel.

« Ta grand-mère…elle n'est pas au courant de ton talent. » Hadrian ignora sans peine la menace sous-entendue. Pas le moins du monde perturbé par celle-ci.

L'empathe dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. « Non. »

« Mais tu as _effectivement_ menti au sujet de l'opinion qu'elle avait de toi, pas vrai ? » nargua Hadrian.

Les lèvres de Londubat demeurèrent étroitement pincées et sa mâchoire se crispa d'un air buté.

« De quoi es-tu _réellement_ capable, Neville ? »

Hadrian observa comme un fin voile de perplexité descendit dans ces yeux bruns sans imagination. Avant qu'il ne tourne les talons afin de se diriger vers la sortie, son esprit à nouveau centré vers ses propres problèmes.

« Je ne dirais rien du tout, Walker. » cet appel de Londubat, attira une nouvelle fois son attention.

Hadrian cessa de marcher.

Un cruel sourire à l'accent railleur étira les lèvres carmin.

Il se retourna, lentement, afin de plonger son regard vert dans les yeux bruns.

« …_je sais._ »

Un rire léger aux intonations obsédantes résonna à travers la section déserte de la bibliothèque.

« Autrement, je n'aurais jamais abaissé ma baguette. »

xxxxx

Au cœur des profondeurs glacées des donjons de Poudlard, une silhouette solitaire se mouvait de façon hypnotique autour d'un large chaudron rempli à ras bord d'un sinistre liquide vert et tourbillonnant.

Dehors, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre en raison de l'heure extrêmement tardive.

A vrai dire, seuls quelques uns étaient encore réveillés au sein des murs ancestraux de l'institution magique. Un miaulement sonore fit écho dans le hall du troisième étage tandis qu'un chat s'élançait à la poursuite d'une dodue souris grise, entendant en faire son repas. Quatre elfes-de-maison étaient inconscients de la chasse entre proie et prédateur à l'étage du dessous comme ils récuraient de fond en comble la classe d'enchantement, celle-ci étant recouverte d'une substance visqueuse conséquence d'une farce ayant mal tournée. Le Directeur du château faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, allant et venant d'un air distrait, tandis que Rusard rodait silencieusement dans les couloirs en direction de la tour d'astronomie, déterminé à prendre sur le fait le couple d'adolescents téméraires qui s'y trouvait.

Mais ce fut le jeune sorcier qui se déplaçait si gracieusement qui retint l'attention de la tempête et aucun autre.

De rudes vagues de glace et de neige s'abattirent rageusement contre les murs de pierres impénétrables qui constituaient les défenses du château. Le blizzard envahissait tout et le vent hurlait et soulevait la neige en créant des congères d'une hauteur imposante.

Le jeune homme se pencha d'un mouvement plein de fluidité afin de réduire les flammes de sorte que la potion ne se mette pas à bouillir. Un puissant éclair de lumière vint dissiper les ténèbres l'espace d'une seconde. L'individu traversa la salle de classe déserte pour venir s'appuyer de la hanche contre le large rebord de la fenêtre, tirant dans le même temps un parchemin replié de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Le tonnerre résonna spectaculairement, faisant trembler le sol sous les arbres de la forêt interdite comme il contemplait le sorcier. Celui-ci transfigura silencieusement un simple cheveu brun en une bouteille d'encre et une plume standard. Une écriture soignée vit le jour sur le papier jauni, ce n'était pas la plus élégante des cursives elle était trop fonctionnelle pour l'être.

Un vent alarmant surgit de derrière la fenêtre, faisant trembler les carreaux dans leurs socles de par son intense férocité. Le regard du sorcier ne dévia à aucun moment du parchemin sur lequel il apposait à présent sa signature avec fioriture. Il leva simplement la main afin de poser sa paume contre le verre gelé, stabilisant les puissantes vibrations.

Des particules de glace s'abattirent contre la fenêtre, raclant furieusement la surface givrée en réponse à l'intervention humaine.

Le jeune homme se redressa lentement, pliant la lettre avec précaution, avant de se pencher en avant et d'agripper l'antique loquet de métal glacé.

Des nuées de neige fondante tombèrent au sol avec une excitation incrédule.

La tempête sauvage hurla de victoire comme le sorcier ouvrait la fenêtre avec désinvolture avant de se tenir là, silencieux, bras croisés, considérant de ses ternes yeux verts le ciel orageux avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Des éclairs déchirèrent triomphalement les cieux comme un vent arctique s'engouffra à travers les infimes jointures qui tapissaient les arrogantes défenses du château. Glace revancharde et neige exubérante envahirent la salle de classe en rafales.

Le tonnerre gronda au travers des épais nuages avec moins d'intensité qu'auparavant, baissant le regard sur le sorcier immobile et indifférent en contrebas.

Sans signe avant coureur, du moins sans avertissement identifiable pour quiconque mis à part la gracieuse figure, une imposante chouette couleur d'ébène franchit avec agilité la fenêtre ouverte pour se poser sur l'une des tables vides dans l'espace abandonné.

Des bourrasques d'air vivifiant vagirent bruyamment à l'intention de l'animal qui était passé inaperçu au cœur de l'orage et gagnèrent en intensité, fouettant furieusement la chevelure du sorcier.

Celui-ci se tourna légèrement vers l'animal, « Bonsoir Hades. » Il adressa un petit sourire à l'oiseau comme s'ils partageaient un étrange secret et l'air glacé s'attaqua à la peau nue de sa nuque en une manifestation bougonne de contrariété.

« Apporte ceci à Demetri. » Une noirceur aristocratique saturait les mots prononcés par l'individu.

La chouette étendit ses ailes sombres, exhibant son impressionnante envergure. Elle battit une fois de ses larges appendices et plongea pour s'emparer de la lettre du sorcier à l'aide de son bec anthracite.

« Hâte-toi, Hadès. »

La singulière chouette paru cligner des yeux à l'intention de son maître en signe de compréhension avant de pivoter brusquement et de braver l'orage et la neige.

De dangereux courants d'air s'évertuèrent, en vain, de capturer le rusé fugitif. Ils vociférèrent de fureur et le jeune homme regarda impassible, le messager d'ébène esquiver les périls météorologiques et disparaitre dans le lointain.

Le sorcier se tenait debout, immobile, faisant face à la force indéniable de la tempête de neige. Sondant le ciel d'un noir d'encre en silence.

La foudre déchira une nouvelle fois les cieux, projetant des éclairs de lumières sur la forteresse endormie.

Des yeux d'une banale couleur olive scrutaient fixement le ciel avec concentration.

La silhouette ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

Le tonnerre fit écho à la foudre, tonnant fièrement au-dessus du lac Noir, envoyant des ondes de choc à la surface de l'eau.

Des fragments d'une stupéfiante nuance de vert commencèrent à fracturer ces ternes iris.

L'air hivernal encercla l'homme, enserrant, déterminé à observer de plus près l'étrange phénomène.

Il inspira profondément, absorbant l'air glacial, ignorant les douloureux pincements et picotements qui envahissaient progressivement ses membres, conséquences directes du froid mordant.

Une explosion de vert émeraude eut lieu dans ces yeux et la neige se recula une seconde avant de revenir de plus belle à l'assaut.

Le tonnerre gronda bruyamment en guise de surprise.

Le sorcier pivota promptement sur lui-même et s'approcha de la potion désormais refroidie. Il se saisit de trois petits flacons posés sur une table adjacente et plongea chacun d'eux dans le liquide vert fluorescent avant de les refermer au moyen d'un simple bouchon de liège.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Le jeune homme tendit la main et s'empara d'un verre vide avant de plonger celui-ci dans la potion qui tourbillonnait gentiment à l'intérieur du chaudron.

Le froid lui mordait les doigts, exigeant son attention, mais il n'en eut cure. Les yeux luminescents du jeune homme se fermèrent brièvement et il vida le contenu du verre d'un trait.

Le verre vide s'écrasa contre le mur en pierres dans un vacarme assourdissant, se brisant en milles morceaux. Le vent gagna en intensité, comme en réponse narquoise tandis que le jeune homme haletait silencieusement sous l'effet de la force qu'il avait mis à projeter l'objet.

Le sorcier resta un instant là, immobile ; reprenant son souffle, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et d'agiter sa baguette.

Les létaux morceaux de verres et le restant de la potion s'évanouirent dans les airs.

L'orage tumultueux observa comme le jeune homme se saisissait des trois flacons et ouvrait la porte de la salle de classe, disparaissant rapidement le long du couloir où régnait un froid arctique.

Un éclair illumina le ciel en une spectaculaire matrice d'énergie et la foudre lui fit écho avec bonheur. Le vent et la glace se délectèrent, impitoyables, de pouvoir s'insinuer au travers des défenses amoindries de l'orgueilleuse bâtisse millénaire.

Les yeux émeraude se fermèrent, sous le coup de l'exténuation.

xxxxx

Draco scruta du regard la dense foule d'étudiants qui se trouvait devant lui tandis que sa mâchoire était parcourue d'un tic nerveux.

« Est-ce que tu le vois ? » s'enquit Daphné qui se tenait derrière lui tandis qu'elle soufflait dans ses mains dans un effort pour se réchauffer.

« Non. » Il haussa le ton en finissant de prononcer ce mot. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à écouter l'un de ses sermons.

« Je ne faisais que poser une simple question, c'est tout. » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton défiant en lui décochant un regard noir.

« A quoi Mère pensait-elle quand elle m'a envoyé cette missive lors du petit déjeuner ? 'Assure-toi d'être assis au côté de Hadrian dans le train, Draco' ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter durant les trois prochaines semaines et elle souhaite me voir souffrir sa présence dès maintenant ? _Incroyable_ ! » grommela-t-il avec colère, emmitouflé dans son écharpe de cachemire gris foncée.

« Peut-être ta Mère a-t-elle pensée que cela serait plus pratique pour toi de ne pas avoir à le chercher partout lorsque nous aurons atteint la gare de Kings Cross, Draco. » fit valoir Daphné.

Il soupira. « Je sais, je _sais_ ça ! » répliqua-t-il, frustré, plus envers lui-même qu'envers elle.

« Ce ne serait pas lui, à ton avis ? » demanda Daphné en pointant du doigt vers la gauche.

Là, marchant péniblement dans la neige immaculée au milieu d'un troupeau de Griffondors de sixième année se trouvait Hadrian Walker.

« Pas trop tôt. » dit Draco en exhalant avec colère et il s'avança en compagnie de Daphné.

« Walker ! » aboya-t-il.

Les Griffondors se dispersèrent vivement à la vue du blond tandis que l'individu susmentionné levait les yeux vers lui, le visage vide d'expression.

« Oui, Draco ? » s'enquit Walker alors qu'il faisait halte en face d'eux.

« Tu t'assoiras avec nous à bord du train. » ordonna-t-il. « Cela fait un long moment que nous somme là, à t'attendre dans le _froid_, aussi dépêche-toi. » Il l'intima d'un geste de la main à les suivre et commença à se mettre en route.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Malfoy ? »

Draco s'arrêta face à ce commentaire inattendu et pivota sur lui-même pour répondre quand Daphné le devança.

« Walker, les Malfoy se sont montrés suffisamment généreux envers toi que pour t'accueillir, le _moins_ que tu puisses faire est de respecter ce geste et montrer un peu de…gratitude » dit-elle.

Draco tourna les yeux vers Walker il savait que le garçon n'était pas heureux à la perspective de ce changement après la rencontre qui avait eut lieu dans le bureau du Directeur.

« …_Gratitude_ ? » répéta d'un ton hébété le mal-aimé des Serpentards.

Le sifflement qui avertissait que le départ du train aurait lieux d'ici deux minutes résonna de manière assourdissante dans l'air glacial.

« Allez. » Il fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre et s'empressa de grimper à bord du train.

L'héritier des Malfoy les guida à travers l'étroit couloir central qui séparait les différents wagons, dépassant de multiples compartiments déjà entièrement occupés.

« Y aura-t-il assez de place dans la cabine ? » interrogea doucement Walker qui fermait la marche du petit groupe de Serpentards.

Draco ne répondit pas immédiatement au lieu de ça, il s'arrêta devant un compartiment familier et en ouvrit la porte de verre. Puis, il se retourna. « J'en suis sûr. » dit-il en esquissant un rictus moqueur.

Daphné franchit l'embrasure de la porte à sa suite et tous deux entreprirent de se départir de leurs épais manteaux, écharpes et couvre-chefs.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que Walker fiche ici ? » questionna Nott en posant un regard empli de dédain sur le garçon qui se tenait stupidement figé devant la porte du compartiment.

« Mère. » répondit-il. Et cela paru constituer une raison suffisante pour ses amis.

« Assieds-toi. » Il fit un geste impatient de la main en direction du siège vide à côté de Théo, attendant que Walker ait pris place avant de s'asseoir à son tour à côté de Blaise.

Les autres se mirent promptement à converser de choses et d'autres, échangeant des propos sans importance, conscient de la présence de leur invité indésirable, alors que Draco sortait de ses affaires un ouvrage de Potions avancées.

Il ne releva pas les yeux une seule fois de son livre jusqu'à ce qu'une heure environ ait passée.

Walker n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enlever son manteau, nota-t-il avec agacement. Le garçon se contentait de regarder ; avec des yeux _vides_ de toute expression, le porte-bagage qui se trouvait face à lui, juste au-dessus de Draco. Comme s'il sentait le poids de son regard, les yeux de Walker se posèrent sur lui. Il continua à le fixer un moment, juste assez longtemps pour indiquer à l'autre qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde embarrassé d'avoir été pris en train de l'épier, avant de reporter son attention sur son livre.

« …Oui, Mère et Père viennent de signer le contrat définitif il y a tout juste une semaine. » annonça Daphné à Blaise, en repoussant une Pansy somnolente de son siège de façon à ce que celle-ci prenne appui sur la vitre vertical du wagon.

« Donc, Astoria s'est dégottée un futur époux et toi tu refuses toujours de céder à un mariage arrangé. » railla Blaise en adressant à celle-ci un petit sourire narquois.

La sorcière blonde le foudroya du regard. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Blaise, que mes parents ne font que me ménager, aussi détestable que ce soit pour moi de l'admettre. Père a fait allusion que j'aurais un contrat marital à mon nom d'ici la fin de l'année. » dit-elle d'un ton cassant, fâchée et visiblement bouleversée.

« Ce n'est pas si dramatique. Je vais épouser une quelconque fille suédoise et Draco ici présent… »

« …Vous dit de vous mêler de vos affaires. » termina l'héritier des Malfoy.

Théo le gratifia d'un large sourire. « Ta Mère est notoirement discrète à ce sujet, Draco. Es-tu même au courant de l'endroit où tu te trouveras une fois que tu seras diplômé ? »

« Très loin de toi. » plaisanta le blond avec un petit sourire amusé.

Il perçu du coin de l'œil le regard contemplateur de Walker et il se renfrogna. Ce changement complet de physionomie capta l'attention des autres et ils se tournèrent tous vers l'objet de sa concentration.

« Et qu'en est-il de toi, Walker ? Planifies-tu de te marier dans un proche futur ? Ta '_Mère'_ a-t-elle arrangée quoi que ce soit te concernant ? » se moqua Blaise, emphasant de manière sarcastique le qualificatif maternel.

L'autre garçon détourna la tête avec raideur. « Non. »

« Et bien, on ne sait jamais, Lady Malfoy pourrait bien avoir quelque chose en vue à ton sujet. » persifla Theo avec un rictus, n'en croyant clairement pas un traître mot.

Draco lui lança un regard noir, n'appréciant pas l'atteinte à sa mère dans cette insinuation. Suggérer une telle chose, même en plaisantant, lui était exécrable. Comme si Walker pourrait _jamais_ être considérer suffisamment comme un Malfoy pour qu'un tel évènement n'intervienne.

« Quelque chose me dit, » Walker s'exprimait d'une voix basse, son ton tendu. « Que c'est peu probable. »

« Je vais voir où _diable_ peut bien être le chariot à confiseries, il aurait dû passer ici depuis au moins une demi-heure. » annonça Pansy en souriant, ayant été réveillée par leur discussion, avant de bondir hors de son siège et de quitter le compartiment.

« J'imagine que je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier si tout est ok avec ma cousine, m'assurer qu'elle va bien. » grogna Theo en emboitant le pas à Pansy, refermant la porte derrière lui avec fermeté.

« Je me demande si c'est _vraiment_ tout ce que ces deux là font quand ils sont ensemble. » Blaise haussa les sourcils d'un air éloquent.

Daphné grimaça et lui asséna un petit coup de poing au niveau du biceps. « Je préfèrerais me passer de tes insinuations scabreuses, Blaise. » dit-elle en reniflant.

Tandis que ces deux meilleurs amis se lançaient dans une querelle puérile, Draco ne quitta pas des yeux le nouveau pupille de sa famille.

Un bruit perçant contre la vitre retint l'attention de chacun. Le blond se tourna vers celle-ci avant de sentir sa bouche s'ouvrir sous l'effet du choc.

« Merlin ! Si ce n'est pas la chouette la plus gigantesque que j'ai jamais vu ! Draco, est-elle à toi ? » la voix de Blaise laissa transparaître un soupçon de crainte et de révérence mêlée alors que le sang-pur secouait la tête.

L'animal était magnifique ! Majestueux. Il n'avait jamais vu un plumage d'un noir aussi profond !

Draco s'empressa de se lever afin de laisser entrer dans le wagon le messager titanesque, celui-ci ridiculisant son propre faucon sauvage. Il était persuadé que cette stupéfiante créature n'était venue à hauteur de leur compartiment que par erreur mais était avide et désireux de prendre avantage de la situation.

Il était sur le point de se saisir du loquet qui verrouillait la fenêtre quand une main encercla la sienne, venant interrompre son action.

« Walker ! » s'exclama Daphné. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Relâche-le. » s'écria-t-elle.

Draco fronça les sourcils et repoussa durement la main qui le retenait. « Ne me touche _pas_, Walker ! » gronda-t-il, s'attendant à voir le sorcier bondir en arrière face à la menace aisément perceptible dans sa voix.

Cela n'arriva pas.

Walker eut actuellement _l'audace_ d'agripper une nouvelle fois sa main alors qu'il se saisissait à nouveau du loquet qui fermait la fenêtre.

« Malfoy… ! » Le garçon s'exprimait d'une voix dure mais celui-ci s'interrompit brutalement.

Draco décocha un solide coup de coude dans le ventre de l'autre, enregistrant à peine le hululement furieux à l'extérieur du wagon qui fut étouffé par le vent, l'isolation de la vitre et les moteurs du train en marche.

« _Ne me touche pas_ ! » Il jeta un regard furieux à Walker qui s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle, celui-ci étant tombé au sol devant la rapidité de cette attaque qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Draco ricana avec mépris et il ouvrit la fenêtre en poussant avec détermination la vitre.

Les yeux couleur de mercure s'agrandirent. La large chouette jaillit dans le compartiment et Draco se retourna en hâte.

« …_Walker_ ? »

Le glorieux oiseau s'était posé juste à côté de Hadrian, qui était en train de se redresser en position assise en essuyant du dos de sa main la trace de poussière sur sa joue. Le garçon tendit la main pour caresser la chouette qui fulminait en signe d'apaisement.

« Est-ce que c'est ta chouette ? » le ton de la voix de Daphné était incrédule.

Hadrian ignora complètement celle-ci tandis qu'il se remettait debout et se réinstallait dans son siège, se penchant en avant pour s'emparer de la lettre que la chouette tenait entre ses serres acérées.

« Pourquoi as-tu tenté de m'empêcher de la laisser entrer ? » demanda Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse. C'était uniquement de la faute de l'autre sorcier si celui-ci était blessé ! Il attendit impatiemment la réponse de ce dernier. Walker pourrait au _moins_ avoir l'obligeance de le regarder dans les yeux !

« _Parce que_, » Le ton était cassant mais les mots étaient proférés doucement. « Hades n'est vraiment _pas _un grand fan des humains. J'ai _pensé_ que je te rendrais service et t'épargnerais le désagrément de plaies sanglantes sur ton bras. » La riposte tranchante conduisit Draco à baisser des yeux surpris sur son avant-bras. Il ne les avait même pas senties.

« Tu t'es efforcé de prévenir cela avec un peu trop d'empressement, tu ne trouves pas ? » insista Daphné.

« Je ne pensais pas, à ce moment là, que mes _actions_ me vaudraient de finir à terre, le souffle court et le ventre couvert de bleus. _Rassure-toi_, je ne laisserais plus jamais mon sens moral dicter mes actions en votre compagnie. »

Draco masqua son amusement. Pour un amateur, cette dernière remarque était particulièrement cinglante.

« A quelle espèce appartient ta chouette, Walker ? » s'enquit Draco, observant la manière dont ces yeux d'un noir profond les surveillaient tous trois avec froideur. Apparemment, l'intense scrutation de l'oiseau était la seule qui soit nécessaire étant donné que Hadrian n'avait pas encore daigné lever les yeux vers eux. « Elle paraît…remarquablement intelligente. »

Walker glissa la lettre dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, ne manifestant aucune intention de briser le seau de cire particulièrement flamboyant qui ornait celle-ci en leur présence.

« Je ne sais pas. » Le ton de la voix de Walker paraissait forcé et Draco plissa les yeux.

L'ignorance que l'autre affichait était peu vraisemblable mais il ne releva pas. Le sang-pur ne pouvait de toute façon songer à aucune raison qui expliquerait le désir de mentir de l'autre.

« Tu ne comptes pas prendre connaissance du contenu de ta lettre ? » demanda Blaise en indiquant celle-ci d'un geste impérieux.

Le messager du ciel se retourna et s'envola hors du wagon d'un unique battement de ses ailes puissantes. Cette action impromptue contraint Daphné à s'écarter précipitamment en esquissant une grimace déplaisante.

« …Non. » Le regard de Walker ne dévia pas du sol recouvert d'une ancienne moquette couleur bordeaux.

xxxxx

Des rayons de lumière argentée, émanant de la pleine lune du dehors, projetèrent de sinistres ombres et formes au travers des lourdes tentures qui masquaient partiellement les fenêtres.

Un doigt à l'ongle impeccablement manucuré traça lentement la fine cicatrice livide qui se trouvait sur la paume de sa main.

Selon ses calculs, la marque aurait dû disparaître sept jours plus tôt…au moins.

Les yeux écarlates brillèrent d'un éclat étrange comme ils considéraient pensivement l'infime imperfection présente sur sa paume.

Il semblerait qu'il se soit trompé.

La main élégante se referma lentement, comme les longs doigts se recourbaient l'un après l'autre, afin de former un poing.

Oh combien…_inattendu_.

Il s'effleura le menton de la pointe de sa baguette en réfléchissant, amusé.

Qu'est-ce que le garçon avait fait ?


End file.
